


Save Me

by CupcakeStyles



Series: It's A Little Thing Called Love [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Abusive Relationship, College AU, College Football, Even though he is a giant, Football Player Louis, Harm, Harry in Lingerie, Harry in Panties, Harry in a bad relationship, Harry will always be his baby, I will always see Harry as Louis' baby, Implied Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Implied Ziam, M/M, Protective!Louis, bestfriends, football!Louis, harry is louis' baby, harry loves Louis, louis loves harry, louis saves harry, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 158,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeStyles/pseuds/CupcakeStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a door to slam him to the ground for Louis to look up and meet the broken eyes of Harry Styles, finding it in himself to want to help this boy from his misery.</p><p>IM LOWKEY EDITING THIS AGAIN BECAUSE I'VE GOTTEN SOMEWHAT BETTER AT WRITING. SO NO MORE CRINGE WORTHY THINGS (WELL MAYBE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story and I am already apologizing for my wrong stuff. Like with Football and smut because I am clueless in that. The smut probably won't be so in to detail like most stories but yeah. Be aware, Harry is in an abusive relationship so watch out for that. Leave me tips and notes and I'll try my best to make this good.!
> 
> Also I kind of want this story to go into like a future Larry, so once we are past he abuse, we get to see a lot of spousey Larry. (;
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and I might get a lot of information. wrong! Heads up. Just think that England has had many changes if I say/add something that's not typically right! (:
> 
>  

"Mom I am going to be fine, please stop worrying." Louis whines out, stumbling across the gray hall while carrying 2 big boxes full of his stuff. His muscles ripple out from his white tank top, and the black jeans he decided to wear heats him up, having sweat glistening his body from doing all this work. He is moving into his room today for his last year of Uni, so he has a bunch of shit to travel up to his room while his mother whines to him. 

Louis might complain, but he does love his mother. She's just been on constant worry the whole drive up to Manchester from Doncaster, so Louis is trying to ease her worries.

"Oh Louis, it's just your final year here," Jay reasoned out lazily. Two suitcases were in each of her hands while she travels alongside Louis down the hall.

 Louis rolls his eyes at his mother with a faint smile on his lips, shifting his shoulders up so he can wipe some sweat on top of his forehead.

 "I just can't believe my first born is almost out and ready to be in the real world," Jay continued to whine out with tears forming in her eyes. She always told Louis about how scary the adult world was for her and all the hardships she faced, and Jay can only hope Louis has it easy when he faces reality.

 Louis and Jay finally stumble to the room numbered,  _301._ Right when Jay opens the door for Louis, and the both of them walking in, the boy was already getting bombarded by his roommate. To no surprise, Louis is trampled by an enormous bear hug from Liam, causing Louis to stumble back and nearly dropping his heavy boxes.

 "Oi, I have been waiting for you, you bastard. What took you so long?" Liam shouts in Louis' ear, not minding the two boxes that are in his arms.

 "Liam, I just got here. I have 2 boxes.... heavy, I might add.... please let me set them down before I drop them on your feet.."

 Liam pulls back an embarassed smile, and Louis can hear the slight giggle coming from his mother as she sets the suitcases by the couch in their living room.

 The sound of his mother's laugh echoing in the room makes Louis' heart warm with love. He loves spending time with her, despite having spent this time moving his shit around, he still enjoyed it nontheless.

 Louis walked past the living room to his room on the right side of their place. He immediately set the boxes down on the blank mattress, and he walks back into the living to see his mom and Liam talking about nonsense. 

Jay has has always been a sucker for Liam and his ways. 

 

 

 _(Liam and Louis have been friends for years. They met when they were younger. Specifically in sixth form when they_ _were both on the same club football team._

_Throughout the years of having to play side by side, their friendship easily grew. They may fight all the time, more so than typical best friends, but the longness of their friendship is what keeps them together.)_

 

 

"Alright sweetie, come give me a kiss goodbye before I go back to the girls," Jay calls out when she see Louis back into the living room. She walks over to where Louis is standing and wraps her arms around his waist. Tears automatically begin forming in her eyes, and she can't help when they stream down her face.

"Please don't cause to much trouble here," Jay instructed with a chuckle, using her hand to wipe some tears away. "That means you too, Liam." 

Liam threw his hands up, "Hey, I always make sure Louis doesn't do bad stuff."

Jay chuckles at Liam while tightening her arms around her son, "I'm rooting for you to pulled up to the big league, ok? I already have it all planned out... Big signs with your face on it, and posters saying '#1 fan'."

Louis let's out small chuckle while he pulls himself back from his mom's arms. He walks her over towards the door and quickly leans back in to hug her one more time before she drives back home.

"Love you mum. Drive safe."

 "Love you baby boy," Jay replied with a kiss to his cheek. 

 And with that, Jay leaves the two of them to continue with unpacking before heading off to football practice. 

 

-

 

"Louis, you better play for Manchester United, because I'll get to be at all the games screaming 'THATS MY BESTFRIEND'," Liam dramatically screams into the air, chuckling at himself for god knows why.

Liam gives a slight punch to Louis arm as they make their way to football field across campus. It's not too far of a walk from where they live. They have to cut through the quad and a couple of class building before making it there. About 10 minutes really.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Louis laughs out, pushing Liam off the sidewalk and laughing when he stumbles on the grass, "Obviously I'm working my arse off to get noticed. It's happenin soon I hope. At least that's what Simon told me last month." 

"Good," Liam boasts out. They finally stumble up the steps to enter the locker room after having walked through the campus, when they are startled with the ruckus they hear going on behind the door.

 

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM PRICK?." 

 

Immediately Louis and Liam rush through the door to see an unfamiliar face pinning Zachary up against the lockers by the neck. The man looks buff, his face seething in red as his angry eyes stare straight into Zachary's. Zachary kept trying to wiggle his way out of the man's hold, but he simple is weaker than him.

 "Hey man what the hell are you doing?" Louis questions the man while rushing over to pull Zachary away from the boy. He didn't like seeing teammates go against each other and starting up fights. Louis is big on working together and being friends with one another. It's how you win. 

 "This boy bumped me into the locker. If he watched where he was going we wouldn't have this problem now would we?" The man grumbles out, using his eyes to shoot daggers at Zachary, completely disregarding the players that huddled around him.

 Louis scowls at the man being disrespectful, and he takes a step closer between the man and Zachary. "Ok mate you need to chill out. We are all teammates here. You obviously are new here and don't know how things run around here, but for starters, We DONT fight with our teammates. I'm pretty sure Zachary didn't mean to push you. There's no need to try and prove a point to the lads, we are all teammates here."

 Louis couldn't help the bitterness escape his tone when speaking to this man. He didn't like how on the first day of practice, Louis is already faced with teammate drama. He knows it's his ass if it gets back to Coach.

 "What are you? The coach? Who the hell gives you the right to tell me what to do?." The man starts to take a slow step towards Louis, sizing himself up to show his strength, and Liam immediately steps himself up next to Louis' side.

 Louis glances back at Liam with a slight smile then back at the man, turning his smile into a frown, "No I'm actually the captain. Louis Tomlinson. I'm not trying to start anything, I understand how this is a misunderstanding, let's just move past this. What's your name?" Louis asked, ever so _kindly_ while reaching a hand out to the man for a friendly handshake. 

 "Max Sheffield," he grumbles out as he passes up the handshake, leaving the locker room to go to the practice field.

 Louis rolls his eyes at Max's manners and turns toward Zachary. "Sorry mate, I don't-"

 Zachary cut him off, "Oh it's fine, he is new and is probably just nervous. Honest, I didn't mean to bump into him. Although it was rather harsh so I can see how he could get angry about it."

 As he finishes, up Stan comes stumbling in the locker room falling over on the lockers while laughing uncontrollably, "What the hell got Max all pissy?" his face is painted red from laughing. 

 "Ah you met our new recruit. He had a little outburst cause Zachary bumped into him." Liam says with a little giggle.

 "Damn. He has some serious anger issues," Stan replays back while changing into his practice clothes. 

 Everyone else in the locker room seems to move back the little outburst with Zachary and Max, so they all begin to change into their clothes as well. The practice uniform they wear is usually black football shorts, white knee high socks, their old black cleats, and a dark red dry under armor shirt.

 

From outside, the Coach blows his whistle that signals the start of practice. All the lads in the room gather around Louis right before they make way outside.

 

"Alright mates lets go practice and get past this. We just gotta make Max feel welcomed. Remember he's new, we've all been in his position... so I guess lets just... make him feel like he belongs?" Louis quetions out unsure. 

 A part of him had had a bad feeling about Max, but it could just be that he walked in on seeing him pin another teammate up against the locker. He needs to not judge before fully meeting him, and that is his plan as he follows his teammates out on the pitch. 

 

-

 

They all run onto the practice field, doing there normal warm ups with lined stretches. As they are working on footie techniques with the ball, Louis could feel Max's eye burning a hole in his back.

 What was even his problem? 

 Louis honestly thought he handled the situation good. He didn't yell, he didn't tell the coach. He simply stated that what Max was doing wasn't how they run things here. 

 He tries to ifnore the burning hole of Max's eyes with working his feet in and out of the cone. Then running over to do quick feet into the ladders and kicking the ball around to his teammates.

 The coach finally blows his whistle after about 15 minutes of their warmups. All the players gather around him as he reads off his clipboard.

 "Alright guys, going to divide you up into 2 teams. Need to mix the starters with the new comers and the back ups so I know how to lay our field out this year."

 Coach holds the clip board out, then looks around until he says, "Alright, Stan and Louis, You boys are two separate teams."

 They both look at each other and just smirk as they each took a spot on either side of the line of the foul line. Coach begins splitting the boys up for each time. Liam, he's the lead goalie, is of course on Louis' team. His back up goalie, Chris, went over to Stan. As the leftover players start slimming down, Louis was praying to the heavens, to the Gods, the Holy Spirit, that Max isn't put on his team. He just honestly needs time with him.... Just needs to get to know him before he starts playing all friendly with him.

 "Max you're on Stan's team and Zachary on Louis'," Coach finalized while walking off the field. Louis blessed the gods as they start kickoff. 

 Zach kicks the ball over to Louis, and Louis smoothly maneuvering his way through the field. Easily surpassing all the players trying to take the ball away from him. He sees Stan in his peripheral approaching him, and he can feel the smile start to creep in as his friend begins to mess with the him.

 "Whatchu got Tommo," Stan cheers trying to kick his foot towards the ball, but Louis did a fake out making Stan trip over his feet causing him to fall on his belly. "Touché Tommo, Touché,"

 Stan begins laughing as he hurriedly pulls himself back up. Louis is close to scoring a goal and can feel his victory coming in as he approaches Chris guarding the net. When all of a sudden, Louis is forcefully tackled to the ground, nearly doing a back flip in the air and landing on his upper back.

 His feet flew above his head and got the breath knocked out of him. " _oof_." He lays there for what felt like forever until he finally opens his eyes once he felt himself relax more.

 What he saw when he opens his eyes is not a face he wants to be greeted with. 

"What the hell Max? You can't just tackle me like that, this isn't American Football." Louis yells out to him, slowly propping his elbows on the grass behind his body.

"What? I was just tying to get the ball and you tripped and so did I. You're telling me you have never gotten tackled like that before trying to retrieve the ball? Please you're good, but you are not that good," Max sasses, "Maybe next time you should focus more on the ball instead of showing off to your friends. No one likes a captain that's too self conceited with his skills."

Max makes a little clicking sound with his tongue and runs off with the ball he just stole from Louis. Stan comes over quickly and helps Louis up. "Woah mate you good?" He asks as Louis stumbled to get back up.

"Yeah m'fine. I just don't understand how that wasn't a penalty?" Louis asks out sarcastically, rubbing the back of his neck with a sight chuckle. He really didn't want to make a a big deal about what happened, so he will easily play it off and maybe talk to Max about it later. 

"Who knows, Lets just get this practice over with so we can get pissed after," Stan calls out playfully, slapping Louis' bum and running after the ball at the other end of the field.

Louis stands there for a second when Stan leaves, just capturing the team's practice for a bit. He is a bit flustered with all that just happened and can easily see the tension on the field from Max, but something abkut the way some of the players look on the he field calms him. They really have great players that hold a lot of potential.

"This'll be a long season," Louis whispers to himself, slowly jogging up to the rest of his teammates to continue on with the scrimmage.

 

 

-

 

 

After practice, Liam and Louis walk back to their flat with all the other players. Coach has the players all staying on the same floor of the athletic building for convenience.

 Liam and Louis are walking a bit behind the rest of everybody so they can talk without having anyone listen.

"Dude what was up with Max?" Liam asks, slipping the key inside the door once they made it up three flights of stairs.

"Hell if I knew? Seems to have beef with me. Guess he didn't like me telling him he can't mess with the players," Louis replied back absentminded, closing the door and heading to his bathroom.

 "Guess I'd hate you too if my self conceited captain told me off. Ha don't take long you buggar," Liam calls out while walking to his own bathroom to begin his shower.

Louis gives a mocking laugh calling out before the both of them shut the door, "Very funny."  

They take about 20 minutes to get ready to go to the club. It's tradition to go. After the first practice of the season, everyone on the team goes out at night and gets to know everyone better. It's usually for the new players on the team to initiate them and make them feel welcomed.

Louis finds a pair black skinny jeans stuffed inside one of his drawers from when he unpacked his clothes earlier. He wiggles them up his bum as he walks into the closet to pull his black vans from his shoe tote. The shirt he plans to wear is already laying out on the bed, so he walks to grab and put it on. The shirt is loose white half sleeve that shows some skin through the material.

Once Louis put his clothes on himself, he walks into the bathroom to fix his hair. He ruffles his hand through his feather locks and used tiny scissors to contain the beard on his face so he has some stubble. 

"You ready?" Liam yells from the living room.

"Yeah m'coming," Louis yells back as he put cologne on and walks into the living room. "Li' did you text Niall and Zayn if they wanted to come?" 

 

 

( _Liam and Zayn were roomies their first year here and Louis and Niall were roomies too. So obviously they all became friends since Louis and Liam hang out together all the time because of football. It's good to have friends outside of football, kind of Keeps them sane from the insanity of the sport._

  _They stayed connected through the years once Coach insisted that the players stayed together, and now they are all good best friends with one another.)_

 

 

"I did. Zayn said Niall just got there so they are going to be putting their stuff up. They might come a little late. They miss us," Liam playfully pouts out.

 "Alright you arse, lets go get some alcohol," Louis yells out happily, practically running outside the door to meet up with a few other teammates. 

 They end up walking to the club because it is just around the corner of their flat complex. Their building is placed right near the edge of campus, so of course right outside university town is where all the pubs and clubs are _. Coach really thought that one through._

 They all walk through the doors, already hearing Stan yell out  _shots shots shots._

  _"_ Hey hook us up with some." Louis grabs Stan's neck, giving him a soft pat as he looks over and sees Max with a couple of the players. He can feel his stomach twist in an unsettling way, the same feeling he felt earlier in the day. He doesn't know why he is feeling this whenever he's seen his teammates on numerous occasions pick ifjts with one another. Something about Max though. Louis can't quite put his finger on it.

 "Actually, lets make it four shots," Louis concludes. 

 Everyone gathered around Stan begins laughing at Louis and starts taking the four shots he suggested. Some make toasts to the new upcoming season and some make toast about nonsense because they are already drunk.

 Louis ends up chugging down 2 beers after the four shots and ends up takkng a couple more shots with some of the newbies on the team. 

 

Louis started feeling good.

 

He walks aimlessly from the bar to the dance floor and starts dancing with a pretty boy with nice blonde hair and brown eyes. The boy begins to  grind his ass roughly on Louis groin, and then accidentally bumping his bladder.

 Louis squeals out, not even slightly embarassed, "Sorry Love, I need go to the loo," he runs off holding is groin as he trips into the bathroom, stumbling to get to a urinal before he spilled all over himself. 

 Louis pees into his stall then walks over to the sink to wash his hands. He looks at himself into the mirror and begins to giggle at his reflection. His eyes are faded, glossed over. His lips are cherry red from all the drinking he's been doing. And his body looks surprisingly tan tonight.

 "Damn," He playfully congrats himself, winking and gaving himself a thumbs up as he chuckles. He grabs a towel to  begin drying his hands off then walks towards the bathroom door to leave. When it suddenly slams open causing Louis to stumble on back his bum. The fact that he is slightly drunk and can't already walk on his feet didn't help in his case.

 Louis shook his head to try to steady his swirling head, ready to yell, when a low, raspy timid voice that sounded on the verge of tears speaks out.

 

"Oops." 

 

 

Louis looks up at the voice. He is met with a head of choclate curls cascading down a sharp, milky white face. The boy that stood above Louis, was looking down at his pigedon toed shoes, fumbling with his hands nervously and sniffling. He is wearing tight black skinny jeans, easily catching Louis' eyes at how beautifully thick the boy's thighs are. Long juicy legs that Louis would love to run his mouth over all night.

 Brown ruffed up boots were covering the boy's inward pointed feet, that somehow Louis found cute. Louis' eyes run up the boy's body, seeing a long sleeved red plaid shirt cover the lanky torso. Louis can see the slight definition of the boy's sides, seeing that his stomach is long and flat, beautiful curves that you would see on a swimsuit model. The timid boy finally looks up when the silence became too much, and meets Louis' eyes.

 

Louis saw him.

 

His eyes were a beautiful emerald green, glistening under the dim light of the bathroom. So mesmerizing that Louis felt himself lock on to the beautiful green orbs that hold welled up tears, and maybe some hidden sadness. Their dull, but Louis can see the hope in them. His pilllowy pink lips that are form into a pout. So full that Louis would do anything to have a taste. The boy's cheeks are flushed pink, heating his skin up in embarrassment. His choclate curls that Louis adorades, fall down the boy's slim face, the ends of his curls touching right under his chin.

 Louis can't speak words. This boy is beautiful. Jaw dropping. Making you at a loss of words for how breathtaking he is. Louis feels as it the door slammed him into heaven, and this boy standing in front of him is an angel sent specifically for him. This boy is a Greek god, the kind that could take over a kingdom with just his looks.

 Louis can't help but stare at this standing masterpiece.

 "Hi." Louis whispers out, standing up to adjust himself from getting the lost in this mystery person's looks. "I'm Louis Tomlinson."

 Louis holds a hand out waiting for the boy to shake it. Louis looks at him confused while the boy stands there, hunching over his shoulders and staring at Louis' outstretched hand.

 "Ha-Harry...Styles."

 Harry finally takes the hand lightly, shaking quickly and then pulling back immediately. Louis widens his eyes at the abrupt hand shake, but didn't want to question the boy about it. He raises his hand up in the air to fix his fringe that fell over his eyes, when he notices Harry flinching himself against the door.

"Sorry, mate. I wasn't going to hit you, I needed to fix my hair," Louis eases out, not seeing much into Harry flinching. He causes Harry to smile softly, as he continues to fix his fringe.

 "I-I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you f-fall and hurt yourself. Are you o-ok? I just really had to go to the bathroom and I did-"

Louis doesn't let him finish the sentence cause he just keeps nervously rambling on, and Louis finds it rather cute, "It's ok. I promise you I do it all the time. Funnies happen. How about I buy you a drink? Are you new here?" 

"Yeah 1st year," Harry mumbles out, twining his fingers together in front of his body,  "Thanks for the offer, but I-I just got to go to the loo. M'date is waiting on me."

 Harry shrugs himself off towards the urinal, not unbuttoning himself. It looks like he is waiting until he was alone, which kind of confused Louis. If he wants privacy, can't he go into a stall?

 "Alright I'll see you around. Nice meeting you.... Hope you enjoy your first year here, such an amazing place," Louis boast out encouraging, turnknf towards the door and offering a small smile. 

"Thank you." Harry merely whispers, returning the smile Louis had given him.

 Louis walks out the bathroom door and heads towards Liam. On his trip back, he suddenly is wrapped in to 2 massive hugs.

 "LOUIS." Niall and Zayn call out happily. They each have a side of Louis to wrap around, and Louis begins smiling like a fool when he realizes his friend starts are finally here. 

 "It's about time You guys showed up ya buggers." Louis hugs them both back in a way, and offers a round of shots. They all take 2...maybe 4 shots, and Louis turns around to look out into the club. He needs to let his mind relax from all the shots to enjoy the people around. Niall and Zayn are standing next to him talking with Liam, already arguing over something.

 Louis eyes continue to trail when he catches a glimpse of Max. Only it wasn't Max that caught his attention. Louis notices a familiar head of curls attached to Max's hip, and that unsettling feeling he felt when Max is around, sky rocked. Something is very off.

 "Harry?" Louis whispers to himself. 

 Max is holding Harry very tightly with one arm around his lower back, and Harry uncomfortably shifting underneath his grasp. He looks geniuenly terrified.

 Harry stands with his legs tangled together, hiding the wonders of his meaty thighs and hands around his own tummy. This boy looks so small despite how tall he really is. His eyes are looking down at his feet and he is biting his lip nervously.

 Max leans down and puts his mouth close to Harry's ear. Whisper? Bite it? Kiss it? It makes Harry twitch a little and a slight smile forms on his lips. Max pulls Harry closer to his body, turning him around in his arms so Harry was looking right at him.

 Max begins connecting his lips to Harry's neck and lowering his hand to grasp Harry's perky bum. Which, Louis never really for a good look from behind. Harry looks just as good from the back a side he doesn't in the front. But obviously, these things Louis is thinking must stop considering he is taken by his teammate.

 Louis get disturbed at Max manhandling Harry right there in public, and decides to turn back to his friends. Max is just disgusting and drunk. If Harry likes it, then so be it. 

 "Shots?" Louis questions, not sure if he is really up for it since his head stirring, trying to shake the image he had just witnessed.

 "How 'bout we take the dance floor. Miss partying with my mates.," Zayn suggesting, puckering his lips for a fake kiss as Niall rolls his eyes at Zayn and flicks his mouth with his hand.

 Zayn, Niall, Louis, and Liam all take the dance floor together. Zayn and Liam dance with eachother, causing Niall and louis to share a quick smirk at one another.

 

 

_(Niall and Louis had a theory that Zayn and Liam are secretly together. They have always been the closest and usually go off for hours whenever they all hang out._

  _Plus, Louis has sworn that Zayn spent the night last year and hadn't sex with Liam. The walls aren't the thin, and the two of them aren't quiet. Liam tried to play it off as a random hookup, but Louis knew he was bullshitting_.)

 

 

Niall walks around the dancve floor until he found some girl who wouldnt mind giving the boy a lap dance. Louis dances and stumbles around the dance floor until he comes across that pretty blonde he was with earlier. They start to grind on each other, whispering hot nothing's in each other's ears. Louis looks up after biting down on the boy's ear, to see Max man handeling Harry up against the wall.

 Something stirred in his belly while watching Harry look so uncomfortable. He is squirming under Max's touch and seems to be trying to break free of his hold. It is a little hard for Louis to not worry a tad bit. Who knows, maybe Harry isn't one for PDA. 

As Louis continue staring at Harry and MAx, he felt the boy on him run his ass against his groin. Louis' attention easily snaps back to him, and he goes to grip his hips tightly, helping his body move to the head musoc.

Louis feels the alcohol buzzing in his head and himself getting off with boy grinding down on him. He has to stifle his moan when he whispers into the blonde's ear, "Wanna come to the back wth me?"

 The boy shakes his head right away, turninf arlund quickly to bite down on Louis' lip as his answer. Louis smirks at the boy and leans in to start kissing his lips. They weren't anything special. Didn't look nearly as soft as Harry's. 

 Louis guides the boy back into one of the hallways of the club with his hands digging into his hips. He usually like something to go into one of the utility closests because ifnore how roomy and spacious it is. 

Louis opens the door and shoves the boy to the wall, pushing all his body weight on him. Louis kisses him now, and kisses him hard. He sneaks his tongue in the boy's mouth and lowers his hands to reach inside the boy's pants.

 "Get down." Louis whispers. The boy easily follows Louis' deman, and gets on his knees in front of Louis. He pulls Louis pants down and waste no time in putting Louis' fully loaded dick in his mouth.

 He was alright.

 Nothing too special.

 After awhile he finally got Louis to come, but the boy didn't know how to handle it. He wanted to swallow it all, but he ended up spitting it back up.

"Oh man I'm so sorry." The boy leans back rubbing his throat, nervously avoiding Louis' eyes.

 "S'fine. I'll see you around, yeah?" Louis pulls his pants up and leaves the boy on the floor in the closest. He hates to be rude, but Louis doesn't like inexperienced boys, he likes when they know what they are doing. He's not one to take someone's virginity because he knows he has no interest in wanting anything more, and the boy he was just with obviously has never given a blow job.

 Louis felt like he shouldn't have done that with someone he cares about instead of with a stranger. His first time shouldn't have been like that. 

 So Louis went off to find someone else to hook up with. Hopefully someone with the same intentions as himself. 

 Because right now, with the day he just had, he sure can use the distraction. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to add another chapter. Lemme know please! (-:


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harsh Content. 
> 
> Watch out for mentions of abuse and foul language. 
> 
> Sorry. ):

Harry wakes up the next morning with swollen wrist, an ache in his back, and a very dry throat.

He remembers last night all too vividly for his liking. It wasn't nearly as bad as a night he had last week, but it certainly wasn't a night to remember.

Max was drunk, and angry. He remembers Max mumbling about " _some prick who has a really big mouth_ ," at football practice. Harry supposes that that made Max upset to the point he had to get hammered drunk at the club last night. Harry also remembers how Max wouldn't stop touching him all night, using his hands to touch any part of Harry to remind him who he belonged to.

Whenever Harry was alone for a split second and a boy would approach him just to simply converse, or even just eye Harry, Max would run over and claim his territory. Harry didn't like that, but he has to deal with it because Max is stronger. Max has serious anger issues that Harry should know not to trigger. That's why it is always his fault whenever Max loses himself. Harry should know not to temp him, Max reminds Harry all the time.

But Harry loves him. Max has been there for Harry for such a long time. They have always been there for each other, so it just fits. This was something Harry got used to that he absolutely knew no different.

Harry lays on Max's bed while Max was off in the bathroom getting ready for practice. The shower is heard from where Harry is laying down, and it's moments like these where he enjoys his peace.

Harry is naked, and his body aches everywhere from what went down. Max destroyed Harry last night, not giving in to any of Harry's pleads and cries at all. Simply ignoring them for his own pleasure.

Harry wanted to cuddle after they were at the club, he sees it as best comforting methods to maybe calm Max down. He really didn't want to do anything more, anything sexual because he felt so dirty from Max's hands at the club, but Max insisted. He always insists.

Max tied ropes around Harry's wrist hooking them tightly to his headboard bars. Harry tried to squirm away from when Max had pinned him down, but every time he did, Max would grip Harry's hips and bruising his fingertip into his skin. So Harry gave in, he always gives in.

He let Max do his thing as he took advantage of his weak boyfriend underneath him, without any way for him to escape. Harry was tied down and had to take it all.

Harry feels gross from remembering everything and feels like the dirtiest of hands touched all over his body. All he wants is gentle and love and to feel clean when his Lover touches him, but that never seems to be his case. As Harry hops off the bed to grab some clothes, thinking maybe he can go back to clean himself up for a good few hours, he hears the bathroom door open.

"What are you doing?" the mean grumble from Max's voice shook through Harry's body.

"I wanted to g-go back h-home to change. F-feel a little gr-gross," Harry mumbles lowly to himself, having already put his clothes back on and looking down at his fingers that were playing with the hem of his sweater.

"Damn it, Harry. Look me in the damn eye when you speak, and stop fucking playing with your fingers. You aren't a fucking 8 year old boy who needs his mummy to wipe his arse every damn minute," Max yells out, ripping Harry's head up so they can see eye to eye. Harry let a gulp escape his throat as Max shoved his aching body on the bed, causing Harry to let out a little whimper. 

Harry feels himself tear up at the mention of his mum. He misses his mother so much, but it's a feeling he can't have. That's why Max always uses it against him. If Harry shows as much as an eye blink for missing his family, then he really gets it coming for him. 

Max keeps crawling up to Harry until their eyes meet. Max rips Harry's clothes off his body, not being gentle at all when he grips Harry's cock harshly. The force makes Harry squeal in pain because Max is squeezing his junk in his tight hands. Harry bit down on his bottom let to hold back his whine as Max finally let go of his now throbbing member.

Max shoves his hands under Harry's legs and lifts him up, shoving his naked body into the headboard, until the bars were imprinting on Harry's back. One hand around Harry's neck, and the other on his tummy, Max begins pushing him hard into the bars. Harry can't breathe with Max's hands around his neck. He wants to squeal _stop,_ but the words aren't coming out. His voice is stuck behind the tight lump in his throat as he must swallow them back down.

Instead, Harry's eyes fill with water and he starts whimpering deep in his throat. Max then starts to randomly kiss Harry roughly on the mouth, moving his lips against Harry's stilled ones.

Max slips his tongue in Harry's mouth, rubbing his tongue against Harry's and biting down hard on Harry's lip. Max continued sucking on Harry's lips as  his hand travels down to Harry's bum, beginning to circle air around his rim. Harry twitches at the movement and tries to squirm his body away, but it his movement causes his groin to buck up against Max's.

"No," Max growled, shoving Harry in to the pillows, nearly causing Harry to lose his vision from the sharp movement. "You're going to suck me off right now. And then when I get back from practice, you better fucking have dinner ready, or you'll be sorry."

Before Harry has any chance to speak, Max moves his body up and pushes his cock all the way in Harry's closed mouth. Not minding that Harry was protesting from letting him enter, Max still pushed his dick right through his lips. Max reaches the back of Harry's throat, and Harry nearly gags at the sudden movement.

Max grabs a handful of Harry;s curls and begins to guide his head back and forth since Harry wasn't moving at all. Max fucks himself into Harry's mouth, letting out loud moans of pleasure as Harry tears began to fall down his face from the rough burn he felt in his throat, and the locked jaw he feels. Harry feels the urgent need to take his mouth of Max to catch his breath again, but Max is holding his hair too tightly.

Harry feels his body more anxious the longer Max held his head to his groin, and the longer he goes without cleaning himself. He needs to clean himself. He feels dirty. He hates it.

Finally, Harry places his hands on Max's hips, and he pushes back hard until Max's cock was no longer in his mouth. Max fell back on the bed with a thump, and Harry grips his stomach tightly trying to regain his breathing.

"What the hell was that fucking bitch?" Max asks, shoving Harry off the bed roughly. Harry's arm hit the side of the night stand as he lands with his bum on the floor. Max stares at him angrily from the bed, causing Harry to back up until his back hits the wall.

"I-I couldn't br-breathe..." Harry mumbles, grabbing his knees and holding them tightly to his chest. His tears are clouding his vision right now, so he can't see Max storming off the bed. His panic is overriding his brain as he felt everything about his body feel restricted.

"Bullshit," Max growls, lifting Harry up by the neck and pinning him to the wall. Harry's tall body is easily lifted off the ground, his feet actually dangling a few feet from the floor. Max has his other hand free, and uses it to slap hard against Harry's cheek. Harry let out a loud yelp when the stinging feeling surfaced his now red cheek, tears falling down his face and wetting his skin.

"Don't fucking do that again you fat, cunt. You should be honored that someone would actually want to see you naked," Max let Harry go by throwing him on to the ground. Without another word Max leaves the flat, leaving Harry all alone to cry in his hands. 

After a few minutes of Harry re grouping  himself, he dresses himself and rushes back to his flat. Harry lives alone his flat that is a few houses down from Max's, this was a decision that he and Max had made when they both moved here. Max said it was best if nobody tried to take away Harry or hurt him. Max always made it out as if someone would hurt Harry, and that he is the only one to take care of him.

When Harry enters his flat, he immediately walks to his bathroom to finally take the much needed shower he has been craving all morning. He takes his clothes off, tossing them off to the side and feeling the cool tile rush up his feet. He turns his body so he can see himself in the mirror, grimacing when he saw how flabby he looks. 

Ugly. Fat. Weak. Pathetic. Loser. Gross. 

That is what Harry sees when he looks into the mirror. Nothing but the shell of an empty man is all that is left of Harry. 

He admires himself in the mirror and wants to do whatever he can to make himself look as good as he used to. He hates how he looks now, but he has grown used to it. 

Harry sees all these new fresh marks all over his body that he doesn't remember getting. He has 5 bruises scattered across his belly, and plenty of scratch marks along his back side. He then looks at his wrist. His wrist are the worst. There are cuts all over them. Some from Max and some from himself. He doesn't ever remember a time when his wrist weren't swollen. His forearms are also scattered with cuts that match along his wrist. He will usually cut there instead because his wrist are always swollen from the ropes, and that is sometimes very painful. 

He tries to still cut there with the swolleness, but sometimes he simply can't. He will occasionally drag the blades down his hips because he hates how  pudgy they are. Max tells him all the time about how fat he is and how Harry should appreciate that Max would actually have sex with body like Harry's. It fuels Harry dragging the blade down his hips hoping the blood loss with make his weight go down.

Harry begins to tear up the longer he looks into the mirror, choosing to enter the shower so he can't stand there staring at his horrid reflection. Harry has this whole routine when he takes showers. It is his way of scrubbing the horrible hand prints of Max off his body. Harry likes to wash his body about three times while in the shower. He uses his strawberry scrub when he first enters. Then he lathers up his hair in coconut shampoo while he uses butter cream scrub to wash his body again as his hair soaks in the shampoo. When he rinses his hair, he puts conditioner in it and scrubs his body again with a vanilla body wash.

He feels the cleanest when he does this. Like Max's hands are no longer there. 

Once he finishes with his shower, he grabs his yellow robe to put on as he goes into his room to get dressed. He plans on going over to the Coffee Cafe that is right outside his flat on campus. He grabs his Manchester University sweater, his black jeans, and his tan boots to put on before walking out his door, and heading out for the day.

 

 

-

 

Louis and Liam leave early before heading off to practice. It is around 8 in the morning when they decide to go to the Campus Coffee Shop, hoping that maybe some coffee can ease their mini hang over from the night before.

"Lou you go on in and order for me, Zayn is calling me," Liam calls out before walking inside to instead turn the corner. He leans his body against the side of the shop as Louis continues forward inside.

"Hey Louis, how may I help you?" the cashier, Lisa, greets with an early morning brightness. She has gotten to know Louis over the years since he always comes before practice and games.

"Hi, love. I'll take a tea, light milk and two sugars. OH, and maybe a deluxe croissant," Louis orders to her, deciding that he's going to be a shit and order for Liam because he honestly didn't want to pay for him. Lisa puts in the order with a smile and tells him that it'll be out shortly.

He grabs his food once Lisa tells him its ready, and turns around to look for a table for him to wait on Liam. When he glances around to see if there are any open spots, his eyes travel left as he catches a head full of curls, propped on one elbow while looking out the window. Louis smiles at remembering meeting Harry last night and seeing the boy sitting at the window. Their meeting was a bit weird, so Louis figures that small talk won't be a big deal. 

"Hey curls, glad we can meet like this without any doors coming between you and me," Louis chuckles casually while takes the seat across the table from Harry. Harry sits himself up straight and turns toward Louis with wide green eyes.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Harry mumbles nervously out, grabbing his coffee and holding it closer to his body. He taps his fingers repeatedly against the warm porcelain of the cup, bouncing his leg up and down under the table.

"I figure that we can have a better meeting than in a bathroom with my are on the floor," Louis says with a cheeky grin on his face. He brings his tea up to his mouth, taking a warm sip of the substance, as he catches the ends of Harry's lips quirk upwards. "Soooo Harry. I had no idea that you were dating Max. He's my teammate." 

Well, Louis sure knew how to break the ice. Harry gulps some of his coffee down and feels it nearly get stuck to the inside of his throat.

He coughs a bit and finally re-grounds himself as he says, "Oh."

Harry sets his coffee down on the table, connecting his hands over the table after nervously pulling the sleeves of his jumper down. Louis felt uncomfortable. Harry felt uncomfortable. The air felt a little tense between the two of them. Louis figures as much that Max has mentioned to Harry about him, considering how awkward everything is. 

"M'guessing he told you about me?" Louis sighs, setting his tea down to begin picking at his croissant. Harry shrugs his shoulder and nervously looks down at his fingers that he moved to place in his lap. "That doesn't mean we can't be friends does it? I mean this is true friendship, you hit me with a door and everything," Louis smiles playfully at Harry, and this causes a small chuckle to escape from Harry. Louis felt his insides flutter when the sound came from Harry's mouth, feeling his own lips quirk up into a smile at how cute Harry sounded. 

It feels good for Louis to seeing that he could make Harry laugh, he looks like a boy who didn't do enough of it.

"I just... I don't think it's a good idea.... When Max doesn't like someone, I am usually not around them," Harry mumbles out to Louis softly, his voice timid and scared. He avoids looking up in Louis' eye to focus on how his hands look in his lap. He bit down on his lip and blinks his eyes rapidly.

Louis rolls his eyes to what Harry says back to him, cause really? Where does Max get the right to actually control who Harry is friends with? Louis knew Max was an ass, but he is bigger one than Louis ever imagined. 

"I think Max needs to learn you are a big boy and he should trust you. Every relationship should have trust.," Louis replies to him bluntly, not really caring that he is talking bad about Harry's boyfriend to Harry himself. In the moment he really wants to touch Harry's arm in a comforting way, but he feels that if he did, Harry will quickly flinch away. Louis notice that Harry is fidgeting in his seat and he keeps darting his eyes all over the cafe, simply avoiding Louis' person. 

"I-I don't think you should talk about him. He is my boyfriend, and we aren't even good enough friends for you to be having talks like this with me," Harry snaps back, finally moving his eyes to look at Louis, seeing how wide and confused they look. "I think you should find your own table, it looks to be that your friend has finished up ordering."

Harry turns his body away from Louis' to instead look out the window. He brings his coffee closer to his body and continues to watch the people walk across campus. He tries his hardest to ignore Louis' piercing gaze at the side of his head. Louis lets out a defeated sigh hoping that Harry would at least look his way one more time, but he doesn't. Harry shifts some more, obviously very uncomfortable that Louis hasn't left, so he stands up and leaves the store, having Louis sat in his seat staring confusedly at his retreating figure.

"What the hell?" Louis whispers to himself.

"Damn Lou, who was that? Potential next victim?" Liam giggles as he approaches where Louis is still sitting and then taking a bite of his breakfast taco.

"S' Harry. He is Max's boyfriend," Louis grumbles out with a disgusted face, finally picking up his croissant to take a bite. "I don't even know why he would be with Max.  He seems so antsy and sad." Louis shakes his head confused and takes another sip of tea.

"Well Max is a prick. If I was dating him, I think I was be sad and antsy as well," Liam replies with a look of content, like what he just said was funny. He takes the seat across from Louis and begins to giggle at his statement. Louis ignores him as he continues to eat his food, Liam joining in on finishing his food.

They finish up their breakfast with one another until they were ready to head to practice.

 

 

-

 

 

Practice went from 9 to 5 today. Since most of the boys struggled a bit from their hang overs, Coach figured that they needed more to practice on. The team typically had 8 hour practices when school hasn't started, so it wasn't like the boys really cared. Once season picks up their practices are shortened. 

All the players tiredly trudge their way back to the locker room to all take their showers, but Louis arrives late so he has to wait for one to clear up. He notices that only him and Max are alone in the locker area just by themselves. Max is gathering his supplies from his locker, like packing his duffle bag of his clothes and pulling his black hair out of his face, it is sticking to his sweaty forehead.

Louis coughs, * _Ahem*,_ to catch his attention to have a civil conversation.

Max stops packing his bag by tossing it to the ground, and turning to look at Louis with such a look of distaste.

"So I met your boyfriend... Harry , is it? Seems like a nice fellow," Louis casually tells him, folding his clothes in his lap and begins patting them softly when he finishes the folding.

"Ok? What's it to you?" Max grumble, taking a step closer to where Louis casually sits on the bench, looking over at Max calmly.

"Nothing, mate. Just seems nice, a little sad today, but he's good looking so props to-"

Before Louis could finish, Max jumps right at him, gripping him by the shirt and pinning him up against the locker by the neck.

"What-What the He-Hell" Louis tries to yell out at him, but Max's giant hand is clenching his throat tightly.

"Don't you be fucking looking at my boyfriend ' _Mate_ '. He is mine, not yours, go find your own puppet to play with," Max growls in to Louis' face, his face turning red in anger. Louis sees the tiny vein that is popping out of his strained neck, and Louis wants nothing more than to stab him right there. Figuratively, of course. 

Louis immediately pushes Max off of him, causing him to fall backwards over the bench. Louis wants to laugh at Max falling over the bench, thinking that seeing how easily he fell was amusing, but Max just compared Harry to a fucking toy. A puppet. Louis honestly can't believe those words left Max's mouth. Harry is a beautiful person who deserves better than someone that describes him as a toy. 

"The Fuck? You can't call him a puppet! He is a fucking person and should be treated like one," Louis yells out to him, clenching his hands together to try and ease the anger out of him. Max stood himself up from the floor, taking a step closer to where Louis his tensed, standing eye to eye with Louis.

"Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. Him. Prick," Max mumbles lowly to Louis, pushing him back against the locker and walking out the door to the locker room.

Louis hates Max.

Louis isn't even going to try with him anymore. Louis might sleep around with boys, but he wouldn't ever dare treat them any less than of a human. Max just said Harry is a toy to him. Something that he can play with. Something that he can play with when he is bored. Harry seems like such a sweet guy, incredibly cute and adorable, Louis would give anything to have a boy like that in his life. Why should Max get him? Max only sees him as his puppet.

Louis goes off to the shower when one of his teammates finally got out, and he tries his hardest to free his mind from Max and Harry. HarryandMax. All he can think is,  _Why did Max transfer here? Why is Harry with Max? Why is Harry such a sad and intriguing boy?_

 

 

-

 

 

Louis ends up going home after the shower. School starts in a few days and he really needs to start preparing for his classes. Football maybe his number 1 option, but if all fails, he has got to have a major to get a backup job. He plans on majoring in Education with a minor in english. He really enjoys literature and writing, so if all else fail with his football, he really wouldn't mind being an English teacher. Most likely a professor. He has those good communication and presentation qualities

He starts walking up the steps, ready to turn towards his was, when he hears loud noises beating up again the wall down the opposite side of the hallway. When Louis lands on the top step, instead of walking left, he takes the turn right to head down the end of the hallway, approaching room number  _320._

"What the hell is your problem? Walking around like you own the place? What were you wearing huh? Showing off a body that you don't have? You have a boyfriend, you need to hide it all and not try to provoke the perverts out there you fucking idiot."

Louis hears the voice through the door, having his ear press to the door. He notices the voice to be Max's, and he immediately felt himself grumble at the fact that _of course_ Max would be causing a ruckus, After that, Louis hears glass breaking loudly that makes him jump and shriek.

"What you mean your sorry? You were out flaunting your little body around when it should have been covered up. God Dammit it Harry, you need to fix yourself, nobody should be calling you ' _good looking_ ' you're mine and only mine. Get that through your fucking peanut sized brain of yours," Louis hears Max call out before walking into the room and slamming the door shut.

Louis stood there speechless, completely at a loss of words. How could Max talk to Harry like that? He wasn't even fat nor ugly. Harry easily caught Louis' eyes when they first met, and that was in a bathroom with barely any lighting. Harry so deserves much better than that. 

Louis soon feels a plump against the door from the other side, and he hears muffled crying. Louis can tell that Harry is on the other side, sliding his body on the floor, crying his eyes out. This breaks Louis' heart. He wants to help Harry right now. Wants to hold him and make sure he is play. He didn't mean for Harry to get yelled at by Max, most importantly, he didn't mean for Max to totally thrash Harry's body. Louis turns away from the door and walks back into his room. He is greeted with eyes poking from the other side of the couch that sat a few feet away from the door in the middle of the living room.

"Hey Lou, where ya been?" Liam asks first, as more of his head pops up from behind the couch.

Louis sighs sadly, walking over to where Liam is sat, "Just heard a domestic fight from the dream couple, Harry and Max." Louis plumps his body down next to where Liam is, grabbing a pillow and squeezing it tight to his body, "Max yelled at him because today in the locker room I gave him props for having a boyfriend that was good looking... Damn Liam, he straight up was calling Harry a slut, saying his body wasn't good enough, and even claimed him as his property... Like what the fuck?" Louis leaned his head to the back of the couch rubbing his forehead.

"Damn.. I don't know what to say. Probably just a fight. Every couple has them Lou, nothing to worry about," Liam slightly pats Louis arm, giving him a comforting smile that informs that maybe Louis is over reacting a little bit.

"Yeah. Maybe... Harry just seems so sad. I don't know, I don't even know the bloke, so no need to worry. It's probably just another dramatic relationship." Louis sit back up to go over and turn their X Box on. He grabs both the remotes and rejoins Liam on the couch as a picture of Messi appears on the TV screen.

"FIFA?"

"FIFA."

 

 

-

 

 

School finally starts today and Louis is heading to his English Literature class across the quad of campus. He sits down in one of the few open seats in the second row, and knocks the set of pencils that are neatly placed on the desk over. "Oops," Louis whispers the the person, bending down to grab the cluster that has fallen. When he grabs them all in his hand, he brings them up to place on the boy's desk, only to be meeting with the same pretty emerald green eyes he saw a few days back. The same emerald green eyes that block so much emotion.

"Hi.. Harry." Louis exclaimes giving him a bright smile. Harry looks back and returns the sentiment, but his smile being significantly smaller. Almost non existent.

Louis travels his from Harry's faint smile, to the green eyes looking cautiously back at him. It was the minute Louis looked, that he can see everything Harry is trying to hide. The amount of hours Harry had been crying from his bloodshot eyes The bags under his eyes, indicating lack of sleep. The cheeks that were flushed red. His bottom lip in a permanent pout, and bitten from his teeth. His curls were messy, like he hasn't ran his fingers through them in hours. His face look faded, but most of all, his eyes held no life in them.

Despite how horrible some might say Harry looks, Louis has this part of him that still sees perfection. It's like a masked beauty that Harry hides behind, just waiting for someone to peel that layer off and expose who Harry really is. Inside and out, he hides it all.

Louis really wants to peel that mask off. 

How could Max shame his body? Harry is perfect. Everything about him, and that says something because Louis isn't one to be fond of anyone fast. It could be the hidden stories behind his eyes, or it could be cry for help his body pleads. Whatever it is, it has Louis hooked.

Harry wears black skinny jeans today, clinging to his wonderfully meaty thighs that Louis still finds overly attractive. His tan colored boots cover his feet, that are pointed inwardly. Almost too much inwardly. Louis wonders if its just because he's pigeon toed, or if it helps him feel safe. Like caving in on his body.

Louis notices the _Packers_ hoodie that the boy is wearing, dark green with the yellow logo written across the front. He wonders why Harry had decided to wear a hoodie in the middle of September, but maybe Harry is generally a cold person.

 "Hey nice sweater...American Football," Louis voices with a smile, pointing out to the top Harry is wearing.

"They're m'favorite team," Harry spoke shyly, blushing at his own words. No one here really likes American Football all that much, so he always feels ashamed to liking them.

"So why are you wearing a hoodie, silly? It's bloody hot outside," Louis jokingly says to Harry, but he notices the way the boy flinches at the question and tries to hide himself in his eyes. Louis gulps, already ready to change the topic, maybe never bringing up hoodie and the weather again.

"Have you been to a game?" Louis asks, feeling a smile on his face when Harry loosens himself up and turns back to the boy.

"Never left England," Harry mumbles defeatedly. He drops his head down to stare at his lap because he hates when he hears people talk about all there traveling across the world. The most he has done is move from Cheshire to Manchester, and it was more forced than anything. He craves adventure, but gets stuff in a box.

Louis smiles brightly at the boy, not wanting him to be upset over something silly. He places a hand on Harry's, desk, grabbing his attention that makes him look up into Louis' eyes.

"Never say never curls," Louis softly speaks.

Harry shifts his eyes from Louis' black muscle top, up to his eyes right when Louis winks at him. Harry feels his breath getting caught in his throat when Louis gives him a smirk, then turning around as the Professor walks into the front of the room and introduces himself..

Class ends around lunch time, so this gives Louis about an hour before he has his next class to get to. He his hoping that he can get Harry to eat with him, maybe get to talking and actually get Harry to like him in some sorts of way.

"Got any lunch plans?" Louis asks Harry as he ran up to catch him exiting the building. He bumps his shoulder and smiles when Harry looks over at him, emotionless.

"No not really.. Max is on the other side of campus," Harry replies with a shrug, trying to hide the blush as he exits the door Louis held out for him. "Was probably gonna skip anyways," he mumbles more to himself, not expecting Louis to here.

"Nonsense, curly. You can't skip lunch," he teases Harry with a smile, except Harry didn't find it funny. He nervously gulps and tries to continue walking in silence. Louis notices the strange reaction from Harry, not thinking much about it, and says, "Well, let's eat lunch together. I don't want to be alone. Whaddya say?"

"S-sure," Harry stutters out, clenching his books closer to his body in some means of protection. Louis continues walking them across campus until they see the cafe in their view. 

"So for the upcoming project in our class, want to be my partner? Writing poems has to be one of my favorites. I think we will get an A plus, plus, plus," Louis cheers out joyful, hopping up the steps to the cafe and swinging the door open for Harry. 

Harry looks at him funny, but can't help the small smile that forms when he walks through the door Louis opened for him. Again. Max never opens the door for Harry. Half the time he yells at Harry if he doesn't open it for him. 

"O-okay," Harry replies back to Louis, following him down the hallway towards the noisy cafeteria.

They both walk through the door to the cafeteria, pausing for a moment to look around. Harry easily tenses up with the loud noises of chatter, and the amounts of people clustered around. Louis notices the tension, so he places a hand on Harry's back and guides him over to some food options. Harry isn't used to other people touching him comfortingly, so at first he didn't know what to do when Louis placed hand on his back, but after awhile he realizes he actually relaxes and calms down. 

Louis grabs himself two cheese pizzas with a side of chips and a soda. He waits for Harry while he takes his order, then they both walk towards the edge of the cafe where an open table is. Louis took a seat, Harry taking the one next to him, and he notices that Harry ordered just a house salad. Not even a big one. It is smaller than most appetizer salads people order at a restaurant. 

"Sure that'll fill you up bud?" Louis questions at the boy, taking a bite of the pizza and grumbling to himself when he got a string of cheese hanging from his mouth. He picks the string up and places it in his mouth, as he looks over towards Harry to see his shoulders hunched over, and him forking around his salad.

"Have to watch what I eat," Harry mumbles lowly to himself, glancing up at Louis and immediately retreating his eyes when Louis' were staring wide eyed back at him. Harry forks a tomato, swirling it around for a moment, then popping it into his mouth. He feels Louis still watching him, so he carefully chews his food and forcefully swallows the tomato.

"Harry," Louis sighs, laying a gentle hand on Harrys arm. Harry tenses at first to Louis' touch, trying hard not to flinch when he hit one of his marks, but soon relaxes at the warm feeling of them being somehow connected. "I promise you, with all that I have. That you don't need to watch what you eat. You're perfect. Fit even."

Louis squeezes Harry's arm in reassurance, but this motion causes Harry to let out a slight whimper of pain. He tries to hide it with a couch or clearing his throat, but Louis heard it clearly. He quickly retracts his hand from Harry's arm, holding it near his chest because he has no idea what just happened. He didn't mean to hurt Harry, or to squeeze him too hard.

Harry then rubs his arm gently, whispering, "Thanks."

Louis looks up at Harry to question or say something else, but he can see the boy ducking his head down trying to hide the smile from being seen. Louis also notices the small amount of life that entered Harry's eyes when he spoke those words, almost like they were fueling the light back in them. Louis really likes knowing he brought that little something to Harry. The feeling made him warm and fluttery.

"Yeah no problem," Louis whispers to him, smiling at the boy when he flutters his eyes back to his. The air seems a little weird now because although Louis feels all warm and stuff from making Harry blush and smile, he still has no idea what just happened with his arm. He also just called Harry perfect and fit, so now thats in the air as well. 

"So, when do you want to work on the project? I am free tomorrow?" Louis quickly asks, keeping the awkwardness astray from light conversations.

"Sounds fine," Harry replies with a sigh, almost like this conversation will be the death of him. Louis nods his head and continues to not-so-subtly watch Harry eat. He notices that his salad is still nearly full, and Louis is practically done with his meal. Harry keeps playing with his food, forking around the items, and every now and then will he pops tomato or a dry lettuce piece into his mouth.

"Mind if we do it at your place? Mine has all the footballers and really they are a pain," Louis breaks the silence again, seeing Harry place his fork on the table and blowing a sigh of relief that Louis doesn't think he was supposed to see.

"Yeah that's good.. Maybe lunch time?" Harry asks Louis, that one little sparkle of gleam that Louis saw earlier, reappearing right before him. Louis feel his face heating up from making that light come back to Harry's eyes, and his insides are swooping in loopedy loops.

"Perfect, partner." Louis smiles at him, moving his eyes to be directly staring at Harry's . They stare at each for a moment, for once holding that gaze longer than a second. Louis really likes that the longer he looks into Harry's eyes, the more that wall he has built up starting slowly coming down. Their eyes quickly retract though, when a very loud crash is made right by them, making the people around the sound flinch in surprise.

Louis thinks it is from a student slamming his tray on top of the table, but when he looks he sees that someones art piece had dropped and shattered all over the floor. Harry immediately jumps and protectively covers his head at the piercing sound of the glass pieces breaking.

He is starting to panic.

Harry's breathing begin coming-out in short, rapid breaths, almost like he is being constricted of air flow through his lungs. He shut his eyes tightly , and a few strands of tears roll down his  flushed cheeks. Louis notices the loss of color in Harry's skin, the way his body is shaking right now, and freaks out when he sees Harry is barely breathing. What does he do? Harry is having a panic attack right now, and Louis has no idea how to handle that. He's never seen someone have on before

So Louis thinks of the only thing to do.

He gets up from his spot to join Harry on his side of the table. He kneels down next to his chair, and pulls the boy right in to his chest. His arm is wrapped tightly around his back, gently rubbing him up and down, while his other free arm is tangled in his curls. Harry let's his body go pilant in Louis' hold, yet not being able to hear of feel anything for a moment. The only thing he can get a grasp on, is the loud thudding of a heart beat pressed up against his ear. 

"Hey, Hey Harry, just breath, okaay? Focus on my breathing. Follow the patterns," Louis whispers comforting to the boy, continuing to play with his curls and rubbing his back to try and bring him back to reality. "Just breathe" Louis whispers on repeat, until Harry eventually levels out with his breathing, taking one deep breath and pulling himself back to look in to Louis' eyes.

"I-m' sorr-"

Louis puts his hand up to stop him, "Harry it's fine. Loud noises scare me sometimes too, and sometimes noises can be more sensitive to others. You aren't going to hear a thing out of me... Honestly I am the same way with heights."

Harry gives an airy laugh in return, feeling himself relax more to Louis. "Really?" Harry asks, wiping his tears away.

"No lie, on the floor, throwing a temper tantrum. Scares the shit outta me." Harry starts to giggle.... _giggle..._ and it makes Louis bite back a smile and any other urges he might have. Like maybe the thought of wrapping this boy up in his arms and kissing the day lights out of him.

"Ok I definitely have to see that then." Harry smiles, still under Louis' arms, just only slighty aback so he can continuing looking into Louis eyes. "I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow? Yeah." Harry begins standing up from his chair and watches as Louis does the same.

"Yeah me too. Forgot we are actually in school and what not," Louis playfully jokes out, following Harry to exit the cafe as Harry chuckles a little. "Here take me number and text me your address for tomorrow," Louis calls out before they both go their separate ways. Louis grabs a pen and a piece of paper and begins writing his number down to give to Harry. He hands the stuff to him, then they both part ways with a warm smile and a tiny little wave from Harry. 

Yeah Harry is a good guy. Harry is also a guy who seems very troubled. What was up with the loud noise incident? Is he around that a lot? Has something happened to him that has caused him to permantely be scared of those sounds? Who knows, all Louis knows is that Harry is a good guy, and he wants to help him with whatever is troubling him.

 

 

-

 

 

Nothing much happens the rest of the day. Louis went to his second class of shadowing a primary school near by, and got home at around four in the evening. His body feels exhausted from the two long days of practice he had over the weekend, so he wants to have an early night in with movies and no school.

"Hey you fucking cheater," Liam's voice rings through the flat right when Louis walks into the door. He sees Niall and Liam on the floor playing FIFA, and Niall had just kicked the controller form Liam's hand to score an open goal. Louis snorts at them, placing his backpack on the ground by the door, and putting his keeps up on the rack.

 "Hey Pal," Zayn walks over from the kitchen, giving Louis a hug. 

"Have some beer mate. We are in an intense FIFA tournament, you and Zayn next," Niall calls out from below the couch, "Im on a winning streak." 

"Yeah alright fine," Louis replies with a roll of his eyes while he and Zayn plop themselves on the open couch. Liam sits himself up from the floor and moves his body to sit in between Zayn's legs, wrapping his arm around each calf while continuing to play the game. Niall and Louis make quick eye contact at the movement, biting back their laughs.

They each have a bottle of beer in their hands. Zayn and Louis take a sip at the same time as Niall keeps trying to sabotage Liam's controller. He will push Liam over or reach over to press a random button to cause his player to give the ball up.

"You suck camel tits," Niall screams out to Liam, a small pout on his lips as Liam scores another goal.

"Hey mate, you're playing with someone who actually plays football for a living," Liam replies with a chuckling, pushing Niall over so that he falls on to his side causing Liam to steal the ball away from him. Again.

"GOOOAAAAALLLL," Liam yells out loudly, getting up from his spot and tackling Niall to the ground repeating his goal sound loudly.

"Bitch. You're a bitch" Niall whines out pathetically, trying to push Liam off his body, but he is weak compared to the latter. Liam has Niall pinned down with his body sat on top of his stomach, making Niall groan out from his insides being crushed. Louis and Zayn sat back with their beer laughing at their two friends on the floor play fighting, until Louis' phone buzzes on the night stand beside him.

 

**_Unknown Number:_** _Hey, you mind keeping it down? Some of us actually have homework because we remember we are in school._

 

Louis blinks to himself, confused as to who messaged him. He doesn't remember giving his number to anybody nor was expecting any text messages tonight. Before he has any more to question, his phone buzzes again.

 

**_Unknown Number_ : ** _Also here is my address._

 

Louis smiles quickly when he realizes who texted him, and saves his number in his contact list. "Harry," he mumbles to himself, not realizing that a giant smile is breaking through on his face and his cheeks flushing a bright pink.

 

**_Louis_ : ** _Thanks mate see you tomorrow. And Hey, you can always come stop by and forget about being at school for awhile too. Have a couple of my lads over._

 

Louis continues to smile down at his screen while he presses the send button. He feels a little funny inside knowing that the only reason why Harry had heard anything from his apartment is because the boy was most likely visiting Max. He doesn't like the feeling of his stomach at the thought of it, almost like a longing, annoyed feeling. Another message signals to his phone before he could let more of his thoughts about HarryandMax take over his mind.

 

**_Curly_ : ** _I wish. Have to be with Max. See you tomorrow partner._

 

Louis cringes as he reads the message, but only replies with a smiley face to the boy. He still couldn't help but smile while going back to reread the short conversation he had with Harry, something making his body heat up with warmth. He clicks his phone off, putting it back on the night stand, and turning to watch Niall and Liam continuing to play their game. He wants to really ignore the fact that Harry is going to be with his boyfriend right now. That is not something Louis wants to picture.

"Who was that?" Zayn asks Louis, bumping his shoulder and smiling like a fool at the boy next to him.

"Harry." Louis smiles again, having his cheeks flush pink again at the mention of Harry. Zayn sees the look on Louis' face from the mere mention of the boy, and raises his eyebrow expectedly. 

"Hmm," Zayn hums out mockingly. 

Louis furrows his eyebrows at Zayn's sound, and turns to glance over the lad who re turned his attention back to the screen, a smirk on his face, "What?"

Zayn starts to chuckle at Louis getting antsy next to him, shoving his body up against his and pestering his face with his finger. Zayn rolls his eyes and its Louis continue poking his cheek, both of them not really paying attention to Niall and Liam starting a new game. Louis keeps whining in Zayn's ear, until Zayn sighs and traps his hand, saying, "You sure smiled a lot when reading his messages." Zayn smirks at Louis' shocked face, and takes a swig of his beer.

"Kill it Zayn, he has a boyfriend...Max, the bloke I told you about. He is psycho," Louis pleads at him, trying to deflect any conspiracies that Zayn has of Louis with Harry.

Zayn only laughs back at him and then steals the controllers out of Liam and Niall's hands. He smacks them both on the back of the heads and hands one controller of to Louis. "You arse, it is our turn to play."

"Game on bitch," Louis calls up, setting up his team and pushing Zayn to the other side of the couch. 

Yeah, his night in has been working great for him so far.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Start up of Harry and Louis friendship! (-: Also Max attacks Harry ):  
> It ok though, because Louis will soon see Harry's pain.  
> please leave kudos and feedback. I love ideas and if you have any for me I'll try to incorporate them into the story! (:

Louis wakes up with a bad crick in his neck as his silent alarm his phone goes off. 

"Ugh. What the fuck?" Louis grumbles. He sits himself up on the couch, using one hand to rub at his tired eyes while the other one begins to scratch at his head. He reaches over to shut his alarm off, as his eyes finally adjust to the morning. He rolls his eyes when he notices the three bodies sprawled out on the floor with beer bottles scattered everywhere. 

Louis has an idea spring to his mind as he lazily pushes himself off the couch. His feet slide again the cold wood on the floor when he reaches the shelf by the telly. He picks up his bull horn that he brought with him to uni, and turns around to face the passed out drunk boys on the floor.

"GET UP YOU FUCKERS." Louis yells into the machine, bursting out in laughter as he turns the siren on and all 3 boys jump up in surprise. Louis clenches the side of his stomach because it began to cramp up from his harsh laughing. Liam and Niall's head angrily turn towards the spot Louis is having a fit in, both not even the least bit amused. 

"What the fuck LEWIS?" Niall grumbles annoyed, chunking a pillow over at Louis and falling back to the ground. He hides his face into a pillow he has laid on the ground, and he mumbles curse words under his breath when Louis finally turns the siren off. 

"I have somewhere to be in a few hours, so I figured if I had to wake up, might as well have my lovely friends join me," Louis replies back. He set the horn back on the shelf and walks over to stand above Liam and Niall. Niall has already gone back to sleep, while Liam has his eyes barely open to look up at Louis, his head rest back against his arms.

"Then leave. And forget about us," Liam groans out, turning on his side and hiding his face in the pillow as well. Louis rolls his eyes and nudges his toes against Liam's ankle, but Liam whines and rears his leg back to kick Louis' shin.  

Louis giggles softly as Liam's lazy attempt to kick him, and he finally leaves the two boys alone. He looks next to where Liam is laying to see Zayn cuddled in on himself. His are are lazily dancing between being open, and being closed. His mouth his parted slightly as soft little puffs of air escapes his lips, and Louis thinks he looks peacefully. 

So he walks over there and throws a pillow on top of Zayn's head.

"Fucker," he muffles back.

 

Louis walks into his room deciding upon taking a shower before he planned to go meet Harry. His body wreaks of last night's alcohol, and its not like he's trying to impress the boy really. He just wants to make sure he is some what presentable. He pulls on a pair of black basket shorts up his muscular legs, not wanting to go with jeans today because of the hot weather outside.

He walks his way to one his dressers and begins to rummage around the clutter mess of shirts he wadded in. He finds his light gray fitted shirt and pulls it on over his head, having to adjust the material around since it clings tightly to his upper body. Louis has been told that this shirt really shows his defined curves and nice biceps. He walks over to his rack of hats next deciding that his shower hair isn't something he wants to deal with, so putting a hat on will be his best bet. He grabs his black and red  _Bulls_ had, moving his fringe around until it looked ready for a hat to go on top.

Louis quickly puts on cologne then walks over to grab his phone from the bed and the keys off the rack, and heading out the flat.

"Bye honeys. Better have dinner ready when I get back. Lots of Love," Louis calls out to his friends still sleeping on the floor. He lets out a squeak when he sees a pillow come flying at his face, so he shuts the door behind him and walks down the hallway. "Buggers," Louis smiles to himself.

On his way to his truck, he checks his phone to see the time, _11_ : _30 am,_ he decides to text Harry and let him know he is on his way. Since it is also around lunch time, and he sort of forced Harry to be his partner on this project, he figures maybe he can offer the boy lunch.

 

**_Louis:_**   _Hey curls, going to stop by the café before I come, want anything?_  

 

Louis immediately receives a response before he had anytime to lock his phone. 

 

**_Curly:_** _No need for that honest. See you in a bit._  

**_Louis_ : ** _Ha I_ ' _m getting you something, so no if, ands, or buts!!_

 

Louis locks his phone up as he starts his truck up. He feels like stopping at that little diner right on the edge of campus because they usually serve a great variety of homemade food. When he parks in the lot, he pulls his phone out to read the, _)-:_ Harry had sent him. Louis smiles down at the messgae, shaking his head in disbelief before walking into the diner, and ordering the two of them food.  

 

 

-

 

 

Louis approaches Harry's front door with their bag of food in one hand. A sudden rush of nervous hit him harshly right before he grabbed any courage to actually knock on the door. He didn't know why suddenly he felt scared to even be here. Since they made these plans Louis has been looking forward to them. Now, he's shaking.

' _Why am I nervous? We are just friends,_ ' Louis thinks to himself, as he fists his hand ready for a knock, but seeing that his hand is frozen in the air. ' _What the fuck Louis, just knock_.'

After the internal battle in his head began to give him a headache, Louis finally gives a few knocks to the white door. Harry immediately opens the door shortly Louis knocked, a small timid grin on his face. Louis is ready to walk through the door since thats normally what people do when they go to someone's house, but Harry slide his way through the tiny crack of the door and closed it behind his body. Harry and Louis were standing in Harry's hallway, right outside his door and Louis' eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Harold, usually when you invite people over, you actually go in the house," Louis teases out playfully, feeling himself chuckle at how awkward they are being. Except, Harry isn't laughing. His wide green eyes are staring scared back of Louis'. 

 His eyes. Louis sure can get lost in those eyes. So green, so big, and so so so sad. ' _Louis stop_ ,' he thinks to himself. Louis moves his mouth ready to speak to Harry, when his deep raspy voice cut the boy off from saying anything.

 "Louis," Harry mumbles, looking back down to his fingers that were fumbling with each other.

"Hmm?" 

"Please don't laugh at my flat...You're the first person to come over-" Harry seem ready to continue to come up with excuses for his flat, even his eyes grew more in fear and almost looks as if he were ready to cry. Louis smiles over at him and places a hand on his shoulder, comfortably, cutting him off by saying, 

"Harry trust me, my flat is a horrendous mess with 3 half drunk bodies laid across the floor, I believe your flat will be more comforting than mine,"

Harry gives Louis a small chuckle and an eye roll, moving the latter's hand off of his shoulder. Louis smiles back at him and is ready to follow Harry as he turns around trying to open the door. "Uh oh." Harry whispers out in a shaky voice. 

From the sound of his voice, and the way he nervously turns around, Louis had a feeling that the two of them were locked out. He can see the fear and embarrassment written all over Harry's face, and he can't help but laugh lightly, "We are locked out aren't we?" he asks amused. 

"Shit..... I didn't mean to," Harry groans out, bringing his hands up his face and having them drag down his cheeks.

"Can't we go get a spare key?"

"We can, but that's a far walk, The housing office is nearly on the other side of campus," Harry sighs upsettingly, turning his body around to try the knob again. The door shook, but it didn't open for them. 

So maybe now this wasn't that funny anymore to Louis. He genuinely felt bad that of anything that could happen today, that Harry had locked the both of them out of his flat. Louis finds it funny and a cute thing he can see Harry doing a lot, but for some reason he didn't want Harry to beat himself up over it. From what Louis has gathered about Harry from the past few days, is that Harry has no self confidence what soever. 

"Ok no problem. Let's just break in then? Yeah, I have done it before. Have a bobby pin in that mess of curls?" Louis suggests out, coming up with a plan in his head to make Harry feel more at ease. Locking yourself out of stuff is such a common thing. Louis has done it plenty of times. He moved his hands over to Harry's curls and begins dragging his fingers around all over the place, soon ruffling up his hair everyone. When he pulls back his eyes go wide in seeing that Harry's curls are sprawled everywhere. 

That is when Harry begins laughing. Like he is full on laughing with a hand clenched around his stomach and his head thrown back, releasing loud burst of cackles from his throat. Something about seeing Harry like this really struck something in Louis' heart. This makes him feel warm. He likes seeing Harry look so happy and alive. Louis hadn't seen the boy glow this much in the short encounters he has had with him, so this really is something he can't help but admire. 

 Harry turns around, still laughing uncontrollably, as he pulls the key from his pocket to open the door. He walks right through the doorway and leaves Louis standing there with a shock face.

"What the hell?" Louis laughs, following him inside.

"You...we're gonna break into my flat?" Harry tries to speak, but he is unable to. He keeps on cutting himself off with his own laughter, seeing Louis' amused face only making him laugh more. "And then you made my hair a mess.... yes you will fix that." 

Louis rolls his eyes at the boy and walks closer to him. The door closes behind him, and he can't help put move his hands to Harry's hair, smiling as he watches himself fix the mess of curls he caused. Harry seems content with what Louis did, so he walks more into his flat to go sit on his couch in the living room. Louis follows behind, shortly stopping to look around the area. 

The living room is assorted in bright colors. The walls are painted a very pale pink, a hint of a white cream in the mix to make it a very faded color. A yellow couch is in the middle of the room, and a chestnut shelf with a black TV on it placed across it up against the wall. The curtains of the room had a floral design with mixtures of yellow, sea foam green, and baby blue. His walls are empty though, just the plain pale pink that is painted on is the only decoration. No photos. No life story. Louis can almost see himself covering the walls of photos with Harry's smile, just to remind the boy that his smile is worth capturing.

Louis notices how spotless the place is. The carpet shone brightly from the sun rays seeping through the half opened curtains. His wooden furniture is glistening from the orange oil he cleaned them with. His couch is completely perfect with his baby blue pillows arranged on the right side. There is no speck of mess anywhere. No dust. Just pure clean and the smell of pineapple cilantro filling the air and tickling Louis' nose. Louis can almost picture the hours Harry spends happily cleaning around, almost like its his coping mechanism from how dirty the world is outside.

"Woah." Louis whispers as he circles the living room, turning back around to see Harry shyly sitting on the bright yellow couch and it just, it all fits perfectly. It's like Harry is in his own world of happiness and rainbows here. No darkness anywhere to keep Harry in shadows. He's like this beacon of light in his own flat, making everything brighter and simply happier. 

Harry is glowing.

To the right of the door is a walk-in kitchen. The chestnut cabinets and drawers of the counter match the wood in the living room, and a beautiful cream marble is a cover on top of the counters. The marble is so precisely clean that Louis can see the reflection from the lamps right on top. There is a mini bar that divides the kitchen from the living room, three high top chairs that are chestnut in color sit up against it. The opening has a good view of the couch and the TV, so if you're cooking you can still watching something from the kitchen. On each column of the opening, Harry has two pots of flowers hanging on either side, the white petals fitting in perfectly with how colorful everything is. Louis can almost picture he and Harry spending hours in the kitchen baking pink cupcakes together. 

To the left of the door is where he has his table set up. It is not exactly a dining room since there are no walls to close it off, but it is where you would eat. The table has four sides, the same matching chestnut of the cabinets in the kitchen, the high top chairs, and the framing of the furniture in the living room. Each chair has a side to the table, a matching wood framing with cushions that correlate to the floral curtains covering the windows. A small chandelier, not big at all, is hanging directly above the table, shining brightly from the sun's entrance. Louis can almost see the nights he and Harry sit at this table with a glass of wine talking about how happy life is in this cute flat.  

Louis walks over to where Harry is hiding on the couch, glancing at him with a warm smile, "I like it. Very bright. Lots of character."  

"R-Really? I thought-" Harry starts, perking up when he sees Louis' eyes still looking everywhere. But when Louis notices that Harry is about to doubt himself again, he walks over to sit next to the boy on the couch and cuts him off. 

"I like it a lot, my flat is boring and massively disgusting. Next time when you see it, you'll wish we were here instead," Louis jokes. His eyebrows are raised with a goofy smile on his face, patting Harry's back gently. Harry smiles back at him and finally relaxes himself when he sees Louis making himself at home. Louis puts the bag off of food on the glass coffee table in front, kicking his feet up and relaxing back into the cushion. 

Harry watches the boy the whole time, gulping when he sees the food on the table, but makes nothing of it. Louis' eyes travel over to his, and Harry can't help but copy Louis' actions by propping his feet up on the coffee table as well, earning a small chuckle from Louis.

"I just like this place to be clean. It makes me feel better when I do. Relaxes me, you know?" Harry points out when he remembers what Louis said before there was a mini silence between the two.

 "Makes sense," Louis agrees, "We all have something that eases everything." Louis puts his hand on the cushion next to him, feeling the plush softness under his fingertips as he begins tapping them on the material. He almost feels like he needs to take three showers before he ever arrives to Harry's flat again.

"Do you have one?... Something that eases you I mean?" Harry asks curiously, turning his body more on his side so that he can look deeply in to Louis' eyes, as if he is trying to read everything about the boy from one look. Louis notes the little life Harry gets into his eyes when they connect, like Harry is so interested to know things about somebody else's life.

" _Eh-_ I usually will kick a ball around outside or just take a walk. Like to walk through gardens really," Louis admits happily, feeling at ease just at the mentions of his relaxing actions. He remembers on his drive up to Manchester, right before you hit campus, a little garden that he's always wanted to visit. A giant hill that sits high above the little valley below where you can see the beautiful waterfall hit the pond. Flowers scattered everywhere and beautiful trees fill the area. He's always wanted to watch the sun rise and set on top of that hill. 

"I actually know i've always wanted to go, but have been to lazy," Louis explains, "It looks super pretty and has fresh flowers everywhere."

Louis would honestly very much enjoy taking Harry there. It seems like a place that would make Harry smile and glow. He can seriously picture them picking the flowers that are everywhere and bringing them back to Harry's flat to decorate the rooms. Or maybe Louis picks a pretty pink daisy and places it in Harry's hair, making him look more ethereal than he already is.

"I love flowers. A lot really. I have them everywhere," Harry exclaims, looking around to see all his flower vases he's set around. Then he looks back over at Louis and something hits him hard. The punch of Max saying how girly and feminine it is to like flowers hits him right in the heart, and he ducks his head down in shame. He loves flowers, they have so much meaning and life to them that Harry only wishes he could be the same as them. For him to have life and meaning in this world. 

"Flowers are the wonders of the world. They have so much meaning to them," Louis says, taking a look at a vase full of hollies on one of his bookshelves. Louis has sworn he read something about them meaning hope, and if that's the case, he can see why Harry has 3 vases of them.

"I actually know that a purple tulip means royalty, so those happen to be my favorite," Louis jokes out cheekily, causing Harry to laugh at him and roll his eyes.

"I like roses," Harry mutters lowly to himself, ducking his head down again. Louis purses his lips because he doesn't know why Harry would seem ashamed to that. Only then does Louis realize roses are a symbol of love, and there aren't any roses around the room at all. Except one, but its withered, and Louis thinks that symbolizes the most out of any flower he sees here. 

"Oh, hey," Louis calls out, causing Harry to jump a bit from the sudden sharp voice, "Here's your food. I got you a salad since the last time we ate together that's what you got." Louis sits himself up straight to pull the to go boxes from the bag. He grabs his that has a cheeseburger and chips, and hands Harry his house salad. Their fingers brush together when Harry grabs the to go box from him, and they both can't help but blush like fools when a certain kind of spark ignites through them. 

"And yes you must eat it. You'll get a surprise if you do," Louis demands him playfully, pointing his force at the boy then winking when he sees Harry smiling back at him. 

"You make me feel like a child who doesn't eat his vegetables," Harry jokes, "I do eat, you just always catch me when I'm not hungry." 

Louis rolls his eyes at Harry and focuses back down to his own food, picking up his burger and taking a big bite of it. Harry watches him for a moment with a little smile, but feeling his insides churn at the thought of eating that fattening burger. Louis is fit, so that burger obviously won't do much to him. But if that was Harry eating it, he will gain so many pounds and most likely get yelled at by Max. Harry's travels his eyes to his own food, seeing it smothered in dressing. His smile disappears when he realizes he has to eat this. He uses his fork to pick around the food in the box, finding a dry cucumber and eating that instead of anything with dressing. He can do that. Eat the clear vegetables.

They sit there in silence while they ate their food. Louis is about halfway done with his burger while Harry has only eaten 2 cucumbers, a tomato, and a piece of egg. Louis looks over at Harry to see how much he's ate, and Harry quickly forks down on his lettuce and brings it up to his mouth to show Louis he is eating. He thinks he can survive one bite with dressing. Louis smiles at him and goes back to eating the burger. Harry chews slowly on his piece of lettuce drenched in ranch, and regrettably swallows it down. 

It felt like fire going down his throat and spewing acid all through out his chest having to eat that one bite of fat. He reaches for his water bottle and chugs a gulp to ease the pain he felt when he swallowed, and continues to fork around his salad.

 

Louis looks around the flat to occupy himself in the silence of their eating. He doesn't mind that it's quiet. Nothing is awkward or weird. There is a part of him that he wishes him and Harry can be talking right, but they are eating food. He travels his eyes over to the curtains an admires the beautiful designs on them. Next they travel over towards the tv, still a little shocked that Harry has a flat screen.

It's the spot right next to the tv that catches his eyes. There is a big dent in the wall, little bits of paint chipped off, and the carpet underneath that spot looks like it had been cleaned from a stain. He can easily tell that the tv is supposed to hide the dent, but because Louis is always curious, he easily notices.

"Hey, what happened there?" Louis points out, setting his last bite of burger down to lean over on his knees to look at the mark better. It looks like someone really hit themselves there. 

Louis hears a choking sound come next to him, and he turns to see Harry's face paling. His body tenses up and his eyes our scurring all around the room, avoiding any part of Louis.

"Well.... I uh- I hit my head there," Harry swallows, moving his wide eyes over to where the dent on the wall is and almost vividly remembers as to exactly how it got there. He can still feel the pain from that moment all too well. 

 

* * *

 

_It was a month before school started, Harry wanted to get a head start on unpacking his flat since he immediately left after he graduated high school. He doesn't speak to his family much anymore since then, so he needed to move in somewhere so he wasn't left alone on the streets._

_Or at Max's._

_Max was over helping Harry move in, or more like finding everything wrong with what the boy was doing. He demanded where Harry should place things, simply telling Harry that he's just helping the boy to not have a stupid home. Or he would just sit there and watch Harry struggle with all the heavy lifting and sorting of things. Harry didn't know why he would be over if he was just going to be in the way._

_The worst thing though, is Max's constant nagging about all the bright colors and weird patterns he has in the room._ _The couch, Max hated the couch. He question why it had to look like a fucking banana. And the curtains, why did they have to have that ugly design on them?_

_Don't even start on the flowers. Max teased Harry all day about how girly and lame it was for him to have all these flowers in the flat. He enjoyed watching Harry tear up as he put them all away. But, he ended up replacing the flowers throughout his home once Max left since the boy said he'll probably never be over since it looked like Barbie's Dream House._

_At the time of his move in, Harry's arms were filled with boxes. He had two heavy ones in his arms, and then his favorite seashell lamp on top. He asked Max many times if he could help, but Max said Harry needed the workout._

_So as Harry was walking across the hall to set these boxes in his room, his foot caught on to one of the cords on the floor. He stumbled forward and the boxes in his hand fell to the floor while his lamp shattered right on Max's leg, cutting deep right on his thigh._

_"Max I'm sorry I-ah," Harry whined out, rushing over to help with the blood oozing from Max's let, but he got cut off. Max immediately sprung up from his spot on the couch and pinned Harry up against the wall, holding his hand tightly around Harry's neck._

_"What the hell is your fucking problem? Too fucking clumsy to not know how to walk on your damn feet?" Max grumbled out. He moved his hand to Harry's head and slammed it back into the wall. Spurts of pain shot down Harry's spine the more times Max continued to slam his head, until there was a good dent and he decided to throw Harry on to the floor._

_Harry fell over right away when his body landed. He tried to keep himself away, but he felt something warm trickle down the back of his neck and he thinks he is bleeding. His head is spinning sporadically, and all he can see are stars._

_Before he passed out, his body laid limp on the floor while Max began undressing him. He tried to cry for him to stop and help, but the last thing that Harry remembered right before his eyes shut, was that he deserves this._

_He hurt Max, so Max was only leveling the playing field._

_Harry woke up hours later with no clothes on and a throbbing pain in his head and sadly, his ass._

_"m' sorry'" He cried to himself._

* * *

 

 

"Harry?" Louis questions when he noticed that Harry was staring off in to space. He scoots his body over and gently places a hand on his arm, seeing the boy flinch from the sudden touch. 

"Oh sorry! Yeah, I uh-I fell trying to put my l-lamp up and banged my h-head. Such a dumb klutz I am," Harry stutters nervously as he ducks his hand down in embarrassment. He begins to play with his fingers in his lap and his whole body tenses at remembering what happened there. 

"Harry you're not dumb. A klutz I can see that, but that doesn't make you dumb. You know how many times I fall at practice? Multiple times. Sometimes when no one is even around," Louis says truthfully, but more than really wanting Harry to smile again. It works. Harry begins chuckling softly as he turns his head a little to look at Louis through his eyelashes, blushing when he sees the latter smiling at him.

"Lets get started, yeah?" Louis suggests.

"Yeah, ok!" Harry agrees.

Louis reaches over to his bag and pulls out the assignment. Harry does the same thing and pulls the coffee table closer to both of them. He still has a lot of food in his box, so he secretly closes it and places it in the trash bag. Louis reads over the assignment again for good measure. They basically have to come up with a 4 stanza poem with about 3 to 7 lines in each one. Its a mixture between a sonnet and a free verse poem. They need some rhyming, but not the whole thing. 

"So it says here that our poem has to be about a connection of some sorts. And we both have to contribute lines," Louis notes as he continues reading. By the time he finishes, he sets the paper down and turns to Harry. "I used to write poems all the time and read them to my little sisters."

Harry widens his eyes and looks up at Louis, "Really? Thats so sweet."

Louis giggles softly and grabs his pencil, "I love to write and I got tired of the same children's book. You write?"

Harry pauses and takes a gulp before answering, "Uh-not really."

They quickly began working on their poem shortly after, thinking of some ways they can take it. Most of what they said were major differences, but then somehow they ended up on the same track. Once they continued talking about it and searching up rhyming words online and things that can help, they had something going. 

 

 

_Living out of cases,_   
_Packing up and taking off._   
_Made a lot of changes_   
_But not forgetting who I was._

 

Louis thought the idea of writing their poem about going to college and leaving their family behind is something they both can connect to. Harry is newer to this since it's only his first year, but they are both having to go through every day not being able to see their family all the time.

Harry seemed skeptical at first since he somewhat ran away from home, but Louis had his mind right, so he easily agreed. And since all this stuff happened in Harry's life, it was easy to talk about it. Because its true, he's spent 18 years of his life with his family, and although they ended on bad terms, they are still his family. It might be wrong to miss them, but he doesn't mind writing about it to get a good grade really. 

Because before Harry ever moved here to Manchester, before Max or anything, was this young happy boy who only saw good in the world. So writing about that honestly brought some life in to his body. Louis can easily see the fire and the passion Harry put forth in to helping out with this poem. It made Louis question if Harry is secretly a writer or not. 

 

 

_On the horizon._   
_Ooh, well, I know the sun will be rising_   
_Back home._

I've been away for ages  
But I've got everything I need.  
I'm flicking through the pages.  
I've written in my memory

On the horizon.  
Ooh, well, I know the moon will be rising  
Back home

 

Their poem finishes within the two hours that they are working. It feels like a great accomplishment when they recite the words back to each other and love how they sound. Harry might feel a little funny about mentioning his home, but he will always miss his home, no matter what.

Since they finished, the two of them are talking about random things. Since Louis mentioned he wrote poems for his little sisters, Harry became really interested as to what he wrote about. Louis says most of the stuff he wrote were silly and just to make the girls laugh, but Harry can tell he enjoyed it more than he led on.

There is a phone buzz next to Harry's side while they laugh about the first poem Louis ever wrote. Harry has to reach over to the side table to pick it up. When he unlocks the screen and sees the caller ID, his face immediately goes pale, and his eyes widen in fear.

"You good?" Louis questions concerned. He scoots himself a little closer to Harry and sees that the boy scoots away. His hands and legs are shaking as he begins to stand up slowly, Louis carefully watching his every move.

"Yeah-Yeah I just gotta answer this," Harry replies fast. Louis doesn't get a chance to reply since Harry immediately takes off towards his bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Louis sits there for a little bit confused as to why Harry reacted that way to a phone call. He doesn't want to think Harry is that scare of someone contacting him. And the only person that crosses his mind for Harry's reaction is Max.

So he gets up from his place on the couch when he hears Harry talking loudly into the phone. 

 

"I know Ma-" He hears Harry whine out, seemingly cut off. "I need to work on my project Ok? I'll be there soon, just please don't be ma-"

Louis doesn't realized that he had walked his way over to Harry's door, and been pressing his ear up against it. He's been Harry get a few words in before Max cuts him off abruptly.

"No, No, No please. Please I Promise I'll-" Harry stops mid sentence again, except this time he burst into tears. He can hear the boy sobbing pitifully on the other side of the door, and he honestly has no idea what to do.

Louis feels a _plump_ from the other side and realizes that Harry had slumped his body up against the door. He can see and feel the door shake a little as Harry shimmies his back down the wood, landing on his bum on the floor. Louis can just feel that boy crying into his knees. 

 

_Was Harry talking to Max?_

_Why is he crying again_?

 

Louis figures he should move back to the couch so Harry wouldn't open the door to see him pathetically eavesdropping. So he slowly walks his way over and plops down on the cushion. His mind keeps wondering about Harry crying on that other side of the door. He doesn't understand why there would be somebody out there who would be okay with Harry crying because of them.

 Minutes slowly pass, and Harry finally opens his door. He's wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater, and trudges his way across the carpet. His eyes are blood shot red from the crying. His face is paler than normal, and his cheeks are stained red.

"Hey you go-" Louis readily says, but Harry cuts him off shortly.

"I need you to go." Harry demands monotone. He begins walking over to Louis and packing all of his things into his back, huffing when he notices Louis is still sitting there confused. "NOW, please."

Louis nods at him and quickly gets up from his place on the couch. He picks up his bag and slings it across his shoulder and lets Harry walk him to the door. When Louis opens the door, he leans his boy up against the frame and stares at the upset boy in front of him, crossing his arms over his chest.  

Harry doesn't look up to meet his eyes because his own have tears in them, so he focuses them down at Louis' tapping vans. 

Louis wants to reach his hands up to cup the boys face and just wipe away all his tears and replace them with only smiles. He wants to pepper Harry with happiness right now. Wants to see the boy smile. He wants to just yell at Harry,  _Everything will be alright_ ,' but he doesn't know if Harry would believe him.

He's not sure if he even believes those words himself if its meant about Harry.

Before Louis makes his leave, he figures there is one thing he can do that might help. He hugs Harry.

He walks forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry's middle, and pulls him flush against his chest. He moves his hands up and down the boy's back when he feels his tense body, but soon enough Harry reacts to the touch by relaxing a lot. He nearly goes pilant in Louis' arms. 

"I'll see you later, okay?" Louis questions almost reassuringly. He pulls his body back a little bit to look at the boy in the eye, his hands still wrapped around his middle. He smiles when Harry meets his eyes, noting that there is this tiniest of spark gleaming through.

"Yeah," Harry whispers, falling back against Louis' chest and wrapping his arms around the latter's neck. 

 

Louis walks out the building of Harry's flat, seeing the bright sun shine behind the one cloud trying to block its rays. The air is fresh outside and its warm. Its almost the end of September and Louis likes that soft breeze that starts to kick in when the weather begins to near fall. A couple of leaves are on the ground that crunch whenever you step on them.

Louis is taking the six steps down to reach the sidewalk when he sees Max. The angrily looking dude is rounding the corner up at the side walk ahead, making eye contact with Louis. He then rushes quickly over to Louis, who just stepped off the last step, and is gripping him tightly by the shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Max grows at him, glaring his eyes hard and digging his nails into the meat of his shoulders.

"Hey what the fuck? I was just with Harry working on our project, what's it to you?" Louis questions sassily back. He roughly pushes Max back until the boy is no longer gripping him tightly, and Louis straightens his shirt out from where Max wrinkled it. He takes a step back to see Max hunching over ready to attack.

"Leave Harry the fuck alone, or I swear you will regret it," with that, Max pushes past Louis and storms up into the flat. Louis swears that boy moves so fast inside that he left skid marks trailing behind him and the smell of his fire.

Louis feels funny inside when Max disappears behind the glass doors. Max is going up to visit Harry angry. And Louis has seen Harry now cry twice because of this boy, and both times seem to have really hurt Harry.

Okay so Louis might not have _physically_ seen Harry cry, but he still feels it. He can still hear the sobs. He can see Harry broken every day in front of him.

 Louis turns his head to look up at the windows he assumes is Harry's. He is ready to leave but there is something in the air that is making him want to stay to make sure Harry is okay. He's ready to take a seat at the steps and to wait out until Max leaves, but he receives a text from Zayn saying to meet them at the pub.

So Louis reluctantly gets himself to leave the place, only to look back in despair every other step to his way. 

 

 

-

 

Harry looks out the window the whole time watching Max and Louis interact. Something inside him dies every time they talk. He hates to think what hateful words are being said to one another, and a part of him believes that maybe it's his fault. 

He sees Max grip Louis harshly, then storming up the steps to inside his building complex.

 

' _What did Louis say to Max? Oh god he is mad at me._ '

 

Harry paces his room back and forth when Max is no longer in his sight. He can only think the worst right now. He knows Max wants to have sex since he just called about it not so long ago. But Harry had to turn him down since he was doing homework with Louis. 

The sudden sound of a fist pounding the door awakes Harry to reality. The boy slowly turns his body to stare at the white door, shifting uncomfortably between each feet. He brings his fingers up to his mouth and begins nibbling down on the nails, a lump in his throat already rising.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR HARRY," Max yells out.

His pounding only increases louder, so Harry reluctantly walks over to open the door. Only then is when he gets the wrath of an angry Max, attacking him the minute there isn't something blocking their bodies. Max immediately pushes Harry when the boy comes into his view. Harry stumbles backward to fall harshly on his bum, and his elbow gets chipped on the edge of one of his dining chairs.

Harry whines and immediately wraps a hand around his throbbing elbow, seeing it red and already ready to swell up.

 "Look at what the fuck you made me do. My fucking knuckles are bleeding, damn you fucking prick," Max grumbles to himself, holding his hands up to see the smeared blood everywhere. 

 Max lets himself in to the flat. He closes the door behind him and continues walking to the kitchen, purposely stepping on Harry's hand. Harry let out a whimper when he felt things pop in his hand, letting the held back tears fall down his face. He crawls up against the wall and leans his body up to rest his back. Max grabs a beer from the fridge, popping off the top and casually leaning up against the counter, staring at Harry sitting criss crossed on the floor holding his hurt hand.

"Why the fuck was Tomlinson over?" Max snarls at Harry, taking a swig of alcohol.

"We just...he worked with......we have a project," Harry whispers out weakly. His head is ducked down, staring at his hands, so his hair is falling nice down his face to hide him from Max. He thinks maybe sometimes thats why he never cut the curls. He feels like they can hide him just fine.   

 "And is there any fucking reason you didn't fucking tell me? You're supposed to fucking tell me shit like this? You're mine, MINE, so whenever you are with someone else, YOU FUCKING TELL ME," Max yells louder, causing the boy to flinch at every screech. "Pussy." Max whispers, taking a big chug of his beer. 

Harry cringes at the word, hates the sound of it. He is still fumbling with his hands, trying to rub it and pat it to make the hurt go away. Harry is honestly scared right now, he didn't know what Max was going to do with him. 

"Nothing happened..." Harry whispers in hopes of making things better, "We just did school work because we are in scho-"

Harry doesn't get to finish what he saying when Max cuts him off.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP CUNT." Max bellows out with all his anger. He throws the bottle of the empty beer to the spot next to Harry's head. The bottle shatters everywhere and a piece of the glass chips Harry's cheek, leaving a slight gash. Harry starts to whimper again at another thing hurting because of Max. Harry pulls himself up to stand, ready to walk somewhere, but Max gets angrier and goes over to Harry, grabbing his wrist tight.

"And what the fuck do you think your doing?" Max tights his grip on Harry, purposely digging his nails in the wounds he knows Harry leaves on himself. Harry is in full blown tears by now, his eyes become foggy with water, and his vision becomes a little fuzzy when Max digs his nails harder into his cuts.

Max doesn't wait for an answer as he drags the boy to his bedroom, throwing him on the bed like a rag doll.

 

( _Harry's room is bright, much like the rest of his home. The walls are painted a nice baby blue, making it look like an endless sky everywhere. His window seat has a cushion, the design being one similar to a henna looking thing. The base color of it is a darker blue with mixtures of a light pink, purple, and yellow swirling around. His curtains match the light yellow thats on the cushion of the window seat._

_His bed is laid up against the wall perpendicular. His bed spread matches those of the curtains the the window cushion. He has 2 pillows with the dark blue of the cushion, and another two that are a light pink. His cover on the bed is the pale yellow, and all these colors together really make such a bright sunny image.)_

 

Harry plummets on the bed when Max throws him there, more than nervous for what to come.

He clenches his eyes shut tightly when Max hops the bed and straddles his weak body. He can feel his dirt hands roam all over his sides and legs, then the unbuttoning of his pants. Next they are being pulled down and the hands that dirty, move to his shirt.

When Max gets Harry naked, to where he is only wearing his boxers, he put his hand over Harry's cock. Max begins to rub it painfully, not in a pleasurable way. He digs the palm of his hands into the meat, and moves him around like the latter is kneading dough. 

Harry arches his back off the bed to try and relieve some of the pain he feels, but nothing seems to work. Max digs harder, and Harry cries out more. His tight hold on his bottomless is already causing blood to gush out, and his eyes are so tightly closed that he doesn't think he will be able to see when he opens them.

Max then suddenly stops and pulls himself back on his knees, reaching in to his back pocket to pull something out.

"Put this on... NOW," Max demands as he throws the material on Harry. It is a black silk lingerie short dress with small straps. There is a red silk belt tied around the middle that turns into a bow on the back.

Max rolls off of Harry and lays on his back next the boy staring at the material in his hands. Max continues to pull his pants down until his erection is sprung free, and he can grip himself.

"Strip your boxers.. Slowly, then put that on and come to me," Max lowly says, pumping himself a few times to get him ready to start.

Harry stands up shakily, walking his wobbly legs to the edge of the back as Max goes to sit there. Max's legs hang off the side, and Harry walks in between them just to be safe.

Harry puts his hands on either side of the waistband of his boxers, slowly pulling them down his legs like Max instructed. He sees Max staring at him hungrily, and he bites his lip when Max goes to grip himself again.

Harry looks back down to see himself pull the boxers down his long legs, hating everything he sees on his body. He has a couple of cuts on his hips whenever his arms can't take the pain, and he hates how Max is never there to tell him to stop. He actually always encourages him to do that. Says maybe it'll knock some sense into him.

Harry looks up when he hears the slick sound of Max's hand trailing up and down his wet shaft. Harry feels disgusted that Max can get off to something like this, and has to continue biting his lip so that he can control his emotions. His boxers around on the floor, surrounding his knees when Max takes a look at him.

"Conti-Continue please," Max moans out, his hand pumping himself super fast..

Harry closes his eyes in shame and lets the boxers fall the rest of the way down his long legs. They pool around his ankle, and he's actually surprised that Max didn't make him wear panties or anything. Max loves to do that all the time to Harry and it makes him feel uncomfortable.

Harry picks up the sexy material that he dropped on the floor, and slings it over his body. It fits perfectly on him and even hugs his sides tightly, making his curves more noticeable in the dress. He's skinny, so if anyone were to look at him from behind, they would think he was a girl. With the long hair, no muscle definition. Lack of meat on the bones.

 When Harry is done dressing himself, he turns to face Max and stands there in shame. He feels stupid and feels the urge to wrap his arms around his body, so he does.

Max leans up right away and puts his dirty claws on Harry's hips, driving him on to the bed underneath him. Harry lays on his back as his hair is sprawled over the pillow. His knees are bent on the bed, and Max found a perfect spot to settle in between them, pinning the boys wrist above his head.

"Oh look. My pretty girl." Max laughs to himself. He releases one of his holds around Harry;s wrist to throw his fingers deep into Harry's mouth, ignoring his gag and plead for air. "Suck them. Clean them." 

Harry starts sucking his fingers, having traces of Max's come go down his throat. Max scoots back on the bed until he is sitting firmly on the mattress, and has his back resting against the head board. He pulls Harry to a sitting position, and yanks him over to get Harry to straddle his lap.

Max smirks, moving his hands to squeeze Harry's ass.

"Ride me girly," he whispers in Harry's ear. Harry shivers at his dirt breath tickling his ear, posing all his pores with the sound of the devil.

Max grips Harry good, lifting Harry up by himself and then shoving him down on his dick. It took a couple of tries, his hard on getting all around his bum, but when he found Harry's hole, he sunk that boy down.

Max bottoms right away, moaning loudly in pleasure while Harry whimpers from his throat. His ass felt like it has been ripped into two, and the tears in his eyes start to build up at the constant burn. 

Max reaches over to grab the towel on the floor, shoving it in Harrys mouth and gagging the boy on his lap.. Then he grabs Harry's hips tightly, and guides the boy's bounces on his erection.

He gets Harry high enough off that only the tip is tickling his abused bum, then slam him back down on it hard each time. It makes Harry scream out in pain since everything about him is so tight and tense. He isn't feeling this at all.

But, Max doesn't care if he hurts Harry, he doesn't think Harry deserves to be prepped for sex, figures he deserves the pain and the burn to teach the boy a lesson. 

"You been a bad boy, Harry. Now it's time for your punishment."

Max keeps pounding the boy off and on his dick fast and abruptly. Tears that were held back in Harry's eyes begin to fall rapidly down his chin. Max wouldn't have noticed if it weren't from the broken sob that rips out from Harry's throat.

Max growls loudly and pushes Harry off of him, "Are you fucking crying?" Max scoffs angrily at the boy and slaps him hard against his cheek, the stinging ripping through all over Harry..

Harry stumbles off the bed right away, already having trouble controlling himself since Max just threw him off his body then slapped him. He trips over his feet while stumbling all over the floor. His hand is throbbing. His elbow is numb. His cheek is stinging. His arms feel like they are on fire. His ass could be bleeding. And all this pain is beginning to fog over his mind as he falls over the boxers he left on the floor, and hits head against the side of his night table.

His already weak mind and hurt body easily made him go unconscious.

For Harry, his best state is to be unconscious, he can't feel anything, can't' see anything. This is his favorite with Max, was when he lost concision and couldn't feel the pain. Basically any moment that he had no life to see Max was a good moment.

But he can't let himself feel that way.

 Because 

_Max is his love._

_Max is his life._

_Max is his owner._

_Max owns Harry,_

and Harry has to soon accept that he doesn't deserve anyone better than him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and ideas? xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks begin to pass, and Harry and Louis have been talking more than ever. 

It started when they both received their grade from their English Lit. class, having an A+ on their poem. Then from then on they exchanged numbers and easily became better friends.

They'll each lunch together after that class and talk about nonsense to get them more acquainted with one another. They'll study together over the books they have to read and the upcoming assignments they'll have to write.

But most importantly, they learn a little about each other every day.

 

 

* * *

 

_"I love my family. You know Robin really stepped in for my mother with the divorce. When my pops left, my mum got really upset and went through some troubles, but Robin stood by her side everyday._

_They got married and it was honestly such a great day....... Me and Gem, my sister, were like best friends. Told her everything.... When they found out I was gay, they also found out about Max..._

_Max came over a lot, and they just assumed we were friends. I don't know, my parents were weird with him. They didn't accept me and they didn't accept us._

_Broke my heart. I wish I could talk to them, but I can't be around people who can't accept me for me, and Max really got to me on that._

_He helped me realize that I needed to be around those who accept me, and if my own family couldn't, why should I stay around have them drag me down to the pit you know?"_

_Louis listens to every word spoken. Harry's words get tangled in his head and is confused to how his family seemingly turned on him. It doesn't sound right having heard the description about them._

_He wants to tell Harry he probably is looking at what his parents say differently. Just from experience, whenever Louis talks about Max, Harry gets super defensive over their relationship and tells Louis that he shouldn't talk about his boyfriend like that._

_He thinks maybe Harry's parents didn't accept Harry and Max together because of Max himself, something Louis caught on to the first day of meeting that demon, and Harry perceived it as not accepting of him._

_But he won't say anything to the boy. He instead tell a little bit about himself._

_"Well I come from a rather big family.  My dad left my mum when I was young, never really talked to the bloke, he was a shame. Then my mom met Mark. He was good to her, adopted me as his own. They had four kids of their own, me half sisters. Lottie, Felicite. and the twins, Phoebe and Daisy._

_When I was around 16, I came out. Mark and my mom were fighting and I think that topped it all off, me coming out. So he left. Still keeps in touch with the girls, not so much me, but i get a word with him every now and then._

_Then my mom finally fell with Daniel. He has always been her friend, stood by her side through all divorces, he loved her lots, and I believe it was a dream come true when they got married. T hey got married 2 years ago and immediately had another set of twins, Doris and Ernest...  Ha I guess you can say my family is quite busy.."_

_When Louis finished, he can see Harry looking back at him very amused. He seemed to be so fascinated about Louis' life and all that he had to say. Louis tries not to think much about the way Harry looks at him as if he were the one who hung the stars in the sky. He tries to ignore the butterflies in his stomach and the massive warmth it brings to his heart._

_Maybe Harry just doesn't talk to people much._

_Maybe Harry doesn't have a lot of friends to do this with._

_Maybe there is something about Louis that brings this spark to Harry's life._

_Maybe this is the start to something great._

 

* * *

 

  

 

As the days continue to roll slowly by, Louis and his teammates were fast approaching to the beginning of their preseason. For him, this will be the last season he plays for his Uni and with his friends. 

He's hoping that it won't be his last season of playing, though. He dreams big of playing for Manchester United. Always has. 

Today is a cloudy Wednesday afternoon. The sun is hidden behind the big white puffs in the sky, and there was occasional rain drops falling down throughout the day. Not the brightest of days, but certainly not the gloomiest.

This is usually the day Harry and Louis will meet up for their English class, or really to just meet up with an excuse. Today Harry convinced Louis that they should go to Louis' flat today instead of Harry's. Harry claims that it is a mess and he can't bare the thought of Louis walking in to see it all.

Louis thinks maybe something bad happened and Harry needed is time in his flat to clean and relieve his stress, so he didn't mind offering his place up.

Later in the night the usual dinner for the team is happening in the ball room on campus. It is the football program's annual kick off to the start of the season. Usually Coach will go up on stage to talk about the team, motivate them. He'll talk about his seniors and get all sentimental.

You're allowed to bring date, most of the guys do, but Louis didn't have anyone to take. 

Or really anyone available to take.

Harry walks up the final few steps of the stairs, turning the corner to approach Louis' door when it shot open and a man walks out angrily. His red hair is a dissolved mess, his pants are unbuttoned and unzipped, and his shirt is completely wrinkled up. Harry sees his cheeks coated red and lips more plump than normal lips normally are. He wonders.

The man walks past Harry and shoulder checks him hard. "Prick," he hears the guy mutter when he shoves Harry and makes his way down the stairs, casually fixing his clothes in the process.

Harry doesn't know what happened, but something inside him started to panic. Being shoved like that felt like a trigger inside his body, and he had no control as tears began falling down his face. He protective wraps his arms around his body and ducks his head down so his hair can cover his face. He is used to hiding.

His body begins shaking uncontrollably, and Louis finally walks out his door with only sweatpants on. He is ready to yell after the guy that just left, but he immediately ran over to Harry when he saw the boy crying and cowering in on himself.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, what's wrong?"

Louis pulls Harry straight in to his arms, wrapping them around his back so Harry can calm himself against Louis' warm chest. Louis is very confused why Harry was standing outside his door crying, but the way Harry is reacting right now, he can tell the boy is already embarrassed. 

Why would he be embarrass to cry? He's human. Humans cry.

Harry pulls himself back from Louis' body when his breathing leveled out to normal. He takes a few steps back and wraps his hands in front of his body, staring down at the ground in shame, "Sorry.....He shoved me....and I guess it startled me," Harry merely whispers.

"Oh him? Yeah he is an arse, I told him to leave, but the bloke never did. Probably jealous I kicked him out cause you were coming over," Louis casually laughs, motioning for Harry to walk inside his flat. He goes over to grab his shirt off the table and throws it on over his body. Harry smirks at the little bit of tan skin he saw of Louis' luscious body.

"Had a fun night?" Harry questions, trying to sound fine but a part of him hurt having to ask. For some reason, he really didn't want Louis to say what he thinks he's about to say. It only really processed that there was a reason Louis was shirtless, and a man was exiting his apartment.

"Ha, nothing to it. Just was bored and he insisted. Went to the pub, you know how it goes," Louis replies back, throwing his hand around. He walks over where Harry is awkwardly standing behind the couch. He smiles at the boy, but the boy is staring down at his feet and resting his hands behind him on the cushion. 

Harry furrows his eyebrows, muttering "You do this a lot?"

"Errr- Well... When I need a night, I-" Louis stumbles, widening his eye because he didn't know why Harry is questioning him.

Is Harry jealous? Is he bothered by it? Part of Louis really wishes he would say something like that. Maybe Louis wouldn't mind that.

"Sorry, none of my business. Not judging, wouldn't be fair of me," Harry quickly says. He picks his head up to look at Louis and gives him a big, fake smile. Louis sees right through it but ignores it as Harry begins walking over to the dining table. He pulls the chair out and sits down, Louis following him.

"I like your flat, really screams ' _you_ ',"

Louis scoff at Harry playfully, "Please don't lie to me. It's a mess huh?" 

Harry gives him an apologetic smile, and Louis can't help but to chuckle at him. Harry begins laughing softly too and admits, "It's not the worst I have seen."

Harry shrugs, realizing what he said and feels triggered again. His smiles starts to fade and his eyes droop down to the table where Louis' hands are placed. 'Max's is worse,' he thinks to himself.

"So Harold, you going to the dinner tonight?" Louis asks Harry, breaking the silence Harry had caused. Harry snaps his head up and looks at Louis cautiously, fiddling with his fingers under the table.

"Oh... Max talked about it, I don't think he wants to bring me in all honesty," Harry looks down again, a deep pout forming on his lips. 

"Whaaaat? Why would he not want to bring you? Figured he would show you off like, 'Hey, I brought Harry Styles, isn't he gorgeous,' and then just laugh at everyone," Louis jokes, feeling happy when he sees the ends of Harry's lip quirk up and him trying to hide his face more.

"Oh I don't know," Harry mumbles to himself, cocking his head to the left side of his body shyly, as he cautiously begins pulling his sleeves further down on his arms until his hands were a little bit covered. Its a force of habit for him to make sure he is covered up.  

"You should go, I want you there, it'll be fun. You're like the only partner out of all my friends that I actually like."

Harry shifts his eyes from his hands to where Louis is staring at him warmly. He flutters his eyelashes and can't help but blush when Louis smiles at him. "Yeah maybe I will go," Harry whispers, smiling back and looking to his hands again with a soft sigh.  

Louis smiles back, but it is a sad smile. He notices something about Harry. He notices the pain in Harry's eyes whenever the boys smiles, like it's a challenge for him to do so. The smile never reaches Harry's eyes.

What was wrong with Harry Styles? He always thinks so low of himself and nearly feels embarrassed whenever he's complimented. It's like anything nice towards Harry makes him feel unsure of what to do. It like he isn't used to someone feeding him positive things based on the way he reacts to everything Louis' says. 

'Does he not get complimented enough? He should be worshiped, this boy is precious,' Louis thinks. 

"Harry, are-are you ok?" Louis questions when he sees Harry's face fall during the silence. He reaches his hand out and gently places it on Harry's forearm. The boy immediately flinches and lets out a painful yelp, pulling his arm back to himself.

 

_'That's the second time he has done that whenever I touch his arm, what the hell_?'

 

"Oh yeah fine," Harry lies easily, "Just a bit tired, don't really want to work" .

"Oh ok, want to play FIFA? When do you have to leave?" Louis asks, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"FIFA is good, and probably in a hour or 2, don't want Max to get upset." Harry gives a very nervous chuckle, his voice a little shaky. He pushes himself up out of his seat and walks over to the couch to plop his body on the cushions.

Louis sits there stunned as Harry's words swim through his head, 'Don't want to upset Max.' What the hell is that supposed to mean?

 

It is around two in the afternoon when Harry's phone begins buzzing. The two of them had been playing multiple rounds of FIFA, and Louis couldn't help but let Harry win the majority of the time. He was horrible at the game, and for some reason, Louis didn't want him to feel bad about it. He though making him win would help him feel better, and he was right. Harry did a victory dance each time with a goofy smile on his face.

Yeah, Louis is smitten with this boy.

Harry clicks accept on his phone and gets up from the couch, walking over towards the dining table. "Hello, Oh yeah I will be over in a min-" Harry gets cut off. He looks over to Louis, who is looking back, eyebrows bent and a confused look on his face. Harry tries to play it off with a smile and turning around to hid his conversation, but Louis focuses hard on trying to listen.

"Yeah m'coming now. Please don't be angry... I promise not to look ugly."

 Louis can barely hear his words, as Harry is trying to keep his voice down. A few seconds pass as Harry talks to Max, his voice not registering with Louis' ears, until he comes back over with a sad broken look on his face.

 What the fuck.

Louis doesn't know if he should be sad for Harry or not because he looked so god damn adorable right now. But a part of him hurt knowing that Max was on the other line and is the reason Harry is looking like this. Louis just wants to cuddle Harry and pepper him with kisses, telling him that he beautiful and everything will be okay.

 " I-I need to go....go get ready," Harry rushes out, running over to grab his items and leaving out the door quickly, slamming it closed behind him. Louis immediately stands up, walking over to the door to open it a little. He peaks his head out through the tiny crack to see Harry standing down the hall. 

Harry is standing right outside Max's door, knocking softly against the wood. He made such a simple act look so endearing.

Louis continues to stare at Harry waiting for the door to open, not moving. Boy was Harry something. He's just standing there and he manages to look beautiful doing such a simple thing. Louis feels his eyes droop to a warm kind of fondness and his cheeks turn red as he watches Harry sway from each foot in front of the door.

The boy is looking up at the ceiling and his curls are falling behind his head. At the angle his face is at, his prominent jawline is sharp, and his beautiful plump, pink lips are making funny movements while he is waiting. Louis couldn't take his eyes off the boy.

Then all of a sudden, arms grabs Harry roughly and pull him into the room.The sound of his painful squeal echoing down the hallway and piercing Louis straight in the heart.

And just like that, Harry is gone in a split second.

 

-

 

Liam gets around the flat later after his Political Science classes. Since their time is closing in on when they need to head over to the Ball Room, they begin to get ready. Except for some reason, Liam ended up in Louis' room, helping the boy out with an outfit to wear.  _Wink Wink_ , is what Liam gave Louis.

"Wear these blue trousers and that white button up with your brown shoes, it'll look good promise," Liam instructs him, walking into Louis' closet to pull out the dress pants and shirt from the hanger.

Louis didn't really know exactly why he is listening to Liam. He feels like the boy had some under meaning behind being dressed by Liam, but the outfit did work. The pants fit snuggly around Louis' bum, popping out his pants and hugging his thick thighs. His shirt caressed tightly around his biceps, wrapping firmly around his chest.

Liam drags Louis to the washroom to fix up his hair. Louis groans the whole time while being pushed onto his stool, and pouting at his reflection in the mirror as Liam begins carding his fingers through his hair. 

He grabs a brush and gently runs the bristles through Louis' short, feathery locks. There were a couple of knots here and there that cause Louis to grimace, but Liam yanks right through them. He grabs the gel off to the side and pushes Louis' hair back to give his style a little quiff and out of his face, making the sharpness of his face pop more.

When Liam finishes Louis' outfit, he quickly through on some black trousers and a maroon top and met the latter out in the living room to head out. 

 "Do you know much about Max? I haven't really been with him so I cant tell if he is actually a good guy?" Louis casually asks as they go out the door to the parking lot. They walk over to his Toyota pick up truck and both enter their side.

"Eh not really. I see him and Harry sometimes. Weird relationship really. Don't like them together," Liam replies to him, buckling his seatbelt across his body. Louis smiles at his comment and starts up the engine, trying his best to bite the gesture back. Liam notices and says teasingly, "Ha I actually would like you and him to be together."

Liam chuckles at Louis as he sees the boy gripping the wheel tightly and trying to suppress his blush by casually leaning his arm up to his face. He punches Louis' arms playfully and giggles more when Louis turns to glare at him.

"Ha Ha very funny. But I don't do relationships... Never again."

 

-

 

Louis and Liam arrive a little late to the dinner. Everyone is already sat inside while they are just now parking to make their way inside. 

The two of them make their way to the door, and Liam casually grabs Louis' hand, laughing when the boy slaps it away. Liam rolls his eyes and opens the door for the two of them. Since they are both single and don't have any dates to bring, they figure to go with each other. 

But Louis wasn't about to hold Liam's hand in front of everyone. That is just weird. 

When they enter the big Ball Room, the two of them are immediately greeted with familiar faces of their teammates.

"Hey bud," Stan greets, slapping both Louis and Liam on their back.

Stan brought his girlfriend, Eleanor, tonight. The two of them have been together for about 5 years already, before they ever came to Uni. Louis admires that. He admires the way that two people who are meant to be together have stayed together for all these years. 

Sure, they had arguments. Sure, they took mini breaks. But they pushed past it. They never gave up on each other. Their love conquered it all, and Louis really admires that. 

He loves love. But not his own love.

"Hey, mate," Louis greets them back, patting Stan and hugging Eleanor.

The four of them all walk over to their assigned table and take their seats with the rest of the team. Their table consisted of the seniors on the team. Stan, Liam, Louis, Alex, and Brad. Plus their dates, despite Louis and Liam's lack of ones.

That's how all the tables were organized. Each year sat with their own table, and they had about 5 people at them.

Louis and Liam take their seat at the table and begin talking to Brad and Alex about their season of football last year. Everyone around is casually talking to one another for the time being. The food is still being prepared and Coach isn't due to talk yet, so they spend this time doing whatever they want. 

 After a while of mingling around, the dinner bell rang. Everyone who is standing up all went back to their seats. Servers begin passing the food around, chicken with mash potatoes and broccoli, and Louis has time to look around the whole room. He notices that he hasn't seen a cute, curly headed boy attached to the arm of a brute.

' _Where is Harry and Max_?' Louis thinks to himself as a plate of food is place on the table. 

 "Stan said you and him might get drafted to play together somewhere. How awesome would that be if you both get to play together?" El asks to break the silence once everyone at the table has their food. Louis moves his head over at El and sees her gleaming at him, Stan throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"I would love it. Me and Stan work good together. I just wish Li over here wanted it too," Louis admits to them, rolling his eyes over at Liam as he cuts off a piece of the chicken and pops it in his mouth.

"Hey, now hey. I am working to be a lawyer, so whenever you need one, Ill be on your side, even if you are guilty," Liam jokes at him, taking a sip of water. Louis chuckles at him and hears the others at the table do the same. He shakes his head in amusement and continued cutting his chicken.

It's little times like these where he really can't wait for season. It's also these little times where he knows how much he is going to miss everyone. Football has brought Louis so many friends and memories that sometimes it's hard to move on, but he can do it.

That's the best part about living life. It's rehashing those memories and remembering all the fun you had in the past. Makes you appreciate life more and live in the moment.

 Louis finishes up his food and politely excuses himself from the table.

He walks over to the table where all the freshman's are sat. He pulls a chair up and takes the spot next to Zachary. He likes to tease the younger ones, but he never takes it too far. He hates the whole senior - freshman divide that most sports do with their players. 

Louis honestly likes being friends with the whole team. He's selfish in that part. He wants to be the one they missed the most. He wants the feeling of being important to people.

After he gets them all laughing at one of his lame jokes, his eyes wander around to spot Max sitting down at his table with no Harry by his side. That makes Louis twitch inside. ' _Can't believe he didn't bring Harry, What the fuck?_ '

 Louis looks back over to the table he is sat, and places a hand on Zachary's back, "Alright Lads, all this laughter makes me need to go to the look. See ya in a bit." Louis gets up from the table, waving all them off as he heads towards the loo. 

When he opens the door, it is immediately slammed into a body and a loud  _oof_ sound is echoed inside.

"Oh wow I am so-Harry?" Louis looks around the door to see Harry standing awkwardly there. Louis beams brightly at the boy, letting the door close behind him. His happiness is radiating off his face at seeing Harry, but the same enthusiasm isn't reaching Harry. He seems... On edge. 

"Oh. H-hey, L-Lou," Harry stutters, shuffling his feet over to the sink. He turns the sink on to begin running his hands under the warm water. 

Louis stands there completely enamored by the boy washing his hands. His outfit catches Louis' eyes and he subconsciously licks his lips at the sight.

Harry is wearing black trouser that fit snuggly around his thin, yet thick thighs. His pale green long sleeve buttoned up shirt is tucked nicely into his pants, the curve of his back dipping to get his plump bum to pop out. It wasn't a big bum, but it was nice and firm. His shirt has a cute bow tie to the collar, and his curls are nicely tamed.

' _Harry looks so beautiful....er no he looks good. He looks good, and that is ok to say because we are friends_.' Louis stumbles within his own thoughts. He regroups himself and walks over to Harry, standing next to him by the sink. 

"You came, this is so good," Louis cheers happily, looking at Harry through the reflection in to the mirror. He places his hands on the counter, continuing to stare at the boy, when something on Harry's wrist catches his eyes.

Louis saw it.

Or he think he did.

He swears he saw purple marks on Harry's wrist. Almost bruise looking in a way. He isn't sure if his eyes are deceiving him, but from he can see, he really thinks these marks on Harry's wrist are finger print bruises.

"Harry, what's on your wrist?" Louis calls out startled. He moves his body over and tries to reach for Harry's wrist, but instead Harry turns around. He tosses his paper towel in to the garbage and subconsciously tugs his sleeves to cover over his wrist, turning back to Louis scarily.

"Oh. I accidently hit myself there. Such a stupid klutz," Harry offers a weak smile, making Louis cringe because the pain in Harry's eyes are begging for help.

"Harry you aren't stupid. I have given myself plenty of cuts by doing something ridiculous. Happens to the best of us," Louis eases, smiling weakly to cut the small tension in the room. He reaches his hand up to loosen his collar, not liking how suffocated he is feeling right now.

"Yeah," Harry whispers shyly to him, hiding his hands behind his back and ducking his head, before trying to exit the door. He is stopped when Louis jumps in front of his body, blocking him front the door.

It startles Harry probably more than it should have.

"Harry, I am really glad you came, it's good for Max too. It'll show the other teammates that he does have a heart," Louis jokes, and Harry gives a fake smile that was so obvious to Louis considering he has been the only one to receive a real smile from Harry.  Harry sighs sadly, and Louis decides to pull Harry into a quick hug. Every hug Louis has given Harry has been the same; Louis arms around his back, and Harry standing there slumped against his chest. Louis wants him to hug back, but he somehow understands that Harry isn't ready for that.

 Just as they were about to part from one another, the door slams open.

"What the fuck is this?" Max asks angrily, shoving Louis off of Harry. Louis' back slams against the wall closest to the wall while Harry stumbles backward.

"Max, chill. It was just a hug," Louis reasons, trying to straighten himself up when Max pushes his body onto Louis, slamming him back against the wall. Louis lets to a grunt at the impact, feeling Max dig his hands into his sides.

"I told you to stay away from him," Max growls, fisting his hands tighter into Louis' skin and staring deep into his eyes. Louis takes a quick look over at Harry, seeing him cowered up against the wall by the towel dispenser. Seeing the boy hiding his hands in his face and body slightly shaking, causes Louis to reconsider his thoughts to fight Max. 

Something about seeing Harry like that really gets Louis thinking.

"Max shut the fuck up, people hug, get over it," with that, he shoves Max off his body and exits the bathroom without even a glance back.

Sometimes being with Harry overwhelms Louis a lot. He knew Max hates the two of together, just being friends really, but it makes something stir inside Louis at what Max does to Harry behind closed doors. Seeing those marks on Harry's wrist. The way Harry is so fidgety. How Harry is scared of Max. There's a lot of signs that make Louis really think about why Harry makes him feel overwhelmed and maybe, on edge.

_'Does Max yell at Harry when they are together, is that why Max yanked Harry into his room earlier today_.'

Louis proceeds back to his table just in time as Coach makes his way on stage. He grabs the mic and begins tapping it lightly to see if its on.

 "Alright lads, this here....this is a brand new season. Might I add, I feel like this'll be the best season so far. We have an outstanding group of boys. outstanding group of seniors that I know will go off and do great things..."

Coach begins going on and on about how great the season will be, and how much he will miss the players who will be graduating this year. He talks about the player individually and what great assets they will bring to the team, when he calls Louis up to the stage.

"A word from your Captain," Coach announces, giving Louis a wink then hopping off the stage.

 Louis walks up the side steps to the stage while a couple of the players chanted " _Speech, Speech, Speech_." Louis rolls his eyes at them as he approaches the mic.

He looks down at the scattered tables and sees Liam pulling his phone out of his pocket, holding it up to record Louis.

"Liam put your phone away, it's not like I'm giving you my best man's speech," Louis jokes, and the room erupts with chuckles. Liam blushes at him, subtly giving him the finger and lowering his phone so recording Louis isn't so obvious.

Louis does a quick glance around the room, his landing on Max and Harry sitting at their table together. He sees Max's arm wrapped tightly around Harry's shoulder, having his body completely pressed to his side. Louis feels his inside churn in an unsettling way at seeing Harry next to Max. It just seems,  _off._

Before Louis starts his speech, he moves his eyes up to Harry's face. He sees his red-stained green eyes, the puffiness indicating that he had been crying. His head is tucked down to his chest and his body is very tensed under Max's arm.

Harry is shaking uncontrollably, his whole face seems scared and anxious. Louis takes a deep breath, slowly dragging his eyes away from them to begin speaking.

 "Well. This is crazy to think this is my final year here. Not only mine, but all these lads over at the best looking table in room," Louis jokes, the room giggling at him. Louis trails his eyes over to Harry to see his breathing evening out and a small smile on his lips.

"I have been here for 3 years, and not only I, but all these lads have worked their hardest to continue this school's legacy in getting in to pre season. Now the thing we have yet to do is go all the way in pre season, and I believe with this group of lads we have here, the championship game is calling for us. We have more heart, more fight, more determination than any team out there. And after every obstacle that we face, we always over come it. Whether it be a player breaking their leg, Coach is out, someone is sick - we always find a way to win as a team."

The room engulf every word Louis speaks, nodding along to the right parts and letting out chuckles at another. Obviously, that's their captain speaking. Louis always knows what to say and how to say it. He's the Coach's go to when it comes to interviews and press conference because he does what any other captain should do. He brags about his team and not himself.

While continuing to speak, Louis can't help but travel his eyes over to Harry. The boy has calmed down since the start of Louis walking up on the stage. The boy seemed to have some life back in him and Louis blushes at seeing Harry smile shyly behind his curls. 

 

' _Was that cause of me? By just talking?_ ' Louis shakes the thought from his mind and continues on with his speech, occasionally looking over at Harry to see if he is still biting back that smile.

 

"We get so close to the championship series and always fall short, but that isn't going to happen this year. We will make it to the top, and we will beat them all because this is the year, this is the year University of Manchester takes home the gold..." Louis starts cheering loudly when a couple of the boys in the room jump up and holler. Some seniors run up to the stage and start dancing like hooligans around.

In the midst of all this exciting celebration, Louis looks over to Harry, ( _Again? who knows why)_ and notices something strange.

_Max_. 

Harry's smile has disappeared, his breathing picking up faster causing his body to shake with the sudden breaths. Max is leaning over Harry, practically on to his lap and whispering into his ear. Or so Louis thinks thats what Max is doing. He can see Max's hand creeping down Harry's leg until the cloth covered him, and he sees Harry's slight jump in his seat. Harry's eyes immediately begin to tear up, his face paling white as his eyes clench shut

 

' _What was Max doing?_ '

 

Louis finishes up being on stage by waving to everyone sitting around. As begins walking down the steps, his eyes look over to where Harry is sitting. Max has a tight grip wrapped around Harry's arm, dragging him like a rag doll out of the Ball Room. Louis takes that as his cue to quickly jump off the last bit of steps and follow the both of them out.

"Hey mate where ya going?" Liam asks when he sees Louis determined face rushing out of the area. He stops Louis by pulling on his arm to stop in front of him.

"Oh, I'll be right back," Louis promises, shrugging his arm away from Liam and rushing out the door.

When he steps out in the cool night, the autumn breeze nipping his skin, he sees Max nor Harry anywhere. His body is chilled as he walks around the building, wrapping his arms around himself to give him some sort of earth. Louis walks a little faster when he hears struggling sounds around the corner, so he picks up speed to see what is going on. 

He sees Harry pinned up against the wall, struggling to free himself. Max has a hand pressing in to Harry's shoulder and the other one pressing in to his hip, the bones being squished up against the rough brick.

' _What the fuck?_ ' Louis thinks to himself, stepping closer when he sees Harry's plead in his eyes.

"Harry, what the fuck? You don't fucking ignore me when I am talking to you, do you understand me?" Max yells in Harry's face, the scared boy's eyes wandering around to look anywhere but at Max's.

"Look me in the fucking eye when I speak to you dammit," Max grabs at Harry's chin, jerking it up so that he is forced to look at Max. Harry whimpers out in pain, his eyes swelling up in tears and biting down on his bottom lip to distract himself from the pain he feels against his chin.

"I fucking told you to stay away-" Max begins, getting cut off when Louis steps in front and pushes Max away from the boy.

"HEY, what the fuck man?" Louis asks angrily, putting his hands behind him to have some sort of protective contact on Harry. Harry relaxes his body when warm hands are gently holding on to his arms. He unconsciously tucks himself behind Louis' back to hide from Max.

"What the hell are you doing Tomlinson? Get the fuck out of here, none of this concerns you," Max screams out, his face turning red in anger, a vein popping from his neck. He tries to brush past Louis, but Louis deflect his move and side steps him. Louis grips on the the sleeve of Harry's shirt tighter and pulls him closer to his back, standing tall between Harry and Max.

"Why the fuck were you pinning him up against the wall?"

 "Louis, fuck you. It's a game we play. Another one of those sex kinks Harry likes," Max teases, smirking when he sees Louis face drop. He knew those words will affect Louis more than anything, and  _fuck,_ that stung. 

Louis gulps, loosening his grip on Harry's sleeve, "Liar."

"Babe, am lying?' Max questions sickenly sweet, peeping his head around Louis to look at Harry. Louis half turns his head so he can see Harry's fear. His eyes are wide and crying out in fear.

"Yeah, J-just a game," Harry nervously stutters, letting his arms fall down to his side and slowly moving his body away from Louis. 

Max sees Harry not behind Louis anymore, so he reaches past and grabs the boy in his arms again, beginning to walk away from Louis. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking my boyfriend back with me, Hope that's okay with you?" Max winks suggestively at Louis, pulling Harry harshly to his side as they left Louis behind them.

 Louis stands there flabbergasted at what just happened. At what he just saw with his own eyes. Max is a sick person, there is no way Harry is into this. Is he? Why is Harry letting him do this to him?

 All Louis knew is that this boy needed help, and he can easily tell just by the way Harry turned his head back around to him, giving a soft whimper before he disappears around the corner. 

 

-

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a bunch for the feedback!! Means a lot. Also love taking in ideas, so if you have any let me know!

Harry and Max immediately leave the banquet. Max throws Harry in the passenger side of the car, and Harry ends up hitting his head against the gear shift from the abrupt movement. He wants to cry, hell he wants to die. He can feel himself slowly falling over to the dark side. He slumps in his seat and faces the window, holding his hips from the pain Max's hands brought to them.  Max jumps in the drivers seat and starts up the car.

Harry keeps giving soft whimpers every second he could until the car slams on its brakes. Max turns to Harry, putting his hand around his neck, and jerking his head to face him, "Shut the hell up. Why the fuck are you always crying? Just _shut up_."

Max lets go of his neck and pushes Harry's head against the window, causing Harry to whimper once more in agonizing pain.

Max can not take it anymore.

He unbuckles his pants to push them all the way down below his knees. He then grabs Harry's neck again and shoves the boy's face straight into his bare groin, causing Harry to splutter and choke on himself.

"If you're just going to cry, then use your mouth to suck me off. Anything to make you shut the hell up,"  Max grumbles out, continuing to drive while his left hand pushes on Harry's curls. Every now and then he will thump Harry on the head when the boy tries to catch a breath. 

They get back to Max's flat roughly fast, and Max drags Harry out the car with both of his hands tightly around Harry's wrist. "You are a mother fucking piece of shit." he mumbles to himself.

He gets up to the room and immediately ties Harry up to the bars at the headboard of his bed. He grabs the ropes he keeps in his night stand drawers and ties them extra tight around Harry's wrist, connects them to the metal bars. He then rips Harry's clothes off of him like a heathen would, and throws them on the floor as he crawls up to straddle Harry's shaking hips.

Max moves his hands to Harry's skin and grips him roughly, leaving bruising imprints all over Harry's body. Max begins to plant kisses all over Harry's shaking body, the boy trying to squirm his way from under Max. HIs hands travel from up Harry's boney chest, to down where his member is laying in between their close bodies.

Harry whimpers loudly, trying to turn his head away from Max's lips, when Max grips him hardly and yanks. Harry flinching away from Max causes the boy to get even angrier at Harry, and he begins to slap Harry's face every time he tries to pull away from Max.

Max then trails his hands up to Harry's hair when the boy starts to give himself to max, letting his fingers stroke through the curls until he grips them hard and yanks Harry's face up, causing the boy to whine out.

"I fucking told you to stay away from Louis," Max growls out, pushing his body down so he rubs against Harry's groin, causing the boy to whimper. "And what do you do?... You hug him... You befriend him... You hang out with him.." Max gives another pull to Harry's hair and the sobbing boy tied up let out another cry.

"He is a prick. He is using you, they all do, they all use you. Louis is a pervert who only wants to sleep with you... You're mine, no body else's, mine, Lou-" before Max can continue, Harry spoke up,

 

"Louis is a great guy,"

 

And with that, Max takes a sharp blow to Harry's left eye and leaves the room. 

Harry cannot see straight after Max's fist connected with his skin. His eyes are a mixture with tears and stars.

His eye throb painfully and he could not see straight at all, his vision suddenly getting blurry. He starts to shift his wrist to get loose from the hold, but only ends up giving himself rope burn on top of some of the fresh cuts he has on the spot.

The burns hurt him, but he continues to try to find some way to get his hands free. Harry has grown used to the feeling of rope burn that it was nothing new to him. So Harry ends up laying there, letting his eyes swell up to where he couldn't see, and letting his wrist dribble with blood

The amount of pain he feels causes him to eventually pass out, slipping into the dark side of the world.

Either that, or he lost consciousness, but the last thing he can remember hearing was the trickling sound of someone rummaging through the silverware, and then a sudden sharp pain down the line of waist.

After that, he is gone. 

 

-

 

Louis goes out to the pub with Liam after they left the banquet, and he messages Niall and Zayn to join them on their night out. When the boys meet up outside of the pub, they all walk inside going straight to where the bar in set up in the backside of the place.

"Lads, my regulars," The bartender, Ren, calls out when the four boys approach him. He gives them each a handshake and offers the lads a free round of drinks. He usually only does this for the boys since over the three years they have been attending Manchester, they have all became pretty good friends. Most weekends are spent at this pub and trading alcohol for tips

 While the boys all grab the beer from Ren, Louis sat himself on the bar stool completely out of it. His mind continues to trace back to the moment outside where Max had Harry pinned against the wall. He is beyond disgusted to have seen the fear in Harry's eyes while being manhandled by Max. He felt upset when he saw the look on Harry's face that screamed help.

  _'What did I walk into? Does Max abuse him? No Max wouldn't do that, Harry is too adorable to hurt, Max may be a prick, but not a prick who would hurt a lovely boy...right_?' Louis mind continues to race, when Zayn places a gentle hand on his back to focus him back to reality.

"What's on your mind bud?" Zayn questions, patting the spot his hand is on.

"Ah nothing, just witnessed something strange is all, M'good." Louis replies back with a fake smile, finally grabbing the beer that is in front of him and ordering some shots.

Liam grumbles from the side of him and comes to sit on the stool next to Louis. "Well what is it? You have been off since you went outside after your speech?" He questions Louis, who is still sulking on the stool while Liam grabs a shot off the tray.

"Oh about that," Niall calls out, walking over to stand behind Louis' shoulder. He places his head right next to Louis' and places a sloppy kiss on his stubbly cheeky, "Nice speech, buddy."

Louis giggles at Niall and pushes him away with his hand. He turns back to Liam to see him look expectedly at the Louis. "I just saw something weird with Max and Harry s'all. I didn't know if I read to much into it, or if I am justified for freaking the fuck out." 

Louis ran his hands threw his hair to let out a grumble. He moves himself to turn around and facing the pub, his back resting up against the counter of the bar. 

"Max? On the football team? I know him, he is in my engineering class," Niall says to Louis, coming to stand staggered of Louis. "The boy is off, see him sometimes with a curly headed lad, assuming Harry?.."

Louis nods his head at Niall and motions his hand around to get Niall to continue his speaking.

"I don't know about their relationship, but all I know is that Max is very handsy with him. Always touching him, the boy seems a bit flustered whenever Max lays a hand on him." Niall finishes as he takes another sip of beer.

"Yeah I saw that too, when I was saying my speech, I kept glancing over at Harry, and he just looked _scared_  at Max, m'not sure what the deal is." Louis whines out, leaning his head back until he landed on top of the counter. He looks to see an upside down Ren give him a smile and then going back to mixing drinks for the other customers. 

"I mean Harry is a big boy. I am sure if he doesn't want to be with Max, he wouldn't. If he is off on his own in Uni, then he should be able to manage a boy right? I am sure its nothing too bad," Zayn tries to reason. He arches his body over the counter to catch Louis' eyes and gives him a half smile, trying to sound reassuring. 

"You seem to feel for this boy, Lou. Something you aren't telling me?" Liam suggest with a sly smirk, turning his head to look at Louis, who began raising his head upright. Liam bats his eye lashes at Louis when he notices the scowl, but Louis rolls his eyes and fake gags.

"Ugh Liam no. He is just so young, yeah? Still 18. It's just- I have seen him cry multiple times because of Max and it is so upsetting. It's like when you see a sad puppy, all you want to do is make 'em feel better... I worry about him, I don't want anything to happen to him s'all." 

Louis puts his head his hands, turning back around to face the bar as he props his elbow on the counter. He began thinking, hoping that something or anything will ease his Harry filled mind.  But all his mind seems to come up with is, ' _God please watch over Harry, I am scared for him_.'

 

-

 

A few days since the banquet pass, and Louis has not heard anything from Harry. He has not seen the boy in class, nor has Harry replied to any of the messages Louis has sent. It makes the boy wonder if what his dark thoughts about Harry and Max's relationship might be true. 

 

* * *

  _Louis remembers the day after the banquet, the team had a mandatory practice. Max showed up 30 minutes late half drunk, half hung-over, and yelled at anyone who dare spoke to him. Louis looked at Max and noticed his hand was red and slightly swollen; almost like he had hit his hand against something hard._

_"What meats have you been punching?" Louis teased, causing a slight growl from Max._

_Later after practice he had his Literature class with Harry, but Harry didn't show up. Louis usually sees Harry around campus but he didn't seem him all day. Hopefully Max's bruised hand didn't correlate with Harry's absence._

* * *

 

 

Louis feels himself worrying more when the week closes up towards Manchester's first game of the season, and Harry still hasn't shown up.  Louis and Harry sometimes meet up for lunch when their schedules crosses, but the silence that Louis is receiving is driving the lad mad. Louis can not help but worry, maybe a little too much, but the way Max treated Harry at the banquet drove Louis' mind to wonder to the worst.

So Louis decides to tex Harry again, hoping that this one time he will get a reply. 

 

** [To: Harry Styles] **

_**Louis:** _ _Hey Bud, where ya been? Missed you...._

 

Before Louis sends the message, he stares at his phone wondering if he should do more than send a message. Something twists in the pit of his stomach, causing such an unease feeling to stir.

Louis believes that something is off. Harry never skips school for at least more than a day. Harry never not replies to Louis. That is strange, right?

After a few worthless seconds, he finally presses send. Louis waits a few minutes staring at the pulled of messages with Harry, hoping the little bubble in the bottom left corner will show that Harry is typing, but there is nothing. 

Louis groans loudly and tosses his phone to the side of him, running his hands over his face.

' _What the fuck_?' Louis thinks to himself. All Louis wants to is see if Harry is okay. He wants to make sure that Harry is fine and not hurt or anything. Louis wants to calm these hating thoughts in his mind and the uneasy feeling in his stomach, so he decides to head over to Harry's flat. 

 Louis arrives at Harry's building and walks in with jittery hands. He takes the stairs up to the his floor and begins knocking loudly on the door. 

When the door swings open to stop Louis' knocking, he was expecting to see Harry answering, but instead was greeted with an angry Max.

"Tomlinson what the hell are you doing here?" Max growls out, slithering his body out the tiny crack he had open of Harry's door. He steps outside and closes the door behind him, resting his body up against the wood.

"I-I was just looking for Harry, I hadn't seen him so I was wor-" Louis starts, but then is interrupted with Max's booming voice.

"That's great that you were worried about my boyfriend, but have you mind any space? He doesn't want to see you. You're a prick, and you just make him feel like shit. Now leave.."

Louis huffs at the boy standing in front of him, crossing his arms over his chest, "How do I make him feel like shit?"

Max snarls his nose and takes a step closer to Louis, getting in his space, "I said leave, you are unwelcome."

After that, Max spun around to Harry's door and walked inside, slamming the door in Louis' face when he tried to get himself inside. 

' _What the fuck_ ,' Louis thinks, yet again.

 

Louis grew more annoyed with Max, and decides to call Liam up to meet him at the club.

Louis has concluded that he really needs to stop worrying about Max and Harry's relationship. Something that does not even concern him has been taking such a negative toll on him. Louis feels stressed more and always feels like he needs to drink to take his mind off of the two.

Louis might not trust Max, but he can say he trusts Harry enough to know whether being with Max is a good decision or not. That is enough to make Louis feel somewhat okay. He just needs a night out with his lads and get properly pissed, take his mind off Harry's relationship drama that really doesn't concern him. 

"Alright let's divide and conquer. Member, not too drunk, and not too late, we have a game tomorrow," Louis calls out, turning to Liam and winking at him.

"Aye, Aye Captain," Liam salutes.

They went their separate ways for the night, and Louis lost track of where Liam was. He enjoyed himself just like he wanted to, and he really can not complain at all.

Louis takes a couple of shots and drinks one beer to feel proper buzzed, but not enough to make him regret the morning to come. He feels good with the amount he drank, enough to I've him confident to go out on the dance floor and not feel embarrassed.

While being out there, he ends with a familiar face attaching to the front side of Louis' body 

 His name is Eric and it seems like him and Louis always end up in this position whenever they both end up at the same place.

He has nice legs, long and perfectly fit. Of course his legs don't compare to Harry's, but who is taking notice.

The boy is all over Louis on the dance floor, leaving wet traces of his lips on different parts of Louis' body. His hands get tangled in to Louis' hair as Louis' hands trail up and down his curvy sides.

"Come with me," Louis whispers before taking a nibble at the boy's ear. Eric giggles drunkily and follows Louis to catch a cab back to his flat. They sat in the cab on top of each other while their lips tangoed together in a sloppy kiss and their hands roaming all over each other. 

They make it quick in to the building with their lips and hands all over each other. Before they walk down the hallway to Louis' door, right at the top of the steps, the boy pushes Louis up against the wall. The boy goes straight back to kissing Louis' hungry mouth, biting down on his thin lip and sneaking his tongue through the parted mouth.

Their bodies have shifted a little bit closer to Louis' door, Eric's hands beginning to tug on the pants button of Louis' pants when a quiet squeak echoes down the hallway.

"Louis?" 

Louis immediately stops and pushes the boy that is on him off, causing him to stumble over his drunk feet. Louis shifts his eyes that were on Eric over to where the voice came from, gasping a little when he notices Harry standing there.

Louis grows speechless when seeing the boy standing in front of him. Harry is there, in front of him, watching Louis kiss this boy. Harry, who Louis hadn't seen in days. Harry, the boy who just caught him taking someone back to his room.

Something about this situation made Louis feel embarrass and even ashamed. Almost like  _guilt._

 "Ha-Harry," Louis stutters, straightening himself to look deeper into Harry's empty eyes when he notices a black fading bruise around one of them. "Oh my god Harry, what happened?"

Louis walks over to Harry's side with a stunned face, pushing past Eric to cup each of Harry's cheek gently in his hands. Harry immediately melts in to Louis' touch, faking a laugh, or what appeared fake to Louis since he's heard the angelic sound of Harry's real laugh.

"Nothing, it's just makeup, I wanted to try something...S'stupid yeah?" Harry lies easily, smiling at Louis to help convince his story.

"Oh no its not stupid, it just looks so real," Louis whispers astonished, starting to softly shift Harry's face so he can look at Harry's hurt eye in different angles. Harry then awkwardly clears his throat, turning his face so that Louis' hands fell from his face.

"Sorry, don't want to hold you guys up," Harry whispers, gesturing his hands out to Louis and the guy leaning up against the wall with an annoyed look on his face.

_Oh yeah, him._ Louis thinks to himself as he mentally slaps himself.

"Oh Harry that's-"

Harry shook his head no and let a sad smile grace his lips, cutting Louis off by saying, "Ill see you at the game tomorrow, good luck."

Harry looks at Louis one more time, then over at the boy leaning against the wall and gulps. His eyes cast downward as he moves past Louis to go down the stairs of the flat complex, not looking back and leaving Louis standing there utterly confused.

  _Why was I trying to defend Eric for Harry? I never do that?_ Louis wonders to himself. He does not know why all of a sudden he needed a reason as to why he was bringing a boy back, but seeing Harry in the hallway made him need to come up with something.  

Louis continues standing there completely in shock, still staring at the spot he just saw Harry in. Eric clears his throat from where he is behind Louis, breaking the never ending silence _,_  "So are we going to continue or what?"

Louis jumps, startled by Eric's voice. Louis shakes his head from his mind and turns back around to see that Eric moved closer to him. Louis places a hand behind his neck and awkwardly shifts his weight on to one foot. "Er- not in the mood anymore, you can see yourself out of the building actually."

Louis tries to ignore the face Eric gives him by turning around to go straight where his door is. Eric lets out a huff and stomps his way behind Louis, standing right in front of the door Louis just opened

"What the hell?" Eric growls.

 "I'm not in the mood for you." Louis whines out with desperation. He shrugs his shoulder at Eric and ends up closing the door in his face, standing there for a moment and closing his eyes to relive a much needed breath.

Once Louis calms himself, he travels over to his bed and lays down flat on his back. His eyes circle the room before landing to the ceiling, counting the little speckles while taking a deep breath. He rest his hands behind his head and lets his legs lay out flat as he lets his brain race with his thoughts.

_'Harry Styles,'_  Louis automatically thinks. How can one encounter with Harry completely turn any of Louis' motives he had with Eric, _off?_.

What the hell was that about?

Louis keeps circling those thoughts over and over again in his mind. He closes his eyes, but he can not seem to go asleep with the way his brain is going on about Harry.

Most importantly, about Harry's eye. It looked like a real bruise. It looked like someone had hit him or even punched him there. No way that was makeup

 

_No way it could be makeup._

 

_No way it could be makeup...._  

 

Max's hand was swollen at practice the other day.

 

_Max had a swollen hand._

 

_No way it could be makeup...._

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo Louis is going to find out soon. Either in this chapter or the next, gotta see how it plays out.  
> Member to leave me feedback. xxxx

Louis wakes up to the sound of harsh pounding on his door, causing him to grumble and hide his face more into the comfort of his bed.

"What the fuck do you want," Louis muffles into his pillow.

"Get your arse up," Liam yells loudly, yanking the door open. And before Louis can even move a muscle, Liam jumps on his back, shaking him awake, "IT'S GAME DAY BITCH CAPTAIN."

Liam starts laughing and Louis sits up, pushing Liam off the bed. "I hate you," Louis mutters, aimlessly throwing a pillow back to hit Liam in the head.

"C'mon Lou, lets head to the stadium you bore," Liam grumbles, grabbing the pillow and hitting Louis on the back.

Louis groans loudly again, but he sits himself up. The bright sun of the early morning immediately blinds his eyes, so he squints them as he lifts himself off the bed.

Liam goes back to his room to dress into jeans and a nice shirt. Louis walks over to his washroom to clean himself up, ruffling his hair before walking into his closet. He grabs some black skinny jeans and a nice blue sweater.

Then they both meet up and drive towards the stadium. The University's newspaper arrives early like they always do to get pre game interviews.

The team was nominated for season championship, so reports and newspaper have been all over campus to get a word in with the players for everything they have been nominated for.

Louis and Liam arrive, the two of them stopping when a reporter approaches each one.

Louis smiles at the girl who walks up to him, a shy smile on her face as she holds a microphone to her mouth, "Louis, how does it feel to be nominated as the pre-season MVP?"

"Well it makes me nervous," Louis admits, laughing nervously, "But I am very honored to be considered because I have a team that helps me every step of the way. Couldn't do it without them." 

Louis leaves the reporter after that and walks into the side of the stadium. He walks over to his locker and sees his team gathering around as he picks up his phone and sit down on the bench.

He always has a tradition of texting his family before every game. They may not send the most comforting or supporting messages, but Louis always calms down when messaging them.

He loves knowing that he has someone to talk to and make him relax before he goes out into the loud arena and play in a game. 

After Louis messages his family, laughing at the ridiculous text he received from them, he calls the team over for one final huddle before they head out on to the pitch.

"Alright lads, it's a new season. Fresh start, new faces, and new accomplishments. Now I don't even know the Uni we are even playing, apparently they aren't good, but LISTEN, don't ever take a team for granted yeah? Many teams did that to us and look where we ended up. We are the nominated team to take home the cup, an we should live up to that expectation. That's right, so we work as a team, and have fun, and LETS KICK SOME ARSE."

Louis finishes as he hops off the bench from giving his speech. All the lads gather in a huddle and do their pre game chant. Then each player runs out the locker door individually, hitting the top of the door and making their way through the tunnel - the roar of the crowd pumping through their systems as the adrenaline starts to build up.

 

-

 

Zayn and Niall are walking down the school's stadium to the bottom section of the first floor. Since Liam and Louis are their friends they always get to have the seats right by their sidelines because the two save if for them.

Their student section is pretty wild and crazy, so thanks to their football friends they get the best seats and don't have to show up hours beforehand.

They shimmy their way down the aisle of the first row when Niall steps on the back of Zayn's shoe. Zayn huffs annoyingly as he stumbles over his feet and trip over somebody sitting in their seat.

"Oh sorry mate," Zayn mumbled, fixing his shoe quickly and walking past the boy to sit in his seat. Niall follows behind Zayn and sits in between Zayn and the boy Zayn tripped over

"S' okay," the boy mumbles, biting his lip nervously and tugging his sleeves down his arms.

When Niall takes a seat he turns his head to look at the boy sitting by himself, he widens his eyes and smiles recognizing who the boy is, "Oh Hey your Harry right? You're with Max?"

Niall offers him a hand and shakes it sporadically, "I am Niall, have a class with Max, think I have seen you around actually."

Harry smiles softly at the boy and sees Zayn leaning in front of Niall, recognizing who he is as well.

"Oh hey, Harry, didn't even recognize that was you, how is it going mate?" Zayn questions, reaching an arm behind Niall as he pats on Harry's pat gently.

Niall turns to Zayn quickly, raising an eyebrow at him, "You know Harry?"

"Oh yeah," Zayn murmurs, furrowing his eyebrows, "We have a business class together, he sits a few seats in front of me."

"Oh well we are Louis' mates, he talks about you so I'm glad we finally got to meet," Niall cheers happily.

Harry blushes bright pink and bites down on his lip, feeling himself warm up to the idea of Louis talking about him. It has to be good right? Since Louis' mates are introducing themselves. Harry can't help but feel nothing but pure happiness, something he has not felt in forever.

"Nice to meet you too," Harry greets with a smile, "And don't worry, Louis hasn't complained about you to me." Harry laughs quietly to himself, his eyes gleaming with life while talking to two new friends.

Niall smirks cheekily, giving the boy a wink, "Not yet anyway."

"Already going to apologize ahead of time mate, we might be very loud, Liam and Louis are our best mates," Zayn apologizes, a worrisome look on his delicate face.

Harry starts laughing again, turning his body some so he can face the two boys, "That's okay. I can use some cheeriness. I love football."

Niall and Zayn give him a thumbs up and they all turn towards the pitch when the announcer on the overhead calls for the teams coming out on to the field. The opponents arrive first, and Manchester's side starts booing while the opponent's fans start cheering loudly.

Next Manchester's team runs out. The players run from the tunnels one by one, Louis the first one and running through a banner that the cheerleaders made. The sound of drums and trumpets starts playing loudly as the cheerleaders do flips and cheers down the side lines as the players continue running out.

Harry's eyes immediately catches Louis' body. He smiles warmly to himself as he watches the older boy jumping around and stretching his legs. He slaps his teammates bums and goes straight into leading their warm ups.

Harry admires that Louis is so comfortable and confident with himself. He admires the amount of friends and respect Louis has and wishes he can have that too.

He sometimes wishes he has Louis, but _Oh._

 

Max.

 

Harry then catches eyes with Max, automatically shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Max's eyes trail over to the side of where Harry is sitting and frowns, his eyes narrowing even more as he looks back at Harry. Harry gulps and ducks his head, trying to ignore the hole that Max is trying to burn in his head.

"Hey mate going to go get some nachos, want anything?" Niall questions randomly, causing Harry to jump in his seat when he voices himself loudly and placing a hand on his shoulder..

"No thanks, m' good."

Niall shrugs his shoulders and walks around Harry to head up the stairs to the food court. Harry sighs deeply and lifts his head up, his eyes going straight to where Louis is. He's walking with the coach to the middle of the field, meeting with the opponents captain and coach and with the referee.

Harry feels a smile creep on his face the longer he watches Louis. Zayn turns his head to ask question, but he notices Harry staring at something. SO he traces his eyes to where Harry's are and smirks, "Louis is a good lad ya know. Big heart. Loves his friends and family very much." 

Harry widens his eyes and turns to look at Zayn, raising his eyebrows and looking confused at the boy, "O-Oh, yeah I bet, always seem him w-with a ton of boys"

Harry continues looking at Zayn, who wears his continuous smile and staring over at Louis, "Yeah well, he just hasn't found the right someone. He is sometimes dumb yeah?" 

Harry begins giggling, covering his mouth up as he looks back over to Louis again, seeing him run back to his team. "Aren't we all?" Harry smiles to himself and hears Zayn laugh, again feeling his insides come back to life.

Harry bites his lips as he watches Louis with his team, starting to stretch his legs again and -  _Oh man,_ his bum is huge. Harry gasps loudly and chokes back on his own spit when he notices the huge ass.

He has to look away but he can not. He has to look away he finalizes. So he tears his eyes away to look at something else, but instead his eyes land on Max's, causing him to go back to being nervous. Max is glaring hard at Harry. Literal daggers shooting straight in to Harry's head the longer Max stares.

Harry fidgets uncomfortably around and sinks lower into his chair, ducking his head down so his curls cover his frightened face. He finally regains his posture and calms down when the whistle blows and the game quickly begins.

 

 

-

 

The game takes on smoothly from the start. Niall and Zayn cheer loudly every time Liam makes a tremendous block. Or they cheer super loudly the three times Louis had scored a goal.

After the first goal Louis had scored, he accidentally caught eyes with Harry. He smiled at the boy and waved over at him, causing Harry to blush. Harry then realized he liked football and he liked watching Louis play because he played so good - and that's something he can think because it's friendly, and Louis is his friend.

Harry also now understands why Louis is such a big name all around campus - heck even in the football world in all universities. He is amazing and can skillfully work a football. Louis moves through the field with such ease - almost like he is the only one out there. 

As Harry continues watching Louis on the field, he suddenly feels this urgent strangeness into his body. He feels like someone is staring at him in a menacing way. He takes his eyes off of Louis, looks around the field and notices Max staring at him with a scowl.

Harry instantly feels his stomach drop as he nearly knocks the breath out of his own body. His fingers begin to shake and he nervously brings them to the ends of his shirt. Luckily Coach pulled Louis in that moment from the game and calls Max to go in for him. Harry blows a sigh of relief and finally relaxes in his seat again.

As Louis makes his way off the field, he grabs a water bottle and squirts it into his mouth. His eyes trail over to the fan section and immediately catches Harry. He gulps some water in his mouth, giving himself chipmunk cheeks as he swallows the water and smiles at the boy, waving over at him and blushing when Harry bites his lip and waves back.

 

The first half finishes with Manchester's lead of 3-0, goals scored by Louis. Harry sits up from his seat and walks across the isle until he's by the area where the tunnel is for Manchester's side. He waits for Max to come by so he can see his boyfriend and congratulate him for playing. The whole team starts running back through the tunnel, and Max walks away from them as he approaches his happy boyfriend waiting for him by the side. 

"Good job, Max," Harry says with a smile, reaching his arms out to hug the boy as he approaches closer. When Harry leans closer to Max, the latter grips Harry's hair in his tight fist and yanks his head forward under his mouth is coasting right by Harry's little ear.

"Keep your eyes from wandering, Harry. They should only be on me you _slut_."

Max then bites down on Harry's ear and pushes his head back. He jumps off the rail and walks back into the tunnel. Harry stares at the spot he was just at and feels tears flood his eyes. He wraps his arms around his stomach and cascades his eyes down to his feet, suddenly feeling self conscious about everything.

Louis is still walking to the tunnel, being the last one still on the pitch. He had just watched Harry and Max's encounter because something about them still sparks his interest. When Max ran into the tunnel, Louis decided to jog over to Harry, frowning when he sees the boy wrapping around himself

"Hey, you," Louis calls up, standing on the pitch while arching his head up to get a glimpse of Harry standing behind the paling.. Harry immediately feels smile etch its way on his face, a pink blush coats his cheeks and he relaxes to the sweet voice of Louis.

He bites his lip as he leans his body over the railing, looking down at Louis and giggling, "Hi." Louis shakes his head fondly, feeling his stomach swoop with the adorable way Harry looks right now with his curls outlining his beautiful face.

Louis takes a step closer and yanks himself up on the railing, being at Harry's level now and smiling at the boy. Harry watches his movement the whole way up and backs up so Louis has some pace, then he steps closer and places his hands in between Louis' that are holding the railing.

"Enjoying the game?" Louis asks.

"Oh yeah. I met your friends over there. I also saw you score," Harry giggles to himself as he blushes, no reason. Louis tilts his head to the side and admires the way pink looks on Harry's milky skin, thinking just how wonderfully the color suits him.

Then Harry points his finger over to where Zayn and Niall are sitting. Louis snaps out of his trance and looks over to his friends, giving them a shy smile and waving. Zayn and Niall give Louis the look and start laughing, so Louis rolls his eyes and turns back to Harry, already feeling himself smile again.

"Glad you met them. Crazy bunch," Louis admits, biting his lip when Harry giggles again, "And I made at least one goal for you. Seems like you needed it."

Harry blinks his eyelashes quickly and Louis watches the way the green behind his eye lids flutter open and close rapidly. Louis watches the way his eyelashes bat his perfect porcelain skin and the way Harry's tooth bites down on the pillow bottom lip of his pink mouth.

Louis sees the smile that breaks through on Harry's face and suddenly feels like he has a reason to live. The smile holds so much sadness and hope. Louis feels like he died just from this smile. Like he's gone to heaven and he's rewarded with this ethereal angel in front of him.

A sudden whistle knocks Louis from his trance, causing him to turn his head to see Coach walking down the side. "Tomlinson." Louis nods his head and gives Coach a quick thumbs up, turning back to Harry and mindlessly placing his hand on top of Harry's, trying to ignore the way an electric spark was sent up from where they were connected.

"Promise I'll make another for you," Louis smiles cheekily at Harry and jumps off the railing, jogging back to inside the tunnel and blushing profusely when he's all alone.

Harry stands there and scoffs, but a smile is on his face and he feels his cheek rise in a warm, pink blush. He lets out an airy laugh and grabs on to his arm, slowly walking to where Zayn and Niall are.

"Hey mate, you should come with us to a party after the game. I'm sure Lou would love it if you tagged along." Niall asks as soon as Harry sits down on his seat.

The smile suddenly drops from Harry's face and he drops his eyes to his lap, digging his nails straight into his thighs, "Eh I have to see with Max first, he usually likes to know what I'm doing."

  Zayn raises an eyebrow but leans forward, looking at Harry confusedly, "Oh he will probably be there. It's the annual football kick off party we have after every first game."  

Harry gulps and shrugs his shoulders, ducking his head down to keep the tears hidden from everyone. Zayn and Niall share a look but think of ignoring what just happened as the teas reemerge back on the field.

 

-

 

The game ends with a score of 4-0. And to Louis' promise, he made that last goal for Harry. Right after the ball hit the net Louis turned around quickly, his eyes searching for Harry's And when they met Louis pointed at the boy, giving him a wink before returning to the game. Harry had blushed right away, biting his lip as he pushed his curls out the way of his face.

After the game the boys went over to meet the players on the team. Max walks out the locker door and goes straight to Harry, gripping his biceps with his nails and dragging him into his side. Niall and Zayn watched the whole thing but thought nothing of it as they continue to wait for their friends. Soon Liam, Louis, and Stan are walking out the door with fresh showers and happy faces.

"Alright lads, off to the party."

Liam and Louis walk with their friends, and everyone on the team decide to all walk together. Zayn was messing with Liam, Louis thinks its flirting and whispers it to Niall. And then the both of them are laughing at Liam and Zayn as they wrap an arm around each other. Stan is walking with El by the boys, both joining in on making fun of Zayn and Liam.

Then Louis suddenly feels uncomfortable. He casts a quick glance behind him and sees Max staring at him harshly, but what catches his eyes is Harry. Harry is wrapped under Max's arm with a painful look on his face, almost like being in Max's arms is hurting him. 

Louis tries to ignore it and continue talking with his friends.

The walk takes only ten minutes from the stadium. One of the seniors on the team, Alex has a twin brother who always host these parties every year. Everyone arrives into the house and disperse among the rooms. The loud boom of music begins to fill the air and people are already taking shots. 

Louis laughs loudly as he is called over to the bar. Liam is pouring shots while Alex is passing some around to the players that want to take one. The all raise their glasses in the air and call out a cheers, tapping the glass on the counter and downing the hard liquor.  

Louis then has to go to bathroom after dancing around and drinking many cups of alcohol. He quickly does his business in the bathroom, stumbling around his feet and soon leaves the wash room. As he steps out he hears yelling from down the hall, so he walks down to see who is yelling at each other.

He holds back a gasp as he sees Harry pinned up against the wall with Max hovering over him. Harry has his eyes clenched closed and his body caving in on himself as Ma keeps spitting degrading comments at the boy.

Louis can't stand to see anymore so he turns and walks away, letting his feet take him down the stairs so he can let his mind be free for one night and not worry about Max and Harry's strange relationship. 

After a few hours pass, Louis finally feels properly piss. He ends up getting in a dance of with Niall, trading moves from the disco move to the shopping cart. Everyone gathers around and laughs at the two boys, then Louis goes to find Liam and take a couple more shots with the boy.

When Louis stumbles over his feet after about the tenth shot, he figures he needs to take a break from alcohol and cool down. He pours himself a glass of water and walks over by the stern, resting up against the wall as he watches everyone in the room with a content smile on his face. His eyes land on Harry, and he immediately feels himself warm up.

The boy is sitting on the couch with some random guy next to him. Harry is holding a cup in his hand that he occasionally drinks from.Louis laughs softly to himself at the idea of a drunk Harry running around the house without a care in the world. He shakes his head from his thought and turns to walk back into the kitchen, wanting to refill his glass of water.

For some reason, when Louis walks back out and doesn't see Harry and that boy on the couch really makes his stomach settle in an uncomfortable way. He scans his eyes all around the room in hopes of seeing the boy, but nothing. Louis does not know why he suddenly feels nervous and thinks the worse, but a part of it must be that he has no idea who that random guy was talking to Harry.

Louis tries to see if he can find Max anywhere, but no-one seems to know where he is. Louis almost feels relieved when he spots Alex by the stairs, so he walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder. "Hey have you seen Max anywhere?"

Alex shrugged, "No mate, sorry."

 Louis groans as he then starts asking all his teammates around him, hoping that somebody must have seen where that boy was. 

"Oh Max? He left with some scrawny bloke hours ago. Blonde hair," one of the sophomores reply to him.

Louis huffs annoyed, running his fingers through his hair because he cant believe Max left with somebody else while his _supposed_ boyfriend missing somewhere in this house.

Louis decides to go over to his friends where they are gathered by the island in the kitchen. He see Stan, Zayn, and Niall and rushes over to their side quickly. "Hey, have you seen Harry anywhere? Apparently Max left, and I just saw Harry on the couch and now he is gone. I have- I lost him and-" Louis suddenly can not breath as the smell of alcohol and fear suffocate his throat. His sweat trickles down his forehead and he shuffles his feet side to side.

"Hey, Lou calm down, probably went to the loo, yeah?," Zayn suggest calmly, placing his arm around Louis' shoulder. Except, Louis frowns. He shakes his head and shimmies his way from Zayn's grasp thinking maybe he will just figure out where Harry is himself.

Louis rushes out the kitchen and takes the stairs. He starts opening doors to see empty rooms and sometimes and occasional pair making out. He reaches the room down the hall and something about his gut doesn't sit well with him. He pushes the door open and scrunched his eyebrows when he sees the bloke from earlier planting kisses on Harry's unconscious and pilant body on the bed.

"Hey man, what the fuck? Get off of him," Louis yells as he runs into the room. He pushes the guy off of Harry and sees he came in time before any damage could be done.

Louis quickly sits down on the edge of the bed by Harry's laid out body, looking down at his sleeping features. Louis brings his lips into his mouth as the back of his hand trails carefully down the side of Harry's face. His skin is smooth, and soft. Louis brushes a curl out of Harry's way, smiling lazily as he tucks the curl behind Harry's ear. Then Louis is suddenly being yanked off the bed and falling on to the floor.

"The fuck are you?" The bloke asks, holding his ground as Louis stands back up in front of him.

Louis rolls his eyes, seeing Harry's face scrunch up in discomfort behind him. Louis does not think twice before throwing a punch to the bloke's stomach, pushing him on the floor and walking over to Harry's body, "I am someone you don't want to mess with."

Louis lets out a sigh as he looks down at Harry, gently letting his hand brush against the side of his face again. He carefully places a hand under Harry's back and the under one under his legs. He lifts the boy up into his arms and is surprised by how light the boy is and how bony he feels. But he ignores the feeling and decides that he needs to leave the party right now.

The party location is not far from Louis' flat. Just a few blocks from his. When he walks out the house without much trouble, he notices that it is raining. He groans, but he holds Harry tighter to his chest as he begins walking down the sidewalk. 

He approaches his complex and takes the evader up to his floor. The clothes he is wearing is clinging to his wet and aching body. The water is weighing Harry down and Louis can finally feel the weight increase in his hands. He shuffles his feet quickly to his door and unlocks it, taking his shoes off at the door and rushing Harry to his bed. He lays the boy down gently and brushes the curls from his face, sighing as he leaves the room.

He walks over to his kitchen to grab a glass of water and some pieces of bread. He goes to his side closet in the living room to grab and towel and walks back into his bedroom, seeing that Harry is slowly waking up from his state.

"Wha-What? Where am I?" Harry asks, resting on his elbows as he begins rubbing his head.

"My place, someone drugged your drink, I ended up having to carry you back here." Louis walks over to the side Harry is laying on and places the items on the night stand. He sits down on the edge and gently pushes Harry down, seeing the boy confusedly eye his wet body.

"How did you know? Did anything happened?"

Louis sighs, picking up Harry's legs and placing them in his lap, "Well I was watching you, not in a creepy way promise.I just saw you upset, and I want to know if you were alright. I saw you with him on the couch, thought nothing of it when he handed you a drink. Went to the bar then when I came back you were gone, I looked for Max an-," Louis pauses to breath because he knows he is rambling.

"I looked in every room and I found you on the bed. Looked like you were sleeping s' all. I punched the bloke and then took you here. Now, here we are," Louis finishes, giving Harry a sheepish smile as he rest his hands on Harry's leg that is soaked in his jeans.

"Oh...Th-Thanks...I feel fine though," Harry admits, knowing that his body has become used to digesting a roofie. It seems like the effects don't work as much anymore because his body is so used to Max forcing him to take it. That's why Max increased the dosage so the roofie will actually work and last longer.

Louis sighs in relief, patting Harry legs multiple times and smiling.

"Thanks for watching out for me though," Harry shy whispers, arching his head so he can look at Louis. Louis smiles again and stands up from the bed, placing Harry's legs gently on the bed.He walks over to the light switch and turns it on. 

When the light flutters through the whole room, they both grimace at first since it aches their pounding head, but Louis wipes his eyes away as he turns back to face Harry. He suddenly stops in his tracks when his eyes landed on Harry's body.

 

Harry was wearing a _white_ long sleeved shirt.

 And it _rained_ on them.

Louis face immediately pales as his breath is knocked out of him. He covers his mouth and takes a step forward, feeling his eyes immediately fill with tears.

 

 "Oh Harry."

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap! It is happening. xxxx

Louis can't believe what his eyes just landed on.

His wide eyed expression makes Harry giggle to himself. He traces Louis' line of sight and notices he is looking at his body. Harry looks down to see what he is staring at when he notices that his shirt is white and wet - completely see through right now. 

Harry's smile fades almost right away. He shoots up from the bed and makes a dash to leave the room, but Louis quickly steps to the side to prevent the boy from leaving.

"Let me out, please let me out," Harry hysterically cries. He begins banging his fist against Louis' chest as tears start streaming down his red face, flushes with embarrassment and pain. 

"STOP PLEEAASSSEEEE. I want to leave, let me OUT Louis, please let me out," Harry continues freaking out, letting horrific screams leave his throat and the tears to burn his eyes. His punches grow weaker by the second and he is suddenly standing there completely lifeless and limp.

"Ha-Harry , what the fuck happened to you?," Louis airs out, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder which only makes the boy sob more and fall down to the floor.

Harry pulls his knees up to his chest and wrap his arms around both his legs, staring to rock his body on the ground as he tries to bury his head into his arms. His forehead is pounding from all the crying, and being hunched in the position suddenly makes the evident bruises on his body be pressures together.

"Please," Harry mumbles, another broken sob escaping his mouth. Louis coo's right away and crouches down in front of Harry. He hesitantly scoots himself closer and places and arm around his shoulder. When Harry doesn't flinch or push Louis away, Louis pulls the by straight in to his chest, sitting his bum on the ground and cradling him close.

"Shhh, Harry it's okay," Louis whispers comfortably, brushing his fingers through Harry's hair until he hears him calm down to normal breaths. Louis move his hands to gently caress the boys cheeks. He pulls his head back carefully and scans his eyes over Harry's tear stain skin, moving them until he seeing the fading bruise on his left eye.

"It is a black eye isn't it?" Louis asks, seeing Harry nod slowly and with hesitation, "Who did this to you, Harry?" 

Harry pulls back right away at the question, his face scrunching up again as more tears start to fall down his face again. He shimmies his body back and away from Louis, clenching his arms tighter around his body and starting to roll back on his bum again, biting his lip and digging his nails into the meat of his calves.

 "Harry, I need you to speak to me. Let me help you. Who is doing this to you?" Louis questions more urgently. His heart breaks every time a choke sob leaves Harry's throat. He feels wounded seeing the boy cry, almost like his whole heart is shattering right then and there.

The Louis realizes something. The arguments. The tight grips. The pinning up against the wall. The yanking. And Louis feels anger coursing through his body as he furrowed his eyebrows, "MAX?- Its Max isn't it? God damn, I knew he was a fucking prick. I knew he wasn't good for you."

Louis starts to stand up, fury building in his system at the thought of Max ever landing a hand on Harry's delicate skin. He clenches his fist together in a tight hold and raises himself on the floor. Harry yelps loudly and scrambles to kneel on his knees, holding on to Louis so he can not go anywhere.

"NO, LOUIS," Harry whines desperately, moving to wrap his arms around Louis' waist and resting his head against his strong tummy.

Louis sighs, placing his hand in Harry's hair, "Harry." He blinks a few times and carefully sits down on the ground, keeping his arms wrapped around the body that is clinging tightly to him. Louis pulls Harry over to his lap and holds his arms tighter, using his hand to rub up and down Harry's back, smoothing massaging every knob in the boy's bony spine.

"Did he punch your eye?" Louis ask softly

Harry sniffs, edging his hand in between their bodies so he can wipe his eyes with the back of his hand the use his shirt to wipe his nose. He hiccups a few times, gaining his breath back as he pulls his head to look at Harry, "It was an accident. He-He did it after I told him you-you were a ni-nice guy..." Harry begins stuttering, his face scrunching up again as tears fall down his face.

Louis sighs and looks over at Harry, giving him soft ' _shh's_ ' as he continues to rub gentle patterns on his back.

"Harry?" Louis ask softly, "I need you take your shirt off for me please."

Harry _freezes_.

Last thing Harry wants is for Louis to see the damage done on his body. He is flabby. Fat. His body is stained with the marks from Max and emotionally bruised from the pain that only Harry and him know about. Louis is sunshine and happiness, and Harry is dark and sad. His body is something he wants to keep in the abyss of the black so no one can be blinded by its worthlessness. 

"No, No- I can't,  you shou-"

Louis cuts him off, placing a gentle finger on his lip, "It's okay, Haz. I won't touch you. I won't hurt you. I won't do anything to you. I just need to see what he has done to you." 

Harry closes his eyes and nods his head, pouting as he removes himself from Louis' hold. He carefully stands up in his spot, opening his eyes when he sees Louis do the same. He takes in a big breath and holds the end of his shirt, yanking it over his head and tossing it on the floor.

Next he unbuckles his pants, pulling them down his legs and stepping out of each pants hole. Harry then bites his lip, ducking his head down in shame when Louis begins raking his eyes all over his exposed body.

Louis gulps loudly.

Harry is so scrawny. The ribs poke out of his stomach as he almost has a dip in the flesh. His hip bones are sharp and pointy, very evident with the boxer line wrapped around them. His arms have no definition, almost like a complete flat line with no meat anywhere on his body.

His skin is marked up. Littered in abuse and endless nights of crying to no one. His chest has bruises all over, as if someone dared to have punched him at all. Both of his biceps are little in whips marks and bruises. His thighs are covered in purple and black, but also marks from watch seem to be from a sharp object.

His ankles and wrist are a little puffy, swollen from being tied up. But what Louis also notices on his wrist are the marks that match his thighs. Like something from a razor. 

Louis circles around Harry's body, seeing that his back side is littered with more bruises and whips marks. Then he makes it to a mark on Harry's body that he wishes he never came across. It makes his body shiver and his blood fuel with much hatred.

 Its on Harry's left side, right above his hip. A deep, deep cut that looks like it happened no that long ago. The scar looks fresh, having just a light layer of skin covering it up to show that it's still very much trying to heal.  

"Harry? What happened here?" Louis ask, holding back the tears as he comes closer to the mark. Harry looks down and notices which one Louis is talking about, swallowing his nerves as he nervously wraps his arms around his body.

"It-It was an accident. Max was dealing with the knives. He didn't mean to I-I swear," Harry starts stuttering, the tears building up in his eyes as the lump in his throat grows. 

"He didn't mean to I swear. It was an accident. He had a knife and then it ended up in my side. I don't remember. I-I just remember how scared he was. He stayed with me all night, making sure I was ok. It was an accident Louis I swear.- He was so miserable after it happened, he couldn't- he was scared that I could've died. 

 "Harry," Louis sighs. He shakes his head and walks over to his drawer. He pulls out some sweats and jumper that he can give to Harry and walks back over to the boy, handing him the clothes.

"Please, stop. I don't want to talk about it.- I didn't want you to see this," Harry mumbles, starting put the clothes on to cover his disgusting body.

"Why? Don't you trust me?" Louis asks, turning to face to boy again and walking closer to his body.

"Y-Yes I do. I think I do. I just- I don't know a-anymore. I didn't want to bother you. Have Max c-come after you," Harry whines. He steps closer to Louis and walks into his arms when the latter opens them. He slumps his body against his chest and cries into his neck, nuzzling his head on to his shoulder.

"Harry, you are never a burden to me. I like spending time with you, and you're my friend, which means whenever my friend is in pain I'll do whatever I can to make sure that they feel better," Louis replied. He carefully pats Harry's back and gently places a kiss to the side of Harry's head, taking deep breaths and letting himself calm down.

Harry turns and looks up to face Louis. His green, broken eyes meet Louis and he feels it. He feels the safety in them. He feels the warmth. He feels something he has never felt before and suddenly Harry feels a whole new wave of trust wash through him.

 "Harry, I want you to tell me everything. For me, please," Louis begs, biting his lips as he desperately looks at Harry with pleading eyes.

 "Can I shower first?" Harry asks quietly.

 

-

 

Harry settles himself on the bed after his shower. He pulls the curls out of his face by tying them into a bun. His feet are warmed up by fuzzy socks Louis gave him, and he scoots himself on the bed until his side is pressed up against Louis'.

"H-he gives me roofies whenever I don't want to sleep with him. Its probably why I felt fine after that one boy slipped to me," Harry admits first, closing his eyes and digging his nails into his thighs, "He does that a lot, forces himself on me."

Louis cringes to himself. He sees what Harry is doing to himself and carefully grabs his hands. He holds them in one hand while he wraps his free arm around the backside of Harry's shoulder. He pulls the boy against his chest and lets him listen to his steady heartbeat. 

"He gets mad when I'm with you. The angriest I have ever seen him.- It scares me so much, Lou. It hurts the most those days," Harry sniffles, adjusting one of his hands so he can connect them with one of Louis', nuzzling his head against Louis' chest..

Louis furrows his eyebrows, "Why do you risk it then? If he hurts you?"

"I like-" Harry pauses when he feels the need to swallow the lump in his throw and tears carelessly falling down his face, "You are just such a good person to me, Lou. Everything that Max makes me feel stupid for, you always- you just say the right words that make me believe it isn't dumb. You make me feel better. How could I not stay away from you?" 

Harry uses his other hand to grip tightly on to Louis' shirt. He breathes in the boy's scent and feels his whole body relax more as he snuggles in to Louis' chest. Louis' heart flutters when he feels Harry and hears those words. He never knew he was that effective on his boy and something about it just makes Louis want to keep trying.

"It wasn't hard for me to tell that you needed a friend. Saw it in your eyes," Louis whispers, resting his head on top of Harry's and kissing the top of his head with a smile.

"I do need one Louis, I need you." 

  

After a few silent moments he feels Harry's breathing pattern still, and that is when he notices Harry has fallen asleep in his arms. Louis smiles to himself as he tightens his arms around this boy, reliving the words he just heard Harry speak moments before falling into a slumber.

 _I need you_  

Louis sighs happily as he carefully lays Harry down in his spot. He lifts the covers up and tucks Harry under them, smiling as he admires the sleeping boy. He crouches down on the side of the bed and rest his chin on the mattress, using one hand to caress Harry's soft cheek.

"Oh, Harry," Louis whispers, brushing his hand down the side of Harry's face before pushing a stray curl back behind his ear. "How could such a beautiful boy like you end up with such an ugly man like him?"

His hand moves back to Harry's cheek. He brushes his knuckles across his cheek again and cups his jaw, rubbing his thumb up and down the smooth skin, "You deserve better. So much better than this. You deserve love and happiness- You deserve the world Harry Styles."

He pauses for a moment, letting his eyes stare straight at Harry's face. He smiles to himself to take in every detail on his perfectly sculpted face. He feels his heart grow the more he looks. The longer he stares. He notices more things about Harry's face that he thought he never would. The tiny mole by his lip. The freckle patch by his nose. The way his forehead is always scrunched up.

Louis sighs, " _I need you too, Harry._ "

Louis leans down until his lips are hovering over Harry's cheek. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He leans in closer and lets his lips brush against the smooth skin of Harry's cheek, feeling heat rush to his own as he plants a kiss there. Louis pulls back and smiles, standing back up to walk out of the room to let Harry sleep peacefully.

When the door clicks close, Harry opens his eyes as he stares off to where Louis just left. Tears immediately fills them as all he can see are blurry objects, and he buries his head straight into the pillow.

 

-

 

Louis sits on the couch, letting his body sprawl out as he feels all the emotions of tonight weigh down on his body.

 

_I need you_

 

That's all Louis can hear. Harry saying those words in his ears. Louis does not understand what makes Harry so different from everybody else, but something about the boy makes Louis addicted. Something about Harry makes Louis want to stay and help him.

Maybe its the cry for help in his eyes. The broken smile he wears. The sadness etched in every crevice of his face.

 He's different. He's somebody Louis wants to make happy. He is somebody Louis just simply _wants_.

 

 _Harry needs Louis_ , 

 _Louis needs Harry_. 

 

Louis coughs back the tears he feels building up in his eyes and throat. He lets out a big breath as he starts thinking about himself. Maybe hooking up the way he has been doing is not how he should be living life. He suddenly feels guilty for it. Almost like he is cheating by doing his one night stands.

Here he is saying ' _Harry deserves love and happiness_ ,' well so does Louis.

Is it so wrong to need someone to love again? Is it so wrong that Louis wants Harry in a way that he hadn't want any other boy?

Harry just snuck his way into Louis bones, and Louis can't seem to shake him. Louis has seen Harry smile, seen him laugh, and every time he does it makes his heart go warm because he knows that he is the only one that can get Harry to react that way. 

Maybe Harry was Louis' savior as well. Maybe Louis finally can realize how wrong he's been. Sleeping around. He feels equally bad for them now, knowing what Harry has gone through with Max.

No wonder Harry doesn't like it when Louis has meaningless sex because Harry himself is having it just as bad. One night stands are people who get mistreated and judged and wanted nothing more than for their body. Maybe Louis needs to stop blowing off and abandoning other boys and start focusing on what makes him happy.

 

Focus on _who_  makes him happy.

 

 _Harry_. 

 

Harry may have baggage, but Louis couldn't even go a week without seeing him. He worried himself that something happened to the boy. He went to his flat, texted him, basically freaked himself out.

He likes the way he feels whenever he is in the same vicinity as Harry. It fills himself up with joy whenever he can get Harry to smile, or even laugh. He loves it.

He loved it even more looking at Harry in the stands during the game. Liked that he knew Harry was watching him the whole time, cheering for him, being supportive. He even liked when he told Harry that those goals were for him, his smile was brighter than the sun, and his dimples deeper than a crater.

He likes making Harry feel like that. Happy. Wanted.  

 

_Louis needed Harry too._

 

_Louis wanted Harry as well._

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> this is a crazy chapter. Lots happened! (-:  
> -Intense fighting, idk blood? Not to into detail about that, just mentions it.

Louis continues to sit on the couch as his eyes have never left the ceiling. He feels as if he has been sitting there for hours upon hours. To ease his mind, Louis looks over at the digital clock on the table beside his couch. _1:15am._   

This is not considered late for him. He is usually out longer than this when he is out with his friends, but because of the day he has had he feels a rush of tiredness wash over him. His eyes feel droopy and a yawn escapes his lips as the idea of finally going to bed enters his mind.

He abruptly sits his body up from the couch. He stands on his feet and walks over to the closet. He grabs himself some extra blankets and a pillow he keeps for just in case. He walks back over to the couch and fluffs the pillow up, laying it back down on the couch when he hears the door creak open

"Lou?" Harry's voices echoes through the quiet room.

Louis sits down on the couch and turns towards Harry, seeing his sleepy body edge out from behind the door. "Yeah?" He asks the boy.

Harry stands there nervously as he ducks his head down to his feet. He bites his lip and smiles shyly, fiddling with his fingers in front of his body, "Do-Do you mind-?" Harry isn't sure how to ask and complete his question, so he nods his head towards the room and motions with his hands. 

Louis laughs softly to himself and nods when Harry looks up. He stands up from the couch and walks over to where Harry is, smiling at the boy and gently holding his arm as he leads him into the bedroom.

 Harry crawls in on the side by the window, the one where Louis had dropped him off earlier. Louis crawls in on his side, the one by the door and the both lay on the bed completely still - laying on their backs as their eyes train on the ceiling. 

Harry sighs, "M' scared for tomorrow." 

"What for?" Louis asks, turning on to his side so he can look over at Harry. His heart flutters and his stomach churns when he sees the way the moon reflects off his porcelain skin. Nothing in the world seems to even mask the beauty that Louis sees right now. The way the moonlight dances across Harry's face is something Louis wants to see every night.

"I didn't go to Max's tonight. Probably angry with me," Harry shivers, "I also don't know what to do about him. He scares me." 

 Louis puts a hand on Harry's shoulder when he sees the boy sniff. He scoots his body closer and wraps his other arm around Harry's, seeing the boy smile to himself as he turns his head to rest his cheek on the pillow, looking over at Louis.

Suddenly the smile on Harry's face is gone, and he drops his eyes to where Louis has wrapped an arm around his, "Why do you care so much?" Harry whispers.

"Because of you," Louis replies, staring straight into the emerald of Harry's eyes, "I want to be better to people-" 

"To the men you aimlessly sleep with?" Harry mumbles out, a hint of jealousy and annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah," Louis swallows, starting to rub soft patterns with the hand that is on Harry's shoulder, "I just realized - like right now actually that no one should be treated like that. Like they are only wanted for their body. There's more to a person than that." 

Harry sighs, moving his eyes back down to see where Louis is holding on to him, "M' used to it is all," he sighs again and reconnects his eyes to Louis', "You just seem like a good person, didn't want you to have such a negative trait." 

Louis laughs silently, smiling softly, "I'll stop. I haven't done it in awhile anyway. Been to worried about you."

Harry bites his lip as he turns his head to hide into his pillow, feeling his cheeks burn up in a pink coat. Louis watches him and laughs again, feeling his heart fill with warmth and admiration as he sees this boy trying to hide himself. 

Harry picks his head back up and turns his body to his side to fully face Louis, hesitantly bringing his hand up to caress Louis' wrist that is attached around Harry's arm.

 

'What do you mean you are used to it?" Louis asks, curious to Harry's previous statement about being used for body.

Harry shifts, licking his lips and moving his eyes away from Louis' as sudden nerves bubble in his veins, "I just know what it's like to be on the other end of a one night stand when you're wanting something more."

Harry breathes deeply, shifting his eyes to Louis' neck, staring at the way his muscle flex with every move he makes, "Max uses me. For my body. He'll sit there and say I'm fat then use my body for his own sexual needs. I'm not used to being called fat."  

Louis sighs, furrowing his eyebrows as he looks at Harry's face. He uses his free hand to cup it gently, drawing the boy's eyes back to his, "He is scared to lose you is all. He knows men want you, wants you to feel like they are too good for you. It's why he tells you hurtful things, he wants you to believe it, but Harry you are not fat at all." 

Harry starts blinking rapidly when he feels tears build up in his eyes. He doesn't want them running down his cheek and tainting Louis' hand. He closes his eyes and takes in a big breath, reopening them and relaxing in to Louis' hand, "He shouldn't be scared, no body wants me for me, there is always something."

 _'I want you'_  Louis thinks to himself.

"That's a lie, Harry. I think you are a great person. I think you could do better than him. You can do better than anyone who has ever laid a hand on you," Louis admits truthfully, rubbing his thumb up and down on Harry's cheek.

Harry huffs, "I can't leave him." 

Louis stops rubbing this thumb on Harry's skin and pulls his hand away. He rest his elbow on the mattress and props himself on his side, looking down at Harry confused, "What?" 

"We saved each other. I can't do that to him, you don't know what he has been through," Harry tries to reason as he moves his hands over to Louis to get him to lay back down, but Louis doesn't budge. Instead Harry wraps his hands around Louis' forearm and rest them there.

"Harry?" Louis airs out, "He abuses you, rapes you; does everything wrong to you that could cause you lifetime damage. You can't stay with him. You need to run from him. You need better than him." 

Louis then lays back down on the mattress, feeling Harry scoot even closer towards his body until their chest were nearly touching. Harry lets go of Louis' arms and snuggles close to Louis' chest, ducking his head down under Louis' chin and letting the latter's scent envelope him.

"Help me then," Harry whispers lazily, reaching his hand down to lace his fingers together with Louis'.

 

-

 

Louis wakes up the next warming with warmth enveloping his chest and his heart. His mouth is encompassed with a head of curls and his nose his suffocated with the smell of fruity flavors. His arms are wrapped around a fragile body and he suddenly has the urge to pull whatever he is holding closer to his chest.

Louis cracks his eyes open and smiles when he sees Harry, pleasantly sleeping tucked under his chin. Louis doesn't want to move at all. He wants to lay like this forever, but his bladder was screaming at him and has the sudden urge to freshen up for when Harry wakes up. 

Louis carefully snakes himself away from Harry and walks into the washroom. He quickly relives himself in the toilet the walks over to his sink.  He stares at himself in the mirror and takes a deep breath. He washes his hands and brushes his teeth, getting that wretched morning breath from his mouth. 

Once he freshens up, he walks back out the wash room into his room. But when he walks back out, Harry is gone.

" _What the hell_?"

 

-

 

A week passes and Louis has not seen Harry at all; or Max for that matter. Harry did not answer any of the messages or phone calls Louis did, nor has he been to class at all.

Max also has not been in any of his classes - the boys reported to Louis - and he has not shown up to practice at all. Louis grew worrisome, but he has not idea what to do.

A couple more weeks pass and Louis still has not seen or heard anything from Harry. It's been two weeks. Two weeks since he found out what happened to Harry and Louis is growing restless the longer he has not seen Harry. He needs something. He needs something to let him know that Harry is okay and alive.

 Louis can't sleep at night at all. He is always fidgety in his seats. And he just can not seem to focus anymore. So after practice on Monday Louis invites Zayn and Niall over to his and Liam's flat. They are all sitting around the couch with two boxes of pizza on the coffee table, and Louis can't bite back when he has the sudden urge to blurt out his thoughts.

"Guys I have to tell you something, but I need you to bear with me," Louis snaps, standing up from the couch and pacing the living room back and forth.

"Lou, relax, spill what's on your mind," Zayn speaks softly, edging himself on the couch.

Louis pauses, standing still as he takes in a deep breath and relaxes himself, "Max has been sexually, emotionally, and physically abusing Harry. I found out two weeks ago, and I haven't seen him since. Him or Max, both have been gone, and I am scared - god I am so scared."

Louis can't breath suddenly,pulling the strands of his hair at the nape of his neck, "I saw the marks on his body. Max punches him, and rapes him, and molest him and how could he do that? Harry is so-he is so precious and innocent, and I can't believe I haven't done anything, but Harry will deny it -" Louis keeps rambling, still trying to catch his breath as he continues to pace again, "the last thing he said to me was to help him and we fell asleep. I woke up with him in my arms, went to wash room, and he was gone, and fuck guys-" 

Niall stands up and walks over to Louis, grabbing both of his shoulder, "Lou, calm down okay? Just breathe for a second."

Liam notices the fear in Louis' face and stands up as well, going next to Louis' side and trying to comfort him as he notices the tears shiny against his blue eyes, "Hey we will find him, we'll find them both. I'll talk to Coach, see if he has heard anything on Max," Liam reassures.

 "What if something happens to him. Something bad. I can't. It can't.-Please god I can't have anything happen to him, he's so young, so precious- _Jesus_.," Louis starts full on crying now, dropping down to his knees and hiding his face into his hands to hide his face.

The boys all exchange funny looks at each other as Zayn walks over to Louis. He crouches down next Louis' sobbing body and wraps him into his arms, pulling him into his chest and rubbing his hand softly up and down his back

"Hey, we will find him alright?" Zayn whispers, "All of us will. Just calm down first, I need you to calm down."

 

-

 

Tuesday comes around and Louis is dreading to walk into class to not see Harry in his seat. He feels disappointed when he walks through the door and the desk is empty.

 Harry wasn't there.

 So Louis decides - after two long weeks - that he will go to Harry's flat. He does not know what has been holding him back before - could be the fear of what he would see if he did - but Louis has had enough. He needs to visit Harry and make sure that he is fine and alive and that he has no new marks on his body.

Before Louis decides to walk over to Harry's flat he walks to his. His is on the way and he wants to drop his stuff off before going over there. When he walks up the stairs he ready to turn towards his door, but a painful scream echoes from the other side of the hallway and the voice immediately peaks his interest.

 "Harry?" Louis questions to himself.

Louis is paused at the top of the stairs still confused, but he hears the scream again and he makes mad dash towards the end of the hallway where Max's door is. Louis is frantic as he approaches the door, pushing his ear up against the wood and listening to whats going on the other side of the door.

He hears more screams, and glass breaking and the sound of skin slapping skin when he heard Harry's muffled voice finally edging its way through the door. 

"Please stop, I didn't mean to- He found out on his own please don't- _ah_."

Louis hears another loud bang that cause him to flinch, and then Harry lets out another deathly scream that quickly disappears in a way that makes it seem like Max covers his mouth.

"YOU FUCKING SHIT. YOU ARE A FUCKING DISGRACE. YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN WITH HIM. WHY ARE YOU SUCH A FUCKING SLUT?" Max's screams loudly.

Louis hears what sounds like another slap and Harry screams loudly again, so painfully that it stings Louis' ears. And that was Louis' last straw. He can not stand there and listen to this and know that Max was on the other side of the door and actually hurting Harry.

Louis pulls his body back and begins pounding on the door with his fist, feeling them start to ache and the wood begin to rip the skin off his hand, "LET ME IN MAX, LET ME IN."

"Louis," Harry helplessly cries out, sounding so broken that its like a knife goes straight through Louis' heart.

Louis continued knocking on the door in hopes of some way it opens up, but it does not. He hears another thing breath and another scream from Harry."Fuck," Louis shouts, turning his body and thrashing his body up against the door. He did this a couple more times to try and get the door to break down, and the hinges were slowly starting to snap.

When Louis finally feels the door start to break, Liam and Stan come running down the hallway. Liam rips Louis away from the door and holds him tight to his chest, staring at Stan wide eyed.

 "What the hell is going on?" Liam asks, pinning Louis to himself.

"Let me GO," Louis whines, moving his body side to side to try and rid himself from Liam's hold, "He is hurting Harry, right now he is hurting him. Help me get the fucking door down," .

 Liam gasps and quickly lets go Louis' body. The three of them start thrashing their body up against the door, hearing the hinges split more with every contact they make towards the door.

When the door finally breaks down, they all three tumble on to the floor with the broken door underneath their bodies. Louis quickly looks up when he registers when he is inside, seeing that Max is pinning Harry onto the floor. Louis loses his breath when he sees a pocket knife on the floor next to Harry's leg, drops of blood dripping from the blade.

 Louis shoots up from his position on his knees, sprinting straight to where Max is and rips him back by the collar of his shirt. He pins him up against the wall and digs his forearm into his neck. Fire burns straight from Louis' eyes, putting all his fury into pushing Max against the wall as the anger fuels in his system. 

Harry sits up from the floor and panics when he see Louis and Macs. He crawls over to where the two boys are and wraps his arms around Louis' waist, trying to yank him away from Max, "Stop please, Stop."

Harry is losing his mind. Crying hysterically and thrashing his body around for absolutely no reason. Stan walks over to Harry and carefully drags him away from Louis and Max, pulling him off to the side so he is not in the middle of the fight incase there is one. Liam pulls his phone out and dials the police to come, calmly explaining what is happening.

Louis pushes his arm further up against Max's neck, getting in his face and yelling at him, "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Max tries to reply, but he has no room to breathe at all and he begins choking on his own breath.

 "Oh I'm sorry what was that? I COULDN'T FUCKING HEAR YOU," Louis yells again, kneeing Max straight in the groin and letting his forearm go from Max's neck. Louis grabs each side of Max's head and slams it back against the wall, hearing him whine and then kneeing him straight in the gut. Max doubles over in pain as he falls to the ground, letting out a groan as he clutches his neck and stomach.

"STOP, LOUIS. Please, STOP" Harry cries out loudly. He had fallen to the ground and now is trying to pull himself out of Stan's arms. Stan is struggling, but he wraps his arms tighter around Harry's stomach and pulls him back from trying to crawl away.

"Why don't you listen to your bitch, Tomlinson?" Max snarls as he pulls his body off the ground. Next he is running towards Louis and trucks his body up against the wall.

 Louis lets out huff at the impact, but he immediately regains himself when he fully registers what Max had said. He pushed Max back off of him and throws a punch straight in the jaw, sticking his leg out to make him trip backwards on to his bum.

 Louis stalks over to where Max is on the floor and plops himself on his stomach, lifting his head again and slamming it down on to the ground. He throws another blow straight to his eye and then loses complete control. He throw punches left and right, picking up Max's head and slamming it down on the ground when his body is suddenly being lifted off of Max.

"Louis, HEY, hey calm down okay," Liam voices soothingly, "The police are coming." Liam holds Louis back by his arms and turns him around so they can face each other. He hods Louis' face in his hands and gets him to focus on his eyes, seeing Louis start to take deep breaths, "Just calm down mate.".

Louis takes another deep breath and looks over to where Harry is. He sees Stan holding him, sitting in a pile of Harry's blood and that only enough calms Louis down from his angry state. Louis' eyes soften as he slowly pulls himself away from Liam, looking at the latter and giving him a reassuring nod.

Louis makes a step to go towards Harry and calm him down, but Max suddenly jumps from the floor and swipes the knife blade across Louis' abdomen - everyone in the room stills when they saw what happens. Louis immediately clutches his side and falls down to his knees, tears springing into his eyes as he lets a startle scream escape his trembling lips.

"LOUIS," Harry screams, finally untangling from Stan's arms as he wimply moves his body over to Louis. "Louis," He whispers, wrapping his legs around Louis' hurt body and putting his arms around his back to pull him back to his chest.  

Liam runs straight to where Max is hunching over in pain, grabbing his neck and slamming him up against the wall, "What the fuck is your issue?". 

Before any commotion can occur, the police came rushing inside.

 

-

 

The police take Max into the car and drive him off. Harry is going frantic right now limping in circles. He's screaming loudly and pulling his curls, not having any clue to the world around him right now. Louis faintly walks next to him, resting his body up against the wall as he watches Harry go into shock.

"NO, NO, YOU CANT TAKE HIM. HE IS FINE. HE JUST NEEDS HELP, please don't do this to me," Harry screams. He suddenly stops circling around and plops on the stairs, dropping his head in to his hands and sobbing there.

Louis takes a deep breath and clutches his side. He carefully walks down each step, holding himself up by the railing and trying to focus on not fainting from the pain. Louis makes it to the bottom step and slowly tries to sit down, but pain shoots straight from his abdomen and he lets out a painful yelp.

 "Oh no.. He cut you - No, No, No," Harry whines, standing up and facing Louis. He cups the latter's cheeks and starts crying right away when he looks into Louis' beautiful blue eyes.

Louis smiles though, as best as he can as he begins to laugh humorlessly, "Hey, matching scars right?" Harry raises his eyebrows and gives Louis a sympathetic smile, walking closer and wrapping his arms around Louis' neck. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Harry repeats over and over again, burying his face in to Louis' neck and sobbing pitifully.

"Harry, I'd do it a hundred times more if that meant you get to be safe from him," Louis admits softly. He uses his free arm to wrap around Harry's lower back, pulling him more against the side of his chest that wasn't scarred with a cut. 

Harry sighs, breathing in Louis again and nuzzling more aganinst his neck. He mumbles a soft, "Louis," and stays right in to Louis' side and not ever wanting to leave him again.

A few minutes pass and people start to huddle around outside. The team starts piling over and Liam and Stan pull them aside so they can explain to them and Coach what happens. Louis continues to hold Harry in his arms, rubbing his hand up and down to try the calm the frantic boy against his chest.

The paramedics finally pull up and bring Harry and Louis inside. 

The ride feels forever.

Since the two of them have been laid in the gurney, it seems like all the pain that Harry hadn't been feeling finally hit him hard. He was panicking and crying out in pain. His body is shaking horribly and he is trembling in his spot. His eyes keep darting all over the room and the paramedics claim he is going into shock and the pain is taking over his body.  

"Harry, baby, listen to me. Listen to my voice Ok? Just breathe," Louis whispers calmly, reaching his hand out so he can hold on to Harry's. 

"You will be fine, I promise. I won't let anyone every hurt you again Okay?" Louis continues talking, arching his head so he can look at Harry. Louis gives him a reassuring smile and feels Harry lace their fingers together lazily, trying to squeeze as best as he can. 

"Just breath, in and out, love. I will never let anyone hurt you. I promise I'll be there for you."

Louis saw Harry's body relax more as the paramedics began working on his other arm. He starts breathing in deeply and letting his body go more limp, the grip in Louis' hand starting to loosen a lot more. 

Harry turns his head to the side and finally looks over at Louis. A smile on his faces as his eyes become daze over.

 

 

And then suddenly, his eyes flutter close. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback please!!!! xxxxx
> 
> Any request? lemme know! thanks loves.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis and Harry are being rolled into a room that has multiple hospital beds scattered around that are divided by curtains. Since the time is closing in on evening on a school night, the place is rather empty.

 Louis and Harry are placed on two beds beside each other. One nurse tries to cut the curtain between the two, but Louis sits up and complains about doing so.

"Wait. Leave this one open. When he wakes I want him to have a familiar face."

The nurse smiles and nods her head in an understanding way. She walks back over to Louis' side and pulls his clipboard out from the edge of his bed, "Alright, the gash doesn't seem deep. Maybe a few stitches is all." The nurse looks down at Louis and smiles warmly at him, reaching over to put some gloves over her hands.

Louis clears his throat, getting the nurses attention, "Will I be able to play football? I have a game at the end of the week." 

The nurse walks next to Louis' side and sighs, looking down at him as she places a hand on his shoulder, "Sweetie, this needs time to heal. I say about a week, and then you can easily take them out and continue with activities. It's not very many stitches, you can handle that can't you? Just a week?." 

Louis huffs. He hates the idea that this is his last season with the team and he is about to miss one game. Sure this game doesn't mean anything, but Louis does not take any game for granted. It can be taken away just like that, and Louis wants to enjoy every minute of playing the sport he loves. He never misses a game, eveer. 

"Ugh, yeah I can do that," Louis groans childish, rolling his eyes and pouting against his pillow.

The nurse laughs softly to herself. She lifts Louis' shirt up carefully and eyes the cut for a moment. She ask Louis to take it off and he does so, wincing every now and then when he jolts in a wrong way.

He lays back down as the nurse pulls a table to her side with swabs of cotton and liquid. She pours the liquid on the cotton squab and begins cleaning the area. She carefully then starts cleaning the actual cut, and Louis starts groaning as he bits down hard on his lip to keep from moving around.

'"Guess all me adrenaline left.  _Fuck_ this hurts," Louis whines, even though he lets out a laugh as the bubbling sensation in his scar start to sting even more.

"Shouldn't hurt for long, dear," The nurse says softly. She pulls away from Louis and lets the air circulate through his cut. She walks out the room shortly claiming she needs to grab certain tools, and leaves Louis sitting there.

Louis sighs loudly as he adjust himself on the bed. He sat himself on the edge and carefully watches Harry sleeping. He notices that his eyes start twitching and eyebrows furrow, so Louis notices that Harry is slowly waking up now.

 Before Harry has any time to freak out, his eyes immediately make contact with Louis', and his body completely relaxes.

"Your cut," Harry whispers

"Ha, he got me a bit, yeah? No worries I'll be fine," Louis straightens himself up and smiles over at Harry, seeing his face scrunch up in confusion.

"I don't think he meant to," Harry voices, looking at Louis' cut and then looking at the cut on his own arm that he seems to now notice, "I don't think he meant to do this to me either."

 Louis just stares at him in complete shock. He has no idea how Harry can even think to come up with a reason or excuse for Max doing what he did. Is Harry that brainwashed by the boy?Louis feels sorry for Harry. He wants to hug that boy and make his brain right again.

 The nurse comes back in shortly after. She has needles and tools in her hands as she walks back over to Louis. She places the things on her table and motions for Louis to sit back down so she can start stitching up his wound.

"Wha-What're you doing?" Harry whines nervously, arching his body up to try and see over the nurse's body. 

"He needs a couple of stitches," The nurse says nicely, "No worries sweetie."

 Harry scowls some more as he tries to put effort in to sitting up straight. When he is he throws his legs over the side of his bed and looks over at the nurse, "Can I sit by him please?" Harry does not wait for an answer and is already standing up to take the seat next to Louis.

He shuffles his feet carefully against the tile and slowly sits down in the chair. When he does he moves his wide, green eyes over to Louis' and smiles innocently at the latter, the dimples on his cheek making an appearance.

 _God_ , Louis could looked at Harry's eyes all day. So green. So beautiful. So dull. So in pain, yet so _hopeful_

"I'm sorry about this," Harry whispers shamefully, biting his lips as he ducks his head down. Louis smiles over at him though, and he reaches his hand out for Harry to take.

 Harry sees Louis hand come in his peripheral, so he reaches both of his out and sandwiches Louis in between his own. Louis squeezes Harry's hand tightly when the Nurse pokes something funny against his scar or when it hurts, and Harry giggles every time because Louis makes the cutest face when he flinches.

"All done, you can put your shirt on and you-" the Nurse announcing, turning back to look at Harry, "Need to get back in the bed."

Harry reluctantly lets go of Louis' hand. He lets out a big huff and stands up from his feet, but the sudden action makes him extremely light headed. His face pales miraculously and Harry suddenly see specks of black all around as he stumbles forward and falls straight in to Louis. Louis laughs quietly as his hands go straight out to steady the boy.

"You good, curls?"

Harry blushes, bringing his hands around to hold on to Louis' arms, "Yeah, got a bit dizzy is all. Kind of want to shower though."

Louis gives him an apologetic smile when the Nurse walks over to help guide Harry back to his bed. She settles him in carefully and walks out the room when another nurse comes in. She detaches the locks under Harry's bed and begins rolling him forward to move him around the room.

"Where are they taking him?" Louis questions right away, tugging his shirt on and standing up on his feet.

"To the emergency center in the building over, I want to run an X-Ray on him just in case. Your friends informed what had happened with him and judging by the marks all over his body, we want to make sure he doesn't have anything broken," The nurse sighs, "But I can see the scar on his hip looks pretty bad, want to make sure it will be."

Before the nurse completely rolls Harry out she turns back to Louis, offering him a big smile as she nods her head towards the boy on the bed, "Would you like to follow him?" 

"Yeah, of course," Louis mumbles, walking straight next to Harry and smiling when the boy reaches over to hold his hand.

 

-

 

The Nurse that is rolling Harry's bed calls for another Nurse to lead Louis to Harry's designated room. Harry whimpers when he realizes Louis is not coming with him, but the latter reassures that he will be there when the X-Ray's are done.

Louis stands outside the door and watches Harry being rolled down the hallway. His stomach twist in nerves and he can not etch the frown off of his face. He lets out a defeated sigh and walks into the room. He sees there is a seat by the window and decides to go sit on it and look out in to the city.

Louis watches the ways the cars fly by on the roads. He can see the night life going on beyond some of the buildings with stage lights being projected into the sky. He hears the pitter patter of feet walking up an down the hallway and he wonders when those feet sounds will be the one to roll Harry in.

After what finally felt like forever, Louis hears the door click to the room. He turns his head to see Harry's bed being rolled in with the same Nurse behind pushing him. Harry was sleeping, considering he had two IV's in each of his arms connected to a bag filled with some liquid.

Louis gasps when he takes a look at Harry, standing up from his spot on the window and feeling tears brim his eyes.

 

Harry.

 

He looks so  _damaged_. 

 

Harry's skin is beyond pale, almost sickly in a way and his hair has lost it's color and volume. The bruises and cuts on his skin seem more evident now that the Nurses have cleaned them, and Louis never realized exactly how bad the marks were until they were the only think visible on Harry's milky skin. He has an oxygen mask covering his face and his arm is wrapped up in a thick gauze.  

The Nurse looks up and sees Louis' worried face, and she rolls Harry's bed to its designated spot then walks over to Louis, "Don't worry. The oxygen is to help steady his breathing. He was having a bit of troubled when we rolled him over due to his ribs being fractured."

The Nurse walks back over to Harry's bed and grabs the clipboard from the edge of the bed then takes a seat next to Louis on the window seat,  "The IV is a sleeping pain medicine. He's pretty beaten up, but no need for surgery on any broken bones. Most is a sprain on the ankle and fractured rib."

She sighs again and looks down at her clipboard, "We ran some scans on his brain also just to make sure. We see no bleeding or anything severe, but we noticed some activity that detects he is clinically depressed, but we have methods for him to overcome this."

The Nurse pauses for a moment and places a gentle hand on Louis' back, drawing his eyes up to hers, "It's the hip scar we were worried about. The cut was already deep enough, but whatever made it reopen caused some minor internal bleeding. We were thinking of holding him over night to make sure it healed with a couple of stitches. He had to get some in his arm, but that's all we have reports on." 

Louis huffs as he scratches the back of his head, "Oh gosh, he'll be- he's going to be fine right?"

"I believe he will be good. We are just taking precautionary measures is all. If in 24 hours the bleeding has stopped, he should be fine to go home," The Nurse admits reassuringly.

Louis sighs to himself, turning his eyes over to Harry and biting his lip, _'That's good_?' he thinks to himself.

"Sir, I reassure this boy will be fine. He's just going to be a bit sore for a while," She rubs her hand again on Louis shoulder and stands up in front of him, "Will you be staying the night with him? He begged me to make sure you said yes," The Nurse laughs, setting her clipboard down and throwing her gloves away..

Louis' feels his heart fill up with love and a blush coats his cheeks. He looks over to Harry and smiles, still seeing his angelic face look so beautiful with the moonlight dancing off his cheek bones. Louis nods, biting his lip as he looks over at the Nurse, "Yeah, if you think _you_  guys have to watch him, imagine how I feel. Feel like I can't take me eye off him right now."

The Nurse turns to smile, "He may wake up in pain so don't be alarmed, just hit the call button. Another nurse, or I, will just add another dosage of the medicine. Have a good night dear," The Nurse exits the room quietly and closes the door behind her softly. 

When Louis is sitting in there by himself, beside Harry's sleeping body, he decides to call Liam to inform him how things are going and what the deal is

 

" _Hey Lou, how are you, how's Harry?"_

 "Yeah, m' fine, just a few stitches. Harry seems to be too. Just has minor bleeding inside so they want him to stay over night."

" _Oh wow. Well the team is praying for you guys, but I'm glad to know things aren't as bad as we thought_ ," 

"Yeah, well I'm going to stay with Harry tonight so I'll see you soon yeah?"

" _Yeah ok. See you soon, keep me updated, G'night_."

 

Louis hangs up his phone and sits in his chair as he starts taking deep breaths. He begins tapping his fingers on his thigh rapidly as he begins to bounce in leg. He grows anxious at the idea of having to tell his mother, but then he thinks about Harry. Louis can easily lie about his stitches, but how the hell is Harry going to explain this? 

Louis sighs as he pulls his phone out again, sending a message to his mother that he needs stitches in his side because he got cleated in practice. He figures that is the best story to go with so she does not freak out over this.

 

 

He then sets his phone on the table next to him and relaxes himself on the windowsill. He fluffs the pillow up the Nurses had left him and lays down on the cushion. It is a little bit uncomfortable, but Louis has perfect view of watching Harry and he can not fall to a better image than that. 

 

Around three in the morning, Louis hears sudden whining and crying in his ears and he slowly cracks his eyes open to see Harry struggling in his bed.

"Ow, it hurts, please. Make it stop," Harry whines out, biting his lip and letting all the tears stream down his face.

Louis sits up from the bed and rushes over to Harry's side. He carefully sit on the edge of the bed and begins caressing his head against his chest. He tries shh'ing him as he reaches over to grab the call button for the nurse, trying his best to calm Harry down since the medicine wore off and the pain is taking over.

 "Hey. Hey, you're fine. We'll call for more medicine, okay?" Louis whispers, brushing Harry's hair with one hand while the other one his holding on to Harry's hand so he can squeeze whenever he needs to.

Harry takes a shaky breath, batting his wet eyelashes as they are clumped together from tears. He relaxes his head against Louis' chest and nuzzles his head before shifting his face to look up at Louis. "Louis?" Harry whispers, almost in confusion that Louis is there with him.

"I told you I wasnt going anywhere," Louis replies quietly, resting his head on top of Harry's and kissing the top of his hair. 

Harry smiles to himself and makes himself more comfortable in Louis' hold. The Nurse walks in and sees the two boys, trying to remain quiet as she walks over to Harry. She grabs his free hand and draws some blood from his veins. He whimpers quietly, and Louis holds him tighter to relax him some more. 

The Nurse then fixes his dosage of medicine and before Louis knows it, Harry's eyes are fluttering close.

 

-

 

The next morning, Louis' eyes flutter open due to the bright sun creeping its way on to his face. He sees from his half lidded eyes Harry sitting perched up on his bed, a happy smile on his face as his eyes are trained to the tv. Louis lets out a groan and starts stretching his back, sitting up in his spot and seeing Harry turned his eyes to him.

"It's about time you woke up," Harry grumbles playfully.

Louis rubs his eyes with the back of his hand, hearing his back pop a few times and moves over to the arm chair next to Harry's bed, "Well good morning to you too, sunshine. How are you feeling?"

Harry shrugs, but he breaks out into the goofiest grin and leans closer towards Louis, "Okay. A bit sore, Buuuuuut I'm on drugs so I don't really know what I'm saying right now," Harry begins giggling to himself and plops back against his pillow, biting his lip to try and stop his laughs, but he keeps spluttering them out, "I'm also tired again."

Louis laughs to himself, his eyes gleaming as he watches Harry in his bed. He bites his lip and shakes his head, smiling like a fool because even when Harry is drugged up he still can't not manage to be the cutest boy in the world, "Then go to sleep, sweet cheeks, I'm sure they'll take you back in to get scanned again in a few hours, so you got time."

Harry hums to himself, turning and nodding at Louis. He gives Louis a big smile then shuts his eyes close fast. He carefully wraps his arms around himself and cuddles against his pillows, letting out purring sounds as he slowly feels himself droop to sleep.

Louis rolls his eyes but rest his head in his hands, watching Harry with a smile on his face and thinking about how cute he is.

 

- 

 

"Good news," Harry yells out hours later, throwing a pillow over at Louis who had fallen asleep in the chair next to Harry's bed.  

Louis jolts up right away, seeing Harry smiling and already guessing as to what the good news is. Louis relaxes in his chair and props his leg in his lap, bringing his hand up to his chin and stroking his stubble, "Hmm, your curls are really a wig?"

Harry snickers, scrunching up his nose as he shakes his head,"No silly, they said I am all good to go. Worried for nothing. I can go home at the end of the day."

"That's exciting," Louis cheers. He stands up from his seat and walks over to the side of Harry's bed and grabs his hand, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing his knuckles.

"Yeah. Said there's no more bleeding, it's already healing itself," Harry blushes, squeezing Louis' hand and relieving in a big breath, "I'm healing."

 Louis nods his head, kissing Harry's knuckles again and dropping his hand. He walks over to his windowsill and grabs his phone and jacket, smiling when he looks over at Harry and he's blushing like a mad man, "Well good, I can take you back to your flat - or mine? Whichever if comfortable to you."

Harry pouts and throws his arm out. Louis takes the hint and walks back over to him, wrapping his hand around Harry's wrist and gently rubbing his thumb across his smooth skin. Harry looks at their contact then up to Louis, giving him his best puppy dog eyes, "You'll stay with me?" 

"Yes Haz, You think I can leave your side? I'm never leaving you now. You're going to get sick of me and wish you never asked me to stay," Louis teases, walking closer to the bed and leaning down so he can be right by Harry's face.

He sees the life in Harry now. He sees his green eyes expanding in excitement and warmth, the smile that etches on his face to bring out those insanely adorable dimples on each side of his mouth. Louis' heart grows for the boy, knowing that he has been the only one to get Harry to react this way and something in his gut tells him to keep on making Harry like this.

"Please, I could never wish that," Harry replies softly, gleaming straight in to Louis eye's and finally feeling a sliver of safety and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback? and Kudos? Please and thank you! (: xxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship!!!!! xxxx

Louis had texted the boys to bring his car to the hospital. A Nurse had put Harry in a wheel chair to roll him down to the exit of the hospital. Louis walked next to Harry the whole time, looking down to make sure he was okay and even grabbing his hand because he missed being connected.

They wait at the front until they see Louis' truck being pulled up to the roundabout with Zayn's car following behind. They all get out the car and walk over to Harry and Louis.

Niall is the first to break the silence, "Oh gosh I'm so glad you both are Okay." He leans down to carefully give Harry hug.

Harry smiles and muffles a quiet, "Thank you."

Liam walks over to Louis' side and pats his back, giving him a side hug and leading them towards his truck, "Yeah, let's get you both back.".

Louis walks behind Harry's wheel chair and rolls him over to the passenger side of his truck. He sees Liam standing off to the side to make sure they are okay while Zayn and Niall go back to their car. Louis carefully wraps an arm around Harry's back and uses the other one for the boy to grip on to him as he helps guide him in the car. Louis then wraps the seatbelt around Harry and goes to caress his face, smiling softly at the boy.

"I'm going to talk to them real fast, just relax right now and I'll be back shortly," Louis tells him, pulling back and shutting the door carefully.

Louis walks off and motions for Liam to follow him back to Zayn's car. Liam gets in on the passenger side while Louis goes to Zayn's window and peaks his head through, "I think m' gonna take Harry home. Stay with him. Make sure he is okay. Might have a bit of problem sleeping, so I want to be there for him. M' just a bit scared for him."

"You saved him Lou," Zayn reminds him, a soft smile on his lips, "He will never forget that." 

Louis sighs, glancing over at his truck before looking at the boys in the car, "He still doesn't think Max did it on purpose. Thinks he didn't _mean_ to do it."

Liam leans his head forward and brings his arm over Zan to hold on to Louis, "Well mate, he is probably confused right now. Max tricked Harry with his words, all he needs right now is for you to be there for him. He was abused Lou, he's not thinking right because of it."

Zayn sighs, agreeing with a nod, "The hardest part for Harry is just now beginning. He was blinded by Max this whole time, and now he can finally see. Everything will come rushing to him like a tidal wave, and you just have to be there to make sure he doesn't drown in it."

"I think he will appreciate you helping him mate," Niall calls from the back seat, scooting himself closer, "You both seem to care about each other. I think once his mind is right he will realize it. You're leaving a special place in his heart, you know?" 

Louis blushes, ducking his head down and biting his lip, "Yeah, alright." He taps his hand against the window sill and stands back up, backing away as he waves at his friends,  "I'll see ya later."

Louis walks back over to his truck and hops in the drivers side. He buckles himself up and turns his head to see Harry. He feels his body slump when he notices the boy curled in on himself letting silent tears fall down his face and his eyes clenching shut tightly. 

Louis sighs as he reaches a hand over to place on Harry's knee, rubbing softly all around, "Hey." Harry sniffles loudly and cracks his eyes open, turning his big, green water eyes over to Louis' and looking sadly at him. "You're safe with me. I'm going to take you to your flat, and I promise I won't leave you."

Harry relaxes in his seat and nods at Louis. Blinking his eyes a few times to get the leftover tears to fall down his face. Louis smiles at him reassuringly and begins the drive back to Harry's flat.

Louis never takes his hand on Harry's knee. He actually moves it to lay flat on his thigh while he uses the other hand to drive. He feels a wave of protectiveness rush over him when he feels Harry calm down to just his touch. He feels needed in a way and he likes that Harry makes him feel like this.

Louis' heart soars and his body ignites with fire when he feels Harry's land on top of, his fingers being laced together on top. Harry smiles to himself and turns his head to look at Louis, just about the same time Louis turns to look at him. And his breath hitches. 

Harry is looking at him with this sense of hope that everything will be better with Louis by his side, and thats a look that makes Louis know that Harry is worth it to him.

Louis is going to make sure that Harry always feels that way around him, no matter what.

 

-

 

 

When they walk straight in to Harry's flat, Louis walks them over to the yellow couch. He sits down on the far end of the cushion ear the arm rest, and Harry lays his body down the couch so he can rest his head in Louis' lap. He body relaxes and he lets out a big breath and Louis' fingers begin going through the strands of his curly hair.

Louis hums softly, looking down at the side of Harry's head, "You want to talk about it?" .

Harry sniffs, turning his body so he can lay on his back and look up at Louis' blue eyes, "I-I don't know..."

"You can trust me," Louis whispers, letting the back of one of his hands slide gently down the side of Harry's face, seeing him close his eyes and relax to the touch as he then cups his delicate jaw.

"I know I can."

"Then talk to me."

 Harry freezes for a second, closing his eyes again and taking in a big breath. He sits himself back up, hating that he lost the hand that was caressing his face. He rids that thought and turns to face Louis, opening his eyes slowly as he connects his eyes with the latter, "O-Okay."

Louis waits patiently as he sees Harry contemplating. He notices the way his forehead scrunches up and his tongue peaking from his tongue that Harry is thinking hard about this. But Louis waits, because he knows this is tough for Harry and he wants the boy to feel comfortable when speaking.

"Max - he has been there through everything for me," Harry sighs, his beautiful green eyes starting to glimmer with tears, "He watched me cry over every boy I met. I mean it wasn't a lot, it was just two really - but he watched them shatter my heart. They used me for _s-sex_."

Harry chokes on the word _sex_ , wrapping his arms around his body as finally a few tears roll down his cheek, "I would complain to him.- how nobody could ever actually love me," He looks back up in to Louis' eyes, "All he did was sit by my side. Comfort me a lot. He was just the greatest friend ever. I-i didn't know." 

Louis sighs and scoots closer to Harry, unwrapping his arms so he can hold on to one of his hands. Harry swallows and continues, "I remember one day being called _Fabio_  for being with all these boys _._ They thought all I did was sleep around with boys, but I didn't, I swear I didn't. I don't even know where it came from- I was only ever with those two because I wanted them to love me back, and I thought they did. I mean is that so _wrong_ to think?"

Harry's voice cracks pitifully as all the tears he is trying to hold back stream faster down his face, "They used me and then when they had enough, they never took a look my way again. Then all these boys kept coming up to me trying to get with me - called me a slut and said I could be their little whore, but that wasn't what I wanted. I just wanted to be l-loved."

Harry closes his eyes and ducks his head. He takes a moment to let himself cry and get those choked sobs out. Louis squeezes his hand and places his other one on Harry's lap. "It hurt me being used like that. But Max was always there for me. He started being protective and possessive over me, and I thought he was doing that to protect me. The arm around the waist. Patting my bum. Kisses on my neck."

Harry pauses, breathing in deeply, "We grew closer. He started to pull me away from people. He told me not to trust anyone, so I didn't because whenever I did I got hurt. I used to have lots of friends, you know, but he said they all wanted me for one thing, and one thing only. And so I believed him, spent all my time with him."

Harry looks down to where his hand is being held by Louis, feeling the need to start playing with his fingers, "Obviously I fell for him. He was the only one who showed me what I wanted. My family though..- didn't like him - didn't like us. When they found out they said, ' _You shouldn't be with Max, he is not someone you should be with_ ,' or something like that."

More tears erupted from Harry's eyes and he uses his free hand to wipe them away, "Max told me that that was their way of not accepting me for my sexuality, that I should be around people who do accept me, and that was only one person.- _him._ A-and I believed him." 

Harry swallows, looking back up to Louis, "So the minute I passed college, Max took me. I ran away with him - He didn't want me to be around people who were going to drag me down- drag us down. We were far enough away from home that no body could stop us." 

 "Harry," Louis finally says, staring intently at Harry as he takes in a deep breath himself, "When was the first time he-?" 

Harry moves his eyes back down to his lap, still feeling Louis' on his face, "It was a week after we moved. We kissed and cuddled sometimes, and I thought it was love. But it wasn't. We never did anything cute. He just held me in public and touched me and loved to leave love bites on my neck. How foolish of me to fall so quickly. But he did it when -"

Harry wipes the tear from the corner of his eye, "I said I missed my family, and I wanted to visit them. That's when he got angry. Questioned me as to why he wasn't good enough to be the only person on my mind, then he told me he was going to prove to me that all I needed was him."

Harry quickly looks up at the ceiling to blink his tears then looks over at Louis, "That was the first night he hit me and the first night he- he took advantage of me. Slapped me across the face and then pinned me to the bed. I was so scared, but he didn't care. The sex was so painful and he made me - he made me bleed." 

Louis scoffs and shakes his head, trying to prevent his own tears from falling, "How could you stay with him, Harry?"

"I stayed because he said he didn't mean to. The next morning I woke up with a red mark on my face and bruise marks on my bottom area - he said he was sorry and that he loved me; bought me a cake and some presents. It made me feel bad for what he did, he felt horrible for slapping me, for touching me, so I forgave him," Harry looks back down at his lap. "That was his tactic, hit or touch me, then buy me off with something because he knew that I would forgive, that I would feel as bad as he did.-" 

 Harry starts shaking his head and closes his eyes tightly, letting a choked sob leave his mouth as he continuously cries to himself, "Except it soon stopped being love, and it started becoming fear.- I feared him. I tried to convince myself that the boy who loved me before was still in there somewhere. It's why I stayed."

Harry sighs, opening his eyes back up and looking over at Louis again, "I guess I realize now that the sweet boy I thought he was, was never in there in the first place.  Just wanted to be the one to claim me like the rest of them."

Harry sighs as he begins rubbing his eyes from tears. Louis sighs and scoots himself closer to Harry, he uses his free hand to cup his jaw. He begins padding his tears away with his jaw, looking at the boy with sad eyes.

"Harry," Louis whispers, squeezing his hand tightly.

 "It's okay, Louis," Harry whispers, flashing him a soft smile.

"You started to make me realize just how bad he really is. Its when I actually voiced myself with him. I spoke about you- He hated it. Hated that there was somebody else on my mind. The pain hurt worse when I mentioned you, but it kind of felt worth it, you know?. You were so nice and everything he wasn't. You helped me feel like myself again, who i was before all of this," Harry admits with a blush, looking into Louis' eyes cautiously. 

"Except those feelings didn't last long. He would remind me that no body wanted me, and the only person who could deal with such a person as myself was him, and him only- " Harry looks back down, staring at his and Louis' hand connected on his lap.

It is silent for awhile after Harry finishes. Louis is not sure what he could say to what Harry had just told him, but he suddenly feels the urge to hold the boy. So he uses his free arm and wraps hi around Harry's shoulder, adjusting himself on the couch before pulling him straight into his chest.

Harry lets out a sigh as he shifts his head to rest on Louis' chest, smiling to himself as the only thing he could smell his Louis' scent - honey and vanilla. His hand is still connected with Louis' and he feels warmth spread through out his whole body when Louis places a kiss on the top of his head.

 "You don't deserve this, Harry," Louis whispers, cuddling Harry close to him, "You are such an amazing person, and you don't even realize the impact you have on people."

Harry starts tearing up, but because he feels happy. He feels something he has not felt in forever and the feeling is too overwhelming. He remembers that night when Louis whispered those sweet things in his ear, thinking that Harry was asleep but he heard everything.

Sometimes he can still feel the heat on his cheek from where Louis had kissed him. He felt safe and happy then and he feels safe and happy now. The words Louis spoke to him that night echo in his head, and Harry can't help but feel the smile on his face as he flutters his eyes down to where his hand is connected to Louis'.

 

' _I need you too Harry_.'

 

Harry knows Louis cares. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Around four in the morning, Harry was up feeling different. He feels warm. He feels happy. He suddenly feels like a new person.

 He feels  _safe_.. 

Harry cracks his eyes open just a little bit, feeling his head rise and fall to a steady beat as his hands are gripping on to a shirt. He feels a warm body under his and he suddenly feels himself snuggle more in to it. 

Harry moves his eyes around to see the blinds open on the window, the moonlight cascading it's gleam in to the room, dancing across the face of the person Harry is laying on. _He's beautiful_ , Harry thinks. His cheekbones are prominent, looking sharp. His mouth is parted just the slightest so little puffs of breaths can escape his pink lips. His face is relaxed, completely smooth and tan in color.

Harry's cheeks lays flat on Louis' strong chest. One of his hands is gripping on to his shirt while the other one is thrown across his body. Louis has one of his arms wrapped around Harry's back, holding him tight against his side while the other one lays limp over Harry's.

Harry likes this.

Harry has never woken up in somebody else's arms and this has been something he has always learned for. To feel that safety in knowing that nothing can pull you apart from the body that you're connected with. This is different. _Good_ different.

Once Harry feels his eyes open fully and his body fully awake, he carefully unlatches himself from Louis' hold to get up. He walks over to the washroom to clean himself up with some lotion and spray, then he goes to take his pain pills.

After he feels clean again and is freshened up, he quietly walks back out to the bedroom and goes over to sit on the window seat. Since it is early there is not much going on outside, but Harry catches a few people outside every now and then.

He sees joggers running down the sidewalk with headphones in their ears. He sees some friends walking their dogs in the early morning. He sees students trudging down the corridor with their backpacks on their backs and a coffee in their hand.

 Harry feels  _fine_. 

 Harry shifts his focus to the sky when he see the daylight start to break through the dark skies. The orange is beginning to peak its way over the trees and the campus building. Harry smiles and immediately feels warmth looking at the way the colors blend just beyond the clouds. 

Then, he looks over to Louis.

Another smile etches on Harry's lips as he cups his own face and dreamingly stares over at the sleeping boy.

The mixture of the moon and the morning sun illuminates off his smooth tan skin. The light hits him just right to highlight the sharpness of his cheekbones. The shadow the glow from the sky makes him more vibrant, like he is an angel in the clouds.

Even in the dead of sleep, Louis still manages a way to look amazing. Everything about him is perfect. Harry feels like he can write sonnet and poems about the beauty the Louis emits. He is the definition of pretty and sunshine. He is the light that lights the dark tunnels in Harry, and the boy immediately feels the warmth that radiates off Louis. 

 

-

 

 

Around 6:30 in the morning Louis' phone begins buzzing to that horrid prison alarm that makes his ears bleed every day.

 "Ugh," Louis mumbles annoyed, shifting his body so he can shut his phone off. "Fuck," he groans again, sitting his body up until his back rest up against the head board.

His eyes are still closed as he goes through his motions to wake up. He uses his hands to rub both his closed lids, trying to get the sleep out of his face. He cracks his eyes open slowly and grimaces at the morning light that is shining through the room. He runs a hand through his hair as he sleepy looks for Harry, finally settling them on the boy at the window.

 "Not a morning person I take it?" Harry giggles, sitting on the edge of the window seat and smiling over at Louis.

"No," Louis complains dramatically. He gets up from the bed and walks over to where Harry is sitting. He brushes his hand over the boy's shoulder and sits down next to him, turning to him and frowning, "How long have you been up?"

"About 5."

"Pain?" Louis questions.

"It wasn't as bad as yesterday. Took some medicine,"

Louis hum, finally relaxing his face as he repositions himself on the window seat. He moves so his back is resting up against the wall and so that he can face Harry's body. He plants one foot down on the cushion with his knee bent and shifts his other leg to rest under it. Harry smiles as he adjust himself to match Louis, causing the older lad to start laughing, "You copying me?"

"No," Harry blushes, biting on his bottom lip to suppress his smile, "I just like watching you."

Louis rolls his eyes but smiles, tilting his head to the side while looking over every feature on Harry's face, "So, you coming to the game today?" 

Harry bites his tongue, taking a deep breath so he doesn't feel the need to freeze from the question. He blows a raspberry from his lips and scowls, "Are you even going to play?" 

"Hey, what Coach doesn't know the better," Louis teases, moving his foot forward to nude Harry's, "So are you going to come?" Harry shrugs his shoulders, "C'mon you should. Niall and Zayn like you a lot." 

Harry's face lights up, his eyes widening with life as he leans his body closer to Louis, "Really?" 

Louis nods his head, putting his hands on top of Harry's ankles, "Of course, you're an amazing friend. Hey, Ill give them your number so they can text you, pick you up, maybe even go to dinner afterwards?," Louis smiles desperately.

Harry squints his eyes at Louis playfully, holding back his giggle when Louis' smile grows more desperate. "Okay," Harry laughs, seeing Louis relax his face as he blows out a sigh, "As long as your with me then I'll go."

Louis' face immediately heats up in a warm blush. He lays his arm across the knee propped in the air and buries his face into the flesh, peeking his eyes just above to see Harry giggling to himself. 

 

_-_

 

Harry pours him and Louis each a bowl of Basic 4 cereal. He then hands Louis a banana saying that he needs the fruit before the game and pours them each a glass of organic orange juice. Then Louis has to leave to go back to his flat. Harry gives him a quick hug before he leaves and then rushes to his truck to drive back.

By the time he arrives to the complex he sees Liam hopping in to his car so Louis quickly parks in a spot and rushes out to get in the other side. Liam laughs at the boy and reverses the car,, "So Coach was asking how you were and-"

Louis scoffs dramatically and cuts in, "Well as long as he doesn't know about the stitches then I will be okay." 

"LOUIS," Liam screams loudly on accident, swerving in his lane a little and glancing over at Louis, "You can't play when those haven't healed yet, what're you on twit?"

"Liam, I need to play," Louis whines, "I have to be prepared for when the scouts come watch me." Louis huffs in his seat and slumps his body. He pouts his lips and crosses his arms over his chest, "Plus, I forced Harry to come so it'd suck if I sat with him there."

Louis turns to look out the window, feeling his face blush and a smile reach his lips. Then he hears Liam laughing next to him and he scowls, snapping his glare to look over at him, "Why the bloody hell are you laughing?"

Liam closes his lips quickly, trying to swallow down his laughs, "Oh nothing. Just a bit of thinking is all."

"Freak," Louis grumbles.

 

-

 

Louis opens the door to  the locker room and bombarded with all his teammates huddling around him. They question how he is and making sure he is okay. Liam is off to the side and laughing at Louis being so flustered, amused at its finest.

 "Guys m' fine," Louis cries out, "Let's just focus on the game yeah?"

Louis nods his head at everyone and even gives them a reassuring smile. They all grumble something he pays no mind to and walks over to his locker, huffing to himself as he pulls his uniform out.

"Hey mate," Stan walks over to Louis, "How's Harry?"

Louis sits down on the bench and pulls the socks over his calves, "Oh hey. Yeah, he's doing good. Managing. I think he's trying his best,"

"How about you?" Stan worries, walking closer to Louis and placing a hand on his back.

Louis stands up and faces Stan, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him playfully, "Stan, I said I'm fine."

Stan rolls his eyes, brushing Louis' hands off his shoulders, "Okay, but I mean with Harry. How are you dealing about Harry?"

"Oh," Louis sighs, arching his eyebrows, "I'm just trying to be there for him. He doesn't really have anybody, he's like- he's like a _baby_ ,"

Stan snorts, shaking his head, "Louis, he isn't that much younger than you,"

"I know that, I'm just saying like- he's someone you just want to keep away from all the bad in the world. I don't know," Louis huffs and opens his locker again. He reaches inside to grab his phone and sit back down on the bench, "It's whatever, I'm going to text my mum."

"Alright, I'll leave you be." Stan walks over to his locker and begins getting dressed in his uniform. Louis pulls his phone out in front of him and unlocks the screen, clicking on his messages and typing a new one.

 

**_Louis:_  ** _Hey you, did Ni and Zayn drag you to the stadium? **?**???? (;_

**_Curly:_ ** _Haha yes. Even bought me some tea!!!!_

 

Louis smiles fondly to himself as another quick message pops up.

 

 _ **Curly:**_ _Good Luck to yooouuuu though, I'll be watching!! x (-:_  

 

Louis starts blushing to himself, biting down on his lip as he closes his eyes and begins laughing softly to himself. Butterflies erupt in his stomach and suddenly feels like he is swooning on cloud9 just from talking to Harry and this is a feeling Louis is starting to fall in love with.

"Tomlinson, in my office," Coach's voice calls out from across the locker room. His body is standing against the archway of his office, looking over at Louis seriously

Louis sighs and puts his phone in his locker. He walks over to the office and closes the door behind him. He sits down in the chair and folds his hands in his lap, "Yes, Coach?" 

"So the incident from the other day, are you able to play?" Coach asks, carefully looking at Louis' face to detect anything.

"Yes, Coach. Fine as I will ever be," Louis replies easily, even giving Coach a cheeky smile.

Coach raises his eyebrows suspiciously, "Are you lying to me?" 

"No."

 Coach sighs and slumps in his seat, coming forward to rest his hands on his desk, "Well, I'm sorry this happened Tomlinson. I should've known that boy was trouble."

Louis shifts in his seat. He places his hands under his bum and bites his lip, frowning a little, "Coach, it's okay. He was messed up more than we could've ever known, don't work yourself up to much, yeah?" 

"Yeah," Coach nods, drooping his head side to side, "Just go out and lead your team Tommo, do what you do."

Louis smiles at Coach and hops up from his seat. He meets his teammates in the middle of the locker room and does his typical pre game speech and team huddle before they walk out as a team. 

Their game is being played right outside of Manchester so they have a thirty minute ride there. Couple of the University's newspaper and photographers are there to take photo of the team, and a lot of fans are gathered around to follow the bus.

Louis waves to his friends and hops up on the bus, smiling as he makes his way to the back with Liam and Stan.

 

-

 

Harry, Zayn, and Niall walk down the steps to take their seats in the bottom row - right up against the railing by the football pitch.. 

"Glad you came, curls," Niall announces to the lads, taking the seat on the other side of Harry so that the boy can be sat in the middle of him and Zayn.

"Yeah you're a great lad, and even Louis seems to really like you so that calls for something," Zayn calls out next. He laughs as he plops in his seat, patting Harry on the back and looking out on to the pitch to see the refs walking around.

Harry blushes to himself, ducking his head down and feeling another smile on his face, "Thanks. M' glad I came."

After a few minutes of anticipatory waiting, Manchester is the first to run out on the field since they are the away team. The whole fan for Manchester stands up and cheers loudly. Zayn and Niall jump out their seats and wave their pom noms around crazily as they scream from their spots. Harry laughs softly to himself, but he covers his ears since the loud noise still rings in his ears.

Once everyone on the team is out on the field, the fans die down and the two boys sit back down in their seats. Harry unplugs his ears and maneuvers his eyes around to see if he can find Louis, but to no avail Harry has not spot him.

He continues to look around, seemingly more frantic when Louis' number of 78 flashes by quickly. Harry's head perks up and he begins smiling when he spots the boy not.

"Hey there's, Lou," Niall points out.

Harry gazes at the boy as he jogs over to his team, leading them into warm ups. Harry then quickly notices how careful Louis' movements are. His jogging seems to be hindered slightly as if to not jostle the stitches in his abdomen. His stretching is done very lightly, and whenever he stretches his side to much he winces. 

Harry cringes while watching Louis because he knows that the latter is in pain, but it is not like he can stop Louis from playing. He just only wishes that Louis will be careful and not hurt himself anymore,

 

-

 

The game plays smoothly once it starts. Louis had scored two goals quickly in the first quarter and subtly looks over to Harry each time. Harry didn't catch his eye the first time, but the second time when he did Louis made Harry blush crazily.

Louis is running across the field right now, trying to get an open shot from Stan who is running with the ball. He kicks it over to Louis when he has the chance and Louis gets his feet under to control the ball in his possession. He starts running with the ball and sees his open shot. He rears his leg bag and kicks the ball, but an opponent from the other team comes running by to try and quick the ball out from Louis' hold.

Both of their legs tangle together. Louis manages to kick the ball towards the net, but he tumbles forward into a somersault on the floor. He lands with a hard thud on his side and the opponent trips over him again and manages to thrash his body over Louis'. 

Everyone in the stadium lets out loud _Oooh's_ as the two players remain on the floor. The ref calls a time and Harry immediately jumps from his seat. He stands close to the railing and grips the cool metal in his tight hands. Harry begins breathing rapidly and biting on his bottom lip, looking worriedly over at Louis hunched over on the field.

Zayn and Niall both shoot up in their seat as well, covering their mouths as they both utter a, "Shit."

On the field a trainer from Manchester and the Uni they are at run over to Louis. Coach also is rushing over to his side as Liam begins pushing the people surrounding the boy. Harry feels tears build up in his eyes and he starts blinking them back fast, "I-Is he okay?".

"He better be. That should be a fucking penalty, _dammit_ ," Niall grumbles to himself, plopping back down in his seat and pouting.

Zayn continues to stand in his spot and places both his hands on the back of his head, "I hope he's good, though. Took a big fall."

Louis starts grumbling as he props himself back on his elbows. He shakes his head and stumbles as he stands up, using Liam as a hold to keep him from falling over. When he finally gets to being stable on his feet, Harry and everyone else finally relaxes. But when Louis turns his body to face his side, Harry immediately sucks in his breath and leans forward as he notices the side of Louis' jersey soaking in blood. 

"No, No, No," Harry whines to himself, slumping in his seat as he begins biting his nails.

 Zayn gasps when he notices the blood and blows air form his mouth, "Shit, he is bleeding bad. They'll have to take him out." 

 

The quarter finally ends with Manchester still up. Both teams run back in to their tunnel. Louis on the other hand is the last of the group and he is walking slowly. He catches Harry's eyes right before he disappears and gives him a wink, following along with a nod.

Harry scrunches up his eyebrows more and continues to look worried over at Louis, but Louis reassures him again with a thumbs up and mouthing  _I am okay._

Harry finally relaxes in his seat and stares Louis off, feeling his stomach churn because he hates knowing Louis is in pain.

 

-

 

Louis sits the bench the rest of the game. During halftime the trainers work on his wound and notice the stitches are still intact, he was just bleeding. So they wrap a gauze around him and give him a practice shirt to wear while sitting the game.

The whole time he is yelling; he is cheering on his team and calling out plays for his players to make.

But he still manages to look over at Harry too whenever his focus is not needed so much on the field. Louis eyes seemed to always wander over to look at the boy who sat on the edge of his seat the whole time. He would wave or simply blink, seeing Harry go into a fit of giggles. Niall and Zayn noticed too. They gave knowing looks to each other and whenever they got Louis' attention they gave the latter a knowing look. 

Niall, Zayn and Harry get up from their seats as they make their way out the stadium. The walk through the parking lot until they are on the side doors for the locker room and wait patiently until Liam and Louis come out.

"Good game, huh?" Niall asks, standing next to Harry and patting his back, sending a smirk over his way.

"Yeah, it was alright I guess," Harry blushes, knowing what Niall is doing and feeling flustered. He ducks his head down and bites on his lip, staring at his shoes and crunching up his toes in his socks.

 

 

-

 

Coach yells at Louis the minute they enter the locker room. He walks over to Louis and punches his arm, scowling at the boy, "Tomlinson, what the hell? You didn't tell me you got stitches."

Liam snorts, brushing past Louis and taking a seat on the bench, "Coach, Louis is a hard head you should already know that,"

Louis rolls his eyes as he slumps his body up against the wall. Stan walks by and smiles, patting Louis on his back, "He's not lying," he mutters, then heading to the showers.

Louis huffed at them all, "I thought I would be fine, If I go back and get them re done, I promise it'll be good by next game," Louis reached for the locker door..

"Well since the next game we are playing is a horrible team, I think I will sit you out - let you heal properly. Period," Coach finalizes, grabbing his bag off the floor and heading back outside.

 " _Ugh_ ," Louis whines, walking over to the bench and slumping himself down on the seat. He crosses his arms over his chest as he pulls his phone out of his bag.

"You know," Liam teases, walking over to Louis and standing in front of him, "When you aren't playing in the game, it only makes sense to cheer on your teammates; not focus on curly headed boys in the stands."

"Oh can it," Louis mumbles to himself, shoulder bumping Liam, "I just wanted to make sure Harry was okay." 

Liam rolls his eyes but knows better, shaking his head with a laugh and getting up.

 

-

 

After Louis and Liam and fully dressed and shower, they finally walk through the doors to the parking lot. They see their friends huddled off to the side so they walk their way over towards them. Harry sees Louis right away and rushes over to him, wrapping his arms around his neck and carefully hugging him

 "Louis are you okay?" Harry questions worried, pulling back and placing his hands on Louis' shoulders, "Gosh I knew you shouldn't have played with fresh stitches. Sometimes you're dumb you know that. You could have gotten hurt and-and-" words keep falling out of Harry's mouth and Louis can not help but start laughing.

"Haz, m' fine," Louis reassure, smiling at the boy and holding on to Harry's wrist, "I just wanted to play, make your trip worth it."

"Still.You just had a lot of blood," Harry mumbles, feeling his cheeks coat in a pink blush as he ducks his head down to look in the spot where Louis' cut should be under his shirt. 

Louis smiles at him and laughs again, gently pulling Harry's hands off his shoulders and holding on to his wrist in front of his body. "Harry, I promise you I am fine." Louis then brings his hand up to pinch Harry's cheeks, "Your cheekiness makes me feel better."

Harry starts blushing again, biting his lip as he turns his head away from Louis to hide how flustered he is. He sees Niall, Liam and Zayn all standing off to the side. The boys are looking over their way and Harry suddenly feels his stomach drop when he notices that they are stealing glances their way and snickering to each other.

"Oh," Harry mumbles, pulling back from Louis and moving his head back to normal and training his eyes to the ground.

Louis rolls his eyes, casting his friends a quick glance and pulls Harry back to him. He places a gentle hand on Harry's cheek and lifts his face up, "Hey, don't worry, Harry. Sometimes they are pricks and they like to mess with me. It's you they like."

Harry giggles again, the smile on his face finally reaching his eyes as the dimples on his cheek make an appearance again. Louis feels as if his life is complete now that he got Harry to make that adorable happy face he hardly makes.

 "HEY," Niall yells,  "Who's ready for some damn pizza? Because this Irish folk is," Niall turns on his heel and rushes off to Zayn's car, not waiting up for anybody..

The boys then follow shortly behind him. Niall takes shotgun as Zayn gets in to the driver's side. Louis gets the side by the window alongside Liam, so Harry is stuck in the middle. He scoots his body super close to Louis, having his thigh touch the latter.

 

The ride is rather quiet, but an occasional conversation happens as they make their way to eat. Louis turns his head and smiles at Harry, cautious putting his hand on Harry's thigh and blushing when Harry doesn't move away.

Harry leans his head over and places it on Louis' shoulder, relieving in a big breath as he relaxes in his seat - enjoying the warmth Louis' hand emits from his thigh.

Yeah this - this is what his happiness should feel like. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Days come and go for Harry, and Louis always feels the need to make sure that he is okay. He'll always send Harry a message asking how he is; always tries to hang out with him after lecture or football practice; does whatever he can to get Harry in a safe place with himself. 

And Harry has been, for some odd reason, Harry has been managing quite well. He has his good days, and he has his bad days.

The bad days are when Louis has to try extra hard to make him smile, but Louis doesn't mind. He knows Harry is going through a lot of _shit_ right now and he really likes that Harry trusts him enough to help. Whether its Harry's late night calls begging Louis to come over to hold him or the urgent need for Louis to compliment him, Louis is always there to give Harry what he needs.

But sometimes Harry won't contact Louis for days, completely out of the blue. So those are the days that Louis has to take initiative to visit Harry. And those are the days that Harry is usually hiding in the corner of his bathroom with a bloody blade on the ground and tears running down his eyes. 

Louis never knows whats worse. Seeing the blood on Harry's arms or the fact that Harry is swimming in his own sadness and on the verge of drowning in them. Because wounds do heal. Pain does go away. But once you drown, there is no coming back up.

 It's even worse when Harry runs over to Louis' just to have a set of arms to cry on. They spend hours at a time just holding each other on the couch, it makes Harry feel safe, and it makes Louis feel wanted. Despite all that has happened, Louis really likes that he has managed his way to pull Harry out whenever he sinks himself too low.

 

 

-

 

 

One night after the team's last pre season scrimmage, Louis tried his hardest to get Harry to go out with the boys to his game. 

Harry has not really spent much time making an effort to hang out with the lads. He usually spends his time cuddled up with Louis or crying by himself in his lonely flat. And the boys do try. The send Harry messages all the time asking if he wants to hang, but Harry ignores it.

Louis thinks Harry needs to get out of his flat more. He feels like Harry being around friends will be beneficial for him instead of being cooped up in his flat all alone whenever Louis cant be with him.

Louis figures the more time Harry spends alone is more time he can let his mind wonder to all the horrible stuff that happened to him. Because whenever Harry is alone and Louis comes to visit after hours of leaving him, Harry has new marks on his body. He visualizes all the abuse and pain he felt. He has PTSD and Louis wants everything in Harry to look forward into the future and make his life something more than his painful past.

 "Oh please, please, pretty please come? It's our last scrimmage, You need to come," Louis pleads as he plops himself on the cushion right next to Harry. He widens his blue eyes big and gives Harry a puppy dog pout as he prays his hands in front of his body.

Harry looks at him, feeling completely uneasy as he shifts uncomfortably in his seat. He bites down on his lip and moves his eyes to the floor, "I-I just don't feel like it." Harry leans his back further into the cushion hoping that his body can simply disappear. His uneasiness grew and he tries to keep the tears hidden behind his eyes, "D-don't want to," he barely whispers. 

"Oh, Harry," Louis whines childishly. He scoots himself closer to Harry's body and jutts his lip out even further, blinking his eyes rapidly, "Please, Harold, for me?"

Harry blinks a couple of times and lets out a deep breath. He looks up at Louis and gives him a weary smile, trying his best to push this feeling back, "Fine. I'll go for you."

Louis claps his hands together triumphly. He smiles brightly to Harry and leans over to give the boy a big hug. Harry flinches right away, and Louis wishes that one day Harry won't flinch to his touch, but he feels okay when Harry finally relaxes and snakes his arms around his waist.

 

-

 

Before Louis heads out on to the pitch and after his usual text to his family group message, his phone lights up with a notification. Louis frowns as he pulls his phone back from his locker to see what the notification is.

"Harry," He whispers to himself as a smile etched on to his face. Sudden butterflies erupted as Harry's name popped up on his phone and he immediately blushes when he clicks on what Harry had sent.

 

**_Curly_ : ** _You better make this game worth it since you forced me to come. (-:_

**_Louis:_ ** _Of course I will. Lets say about 2 goals for you tonight? (;_

**_Louis:_ ** _& & hey, don't act like you don't enjoy coming to watch me play. I know it's the best thing ever._

**Curly:** _Fine you caught me :P_

 

Louis laughs at his message from Harry and is ready to put it away when another message from Harry comes through. Louis smiles to himself and shakes his head as he pulls the message up, biting his lip when he notices its a picture message. The picture was a selfie of Harry and the two boys he is with. They are all pulling funny faces in the background of Harry, and something inside Louis' fires up. 

He likes that he gets to see this goofy side of Harry. He likes that Harry is making an effort to get better by going out and hanging out with friends. Most of all, Louis likes that he gets to see a version of Harry that Max is not trying to take away. Louis likes it all.

Louis decides to save the photo because Harry is the main focus of it and looks insanely adorable with his eyes squinting to the sun. Everything about Harry just makes Louis smile and he cant help but feel butterflies and flushed cheeks whenever Louis thinks about the boy.

Gosh _Harry is adorable..._

 

-

 

Harry, Zayn and Niall sit in their usual spot in the stadium. They like to claim the first row in the bottom section of the fan area so that Liam and Louis will be able to hear and see them. Seriously, Niall and Zayn have used this to their advantage plenty of times yelling out crazy things at the two boys that always gets them funny looks.

"M' glad Louis can play again," Niall voices as he bends in his seat to pick up something from his bag he brought in, "Finally get to use this sucker." He pulls out a ' _#78 IS MY BEST MATE_ ' banner that he claims he made in an art class with his friends. Harry eyes the banner and starts giggling to himself, smiling at the funny boy that Niall is.

Zayn rolls his eyes at Niall and tries to rip the banner from his hands, but Niall is quick and snatches it away, giving Zayn a snarl. Zayn laughs quietly to himself and eyes Niall, "Are you trying to prove a point or something?"

"No, I just want everyone to know I have a bad arse friend on the team. Nothing wrong with that."

"Oh, Okay," Zayn mocks him, crossing his arms over his chest and suppressing his laugh, "And where's Liam's? He's your mate too?"

Harry giggles at the both of them fighting. He enjoys sitting in the middle of the two of them and having his head go back and forth  to whois speaking. Niall looks over at Zayn and pointedly looks at him, "Mum, get off me arse. I just always hold a special place for Louis."

"You'll hurt Liam's feelings. You really are a buggar aren't you."

Niall then suddenly shrieks when his eyes trail out to the field, "Oh look." Niall stands up quickly and begins jumping in his spot. He holds the banner up high in the sky and starts cheering embarrassingly, "There's the famous Louis Tomlinson, there he is right there." 

Zayn rolls his eyes at Niall and draws out his phone to take a video of him. Harry's eyes follow to where Niall is looking at Louis and blushes when the latter is already looking back at him with a warm smile on his face. Louis gives Harry a quick wave and wink before he has to turn back to his team. 

Harry immediately feels a blush on his face as he ducks his head down. The smile on his lips is sure enough to crack his face, so he bites down on his bottom lip and pushes a curl that fell in his face behind his ear. He laughs softly to himself and looks back on to the field, feeling super excited that he gets to spend the next few hours watching what Louis does best.

 

 

-

 

After the game the boys all travel outside where the rest of the fans go to. They stand outside the locker room doors and wait around for Louis and Liam to come out after their showers. Lots of other students and family members are gathered around waiting as well, but Zayn, Niall and Harry stand close together by the bushes that are next to the fencing of the arena.

"Louis played good tonight, yeah?" Niall ask with a smirk, eyeing both Zayn and Harry like he won a prize that they didn't.

"Jesus, Niall. Get off of your Louis train, or I will knock you out," Zayn grumbles out to him.

"Hey," Niall brings his hand over his heart to act hurt, looking sad over at Zayn. He sees Harry smile and feels like he won, but then Zayn still looks unimpressed so he sighs and gives up, "Yeah. Okay fine. It was kind of annoying, thought I would give it a go to be Mrs. Tomlinson."

A sudden smile then breaks across Harry's face and he is blushing profusely. He connects his fingers in front of his body, and rocks his weight forward and backward on his feet, "He scored two goals tonight." Zayn and Niall stop their little stare off to look at Harry. They smile they see how proud and happy he is. Then Harry looks up as Liam and Louis are emerging from the locker doors. Harry instantly brights up and jumps a little in his spot, "Louis," Harry silently cheers to himself. 

Harry takes a step forward with a bright smile on his face and a happy glint to his eyes. But then he stops himself when he sees the guy that he caught Louis snogging in the hallway not that long ago approaching Louis. Liam quickly scurries away to join the boys, but Harry stands there frozen with a frown on his face.

Harry looks around to see everyone. It seems that someone had a person to be with. Niall and Zayn are too preoccupied with Liam to notice Harry standing alone. And Harry notice that Louis is too preoccupied with one of his flings to even pay attention to the boy. Harry hates feeling like this again. Pointless.

 "Hey, good game Lou," Eric greets as he walks over to Louis, giving him a bright smile and caressing his bicep. Harry can not make much of the conversation, but by the blush in Louis's cheeks and the way the boy is giving Louis soft touches, it wasn't hard for Harry to notice that they were flirting with each other.

Harry can see how comfortable they are with each other and it makes the boy wonder how long the two have known each other. Harry hates seeing another man latching on to Louis' arm when Louis has spent so much time with Harry. Harry looks down at his feet and feels tears build up in his eyes. He lets a few fall down his cheek as he takes in a sniff to keep his runny nose calm. He wipes his tears away fast and walks over to where the three lads are talking up.

 "I-I think I'm going to g-go home," Harry mutters lowly, wrapping his arms insecurely around his stomach.

Niall looks up to eye Harry. He frowns right away when he notices Harry's shift in mood and takes a step closer, "Are you sure bud? I'm sure Louis would like to chill after the game."

"Its, okay" Harry murmurs. He slowly moves his head to see Louis and the boy still talking and feels his whole life drain out his body. He bites his lip again and looks down at his feet, scuffing a rock with his boot and sighing, "I think he will be fine. I just want to go home. I didn't even feel like coming to the game anyway, but I did. I think I just need to lay down." 

Zayn nods understandably and presses his hand on Harry's back, patting him in a comforting manner, "Ok yeah, let us know if you need anything please."

Harry nods and quickly shuffles his way past them all. He rounds the corner until he is completely out of view and cries the rest of his way home.

 That's the time Louis then decides to walk over. "Hey, mates," Louis greets, giving the three boys a pat on the back. Then he stands there for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows as he looks around for a certain curly headed boy, "Where's Harry?"

Liam sighs, looking between Zayn and Niall before settling his eyes on Louis, "Said he wasn't feeling it. He left."

"Yeah," Niall sighs with a pout, "He looked like he was crying, mate," Niall then says tediously, looking carefully at Louis to make sure he doesn't freak out.

Louis blinks a couple of times. He stands in his spot and folds his arms over his chest, "Tears?" he questions, shifting his weight again and feeling himself grow restless and worried, "What the hell happened?"

Zayn quickly rushes over to Louis side and wraps an arm around his back, "Hey, it's alright, mate. It was probably just too much to handle for one night yea?" Zayn offers Louis a smile, hoping to calm his worries in some way, "Let's just go to the pub while we let him get his head straight for a bit."

"Yeah." Louis sighs worriedly. his furrowed brows finally relaxing as he lets out a sigh, "Yeah, okay. Let's go."

Louis agrees and reluctantly follows Zayn and the boys back to the car. He sits in the back with Niall and feels the emptiness pressed against his side. He knows he is probably just overreacting and Harry really did just need a breather from being out in a big public place. Plus, going to a pub is not an appropriate place for Harry to be right now. 

Louis calms his worries by thinking Harry will text him later if something is wrong or not. He feels fine as they pull up to the pub and he orders his first drink of the night. Harry should be fine, right?

But Louis is selfish, and he really wants Harry to come tonight. He enjoys Harry's company and honestly will do whatever he can to have that boy next to his side, so it is actually hard for him to enjoy any of this lad time without a curly headed boy standing right there.

 

-

 

Louis' night ended early for him. He feels bummed that Harry wasn't feeling well and had to leave early. Louis couldn't really enjoy his time knowing that Harry wasn't feeling 100% right now. Louis really wanted Harry to have a good time tonight and just forget about everything. He really waned Harry to get drunk and dance all around the pub. But because none of that happened Louis didn't feel the need to ruin the night with his gloomy and pining mood.

 Louis walks straight to the couch and turns the tv on to distract his mind. He plops his feet on the coffee table and ends passing out in his spot due to the alcohol he consumed swarming through his head.

It is the middle of the night when Louis hears a loud thumping sound that makes his eyes crack open. He tries to close his eyes again when the thumping goes down, it sounded like thunder so he tries to will it away, but then the thumping becomes more eratic. Louis then notices that someone is at his front door knocking so he quickly opens his eyes and rubs his forehead.

"Ugh," Louis grumbles. He pushes himself off the couch and has to hold his balance by the edge of the couch. He takes in a deep breath and shuffles his way to the front door as he squints his eyes to open the door. "Who the hell is knocking this early?" Louis questions to himself as he flings the door open.

 

_Harry._

 

"Harry?" Louis' eyes adjust more to see Harry standing there looking smaller than ever with tears running down his face, and his own arms wrapped around his body. Louis then notices that Harry's arms are exposed and he is not wearing short sleeves at all. Which, that can not be good. 

"What's wrong? Why are you here?" Louis goes to Harry's side and puts an arm around his back. He pushes Harry along until they are inside the flat and walking towards the couch in his living room. They both sit down by each other. Harry tries to sit as close as he can to the arm rest and keep the gap between him and Louis large. But Louis scoots himself closer until his thigh was up against Harry's. "Harry, why are you crying? Are you Okay? Are you in pain?"

Harry closes his eyes tightly, squeezing them shut as more tears fall town his cheeks. His face is red, a vein popping out his forehead as a choked sob leaves his mouth and he buries his head into his hands. 

"Hey, I need you to talk to me. Are you hurt?"

Harry nods slowly the best he can with his head entrapped in his hands. Louis panics a bit as he continues to watch Harry in his spot. He takes in a deep breath as he notices Harry's arms wrapped super tight around his stomach and his fingers digging in nail prints in to his own hip. Louis furrows his eye brows and looks back up at Harry, growing more worried.

"Harry," Louis says softly as he reaches over to grab Harry's arm.But Harry whimpers and holds his arms tighter around his body. Louis does not stop though until he pries Harry's arms free from himself. His heart breaks when he turns Harry's arms over and sees all the fresh cuts littering his beautiful skin.

"Harry," Louis sighs softly, "Did you do this? Tonight?"  Louis wants to cry so badly. He hates knowing that he was out there drinking with his friends while Harry was at pain in his flat. He hates knowing that he wasn't there to help Harry not do this to himself. He wants to cry because he let Harry hurt his skin.

 Harry's eyes slowly open again, them being clouded with held back tears, "I-" it comes out as a croak, and then Harry is full on bawling.

Louis quickly scoots closer and wraps an arm around Harry's back. He pulls the boy to his chest and holds him warmly to his body, "Shhh, Harry it is okay." Louis starts petting Harry's curls with one hand while the other rubs his back. Louis thought this would make Harry feel better, but then his body is shaking and his physically trembling in his spot.

"I-I just wanted too," Harry croaks out, his voice being scratching by tears. "I-I wanted to think a-about something else," Harry whines out. He tries to pull his head away from Louis  but he is held tightly. Harry continues to cry loudly against Louis' shirt as tiny, broken whimpers escape his trembling lips. 

Louis then can not take it anymore and ends up drawing Harry straight in to his lap. He lets Harry's legs hang over his as his lap is placed perfectly on his quads. He cradles Harry's face close to his chest and rest his chin on top of the boy's curls, "What happened?" 

 Harry takes a deep breath to ease his breaths. He waits until he is calm enough and able to speak coherently before he looks up at Louis' worried face, "I-I have no one, Louis."

Louis rushes both his hands up to harry's face and cradles his cheeks gently. He uses his thumb to rub against Harry's smooth skin and stares deep in to his eyes, "Harry, you have me."

Harry then starts shaking his head fast as more tears begin to fall. A little spit bubbles comes from his mouth from all the saliva building up from his sobs. He tries to pull himself away but Louis won't let go so Harry then whines, "No I-I only have part of you," Harry sighs, "I ca-can't go to you for everything, who am I supposed to go to when I dont have you? I'm all a-alone," he chokes up again,letting out  shuddering breath, "I just really need my mu-"

Harry can not even finish the word. That is when the water works return and he throws himself back against Louis' chest and starts crying pitifully again. 

_This boy needs his mum, and he needs his mum badly._

Louis tucks Harry's head under his and rest his chin back on top of his head. He uses his hands to caress Harry's side and giving his back a gentle rub, "You want to stay with me tonight?" Harry nods quickly and gets off of Louis so that he can lead them both to bed. When Louis stands he gives Harry his hands and guides him to stand up. Harry looks down right away and litchis curls hide his face. Louis smiles sadly to himself and guides them both back to his room.

Right when Louis lays down on his side, Harry immediately crowds his body up against his. Harry rest the side of his face on Louis' chest and lets his hand clench tightly on to Louis' shirt. Louis feels the need to hold Harry even more, so he lets the arm encase between him and Harry free and uses it to wrap around Harry's back. He tightens his hold around the boy and uses his free hand to hold Harry's, smiling as they lace their fingers together.

 

_This was broken, but this was also perfect._

 

Louis the whispers, not wanting to break the sudden peaceful silence, "Why did you cut yourself?'" 

"I just want to be _happy_ Lou."

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Love Louis. (: xxxxxx

 

Every November, the lads came up with an idea to have a feast together. It all started when Niall went to America around this time 5 years ago and ended up experiencing his first Thanksgiving. He went on for days about how much food that they made and how festive everything was. So he came back claiming that they would have a feast in November with a bunch of food and alcohol, basically a day where Niall can pig out and have nobody complain to about him. He called it, Friends-giving, in Niall's terms, giving your friends a bunch of food. It was just another crazy activity on the list of strange things they always come up with to spend time together.

Everyone seemed to be on board with it and actually enjoy celebrating this tradition. Louis likes to tease Niall every time about him trying to become American, but Niall always brushes it off and says they need to experience it first hand if they are ever in the states. 

Now they set everything up. The smell of meat and mash potatoes linger in the air and the suffocating smell of pine is every where a nose turns.

 "Guys, there is no turkey here, why is there no turkey here?"

"NIALL," Liam screams from the kitchen, a spatula in his hand and his eyebrows lined with stressed, "We don't have to eat a turkey."

Niall scoffs, walking in to the kitchen to frown at Liam, "What's the point of this Friends-giving if there is no turkey then?"

"You tell me, this was your idea," Louis laughs from his spot at the table. Niall turns to face him and gives him a hard glare and an accusing finger point. Louis raises his hands in defense and stands up to grab a potato off the pan on the counter. Liam whines at him and swats his hand away, groaning when Niall does the same and skips out the kitchen.

Louis shakes his head in amusement as he goes back to the table, sitting down and letting out a big sigh.  _I wish Harry were here,_ Louis thinks to himself, frowning before a smile breaks his face and he stands up.

 "Hey, I think I am going to ask Harry to come, would you guys be okay with that?" 

Zayn walks into the kitchen as Louis voices his thoughts. A knowing smirk crosses his lips as he stands next to Louis, patting his back, "Yeah Lou, no one should ever be alone on Friends-giving, courtesy of Niall."

"Damn right Zayn." Niall yells from the living room, "Bring on the curly headed lad. Initiate him into the Musketeers."

Louis rolls his eyes but sends a thankful glance towards Zayn and Liam. He grabs his coat from the rack by the door and makes his way out after he calls out, "I'll be back in a bit."

When the door closes Liam immediately sets the spatula down on the counter and walks over to Zayn, "He's so gone for that boy." 

 

-

 

"Hey Curly, open up," Louis yells impolitely loud. A women in the hallway turns to look at him and scowls as she makes her way to her door. Louis laughs to himself as he continues to knock and hum, stepping back when the locks of the door click and its being swung open

"Louis," Harry greets with a cheeky smile. Dimples crater into his cheek as his teeth are on full display. His eyes are green and vibrant, holding so much happiness that it makes Louis smile back. His wild curls are pulled up into a tiny bun with little strands falling down Harry's slim face. 

He is clad in a honey orange jumper that is a little big on his body. The sleeves reach past his hands and Louis bites his lip when he notices sweater paws. Harry's long legs are covered in blue skinnies with his feet snuggled in turkey fuzzy socks.

 _Why is he so fucking adorable'_ Louis thinks to himself.

 "May I come in, or are you going to keep me stranded?" Louis gives Harry a cheeky smile as Harry ducks his head down to open the door more. Louis shakes his head fondly while watching Harry step aside to make room for Louis to come in, but he starts laughing when Harry trips over his own feet.

Louis walks inside and steadies Harry with his hands on Harry's hips. A blush immediately coats Harry's cheeks as he closes the door and leads the both of them to the couch. Louis plops down first and watches as Harry takes a seat next to him, their bodies closer than normal.

 "So do you have any plans for Friends-giving?" Louis questions.

 Harry gives a breathy laugh and he turns to look at Louis with a confused expression, "What is that?"

Louis smiles, acting mock shocked and putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, "It's a national holiday declared by Niall. You're telling me that you haven't heard of it?"

"No," Harry laughs, his eyebrows arching as his eyes widen at Louis, "I guess I haven't been following our leader's orders lately."

"Wow, Harry. Such a disgrace. I am honestly very disappointed," Louis teases to him, tsking at the boy and shaking his head in mock disappointed.

Harry's smile then continues to grow as he shifts his body on the couch. He bends one leg underneath his bum and turns himself more into Louis, blushing, "I'm sorry. I only ever aim to please you."

Louis blushes right away. He cocks his head back to look up at the ceiling and lets a tiny laugh escape his lips. He then turns to look at Harry and smile at him, biting down on his bottom lip as he carefully puts a hand on Harry's thigh, "Would you like to come over? We are like having a feast, FIFA tournament, maybe some Ice Cream, a trip to the park. Just a lads day." 

"You want me to come?" Harry ask shyly, his finger nails going in between his teeth.

Louis smiles back and gently brings one hand up to move Harry's fingers from his mouth, unconsciously keeping them encased in his own, "Of course, Harry. You are an amazing person, and between you and me," Louis leans closer to whisper in Harry's ear, "I think the boys cant get enough of you." 

Harry pulls back with a laugh and blushes at Louis, pushing one of his curls behind his ear when he regained possession of his hands, "Are you sure its the boys who feel that way?" 

"Okay," Louis sighs dramatically, "Maybe I want you there, too. Possibly a lot more than them." Louis relaxes more in to the couch, his back sinking into the cushion. He props his lap over his lap and lets his arm be thrown casually over the back of the couch, itching to have them around Harry's shoulder.

"Fine," Harry replies. He tries to hide his smile by biting down on his lip, but his dimples pop out and his teeth show, but Louis can not help to smile back and use his fingers to pinch Harry's jaw lightly, "I'll come. Just because you want me too."

"Cheeky," Louis jokes, moving his hands to pinch each of Harry's cheeks on his face, "Alright let's go, hop in my car." 

When Louis and Harry are both standing, Louis turns to look at Harry. Harry raises an eyebrow as he watches Louis amusedly, snorting when Louis holds his arm out for him, "And your ride shall await you," Harry blushes right away and gently latches his arm through Louis, looking over at the boy and smiling at him, "I think that's how you say it, dun' know actually, never done this," Louis laughs, leading them both out of Harry's flat.

Harry rolls his eyes but lets Louis guide him out the building. When they reach his car Harry is about to let go and open the door, but Louis pushes him aside gently and grabs the handle before Harry can. Harry looks over at him and scrunches his face up, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Hah, I beat you to it," Louis cheers.

"You are an actual child," Harry teases back, slowly getting inside the car and laughing when Louis closes the door and childishly stands outside the window with a big pout on his face.

 _God, why is Louis Tomlinson so adorable,'_ Harry thinks to himself.

 

-

 

The two arrive shortly back to Louis' with the table filled with food. Zayn, Liam and Niall were all sitting in their spots with empty plates and staring at the two boys as they walk in. There is not an empty spot on the table as it is filled with brisket, different potatoes, casseroles, rolls, salads, and some floral decoration set up in the middle.

"I brought an extra body, a Mr. Harry Styles," Louis greets when he opens the door. He throws his hands up in a ta-da kind of way to introduce Harry, who is giggling in his hand behind Louis

 "Alrighty," Niall calls from the head of the table, "Now that everyone is here, I want you all to grab hands."

Harry and Louis share a funny look but take the two empty spots that are across Zayn and Liam. They take their seat, and Louis snorts as everyone grabs each other's hands, him having to lean over to meet Zayn's.

"Ok, I hereby grant this day, the 27th of November, to be National Friends-giving, declared by me, Niall Horan," Niall says formally, causing Louis to snort quietly to himself in which earns a glare from the boy, "You may now all eat your food."

Hands start grabbing serving spoons as they begin placing food on to their plates. Niall immediately starts piling up his plate and Zayn scolds him with a look as he tries to prove a point with his plate not being over flown. Harry grabs some food as well, but not nearly as much as the other boys. Mainly very small portions.

"That was beautiful, you should become a speaker for young children you know," Louis says, laughing to himself as he spoons some mash on his spoon.

"Tommo, I would take that as a compliment, but you are a twat and," Niall complains without caring, reaching over to grab a potato and throwing it at Louis' direction, "Right now I hate you."

Harry pouts when the potato hits Louis on the cheek and falls on the table. He reaches over to grab the fallen potato and places it on a napkin by them, "Niall, it's friends-giving, you can't hate a friend on this national holiday." 

Louis starts laughing and shaking his head. He looks over at Harry and blushes when he sees the boy looking back at him with bright smile.

"Oh, it's fine. You can like him enough for the both of us yeah?" Niall says cheekily, giving the boys a wink and tossing a potato into his mouth and chewing triumphly.

Harry blushes right away and ducks his head down. A couple of curls fall in his face and he brushes them behind his ear. Zayn and Liam share a look as they watch Harry with a smile, turning to look at Louis and waiting for him to do something.

Louis laughs quietly though, shaking his head at Harry and casually draping his arm around the boy and pulling him a little close to his side, "Good, Harry is better than you." 

Harry picks his head up and smiles at Louis, making his stomach flutter in butterflies and his cheeks rise in a warm blush. Louis honestly doesn't know anything better than seeing that smile on Harry's face because it is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his life. 

 

-

 

 

After the heavy lunch they all enjoyed together, the boys decide to go for a walk outside. Niall insist that he wants some ice cream despite them having just ate an entire table of food. Niall, Liam and Zayn are walking ahead of Harry and Louis, pushing each other around and laughing. Louis and Harry are walking side by side and giving the boys distant so the two of them can have time together.

 "M' glad you came," Louis says lightly, watching the way the sun makes Harry skin illuminate in its milky white glory.

"Glad you invited me," Harry mutters quietly, biting his lip and smiling to himself.

Louis continues to look at Harry, having his eyes trail all over his face and memorizing every crevice he sees, "Yeah?"

Harry sucks his lips into his mouth and turns to look at Louis, blowing out a raspberry and smiling shyly, "Yeah, I- _um_ \- I like being with you," Harry blushes right away and stutters over his own words, stumbling over his feet in the process, "With you all I mean. I like being with you all."

Louis gives him a smile and bumps their shoulders together. He feels light and happy with Harry here next to him, something his is not used to feeling. He can see the relaxation and comfort from Harry's body as he continues walking happily. 

Then suddenly, Harry is squealing, skipping in his walk and clapping his hands childishly.

 "LOUIS, there are swings. We have to go,=, please let's go.- Actually no, you are going, no questions," Harry demands after arguing with himself. He grips Louis' wrist and yanks him forward as he starts running towards this big park out in front of them - surpassing all three boys watching them with laughs.

Louis chuckles to himself as he lets his body be aimlessly drug by Harry, "And you called me the child? What the hell does that make you then?"

Harry giggles as he approaches the swings. He lets go of Louis' wrist and sits down on one of the swings, looking up at Louis and putting his nose in the air with a winning smile on his face, "Hey, these are swings. I like kicking my legs when I am in the air."

Harry giggles at Louis' astonished face and pushes himself off the ground with his feet. He starts swinging his legs in the air trying to get higher when Louis takes the spot next to him and joins in on swinging.

They swing together for awhile while the other three boys walk over to the pavilion to sit in the shade. They watch Harry and Louis for a bit before they start joking around and pushing each other. Harry and Louis end up having a contest to see who will get the highest first. It was really an unfair advantage with Harry's long legs, but Louis still held back a bit to let Harry win. Nothing was more amazing then watching Harry's winning smile and his little victory dance he did after they got of the swings.

The two of them walk over to where the boys are and greet them with a smile. Harry and Louis take a seat on the picnic bench and fold their arms over the table as they look over their friends.

"Lovely day it is," Niall whispers, pulling his shades over his head and scanning the scene.

Harry subtly scoots closer to Louis' body and smiles down to himself, whispering, "The best," and then looking up into the beautiful blue eyes staring back at him. 

Both of their gazes are suddenly locked on each other, and it seems like everything around them is a sudden blur as the only thing they can focus on is each other's faces. A small smile breaks out on Louis' face and he unconsciously leans himself forward. Harry notices the movement and immediately blushes, biting down on his lip.

But then Liam speaks up, causing the two of them to jump backwards, "Ready to head back for Ice Cream and FIFA?" 

"Yeah, sure," Zayn agrees. The rest of the boys agree with him as well and they all stand up to leave. Harry shakes his head and slowly follows behind them, keeping his head down and trying to suppress the smile that's etching on to his entire face. 

Louis notices and slows his walking down to walk next to Harry. He bumps his shoulder and smiles at Harry when he looks over at him, raising his eyebrows and continuing down the sidewalk. They get to the parlor in short amount of time. Zayn, Liam and Niall immediately go inside while Harry starts to linger around the door.Louis notices and goes in front of him, holding on to his bicep.

"I want to stay out here," Harry mumbles shyly,twining his fingers together in front of his shirt.

"You sure you don't want any?" Louis asks him cautiously, noticing the time hold Harry's teeth have on his bottom lip and the nervous fingers in between their bodies.

"M' good. I already ate enough," Harry smiles reassuringly. Louis nods at him and quickly turns in to the store. 

"Ok, I'll be right back," Louis calls out.

Harry sighs in relief when he is left alone outside. He had a feeling Louis understood why he didn't want to be alone, so he is thankful that Louis had not questioned why he didn't want dessert. Harry rest his back up against the brick of the parlor and pulls his phone out of his pocket. He opens the app for  _Bejeweled_ and begins playing the game while he waits for the boys to finish and come out.

After a few minutes of playing, Harry notices someone approaching him. His eyes glance up quickly from his phone and gulping the lump in his throat when he catches the face of the stranger. He looks familiar. Harry remembers Max having a bunch of friends that he let play with him and harass him, and this one looks like one of those friends that Max used to have come over.

"Hey, you're Harry aren't you?" The boy asks, an evident smirk in his voice.

 

-

 

Niall was still deciding on what he wanted to order while Louis got Rocky Road. Zayn and Liam were at the table waiting patiently and sharing a milkshake with one another while Louis began eating his ice cream impatiently. He pays for his order and turns towards Niall, who is still reading the sign and tapping his foot while he thinks. 

"You are all seriously slower than my grandma. I'm going outside," Louis mumbles to himself, brushing past Niall to head towards the door.

Niall waves his hand dismissively, "Yeah, Yeah, go to your boyfriend." 

Zayn pops off his straw and frowns over at Niall,throwing a sugar packet his way and hitting the side of his face, "Don't be a twat and order your flavor. I don't want to be here all day."

Louis rolls his eyes but feels himself laugh. He walks closer to the door and suddenly freezes when he looks through the glass frame. He sees some stranger pinning Harry up against the wall, his hands digging imprints in to the boy's shoulders. The stranger had his feet stepping on top of Harry's, and his teeth were biting down on Harry's lip as he snuck one hand down Harry's back - presumably touching his arse.

"Stop....Please," Harry pleads helplessly, trying to arch his body away from the stranger, and that is when Louis stomps outside.

 "Hey, what the fuck?" Louis runs over to them and grips the back of the stranger's shirt and pulls him back, pushing him so that he fell on to his bum.

"Who the hell are you?" Louis spats, turning around and standing protective in front of Harry as he watches the dude stand up on his feet. Louis is livid. He can actually feel his own blood boil with angry as he stare at this kid who just harassed Harry in public.

"Fucking Cunt," the stranger growls, fixing his shirt as he storms down the sidewalk.

Louis scoffs at his retreating form and turns to face Harry, slowly moving his eyes until they landed on the boy. Louis gasps right away when he sees how frighten Harry looks. His eyes are clenched shut, causing fat tears to pool from his eyes. His whole body is shaking as his bottom lip wobbles from keeping in a sob, and his arms are wrapped protectively around his stomach. 

"Hey come here, let's go home yea? You're okay now," Louis tries to soothe. He cups Harry's face in his hands and feels the boy flinch under his touch. Louis bites back the hurt and sees Harry's eyes flutter open. When the green of his iris' connect to his, he gives the boy a small smile. 

Harry finally relaxes and lets Louis wrap an arm around his waist, feeling hesitant when they start walking towards Louis' flat. The other boys see the two in the window and try to finish up isinde and catch up. Louis is rushing Harry back and can feel the boy start to shake the longer they are still outside.

Right when they open the door, Harry pushes himself away from Louis and runs straight in to the bathroom. He locks the door behind him and immediately breaks down. Louis sighs sadly and is ready to go follow him, but then the three boys are rushing inside with worried looks on their faces.

"What the hell?" Liam rushes out, walking over towards Louis.

Louis shook his head as he widen his eyes in shock. He runs his hands through his hair and starts pacing around in the living room, "This boy was harassing Harry, right there on the street. I don't even know what to say, it was so disgusting and random." Louis' voice suddenly cracks and he scrunches his face up, feeling tears build up in his eyes, "I just-"

Louis is cut off when a startling shriek echoes from the bathroom.

Louis sprints straight towards the bathroom door Harry is hiding behind. He starts pounding, heart beating fast in his chest, nervous sweat dripping down his back, and tears forming in his eyes,, "Harry open up, please open. Stop what you are doing please. You can trust me."

Louis knocks a few more times until he lets out a defeated sigh, resting his forehead against the hard wood and puffing out a breath, "Please, Harry." He pauses for a second, whispering lowly "For me?"

The lock key clicks to signal that that Harry unlocked the door. Louis takes a big breath in before he opens the door and slowly eases his way inside. He freezes, catching his breath in his mouth when he sees Harry sitting on the floor with a pair of scissors in his hands. A big gash is fresh with blood around his wrist and his eyes pooling with so many tears that are threatening to fall down his face.

 "Oh, Harry no," Louis gasps. He quickly rushes to Harry's side and grabs the scissors from his hands. He sets them on top of the counter and takes a seat next to the boy. He opens his legs wide and gently pulls Harry over in to his lap and crushes him into his chest, bring his fingers to his curls. 

"Don't do that to yourself. I got you. I got you," Louis whispers to himself, praying that in some way Harry can just be happy and not have to deal with the shitty life he has been dealt with.

Louis' heart hurts for this boy. It aches in Harry's pain as he tries to silent the sobs by soft whispers and comforting touches. He hopes every time he rubs Harry skin that he is patching up the wounds with comfort. That the kiss he places on Harry's curls ignites warmth through his body.

He just hopes that whatever he does helps Harry.

 

_

 

Later that night,  Louis sits on his bed with a laptop perched on his lap. His glasses hang low on his nose and he dims the light on the screen to wake Harry up. Harry is curled into Louis' side with his legs tangled with Louis' and his arm wrapped around his stomach. 

Louis looks down at Harry and smiles at his cuddling form, feeling sad at knowing Harry is in pain and unhappy. Just by the stressed lines on his forehead and the pout on his lips, Louis hates that Harry finds it hard to be happy in life.

Yeah, Louis is determined.

 

He is determined to find Anne Twist. 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis Louis Louis (:

The weekend passes and it is finally December. 

Louis had messaged Anne just a week prior about coming up to surprise Harry. Something about Anne coming to see Harry is like Louis' hope. Everyone needs their mum when they are going through something tough in their life, and Louis hopes that when Harry sees his mum that some life will spark back in him.

Anne agrees to meet this weekend because she is available to travel to Manchester. Louis decides to go to a little cafe called  _Pauline's_ to meet up with her. It is on the edge of campus and Louis remembers the amount of times he passes it with his mother and always wanting to try the place out. 

When he arrives he walks inside. There is a women waiting in a chair by the host stand. She has dark brown hair that reaches her shoulders and her green eyes scanning the menu. 

"Mrs. Twist?" Louis cautiously says as he approaches her. She sets the menu in her lap and looks up, giving him a bright smile that makes Louis smile because he can see Harry in her looks.  

"Please call me Anne. And you must be Louis?" She stands up as the hostess returns with two menus. Louis nods and shakes her hand, following Anne and the host to a table by the window. 

They sit down across from each other and thank the host as she departs from their table. Louis holds the menu in his hand and turns to look at Anne,seeing her worried eyes staring back at him, "So, Harry.What is going on? How is he? Is he okay? Does he miss me?" 

The words keep coming out of her mouth like vomit, and she is suddenly nervously tapping her fingers on the table. Louis looks at her and sighs breathily. He knows this is something hard to tell, but he can not even imagine having to be the mother to hear what he is about to say about his son.

"I will tell you everything, I just need you to bear with me. It's hard watching him go through it, but trust me it's even harder trying to tell the person who loves him the most," Louis admits truthfully, connecting his fingers over the table and bouncing his leg over the table. Anne sighs, seemingly to be preparing herself for what Louis is about to say, and she nods her head ready for him to begin. 

 

He starts when he first met Harry in the bathroom, noticing something in his eyes and the way he flinched at everything. Then to the way he saw Max handle Harry roughly multiple times, even in public. How Max made Harry cry and how he noticed marks all over his body. To the final night when Louis saw the bruises and cuts all over Harry's body that made him realize. And then lastly the day that Max was taken in, after having sliced Harry's arm and Louis' stomach. 

The tears were continuous down Anne's face. She gasps at everything Louis says and ended up reaching her hand out to hold Louis, giving him some comfort in having to repeat all these horrible events that happened.

"He told me he came out to you guys.- Said that you couldn't accept who he was and-"

Anne doesn't let him finish,"Oh, honey how wrong he was! I love him dearly. I loved that he felt confident enough to tell me, to tell us. What we didn't accept was Max! He was horrible, a down right sloth."

Louis hums, having a feeling that Harry's view on the situation with his mother was clouded with Max's manipulative words. Anne continues shakily, "I'm a mother, Louis. I know my son. It's a mother instinct to call a bull shit person before her child does. He was bad news, and I told him that. But he listened to Max, not me."

She pulls her hands back from Louis and takes a sip of water, sighing sadly as she runs her hands through her hair. Louis nods at her, understanding somewhat the pain she feels and continues to tell her more information.

"Max manipulated him. I feel like he still is. Harry always says ' _Max_ _doesn't mean to do it_ ' which makes me believe that like,- I don't even know." Louis sighs frustrated, "Whenever Harry spoke about him, he made it seem like Max twisted his words. Max tricked Harry into thinking you didn't accept him when in reality you didn't accept Max. And that's basically how their whole relationship was. Harry believed the boy that was nice too him at first was still in their. That's why he never left. He thought he'd get that nice boy back." Louis took a sip of water.

Anne sighs, seeming to understand what Louis is talking about because she shakes her head, "Max has always been overly into Harry, and not in a good way. It made me and my family feel very uncomfortable, but Harry insisted. It just broke my heart when he took off with Max.- He could do so much better."

"I agree," Louis blinks, but keeping his answer low to himself because he honestly thinks better is him, and gosh nothing sounds better than getting to love Harry every day., "But he needs help.- _Bad_... I found out he cuts himself, aside from what Max did to him."

Anne gasps right away, covering her mouth as more tears fall down. Louis sighs sadly and nods his head, gulping down the lump and continuing, "It's not deep, not major, but I want to help him before he becomes accustomed to it. I saw all his bruises, the swelling, the scrapes, the black eyes, I saw it all...He went through a lot and he is trying his best with everything. But I'm scared one day he is going to crack and he will take it too far," Louis' voice cracks at the end, not realizing how nervously fast he was speaking, and he does not realize he was crying until he feels a stray tear land on his lip.

"Louis," Anne airs out, giving a watery smile and holding on to both of Harry's hands, "Bless you. Bless you for saving him. You are seriously the greatest thing that has ever happened to him. Thank you for contacting me. I will do whatever I can to make my baby better. He always puts others before him, and he just needs to know that the focus can be on him...I won't let anything happen to him I promise.."

She bites her lip, "And I trust that you will do whatever it takes to save him as well, am I right?,"

Louis smiles right away, Anne noticing the glint in his eyes when he starts nodding his head fast, "Of course. I just want to see him be happy forever." 

 

  

-

 

 

**_Louis:_   ** _Hey curls, headed over if you still want me?? Thought maybe you'd be tired of me._

_**Curly:**_ _Yessssss please come back. I'm bored and lonely )-:_

_**Louis:** _ _In that case, expect me there faster than you can say supercalafragelisticexpielladoshes_

_**Curly:** _ _Is that even how you spell it silly? (-;_

**_Louis:_ ** _I'm not so sure, but I'll see you in a bit!!!!!  Plus I have a present for you ;)_

 

Louis smiles to himself as he pockets his phone in his pants. He turns around to see Anne stepping down from the curb with a smile on her face. She walks next to Louis and nods her hand, gently placing a hand on his back.

"You care about him a lot," She says, no question intended.

Louis' face immediately blushes. He shyly stuffs his hands in his pocket and looks down at his feet, scuffing the rocks by his show, "Yeah," Louis whispers, "I guess I do."

 

 

-

 

 

Harry is casually sitting on his couch waiting for Louis to arrive. His leg is bouncing in anticipation and his two fingers are pinching his bottom lip. He furrows his eyebrows to think of what the heck Louis could be bringing him, and then he starts questioning as to why Louis would bring him something.

A small smile then starts to break through Harry's constricted lips and butterflies erupt in his stomach at the sweet thought of Louis bringing Harry something to possibly just make him smile. Harry blushes to himself and falls back on his cushion, laughing at the jittery feeling until he hears a knock.

Harry quickly sits himself up and stumbles his way to the door. He clumsy reaches for the knob and takes awhile until he is able to grasp it and turn it. When he opens the door the smile on his face falls, his eyes widening big as he nearly looses his breath as seeing who is standing in front of him.

 

 

"Mum?" Harry whispers, his eyebrows scrunching as tears build up in his eyes, and he covers his mouth in shock at seeing his mother standing in the flesh right there.

"Oh, my baby," Anne slides past Louis and wraps her arms tightly around Harry, bringing him straight into her chest.

"My precious Harry," She cries out with a watery laugh.

Harry's whole body melts when his mom's embrace is wrapped around him. He breathes inner scent and snuggles his face deep in her chest as he mumbles a broken, ' _Mummy_ ,' that makes Anne completely lose it in tears. 

Louis stands behind them with a proud smile on his face. Something in his heart makes him feel whole at watching the way Harry lights up in just the presence of his mother. He feels his whole body emit a warmness when a small appears on Harry's lips.

As Louis stares at them, Harry looks up to meet his gaze. The sparkling green eyes are giving Louis a private thank you to everything he has done for the boy. Louis nods his head at Harry and continues to watch them, feeling his self flutter with love as he watches Harry close his eyes and nuzzle his head in to his mom's neck.

Louis just feels all sorts of things watching Harry and Anne together. He doesn't know when he crossed that line that determined Harry is an important person in his life, but damn he will do anything to make Harry feel happy. Just seeing his smile makes Louis' whole day better. Hearing him laugh gives Louis life.

Louis figures that the two would want some private time to catch up, so without trying to be a disturbance he slowly backs away from them. He's ready to turn around and leave when Harry's eyes open, quickly scrunching them in sadness as he scrambles his way out of his mother's hold.

"You can't leave.- Please stay.- You promised me remember?"" Harry rants out horrified. The look on his face is scared and he rushes his way to stand in front of Harry. He gives the latter a puppy dog look and pouty lips, almost on the verge of crying again. 

Louis' heart breaks looking at Harry's face. He does remember promising Harry he won't leave and so he will stay surely. He smiles to himself knowing that Harry needs him there just as much as he needs his mother, and something about that makes Louis' heart soar.

Louis cups Harry's face delicately - so gently as if he was handling glass - and he smiles at the boy, using his thumb to rub against the smooth skin of Harry's milk cheek, "Of course I'll stay," Louis whispers to him, shifting his hands to Harry's back and pulling him into his chest. 

Harry smiles right away and melts into his hold as well. He wraps his arms around Louis' waist and grips on tightly to the back of Louis' shirt. He closes his eyes and lets his nose rub up against Louis' chest, letting his body mold right into the latter's.

Anne stands there smiling, happy to see something so beautiful unfold right in front of her.

 

-

 

They walk in to the living room after their front door greeting. Louis still wants to give Harry and his mother space to catch up, so he opts to sit in one of the arm chairs perpendicular to the yellow couch.

Right when Anne sits down Harry takes the spot just mere inches next to her. His body easily goes up against her side and he rest his head on her shoulder as one of her arms comes around to hold him tightly.

They do not do much other than sit there and bask in each other's presence. Harry mutters on repeat how much he misses his mother and Louis laughs overtime because Harry is just adorable. Anne kisses all over Harry's face and messes up his curls, and although Harry groans and flushes in embarrassment, he honestly wouldn't want anything else to be happening right now.

Anne then announces she must go to the loo. So as she gets up and Harry lets out a childish groan, Louis watches from his spot with a smile. When she disappears Harry turns his head to look at Louis, blinking his eyes innocently at the latter and motioning for him to join on the couch.

Louis smiles and gets up. He walks to where Harry is and sits down. Harry smiles appreciatively at him and turns his body so he is completely looking at Louis as he shifts his body to be sitting criss crossed. Louis then angles himself more on his side so he can see Harry better, letting his arm closest to Harry relax on the backside of the couch.

 "Why did you do this for me?" Harry asks quietly.

"Because you were going through a hard time, and everybody needs their mum when their friends can't help."

"But you can help,"

"Not with everything," Louis replied, shaking his head.

"I just still don't-"

Louis cuts Harry off by placing his finger gently against Harry's lips, laughing quietly to himself as Harry's eyes criss cross to look at where they touch, "Harry, I said that I will do whatever it takes to help. And I will. I figured the first step was to bring your mum back into your life. I just want you happy. You're too good of a person to be going through this."

Louis' finger falls from Harry's lip and lands on the spot right next to his thigh. Harry smiles at him dreamily and flutters his eye lashes at the boy. Louis smiles back and holds Harry's gaze again, getting lost in the oasis of emerald green until he sees movement from the corner of his eye.

Louis blinks s he turns to see what the movement was. He blushes right away when he notices Anne was leaning up against the doorway to the hall bathroom with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

  _How long has she been there_? Louis think embarrassingly to himself, shifting so he wasn't hovering over Harry's body.

 "Harry, you mind coming into your room with me? Louis please stay this'll only be a minute," Anne supplies, holding her hand out for Harry to stand up and grab.

 

-

 

About 10 minutes pass, and Louis is unable to sit still in his spot. His leg is bouncing up and down. His fingernails are being bitten by his teeth. His eyes are wide and staring at the dent in the wall by the television.

He doesn't know what they would be talking about. Anne had just caught the two of them staring at each other longingly, is that what she's talking to him about? Is this good or bad? 

Finally, Harry's bedroom door creaks open, and Anne walks out quietly, shutting the door slowly behind her as she steps more into the room. 

"M' sorry love, he slumbered off," She give a slight apologetic look as she joins Louis on the couch. "He said he will get help. Wants to not be scared and paranoid anymore. I wanted to talk to him about that alone, incase he panicked." She turns to face Louis more. "He said he wanted to do it for you too. Wants you to see the real him. Not this broken version of him. He thinks you'll like the real him, but he fears that you will do what the others have done to him," Anne sighs to herself, biting down on her bottom lip.

All Louis can think is, ' _I already like him, anything more then I might just fall in-....._ ' Louis immediately stops himself from thinking further.

Anne turns her head to look at Louis again, except her face has grown more serious and she places a hand on Louis' thigh to gain his full attention,  "Louis, I trust you. I trust that you have the best interest in my son. I see his face change every time you speak a word. I see that in him. But I have also seen what plenty of others have done to him. Harry has a big heart, and right now it's hurt. So whenever it heals, it's going to heal around the people that helped him the most. Meaning, that if not already, you will mean a lot to him. Probably the most in his world. I know you are graduating next term and have plans for football, he told me that, but if you are going to leave you need to do so in a way that he understands. He wouldn't be able to handle such a rapid departure from you. Louis, my dear, you have impacted him in a way that I don't even think I could have. He likes you a lot, and I just can't see him have another broken heart. He's so scared of losing you dear."

Anne has ended up tearing up by the end of her monologue, looking at Louis with so much compassion and trust. Louis smiles back at her and sniffles his nose, feeling his own tears as he leans forward to grab her hands. He encases them in his own and looks at her, desperately trying to prove his worth through his eyes, "I promise you, I won't leave him." 

 

Louis and Anne end up talking for a couple of hours. Anne gives Louis a lot of stories about Harry's childhood, and Louis honestly didn't think his love for this boy could grow anymore.Stories on how a little baby Harry would run around the house in his mother's bra and heels. Sometimes taking a shower inside a purple tub. Or when he would spell words backwards because he wanted to be unique.

When the clock hit 11 and Louis let out a tired yawn, he figures it is best to head home. He thinks that Anne and Harry would like their morning together with a cute breakfast and catching up on all they missed while they were apart. 

Louis hates that he has to leave though. The two of them have spent every night since the hospital in each other's arms, always going to sleep side by side. Louis knows his arms will feel empty tonight, but it is worth it if it means Harry gets to spend time with his mom.

Louis stands up from his seat as Anne does too. He walks towards the front area with Anne following reluctantly behind. He stops when he is at the door and turns around to face her, ignoring her confused look.  

"Warning, he still has trouble sleeping at night. He will start twisting and turning and then start breathing rapidly. I usually just pull his head on my chest and tell him to listen to my breathing. He'll try and copy it which helps him slow down a lot. I also draw patterns on his arm, it soothes him a lot. Kind of like letting him know that I am there. Oh and he sometimes talks in his sleep, or more like mumbles to himself. Sometimes I try to have a conversation with him, but it doesn't really work out. I laugh, it's super cute.  _uh_ -" Louis stops and blush when he realizes all that he has said. He bites his lip and turns away, cursing himself internally.

But Anne laughs endearingly at him, shaking her head and smiling at the fact that Louis has already picked up on so many little things that Harry does, "Thanks, love for the help, but you have already been requested. I said I don't mind the air mattress. Harry told me he is comfortable with you, and it helps him sleep better."

Anne smiles at him and turns away, "Better get to him soon though love, if you aren't by his side right now he is sure to be waking up soon." She heads towards the hall closet and giggles to herself when she spares Louis a glance. She grabs the air mattress out from the top shelf and a couple of blankets and pillows.

Louis still stands there in shock - jaw dropped and eyes wide as Anne continues to casually set up her sleeping arrangements.

Louis shakes himself from his mind when he hears the air being pumped into the mattress. He slowly makes his way over to Anne and decides on helping her set up before he goes to Harry. Which he still can not believe that Harry chose to have Louis sleep next to him instead of his mother. 

Soon the sound of a creaking door opening cause Louis and Anne to snap their heads over in the direction of Harry's bedroom. Harry slowly emerges from the door in his frog pajama pants and a monkey sweater. His curls are a mess and he rubs his eyes as if he is still trying to wake up. He takes a few steps forward and consciously wraps his arms around his chest, having his knees cave inwards.

Harry looks so tiny. This man who towers over Louis looks utterly small in the way he is dressed and standing, straight up _adorable_.

Louis glances up to meet Harry's eyes and frowns when he see they are wet with tears. He quickly gets up and shuffles his way in front of Harry, gently cupping his face and padding the tears away that were running down his cheek, "What's wrong?"

"I-I couldn't sleep." Harry barely whispers, sniffling his nose as he bites his lip, "I didn't know if you left."

Louis smiles as he moves his hands down Harry's arms. He carefully unwraps Harry from himself and moves his hands down to hold on to Harry's, lacing their fingers together and swaying them in between their bodies, "No, i'm still here."

Harry smiles at him as Louis gently takes them back into Harry's room, "Let's go to sleep, yeah?"

And it is another night they are falling asleep in each other's arms.

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much, but I promise it will happen soon! (-:

 Everyone starts heading home for winter hols. Niall is the first to leave. His finals had finished before everyone else's and since he is going back to Ireland he left right after he finished. He is going on a cruise with his family and they are all leaving the next day.

It sucks because the lads do not get to spend as much time as they would have liked with him, but they still have next term to be with him.

Zayn decides that he wants to have a lads night with Liam and Louis before they all part ways back to their family. It starts after their finals and they meet back at Liam and Louis' flat. Boxes of pizza are scattered around the coffee table and scares of beer bottles are sitting everywhere.

Zayn is the first to chose a movie since this is his idea. He scrolls through the movie cases claiming he wants something funny and soft to watch.

He puts in _Shark Tales_.

Louis sits his bum down on the couch with a beer in his hand, looking over at Zayn and rolling his eyes when he notices what movie he chose, "Zayn, the one night we call it you're going to hit us up with a cartoon?" 

Zayn ignores his complaints and plops down on the couch. Louis ends up tossing his feet on Zayn's lap and shrieks and he feels fingers pinching his skin. Zayn starts laughing and Louis ends up shoving his feet into his chest.

"Hey this movie is the best. You don't see me complaining every time you choose _Love Actually_ now, do you?"

Louis frowns as the sound of the microwave beeping of their popcorn echoes from the kitchen. Louis uses his toe to pinch Zayn's thigh and scowls at him, "That movie is amazing and I will fight you otherwise."

"Ok, hush you too," Liam walks in the living room, both of his hands holding a bowl of popcorn, "The movie is starting." 

He goes to take the seat next to Zayn and hands Louis his own bowl. Zayn leans over and sticks his tongue out at Louis and shifts his weight against Liam's side. Liam's arm is thrown over the back of the couch and Zayn easily fits in the slot under Liam's arm. 

Louis notices and raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything as the two cuddle and share popcorn.

Halfway in to the movie Louis hears his phone buzz on the night table. He lets out a little groan as he sets his beer in between his thighs and reaching over the side to grab the device. When he unlocks the screen he smiles at seeing a message from Harry. 

 

**_Curly_ : ** _When are you going back?_

**_Louis_ : ** _Why? Miss me already sweet cheeks??_

**_Curly_ : ** _Yes, of course I dooooo!!!! (-; But i wanted to ask you a favor._

**_Louis_ : ** _Oh wow. This sounds interesting. Hit me._

**_Curly_ : ** _Do you maybe want to take me to the station tomorrow? I don't have a ride to get there and I would very much like to see you tomorrow before we go home. And maybe we can have breakfast before hand too because I want to be with you. Cause I will be hungry..._

 

Louis pauses for a moment as he smiles dumbly at his phone, blushing as he reads the message over and over again. He finds it utterly adorable that even through text Harry will still ramble if he is nervous. And Louis may really like the fact that Harry wants to spend some alone time before they both have to head back home. 

Yeah, Louis can not stop smiling.

 

_**Louis:**_ _Of course. Sounds like the perfect start to a long day. Wouldn't want to do anything else!!! (;_

 

They end up texting for hours, talking about random stuff just to get to know each other more. Louis has lost focus in the movie and remains glued to his phone talking to Harry. He had not even noticed that the movie ended because his fingers kept typing away to reply back to Harry just as fast as he was replying to Louis.

Liam coughs when the movie ends and there is a silence in the room, "So," Louis flinches and looks up at Liam, "Who are texting?"

Louis face blushes bright red and he bites his lip, setting his phone on his thigh and smiling, "Oh, _um_ , Harry." Zayn and Liam glance at each other, seemingly having a conversation with their eyes that makes Louis frown. "Ok what?"

Zayn's face breaks out into a knowing smile and looks at Louis knowingly, "Nothing Lou. Just hadn't seen your face come up from your phone in the past hour."

"Ok. And your point is?" Louis raises an eyebrow.

Zayn shrugs his shoulders and relaxes back in the couch, "It's just if you want him to come over he can. Ring him up."

Louis shakes his head, "No, it's fine. I'm going to be with him tomorrow, and besides, I like spending alone time with him, just us two, I like him a lot, _erh_ \- it a lot. I like it a lot."

Louis widens his eyes once he slips up, bringing his lips into his mouth as he slumps himself into the couch. He crosses his arms over his chest and stares at the repeating opening credits of the movie and reading every word over and over again in hopes Liam and Zayn didn't catch what he almost said.

"Louis," Liam sighs in his father tone, making Louis cringe, "If you like him,"

Louis snaps right away, springing himself forward on the couch, " I said _It_ Liam. I like spending time with him a lot." Louis scoffs nervously, "Jesus, listen better next time." 

Liam sighs defeatedly and grabs his beer off the table, "Ok fine, if you like spending time with him, why haven't you told him anything?"

Louis had wanted to say something to Harry every time they are together, but the words always get lost in his mouth. He doesn't know if its because all that Harry has gone through and Louis just doesn't want Harry to have to deal with another relationship. Or maybe its just Louis himself, afraid of letting his heart love again. He feels more comfortable with these feelings pushed aside and kept to himself.

"Louis, if you like him, then tell him. He likes you too, and I know you feel the same way, so what is the issue here? You both are genuinely perfect for each other." Zayn presses, his hand going on Louis' shoulder and sighing when the latter deflects the sentiment.

"Guys," Louis groans angrily. He sits up properly in his seat and looks at both the boys. He knows what they are getting at and he frustrated because he has this internal battle all the time. Last thing he needs is his friends lecturing him about something that already tears him up.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do. He doesn't need me in that way okay? He was just in an unhealthy relationship, he can't just bounce to me. He's going to like me for all the wrong reason and it isn't fair. Plus I have already told you lot that I'm not dating anymore. I swore off relationships."

Zayn growls at Louis and turns his body to completely face Louis, "Oh gosh Louis you are so stupid. You swear off relationships and shit, but you literally haven't had a hook up since you started being around this boy. It's because you like him, Louis. It's because you don't want to hurt him because you know that he likes you back."

"I don't know anything," Louis yells back.

"You are so caught up in your last relationship, that you don't even realize how amazing you two are together," Zayn practically screams in Louis' face, completely frustrated,  "You saved him Lou, but he also saved you. You're not a downright twat anymore, well except for right now, and you aren't drinking as much, partying, or even sleeping with strangers, you stopped all of that because of him. I honestly have never seen you smile as big when you're with that boy. He brings it out in you Lou and we can all see it. We can see it in your face and we can see it in his face. You light up when you are around each other. It's like love sick puppies."

Louis takes in a deep breath and furthers his frown, "Zayn, I am just - It's not the right time. He isn't ready, and I am not ready. I just want to make sure he gets better."

Zayn gives Louis a small smile, placing a hand on his thigh, "He's getting better because of you, Lou. He's doing it because he wants to be with you."

"Okay. I get it. I think we should call it a night though," Louis quickly retaliates, faking a yawn and standing up, "Getting a bit tired, and I have to wake up early tomorrow."

Zayn stands up as well, a little more frustrated than before and grabs his bag, "Yeah you're right. I'll see you when I get back." He gives Liam a hug tightly then walks over to Louis, standing to face his body, "Just don't be dumb Lou." Louis gives him a small nod and Zayn walks over towards the door, opening and calling out before he leaves, "I'll miss ya both, text me when you made it home."

When he is gone there is an awkward silence. Louis looks down and sees that Liam is thinking to himself. He can tell because his face is scrunched up and his hand is resting on his chin. Louis coughs and tries to turn away, "Alright, So I'll head off to bed."

"Louis I know you, Okay?" Liam voices, causing Louis to stop walking and letting out a groan.

"I just don't want you to miss out on Harry being a special part of you life," Liam says carefully, seeing Louis slump against the hallway wall, "You are scared to get hurt again, I get that, but Harry is not like that. You know that, Louis. That boy has a heart of gold and would never let anyone hurt the way he did."

Louis eyes that were looking at the ground move up to Liam's eyes, seeing how serious they are. Liam stands up and walks closer to Louis, "I just don't want you to run. You only have one life to make things right. To love someone. I think you need to stop following what your head is telling you and maybe trust your heart for once," Louis stays quiet as Liam approaches him, diverting his eyes to the ground again. Liam pats Louis' shoulder, "Well I'll leave you. I'm a bit tired too so I'll probably see you in a few days back home, G'night."

Louis whispers back, "Good night." 

 

 

-

 

 

Louis pulls up to Harry's flat and smiles when he sees the boy sitting on the front steps to his flat. Harry stands up right away with his bags and waves at Louis, walking around to the trunk to toss his items inside. When he finishes he goes to the passenger side and gets in, smiling when Louis is staring and finding over him, "Hey you," 

Harry giggles, "Hiiiiiii." 

Louis shakes his head and starts the car up, noting how very happy Harry looks right now, "You seem very enthused,"

Harry shifts his body in the seat, resting his back somewhat against the door so he can look at Louis. He smiles brightly and claps his hands together, "Yesss! I finally get to see my family again. Bit nervous, but it's been to longish and I haven't spent time with them since I left soo -I can't wait."

Harry leans himself back against the door, letting his head hit the window as he closes his eyes and lets out a content sigh. He opens his eyes up again and bites his lip, letting a small giggle come out.

Louis snorts at him and spares a quick glance his way, "Well maybe eating pancakes is a bad idea. You seem to already be in a sugar haze. Might i recommend some tofu?"

Harry groans loudly and pretends to gag, "Tofu? I would never." Harry then starts laughing to himself when he sees Louis smile, "But maybe a smiley face chocolate pancake will do for me."

Louis rolls his eyes as he quickly looks Harry way again. He smiles brightly when he sees how happy Harry looks and can only wish to continue making Harry this happy. He bites his lip and thinks about how adorable Harry is. Being that he is 18 years old and wants a child's breakfast. 

Yeah, Louis is so gone for this boy.

 

They finally get to the breakfast place known for their pancakes that is located right across from the train station. Louis opens the door for Harry and ushers him through, laughing quietly when he sees Harry duck his head down to hide his blush.

They get inside and are quickly seated at a two seater table by the window. Outside the window they can see they station, and they happily take their menus to look at the options.

When the waitress comes Harry orders chocolate chip pancakes and when he learns that it is not smiley face, he begs the waitress to make it so. Louis laughs as he orders simple buttermilk pancakes like a normal adult would.

"She probably thinks your an actual child now. You practically beamed," Louis laughs once the waitress leaves. He see Harry frown playfully at him and Louis decides to lightly kick his shin.

"Hey," Harry whines, pouting his lips and kicking Louis back. He ends up letting his foot linger around Louis' calf and hooks it around him, suddenly smiling at the latter, "I take pride in my smiley face chocolate pancake. You're too boring, you need a bit of sparkle." Harry rubs the side of his foot up Louis' leg and sees the boy blush, making him blush in return.

"A bit of sparkle? And am i going to get this so called sparkle from the fairy himself?" Louis teases back. He nudges his leg against Harry's foot and raises an eyebrow, feeling his insides erupt in happiness and butterflies at playing a game of footsie with Harry.

"Yes of course," Harry laughs. Just in time the waitress comes to drop their plates off at the table. Harry squeals happily and takes the first bite, "I am always happy to share."

Louis watches Harry with a dopey smile on his face. He starts laughing and shaking his head when Harry cuts off a piece of his pancake and shifts the fork in Louis' direction, "It's more like chocolate sparkle but it'll do."

Louis rolls his eyes, but he slowly wraps his lips around the fork and pulls the pancake off. He starts chewing and laughs as Harry is looking at him expectantly. Once he swallows he smiles at the boy and nods his head in approval, quickly taking a sip of his juice and nudging his leg against Harry's foot again.

It is quite a fun morning Louis thinks as he cuts a piece of his pancake off for Harry.

 

-

 

The train still has not arrived by the time Louis and Harry get to the station. The two find a bench up top that is by the track where Harry's train will arrive at, and they both sit down next to each other.

Harry squishes himself up against the arm of the bench. The metal railing is piercing the side of his body, and he is nervously bitting his nails. He starts bouncing his leg in anticipation, and his eyes are wandering all over the place, not being able to sit still for even a moment.

Louis would be worried, but he knows this type of nervousness. This is Harry being nervous and excited to go home. He gets to be with his mum again, and his sister, and his step dad. Louis feels nothing but pride at seeing Harry nervous in a situation like this rather than the situation he was in when he was with Max.

"M' happy for you," Louis whispers to him, angling his body towards Harry, giving him a small smile just for Harry to see.

Harry turns to look at Louis, connecting their eyes together and immediately feeling himself calm down. He gives Louis a smile and sighs happily, scooting himself subtly closer to Louis, "This wouldn't have happened without you. Like I finally get to see my family again." 

"Well- anything to make you happy, yeah?" Louis supplies, with a bite to his lip and trying not to let his smile break his whole face.

Harry ducks his head down as another blush creeps on his face. When a stray curl falls in his face he quickly pushes it behind his ear, looking back up to Louis and smiling at him. Their gazes are then locked on one another, everything around them just a passing blur as their sole focus is on each other.

Louis' head leans in just a little bit, like the gravity from Harry's face is pulling him forward when a sudden voice being announced over head breaks them from their eye lock. " _Leaving to Holmes Chapel in 5 minutes,"_

Harry shoots himself back in his seat, letting out a heavy breath through his parted lips. Louis frowns when he sees Harry shudder and his face contort to sadness. His eyes are wide like puppies and his lips are forming in to a pout. 

He stands up reluctantly and turns to look at Louis, scrunching his eyebrows and letting out a sad sigh. Louis stands up as well and walks closer to Harry, frowning sadly at the boy.

"Oh, Harry what's wrong?" Louis begs, gently wrapping both his arms around Harry's waist and having his hands rest on the dip of his back.

Harry blinks fast - keeping his tears from falling as he bites down on his lip. He looks down at his feet and moves his hand to hold on to Louis' forearms, "M' gonna miss you, Lou."

  _This fucker_. Louis thinks.

Louis gives a breathy giggle, feeling a blush on his cheeks as he moves Harry's head up to meet his, offering him a smile and trying to calm his heart rate down,  "Don't worry, Cheeky. I'll talk to you all the time. It'll be as if I'm there." 

Harry giggles but lets out an exasperated sigh, "Oh alright."

They look at each other again and let the connection between their eyes draw them in to each other. Dopey smiles are on both of their faces and suddenly Louis' hands resting on Harry's back is sending a fire through his spine. 

When the boarding call for Harry's station is called over head, they both jump back again. Harry blushes right away and grabs the bags by his feet. Louis watches with a bite to his lip and goes in to hug Harry, holding him on tightly when they pull apart due to a final boarding call.

Harry jumps again and doesn't think when he leans in to kiss Louis' cheek. He freaks out right away and storms off, running straight in to the train cart and slumping himself in his seat, leaving Louis standing there in complete shock.

 

-

 

Louis gets in the car. His eyes are still wide in shock. His breaths are stuck in his throat. And he honestly can not believe what just happened.

Louis relieves the moment of Harry''s lips making contact with his cheek on repeat. The spot where Harry touched is burning through his skin, every part of Harry seeping in to his pores. 

He leans his head back up against his head rest and laughs. He brings his hand up to his cheek and feels how warm it is, a hot blush coating his skin. 

 "Thank you, lord," Louis calls up to the roof of his car, smiling brightly and letting a content sigh come from his mouth.

 

 

-

 

 

 

When Louis finally gets home he is immediately bombarded with two twins attacking his feet.

"Louis is home, Louis is home,"  Daisy and Phoebe repeat over and over again.

Louis starts laughing and having difficult walking his way trough the living room with the two attached to each of his leg. Lottie and Fizzy walk out from the kitchen with Doris and Ernest in their hands, smiling at Louis and walking their way towards him.

Jay walks out then with a giant smile on her face, pushing past every one and giving Louis the first proper hug. Lottie and Fizzy then hand the twins to Louis and he huffs as he holds each on in his arms, smiling and pretending to bite their ears.

"Yep, you all are going to be a handful," Louis giggles to himself, continuing to waddle further in the house with Daisy and Phoebe attached to his leg..

Lottie rolls her eyes and plops herself on the couch, "Please, you will be missing us the minute you leave."

Fiz smiles at Louis and helps pry the twins off his leg with the help of Jay. She takes them both by the hand and walk over to where Lottie is, smiling over at Louis who is approaching them, "You really should visit more, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."  

Louis heart clenches at her words and sits down in the middle of the couch with the babies in his lap and his sisters surrounding him. He honestly doesn't mean to not visit much, but he is always busy with football and school that he never has the time to make a trip home. Louis knows how stressful it is for Dan and his mother to have to raise all these kids by themselves, it was always much easier when Louis was home.

"M' sorry love, but I am always with football and school," Louis tries to amend, frowning when Fizzy shrugs, "Oh don't be pouty, we text all the time. I bet mum loves the phone bill right now." 

Fix laughs at his comment and ends up resting her head on his shoulder. Lottie laughs as well and does the same thing. Daisy crawls his way on to Lottie's lap while Daisy does the same to Fizzy, all of them leaning on Louis with a happy smile.

Yeah Louis is glad to be home.

 

 

-

 

 

Anne picked Harry up at the station by herself. She figures having come alone would not over whelm Harry as much as it would have if she brought Robin and Gemma. He is still fidgety and anxious, so she has to ease him back in to things.

"My baby is home. Home,Home" Anne cheers when she sees Harry step off the train.

Harry laughs and skips over to his mom, dropping his bags and engulfing her in a big hug. They both laugh and cry in to each other's hold and enjoy the company a mother and son should enjoy. 

When they finish Anne takes Harry's bags and walks them to her car.

 

When they arrive to the house Harry seems to be frozen at his front door. It is painted red and it reminds him to 7 years ago when him and Gemma painted it together and ended up splattering red all over the place. 

Holmes Chapel was once the best place for happy memories in Harry's head. But then he met Max. Max is what ruined Holmes Chapel for Harry. Max lived here. Max has been inside his house; inside his room. They did stuff together in Holmes Chapel. 

"Don't worry love, new sheets, new beginnings, new life right?" Anne's voice gently says behind Harry's frozen form.

Harry turns his head and gives his mom a small smile, nodding his head and turning back to the door. He takes in a big breath and hesitantly holds on to the door knob, turning it carefully and letting the door swing open. 

Gemma's form was sitting on the bottom step looking hopeful at the front door. When Harry appears in the frame she jolts up, a smile on her face and her body rushing towards Harry. "Oh, Harry," She cries and laughs at the same time, hugging Harry tight to her chest, "I missed you so much my baby brother," 

Harry quickly wraps his arms around her waist and buries his nose in to her hair. It seems like the years they shared together comes crashing down on him and he can not help but cry at finally being in the arms of his big sissy. The one who has helped him through everything in his life. The one person who would play ridiculous games together and get each other in trouble.

Robin walks out from the kitchen and sees Gemma and Harry. Harry's eyes open and he sees Robin walking forward, aimlessly detaching himself from Gemma to go hug Robin. "Hi kiddo."

 And it just seems like Harry was on a constant crying spree of happiness because he is finally home.

 

-

 

After an eventful dinner of the family rehashing old memories, Gemma dn Harry arguing like old times and getting scolded by their mother, they just sit at the table. Anne thinks it is time to discuss on steps to be taking for Harry to get better and draws the attention from her family.

"I was thinking. My Uni roomate's husband is an excellent therapist. They are staying in Cheshire for the break, and she talked him into give you sessions here, and then continuing them again in Manchester. His office is there so I figured that would be what's best. It makes sense to stick with one so you can get a nice sense of comfortably."

Gemma coughs and turns towards Harry, gently holding his arm, "Only If you want to though. This is all you Harry, know that you have a say," she applies reassuringly.

"I do, I want help." Harry smiles brightly, "Wow, Louis will be so excited. I have to tell him," Harry shoots up from the table and gives everyone a giant smile that creates cdimples in his cheek, "Night guys, love you all, see you tomorrow." Then he quickly scurries out the kitchen and his pelting feet on the stairs is heard in the kitchen.

Gemma looks after Harry with a confused face then turns to her mom, raising her eyebrow at her mother's smirk, "Louis?" She asks.

"Oh just his boyfriend," Anne dismisses, then frowns and shrugs her shoulder in confusion, "Well not his boyfriend. I don't really know what he is, just know he is good and he the reason Harry is getting better."

 

 

-

 

 

_**Harry:**_ _GUESS WHAT?_

_**Lou(-::**_ _What's up buttercup?_

_**Harry:**_ _You didn't even guess )-:  That's no fun....._

_**Lou(-::**_ _Oh alright...Hmmmmmmm. You found a turtle in your toilet?_

_**Harry:**_ _No silly, what kind of guess was that? :-D_

_**Lou(-::**_ _One to make you laugh_

**_Lou(-:_ : ** _Did it work? (;_

_**Harry:**_ _You always make me laugh so of course it worked._

**_Lou(-:_ : ** _Score. (: Alright what's the news then?_

**_Harry_ : ** _my mummy found a therapist in Manchestee that is actually staying in Holmes Chapel for the break, and he said he wouldn't mind me coming to see him now!!!!!!!!_

_**Lou(-::**_ _AAAHHH THATS AWESOME HAROLD!!! Man I wish I could see you smile, I bet that was such exciting news!!_

Harry laughs to himself and ends up taking a selfie, over exaggerating his smile just for the sake of Louis. He attaches it to his message and sends it to Louis, biting his lip and blushing.

_**Lou(-::**_ _Lookin good (:_

 

Harry blushes and tells Louis that he will very much like to sleep. Louis sends him a sad face but says goodbye and wishes him a good night.

Well Harry thought he was going to sleep. His whole body felt tired and exhausted from the long day, and his eyes easily closed, but his mind seemed to still be awake which therefore keeps Harrys wake. He ends up staring straight up at the ceiling and counting from a hundred forward and backward.

He simply can not sleep. He feels the lingering body that is supposed to be next to him, mocking him that he has to sleep alone tonight. He feels empty and alone. He misses Louis, like a lot.

Harry misses having Louis in his bed to help him sleep at night. He misses having that warm chest to rest his head against. He misses the arms that wrap around him at night. 

It drives Harry mad to the point he grabs his phone and dials Louis' number, ignoring the fact that it is three in the morning and he could most likely be asleep.

"Harry?" Louis' voice rasp, evident he is still heavy in sleep, "What's up?"

"I couldn't sleep," Harry murmurs lightly, pinching his bottom lip with his thumb and forefinger. 

"Couldn't sleep?" Louis questions. He voice sounds more awake and Harry hears Louis shifting in his bed and letting out a little groan.

"You know it's hard for me to sleep when you're not with me," Harry shyly says, feeling himself blush right away and letting out a tiny cough.

Louis laughs quietly, "I know. I have very much the same problem."

"Liar," Harry teases, shaking his head in amusement, "I just woke you up didn't I?"

"Actually no. I think my body was asleep but my mind sure wasn't."

"Yeah." Harry sighs, blowing air out his lips, "I've been trying for hours, but I'm still awake. It's the worst kind though, where you're so tired and exhausted, but you just can't fall asleep."

"What do you want me to do? I'll do something for you."

Harry smiles, shifting himself in his bed until he is laying comfortably on his side, "Can you talk to me? I'm laying down right now. You calm me a lot so maybe it'll help me fall asleep."

"Harold," Louis squeaks, "Are you saying my voice is so boring that it puts you too sleep?"

Harry giggles to himself, trying to keep it suppressed by covering his mouth with his hand, "No silly, it just helps me feel like you're here."

"Is this going to be a regular thing this break?"

"Possibly."

"I am ok with that."

"Good."

"Good."

Harry hums, feeling himself finally start to doze off, "Thank you Louis."

"Always."

 

And the silence falls between them with their phones pressed up against their ears. With the gentle hum of each other's breaths, they easily fall asleep to each other's sounds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUDOS AND FEEDBACK PLEASE!!!!! 
> 
> -GIVE ME IDEAS AS WELL!!!! 
> 
> (-: Xxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

"When did you meet him?"

"When I was 14."

"When did you figure out your sexuality?

"14."

"How long did you date?"

"About half a year"

"You were around 17 when you both official became a couple?" 

"Yes,"

"And you're 18, almost 19?" 

"Yes."

"How did you become a couple?"

"He stayed by my side as other men used me for my body."

Harry sits in the chair, gulping after every question Dr. Gean asked him. His feet are nervously tapping against the cool tile on the ground and his teeth have a tight hold on his bottom lip. He twines his fingers in his lap and begins fiddling them around trying to distract himself.

This is the first time Harry has ever really talked about Max and what happen. Something about it makes his stomach churn and an uneasy feeling settling in his heart. He knows this is supposed to help, but it is like pulling grains having to talk about the past Harry wants to forget.

"Any visible scars?" 

"Mostly faded away."

"Cutting?"

"I haven't since the end of November."

"What happened?"

"One of Max's friends harassed me in public."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Horrible. Disgusting. Used."

"Any pain?"

"Not as much anymore."

"Is is physical, mental?"

"Sometimes my body aches, but mainly its the memories that hurt."

"Can you sleep at night?"

"Only when I feel safe."

"Safe?"

"When I feel safe enough to close my eyes and know nobody will come and get me."

"Because of Max?"

"He never cared if I was asleep."

"Okay.  _Who is Louis Tomlinson?_ "  

Harry sits in silence again to think of how to answer this question. He takes a gulp and moves his hands under his thighs. He closes his eyes for a brief moment and tries to think of answer to this question because he is not even sure.

Is Louis a friend? Boyfriend? Partner? 

Of course Anne would mention Louis to Dr. Gean and have him talk about it in Harry's session. Since Louis is a big factor in saving Harry the topic of his name was sure to come up. 

"A f-friend."

"Any romance?"

Harry purses his lips and chooses to not answer this question, shifting his eyes to the desk.

"Okay, moving on. How does he make you feel?"

"Safe. And comfortable."

"Does he help you sleep at night?"

"Yes."

"How does he help?"

"H-he talks to me, and he draws patterns on my back. I listen to his heartbeat, a-and he holds me securely in his a-arms."

"And that makes you feel safe?"

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

"Home. Doncaster."

"How do you sleep without him?"

"I call him."

"Do you miss him?"

 Harry pauses and lets out a sigh. He knew expressing these feelings is like a nail being hit against the wall he has built up, but something about it makes him hesitant.

His life has been so negative for awhile and the last thing he wants is for this beacon of hope to be shattered by his own luck. 

"Very much so."

  

Harry's session with Dr. Gean ends shortly after. Since this is only the first session the Dr. wanted to ask simple questions to get a better understanding of Harry and his situation.

Harry was able to answer a majority of the questions and keep his emotions tamed. He only cried a few times when he had to answer questions about Max, but Gean reassured that Harry is doing great. 

Harry is greeted by his mother sitting in the chair out in the waiting area. When she sees Harry walk out she stands and walks over to them. "How did it go?" Anne smiles between the both of them, locking arms with Harry.

"Went well," The Dr. smiles at Harry, "I just asked some generic questions, didn't want to go full in detail. He needs to gain the trust in me before he lets everything out. I asked about Louis, the boy you mentioned to me. I feel like it would be beneficial if he managed to come to a session or two. Harry said he feels safe around him, so maybe Louis can help in Harry expressing himself," Dr. Gean walks around to his desk to put the notes he took during the session in a folder with Harry's name.

When he finishes he turns towards his computer and types something in, looking up at Harry and nodding his head, "Harry, you did amazing today. I'll see you more alright? You keep on getting better. Whenever you need a call just ring me, okay?  You don't realize how strong you are."

Dr. Gean then walks back around and pats Harry's pat, giving him a reassuring smile before he heads back in to his office. Harry feels happy about the fact he did good and is getting praised. He bites his lips as he smiles at his mom, following her lead in exiting the building. 

"I'm so proud of you, love. Maybe you should let Louis know how today went, yeah?" 

' _Yeah, maybe I'll text 'em_.'  Harry thinks to himself.

 

 

-

 

 

Louis lays on his bed with his eyes closed but body awake. A pillow is covering his face and his sheets in a tangled mess between his legs. He lets out a groan in trying to ease his mind back to sleep, but he honestly feels dead to the world.

He starts thinking about Harry then, wanting something happy to think about. He remembers Harry telling him about the sessions he will be going to, and Louis honestly feels so much pride for that boy in wanting to make himself better.

It gives Louis a reason to smile.

 Louis is ready to possibly go back to sleep. He starts to turn his body to the side and rest on his arm when a giant body collides on him. Louis lets out a huff as he lands completely on his stomach and is being squished between the mattress and heavy person.

"HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" Louis groans loudly when Liam's piercing voice hits against Louis' ear drums. Louis moves his back in attempts to get Liam to fall over, but his legs are on either of Louis' sides and he starts hitting his shoulder blades. "GET UP YOU BUGGAR, YOU ARE FINALLY 21!! SHOTS ALL AROUND, CAKE IN YOUR FACE. EYES OPENING THE FUCK UP."

Louis groans even louder and shoots himself up the bed. He rests on his hands as he turns his head to see Liam fallen backwards on the bed. Louis frowns at him, turning around to sit on his bum, "I seriously hate your fat arse right now."

Louis throws the cover off his body and shuffles his feet towards his drawer. His hair is a crazy mess all over his head, and he uses his hands to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey, birthday morning has always been my time," Liam whines back, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching Louis chose his outfit for the day.

"Yeah, whatever," Louis dismisses.

He grabs a pair of his black jeans and a white shirt to put on. He quickly grabs his blue jean jacket and white converse and finishes his outfit by running a hand through his hair. Louis then turns around and smiles at Liam, nodding his head towards the door indicating he is ready to leave.

Louis and Liam had made it a tradition that on the morning of either of their birthday's to go eat at the Omelet Cafe. This has been going on since they were just children and have kept it up ever since.

When they arrive at the place the hostess already knows who they are and seats them right away. Louis smiles at her and takes the menu, even though he knows what he is going to order.

Once they give the waitress what they want and end up sitting there for a minute, Louis' phone starts ringing. He sighs to himself as he lifts his bum up to grab the device from his pocket. 

_I_ _ncoming Call....Curly_

Louis' face immediately breaks into a smile, and he ignores Liam's curious look as he clicks his phone to answer. "Hey you!!!" Louis cheers happily, kicking Liam in the shin when he starts laughing at Louis' overly joyed face.

"Lou, guess what?" 

"What?" Louis questions, biting his lip.

"It's your birthday!!! Did you know that?  Because I did. I have been waiting all month for it so I could call you."

Louis smiles greatly and giggles to himself, feeling his cheeks blush as he turns his head to look out the window, "You didn't need for it to be my birthday to ring me. I do accept calls."

Harry chuckles through the phone, "I know. I just wish I was with you on your birthday. I kinda-" 

Louis face crinkles in to a fond look as Harry stumbles over his words, "Haz I miss you, too," 

"Really?" Harry asks unsure. Almost like he can not believe that Louis would actually miss him.

"Of course I do," Louis' says sweetly, dropping his tone lowly for Harry. He can hear the boy make a sound through the phone and he smiles fondly at the thought of Harry having that goofy grin on his face and those adorable dimples on his cheek.

"Well I have to see you soon, I have a present."

"What? Harry, no you don't have to."

"Please, you do so much for me. S' the least I can do."

Louis huffs playfully, hearing Harry giggle through the phone. "Fine. Maybe when we get back, I'll think about accepting it.

"Oh. Yeah!" Harry mumbles to himself, sounding disappointed in Louis' answer.

Louis raises an eyebrow to his change tone and doesnt get to say anything more as Harry quickly ends the convo with a,"Oh, got to go Louis, have a great birthday."

When the line cuts off Louis scoffs. He raises his eyebrow and puts his phone in front of his eyes to see his screen black. He frowns to himself as he sets his phone down, confused to the major shift in Harry's tone and as to why he hung up so fast.

When Louis looks up he sees Liam giving him a cold glare, making a deep shiver run down his spine, "What?"

"He misses you," Liam supplies

Louis furrows his eyebrows, "Yeah?"

"You miss him."

"Ok?"

"Damn Louis, sometimes I swear you are an idiot," Liam groans, slumping back in his seat and pressing his hand to his forehead.

"Spit it out, Liam."

"Why don't you go visit him? He obviously wanted to see you."

Louis widens his eyes and fumbles around in his seat. He immediately throws his hands up and begins shaking them around, "Liam, I am not all for rom-"

"No one said romance. I'm just saying, this boy likes you. It's obvious, and it's also obvious you feel the same way. Why haven't you done anything?" Liam sits back up in his seat properly and crosses his arms over his chest, looking pointedly at Louis.

Louis' eyes widen in shock, "Liam, why are you asking me this stuff?  We already talked about this. I have just been there for him as-a-friend. Stop with the-" 

Liam lets out a tired groan and props his elbows on the table, interrupting Louis, "Please. You like him. You like him and you're scared. This boy has offered you so much since the fall out, and you can't even go and visit him to make his heart settle. He wants you Lou. He wants you because he likes the way you make him feel. Don't think we don't notice. Niall and Zayn say they love taking him to your games because he can sit there and watch you sit the bench in such an alluring way. Says he always ask questions about  you.  _'What's his favorite color? Am I annoying him? Does our friendship mean something to him_?' Harry is so out of his comfort zone, but he's risking it in hopes that you will too."

Liam sighs as he drops his voice, "Why are you scared to open your heart for Harry? Harry isn't anything like **him.** I know Harry makes you happy. I just wish you would take that with you."

 

Louis contemplates what Liam said and sits in his chair frozen. His thumb and pointer finger are pinching his bottom lip as he stares at the water falling down his cool glass.

He hates hearing this from Liam and Zayn. They will not get off of him about this whole ordeal with Harry. He knows why. The relationship between the two is so impeccable and mesmerizing that it is hard to not want them together. 

It is how Louis feels about Zayn and Liam. HE thinks they are so stupidly perfect together that he doesn't understand why they don't just make it official already - or at least admit it.

Louis then sighs, looking at Liam, "I'm just scared, Liam." Louis rubs the back of his neck, "He has been through shit, and I don't know how to make him forget; how to make him not live in fear. It scares me to think that at any wrong moment with him he could disappear forever. And I can't let my heart take that Liam, not again." 

"Louis, you are saving this boy more than you could think. Look at how much he has come by since everything? He speaks more, he's happy, has more life to his face. He trust you Lou, and to you that doesn't mean much, but to someone who is going through a bunch of shit right now, it sure as hell means a lot to Harry." Liam tries to ease, giving Louis a small smile.

"I just-" Louis tries, but to no avail. He blows air out his mouth and slumps his back against the chair, pouting his lips childishly.

"Do you like him?" 

Louis looks and stutters, "I-uh."

"Answer me. Do you like him?"

Louis groans, "Yes, so much."

"Do you want to be with him?"

"Yes, but-"

Liam cuts him off, "No buts, go to him, tell him."

Louis sighs, "How?"

"Just be you. Because to Harry, that's more than enough to make him smile." 

 

 

-

 

 

"So who's Harry?" Jay asks suddenly while washing the dishes from her birthday meal from Louis.

Louis stands up from the table and groans loudly, walking next to Jay and handing her his plate, "Liam?"

She offers him a weak smile and begins scrubbing with soap and water. Louis starts drying the dishes she has already cleaned and begins putting them up in the cabinets. He clears his throat, "Well he's going through a lot. I kind of saved his life. He was in a bad relationship - abusive, and I helped him get out of it." 

When Louis turns to look at his mother he is startled when she is staring wide eyes at him, having stopped washing the dishes, "Why haven't you told me this?"

"I didn't want you to worry. Especially over me when I am not the one to be worried for."

"Hm really? Because don't think I haven't heard from the school about what happened outside of the Campus Quad.," She supplies bitterly. She turns her body to face Louis and pops her hip out, resting her hands on either side of her body.

Louis sighs, supplying a weak smile to ease his mom. When she raises an eyebrow unamused Louis sighs, "His name was Max. Player on the team. He was dating Harry, and I had always had suspicion of their relationship." 

With that, Louis and his mum end up sitting down at the dinner table. Louis tells her everything he had told Anne, practically reliving everything that has happened since the moment he walked up to practice to the moment he left Harry's flat in an ambulance. 

He explains the uneasiness Harry felt when they first met. How Harry got startled easily by the touch of a hand or by even a small noise; he explained the marks on Harry's skin, the knife incident, the false memories he has of Max. Basically everything.  

He even explains that Harry can not go to sleep unless he is with Louis. Apparently bad stuff used to happen at night and when Harry's eyes are closed, and Louis is Harry's reassurance that he will be safe.

Then Louis goes on to talk about Harry in general. Just about how he looks and whoo he is because he feels his mother just needs to picture who this boy is and understand how heartbreaking it is to think that someone would ever lay a hand on this gentle boy.

 "Mum, he's just adorable. He's tall, maybe five ' eleven? Couple inches taller than me. He has curls. I mean they are so curly, and they go right under his chin," Louis motions with his hands where the length of Harry's hair is, and he giggles to himself remembering the amount of times Harry's curls end up in his mouth every morning.

"He has the softest cheeks and the smoothest skin. Smells of vanilla and coconut and even strawberries. His laugh is amazing. When he can't control it, he spreads his lips out, causing his teeth to peep out. I usually end up laughing at that myself. Oh and his smile. His smile is wonderful. When I compliment him, he gets the widest grin that causes his deep, deep dimples to pop out. I always poke them, and it makes him giggle. Also his eyes. I think his eyes are my favorite. They are such an emerald green, so pretty. I just like them because I can see his life through them."

Louis lets out a content sigh and looking dreamily ahead of him, "When I met them, I saw how dull and sad they were. Now when I look at them, they are so bright and happy. Not all the way, but I can tell he is getting there, and I can't wait until the day he doesn't even give a second thought about Max."

Louis has not realized he went off on a rant about how perfect and amazing Harry is. Louis has one arm propped on the table with his head resting in his hands. He is staring at the wall fonding over everything he had just voiced. 

"Well love, why isn't he your boyfriend?" Louis snaps out of his daze when Jay finally answers, causing him to look questionably at her. "You clearly like him, why don't you go visit this _dreamy_ Harry?" Jay smiles.

"Liam told me I should. Anne is having a New Years party and invited me but-" Louis doesn't finish, biting his lip and frowning.

"Do it. I don't mind, I promise," Jay supplies supportingly. She reaches her hand across the table and grabs on to Louis'. "Lou, I haven't ever seen a boy make your heart flutter in such a short amount of time like he does. Just by you simply talking about him. Not even your last love. To me, it seems as if this _Harry_  has a special place in your heart." Jay smiles almost dreamingly, "So embrace it." 

Louis smiles back and nods his head, thinking that his mother is the best in pushing his arse to do things he has always been scared of doing.

 

-

 

The next morning Louis sits on his bed and happily has his laptop on his lap. He pulls up Facebook messenger to send a quick message to Anne about surprising Harry at their New Years Eve Party.

Anne responds almost right away to what a brilliant idea Louis has. And Louis can not help but smile and blush at the thought of driving all that way just to see Harry's face again since he is missing it like crazy.

 

" _He talks about you non stop, driving Gems and his Pop mad, but also curious as to who is the boy that is making Harry this way....Can't wait! xxxx_ "

 

Louis bites his lip and closes his laptop screen. He places it on the other side of his bed and flops down on his mattress. He quickly pulls his phone off the night stand and presses on to Harry's message, smiling brightly as he begins typing.

 

_**Louis:**_ _whatcha been up to?_

_**Curly:** _ _Oh not much, playing scrabble with Gem. (-: Hey is Vibey a word?_

_**Louis:** _ _Harry you can't ask me these questions in the middle of the game!! That's cheating boy!! (;_

_**Curly:**_ _I like winning though, the prizes are always the best part! (-;_

_**Curly:**_ _How has your break been?_

_**Louis:n**_ _its ok. Kinda miss you and the lads._

_**From: Curly** _

_Kinda? )-:_

_**Louis:**_ _Ok fine!!! A LOT. You the mostest._

 

Louis isn't lying there

 

_**Louis:** S_ _ooo got any plans for New Years? Got a hot date to kiss!_

_**Curly:** I_ _f you consider my cat a hot date? but no. No one that peaks my interest_.

 

Louis smiles, he really hopes when he arrived at Harry's that at least one person could peak his interest in a New Years kiss.

 

_**Curly:**_ _What about you?_

_**Louis:**_ _Nope, no one that peaks my interest as well._

_**Harry:**_ _:-D_

**_Harry_ : ** _Face time me will you?_

**_Louis_ : ** _How could I ever say no to that? (;_

 

Louis rings up Harry on Skype almost right away. They usually do this atleast once a week because they like being able to see each other whenever they talk.

But Harry also likes it because it helps him sleep a lot more better than over the phone. He claims it makes it feel like Louis is there.

"Hiiiiii Louis," A giant face of curls greets right away when the call is answered.

"You typically aren't supposed to put your face entirely in front of the camera you do know that right?"

Harry giggles and pull back, "I know. I just wanted to scare you."

"Harold, your face isn't the least bit scary," Louis supplies with a smile, propping the screen on his belly.

"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever you say."

Louis laughs and turns on his side, putting the phone up against the pillow so he can put his hands by his head, "So what's up?"

Harry shifts in the same position on his bed and pouts, "I miss you."

Louis blushes, feeling his stomach flip at hearing those words live and on camera, in that he gets to see Harry's adorable face.

"Yeah Harry I miss you too." 


	17. Chapter 17

The morning of New Years Eve rolls by quicker than Louis has expected. It could be the fact that he is so excited to visit Harry and basically get the boy to become his. But he is still very nervous that it is still too soon for Harry, but he will never know if he doesn't try for it.

Louis starts packing up early in the morning so he can enjoy a family breakfast with his family. Anne is having her party start around eight at night and Louis was thinking around around nine or ten to surprise Harry.

 "Are you going to kiss him?" Lottie questions seriously, staring accusingly at Louis. 

Louis is still sat on his floor packing up his bag. He looks up at Lottie and raises an eyebrow, frowning when Liam tosses him a pair of pants to put in his suitcase as well. Lottie and Liam were sitting across from Louis and basically running over the plan Louis is going to do.

"Ehhhh. I dunno know," Louis sighs, stuffing the pants in his bag, "I'm just scared with how far he will be willing to go."

Liam reaches over to pat Louis' leg, "I'm sure he is scared, too. It's the first time he has someone who actually cares about him. Must be over whelming." 

"I think when I get there, I'm just going to let my heart speak. I feel like if I don't, then this could really back fire..." 

Lottie smiles though, scooting closer to Louis and smacking his hand away so she can fix the mess in his suitcase, "I mean I think you will be fine. You seem important to him, so any gesture of you showing him how much he means to you should really light something inside him." She then starts giggling and pushing Louis' side with her own, "Plus, by the amount of Skype calls I hear it seems that the feeling is mutual."

Liam cackles loudly, nearly falling backwards, "Oh lord. Everyday he talks to Harry?"

"Oh, Yeah," Lottie cheers out, shifting to sit on her knees and leaning over to Liam, "Louis is seriously a flirt, but Harry isn't so bad himself. Plus, he is super hot."

"OK," Louis claps loudly. He stands up from his spot and crosses his arms in front of him, "I think we should- we should stop talking about this. Maybe do something else? I don't need my little sister telling me this boy I like is hot."

"You should like my input," Lottie retaliates.

"Trust me, I don't want it."

Lottie and Liam start cracking up in fits of laughter. They then stand up as well and follow Louis who heads out the room with the suitcase in his hand. He sets it down by the front door and joins Fizzy and Lottie on the couch.

Liam claims he has to go back home so he leaves shortly after. Lottie gets up and walks off to the kitchen to call in take out, and the older set of twins are down the street playing with their friend. Jay and Dan are out at lunch right now, and Doris and Ernest had just eaten so they are taking a nap. 

Fizzy changes the channel to play movie that is airing, and she watches Louis slowly as he takes the spot next to hers. Louis does not even get a chance to relax in his spot before Fizzy is turning the volume down and facing Louis.

"So," She draws out.

Louis rolls his eyes, bringing his arm around the back side of the couch and looking expectantly at Fizzy, "So what?"

"Oi, don't give me attitude Louis William Tomlinson," Fizzy snaps at him. She hits the side of his arm and starts laughing softly when he pouts and rub the spot he got hit, "You're about to make a grand romantic gesture for a boy, and you haven't once thought to mention it to anyone?"

"It's not romantic okay it's-"

Fizzy shakes her head and hushes Louis, "Louis, this is honestly so annoying. Are you really going to ruin such a great thing before it even starts?"

Louis grunts out loud and drops his head back. Having this conversation so many times really makes him frustrated. It just makes it worse that know Fizzy has decided to join in because she is the worst person to argue with.

"Fizz, I have already had this conversation with like a million other people. I have already decided to go visit him, what's so wrong about that?" Louis questions, turning his head a little so he can see his sister.

Fizzy sighs and places a comforting hand on Louis' shoulder, "You said it's not romantic when it is. Like if you think about it like that you'll freak."

"I mean- I know I am not going to. When I'm with him, all the romantic gooey shit just comes out naturally, and I don't mean for it to. It's how I know I won't freak myself out," Louis mumbles, biting down on his lip.

"Just know what's at stake here, okay? He's fragile Louis, don't let your fears get the best of you."

"Fizzy, I would never do anything to hurt him, and I make him know for damn sure, too."

 

 

-

 

 

Decorations are going up everywhere. Balloons. Shiny stringers. New Years Banners. Even a little disco ball that Anne had bought just the other day; anything that shouts the New Year is coming.

 Harry sits on the couch watching an episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S with his sister by his side. He is wearing a pair of black leggings that are tuck under some duck fuzzy socks. He is wearing one of Robins Uni's shirt so it hangs loosely over his body. Gemma is tuck in to his side and they cuddle together while watching the show.

Anne comes by and edges her way in between the two of them. Gemma groans as she is pushed to the side while Harry giggles as he is being tucked in to his mother's side.

"Will you be okay tonight, love? You know if it becomes to much, I don't mind you finding some time to yourself. Just make sure I see you when the clock strikes midnight," Anne supplies nicely, smiling at her son sweetly and pushing the loose strands of Harry's hair out of his face - the rest being pulled up in a bun.

"Of course mum, it'll be nice to see some old faces," Harry replied with a weak smile, almost like he is trying to convince himself.

"Well that's good dear," Anne kisses the side of Harry's face and then stands up to her feet, "Needed a bit of a break, but now I must finish preparing." Anne starts walking off towards the kitchen and calls back teasingly, "It would help if my lovely children got up and helped me.

"That's okay, mum," Gemma jokes, snickering with Harry next to her, "Me and Harry need some TV time." Harry then starts breaking out in to a fit of giggles into the back of his hand, making Gemma laugh at him, "Why so giggly Haz?

"I don't know," Harry mumbles, moving his hand from his mouth and smiling at Gemma, "Just been feeling a bit happy lately. That's all."

Gemma hums, squinting her eyes, "Hmm, does this have to do with a certain Louis Tomlinson you make late night calls with?" Harry eyes her shocked, "Yeah, don't think i haven't heard you," Gemma teases.

"He's just a nice friend," Harry sighs, like at a loss for something. 

"Yeah, okay, Harry," Gemma mocks, biting back the giant grin that is threatening to break through on her face because she knows about Louis coming later tonight.

She honestly can not wait to see how Harry reacts. If by the way he acts when talking to Louis on the screen is any indication to his reaction, then she defiantly wants to be there when Harry sees Louis in person again.

It'll probably be the greatest moment ever. 

 

 

-

 

 

Harry walks around the house feeling on edge. There are so many people filling the empty spaces in every room, and none seem to understand the concept of personal space. 

These bodies laugh and scream out loudly. They dance with one another and bump in to Harry without even taking notice he is trying to squeeze by. The house wreaks of alcohol and hot wings, and Harry feels so small in his own home.

Harry feels like such an outcast as everyone is enjoying their time here. He has no friends because he ruined that when he was with Max. All these people are here for Gemma and his parents, so its not like he has much purpose here at this party.

Which is such a shame because he was so excited for his outfit tonight. He wears black leather skinnies, sparkly silver boots to match his silver, silk long sleeve button up. He also wears massive ' _Happy New Year_ ' necklaces around his neck and a glittery _New Year_ hat. 

He looks around the house with both his arms around his stomach to feel a sense of security and trying to find a familiar face that he could talk with. He enters the kitchen and feels relief when he sees Gemma with a boy. 

"Harry, love. Come here," Gemma slurs lazily as she waves her brother over, stumbling over her feet as one hand waves him over and the other holding a red cup.

He silently walks over there and stands in front of Gemma and this boy.

"This is me boyfriend...Tyler....Tyler this is Harry, my baby brother," Gemma introduces. Tyler suddenly starts laughing and wraps an arm around her waist, tugging her in to his side. "Al-alright, seeeeee you later brother dear."

Harry sighs sadly as he watches the two stumble outside. He wraps his arms around his stomach again and decides to leave the kitchen and find somewhere else to be.

He feels all sorts of different things right now and none of them are good. Mostly overwhelmed and anxious.

He just wants to be alone. Having all these people around suddenly remind him of when Max invited his friends over and they would all crowd Harry and harass him until they left him in a crying, withering mess. He doesn't like this reminder at all. Proves to him he is easy to just toss around.

He wants to be away from all the alcohol. Max used to spend nights getting himself drunk and hurting Harry to no ends. He was more abusive whenever there was alcohol involve, and whenever Harry scream for help or for him to stop, Harry would get hit or touched.

He wants away from the loud music and being bumped in to like he doesn't exist. He feels so useless with all these things around him, and it's like the air is getting sucked out of his mouth.

He has no idea where his mom and Robin are. Gemma did not even spend more than a minute to talk to her brother. She decided to go off with her boy and leave Harry by himself. He hates feeling like he is not important enough to be stayed and talked to.

So Harry decides to sneak up to his bedroom.

Harry opens his bedroom door and sighs in relief at the quietness and calmness of it. He can still feel the vibration of the music from his floor and the distant sound of people talking, but it isn't enough to disturb his peace.

He walks over to his mattress that is up against the far side of the wall. His comforter is still a little messy from his nap earlier, but he pays no mind as he plops himself over it. He rest his back up against the wall and grabs his phone from the side table, smiling when he sees a message from Louis.

 

_**Lou(-::**_ _Hey you, how is your New Year's Eve going so far?_

_**Harry:**_ _Hiiiii!!! And it's going I guess. Too many people for me. /-:_

_**Lou(-::**_ _Aw I'm sorry. Where are you?_

 

Harry stares at his phone as he scrunches up his eyebrows. He starts laughing as he types a reply, thinking how ridiculous the question is. 

 

_**Harry:**_ _Lou I'm at home silly!! xD_

_**Lou(-::** Y_ _eah I got that part nut!! I meant wheerrreeeee???_  

 

Harry giggles even more as he starts shaking his head in amusement.

 

_**Harry:**_ _Ok fine!!! In my room. Where are yooouuuuu??? (-;_

_**Lou(-::**_ _You sound like a fantastic host! (;_

_**Harry:**_ _Hey well this party sucks and I don't really like it. I wish like you or someone would be here is all._

 

Harry frowns as he waits for Louis to reply back to him. They had been sending messages almost instantly to each other, and Louis suddenly is taking forever.  

Harrys sighs sadly as he sets his phone down, ready to flop back on his bed when he hears someone knocking at his door. Harry groans as he picks himself up off the bed. He trudges his way to the door and opens it fast.

He expects to see his mother there to check up on why he disappeared, but instead he sees a blue eyed boy standing there with a giant smile on his face, a glittery hat sat on his perfect feathery hair.

 "LOUIS?" Harry squeals, opening and closing his mouth for more words but instead lets out a laugh. He walks straight in to Louis' awaiting arms and buries his head against Louis' neck as he feels those same arms wrap around his back. "Wha-Why are you here?" Harry pulls his face back to look at Louis, feeling his own happy tears in his eyes.

"Well I got invited. Plus, I missed you," Louis supplied, smiling and biting his lip when Harry starts blushing.

Harry's mouth was still widen in shock as he let his eyes scan all over Louis' face. He eventually starts to smile as he mioveshis hands to Louis' face and gently touches his skin. He is in shock that Louis is standing in front of him right now, and it is like Harry needs that reassurance that he is really here.

"Well, like- where do you wanna go?" Harry pulls his hands back and connects them in front of his body, looking in to Louis' eyes again.

"We can stay here if you'd like, not really in the mood for a big crowd. More for you really," Louis gives him a smile that causes the crinkles by his eyes to pop out, his bright blue eyes sparkling while looking at Harry.

Harry blushes but smiles, "The balcony," is all he says.

Harry then grabs Louis' hands and lets their fingers interlace together. He pulls Louis down the hallway with a happy step until they are at the end with a sliding glass door.

When they walk outside Louis sees a few chairs sat around a mini fire place. The balcony is set over the back yard of Harry's house and there is so many people still outside dancing to the music.

Harry takes a seat in one of the chairs as Louis takes the one next to him, the both of them looking out over the balcony railings. The night is lit up by fireworks in the distance. There are Christmas lights hanging around the railing and its the only thing besides the moon that is lighting up where the two are.

They start talking about what they did over break. 

"I got a car. Well I always had it, but now I officially got it," Harry takes a sip of water and moves to where his feet are hanging over the arm of the chair, staring happily at Louis. "Drove around a bit, it's actually quite fun driving. Oh, and I saw the Dr. for the first time, but I already told you that and-" Harry stops when he notices Louis' gaze over at him.

Louis is in a trance right now looking at Harry. His eyes are locked in on the way words are being formed from Harry's lips. The blue in his eyes twinkle to every hand gesture Harry does when he explains his stories. His hands are under his chin, resting his head as he memorizes every inch of Harry's face. 

Harry closes his mouth and fixes his seating. He sits normally in his chair and flutters his eyelashes up to look in to Louis' eyes as well. They end up staying locked in on each other's eyes as Harry slowly starts to continue talking about his break.

It is a nice feeling Harry has in the pit of his stomach as his greens eyes are stuck on Louis' blue ones. It is as if the world had stopped around them and the only thing in motion were the movements of the two boys. 

The talking stops for awhile, and they are left looking only at each other, not minding the people under them or the fireworks above them.

Louis leans over his chair closer to Harry, his head inches away from the boy as he moves closer too. Louis glances quickly at Harry's lips, longing for them before diverting his gaze back to the green eyes.

He wants to kiss Harry, he wants to kiss him so bad.

Harry looks irresistable right now, and Louis has not seen him in forever. It is a hard thing for Louis to hold himself back right now when all his mind is right now is full of Harry.  Fighting the urge to kiss Harry is a challenge when it is something he practically dreams of.

Louis had always wanted to know how their lips would feel against each other; how Harry would taste on the tip of his tongue. The way Harry's hands would travel up and down his back. Yeah Louis wants it bad. 

But before Louis can decide what he wants to do, the countdown for the New Year is being yelled out loudly. It startles him and causes him to jump slightly in his seat.

 _10_ , 

 _9_ ,

 _8_ ,

Harry and Louis remain unmoved from their position, their heads just merely inches apart. They feel the butterflies erupting in their stomach, causing a fluttery flurry and their breaths on each other's face.

They are so close and Louis can almost feel the kiss already on his lips.

 _3_ ,

_2,_

_1_ , 

 

Nothing. 

Nothing happens.

Louis leans back slightly when he hears Harry's breath hitch in their throat. Harry is frowning to himself, but when he looks up to meet Louis he gives him a small smile. Louis returns one as he blows out air through his lips, feeling utterly embarrassed and disappointed.

 _Like we were really going to kiss? Yea right_. Louis thinks to himself.

Right when Louis is about to turn his face forward, Harry confidently brings his hands up to cup Louis' cheeks. He turns Louis' head to face his and pulls him closer. Their foreheads rests on each other's and eyes still staring deep into one another.

Harry's hands never dropped, but they start to tremble a little in nervousness. They felt the shake breaths of one another's hit their cheeks. They can feel the want every time the air leaves and lands on the other.

Harry closes his eyes and lets out a breathy giggle.

 

So Louis goes for it.

 

Louis closes his eyes and slowly leans his head in as he feels his lips connect to Harry's. 

Their lips fit together like two puzzle pieces, perfect for each other. The kiss is warm. It is soft. Just slow and perfect for the moment they were in. Two lips resting against each other like nothing in the world matter than them being mouth to mouth.

It takes a few seconds, probably because Harry was not expecting the kiss, but he finally kisses Louis back - hesitantly moving his lips. It make Louis' heart drop to his stomach and uncage all the love in to his system. Louis honestly does not think he has ever felt something as amazing as Harry kissing back in to their kiss.

Harrys parts his lips to capture more of Louis' and feel the warmth the latter sends in to his mouth.  They kissed for a few seconds but what feels like forever, and then Harry finally pulls back slowly, putting his forehead back on Louis'. 

Louis opens his eyes and sees that Harry's are still closed. Harry's lips are closed together, but they rest in a happy grin

"Will you stay with me, please?"  Harry asks quietly, opening his eyes slowly and gasping when he sees Louis staring back at him.

Louis smiles and puts each one of his hands around Harry's, rubbing soft little circles as they still cupped Louis' cheek.

"Anything for you." 

Harry smiles and kisses Louis' lips quickly. He giggles to himself as he stands up from his seat, extending a hand out for Louis tot take. Louis smiles softly and shakes his head, grabbing Harry's hand and lacing their fingers together as Harry walks them back inside.

Yeah, Louis is so damn happy he took the chance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and Kudos please!! xxxx


	18. Chapter 18

Harry opens his bedroom door and ushers Louis inside first. He closes the door behind him as he rest his back up against it, Louis walking over to sit on the edge of Harry's bed and looking at him carefully.

Harry leans his head back until he gently hits the door, sighing deeply and closing his eyes, "Why did you kiss me?" He asks quietly.

Louis sucks in a breath and looks around, blinking a few times before answering, "I uh- I wanted to...." 

There is a brief pause where Harry makes no reaction to the answer. Then he opens his eyes, moving his head up right to look at Louis, "I need more than that," He pleads desperately, " _Please_." 

Louis gulps as he crosses his hands in his lap. He straightens up his posture and finds confidence to voice what he is about to say, sighing, "Not only today. I wanted to for awhile, actually." Louis giggles nervously, "Kiss you, I mean! I just don't know what to do honestly."

Louis pauses for a moment to look up at Harry. Harry is just staring at Louis' feet on the ground with no emotion on his face, and Louis doesn't know if he should shut up or continue. He thinks about continuing because he has already went for it, so might as well keep going for it until Harry tells him to stop.

"I want you, Harry, and not just like ' _that_ '- you know? I want to be with you," Louis swallows down his fears and continues, "Harry, I want to be with you so badly it's driving me crazy. Just being here with you right now, it honestly couldn't get better for me." 

Harry nods his head. Then he quirks his lips to side and slowly moves his eyes up to Louis', "Why do you sleep with people?" 

Louis sighs heavily, ducking his head down in to his lap, "I uh- It's stupid honestly." 

"Tell me," Harry pleads quietly, pushing himself off the door and sitting next to Louis. He smiles reassuringly to the latter and places his hand on top of Louis'. 

Louis looks up and calms when he sees Harry's eyes, nodding to himself, "Well. I dated a boy for 4 years, started when I was 15." Louis pauses and turns his gaze to the door, trying to avoid any judgment from Harry's eyes. "You know I fell in love with him. When your with someone like that for that long, it gets pretty _serious_." Louis gulps, "I went to uni, and we hadn't seen each other as much, but it didn't stop me from finding a way everyday. He stayed back in Doncaster, year below me actually. So one day I was planning to surprise him at his flat. It was our anniversary, and I wanted to make it special. I guess he forgot I had the key."

Louis nervous chuckles and shakes his head as if the memory is still as vivid as when it actually happened, "Well I walked in on him and another boy. Going at it on his bed. It really was heartbreaking." Louis pauses for a second trying to keep the image out of his head, "I didn't cry right then. I just kind of went off at them. Like it was our fucking anniversary, kinda pissed me off. But It was after that night, I had found out he'd been cheating on me for over a few months with one of my best friends as well; that's when I broke. I mean my best friend that I had known since I was just a baby, was sleeping with my boyfriend of 4 years. It broke my heart and I just-" ]

Louis pauses again when he feels a lump in his throat. He swallows it back and looks up at Harry when his hand connects to his own, "It's stupid, but it hurt like hell when I found out. I mean this was someone I thought I had a future with. 'Tis why my second year here wasn't my best, thought I was going to fail out. But he broke my heart and- I don't know it's just stupid now because you actually went through physical pain and mine was just a heartbreak. I only have meaningless sex because I don't want to become that vulnerable again. The sex just relieves me I guess. I'm scared that if I let myself love that I'll end up feeling like I did after that, and I don't think I would be able to handle it. Practically traumatized me to never want to love again. It's was just easier to sleep around instead of finding someone to settle down with."

Louis sighs and looks back at the door, "Yeah 'tis stupid. You know pain. You know how those boys I leave feel like. Its just all stupid reasons, and I'm sorry." 

Harry hums and moves his free hand to Louis' back, giving the one that is hold Louis hand a tight squeeze, "Don't apologize. It's not stupid, Lou," Harry softly whispers. Louis chuckles nervously and uses his free hand to scratch the back of his head. He feels Harry shift next to him and turns to look, frowning when the boy scrunches his face.

"Did you want to with me?" Harry questions.

Louis' throat clenches automatically and he shakes his head, turning his body completely towards Harry, "NO! Never."

Harry widens his eyes and bites his bottom lip, turning to look down at his lap. Louis then shakes his head again, "I mean, it was more than that with you. From the first moment we met, when you hit me with the door, you were someone I wanted know. I saw it in your eyes. I saw how scared you were that you thought I was going to hit you and I knew-  I knew something must have happened to get you to flinch like that. Ever since then I have been wanting to know you more and trying to make you happy because your someone I want to do that for. I want to make you smile so hard it makes your jaw hurt. I want to take away every bad memory and make only good ones. I want it all for you. You take away my fear of opening my heart because- I mean I like you Harry, I like you a lot. You make those feelings come easy, practically natural." 

Louis gulps when Harry doesn't do anything. He feels like he had completely stepped past that line that divides what makes Harry feel comfortable and uncomfortable. Louis sighs and continues looking at Harry, hoping he doesn't something other than stare into his own lap.

Harry moves his lips back and forth, pouting them for a moment before he looks up at Louis. He moves his hands straight for the latter's face, cupping his cheeks. They look each other in the eye, and then that is when Harry makes the move. He closes the distance between their face by bringing his lips to Louis'. 

Harry lets his lips rest up against Louis', feeling the warm contact of them. There is a spark that is ignited when their mouths touch, a bubbly feeling being shot down his spine and spreading throughout his body.

Harry then pulls back slowly, a low smacking sound echoes when their lips part. Harry lets out a sigh and moves his forehead to Louis', still cupping his cheeks and keeping his eyes shut.

Louis opens his eyes and smiles at Harry, giggling softly, "Now why did you kiss me?"

Harry smiles before he opens his eyes, biting his lip, "Because I wanted to." Harry pulls his head back so he can see Louis better. He moves his hands back and around Louis' neck, letting his fingers softly curl around the little hairs of Louis' neck, "But I'm scared that I can't give you what you want." Harry pauses. "I want to be with you, too. I just don't know how to do it."

Louis moves closer to Harry, placing one hand on his thigh and the other on his cheek, "You have already been doing it. Being with you is all I want." 

Harry sighs sadly though, "I just don't know if I can be touched - Like," Harry lowers his voice, " _Sex_."

Louis lets a breathy laugh escape his throat, shaking his head, "Trust me, it's not about sex with you. It's just about being with you is what I want."  

Harry is about to argue some more, but Louis kisses it away with a light peck. He pulls back and moves both his hands now to cup Harry's face, "I don't care about it, Harry. We can go at your pace, let your comfort be the important thing here. That's all I want; is for you to feel safe and comfortable, and I'll make sure that'll happen. You let me know, and I'll be there, okay?"

Louis then smiles playfully, letting out a childish laugh, "Even if it takes 50 years before we have sex, I'll still want to be with for one reason only." 

Harry lets his muscles relax some and laughs as well. "Thank you," He leans in slowly and lets his lips hover over Louis' before connecting them fully for a quick kiss. 

"Do you mind if I showered?" Louis suddenly asks, giving Harry a goofy smile as he backs away from the boy.

"Go for it," Harry mutters.

Louis nods his head and stands up from the bed. His suitcase is still by Harry's door so he walks over there and grabs what he needs. When he turns around he sees Harry staring loonily at the floor, a goofy grin on his face that makes his dimples pop out.

"What?" Louis asks amused, stepping forward.

Harry giggles and hops up from the bed. He walks over towards Louis and wraps his arms around his waist, connecting his fingers and resting them on Louis' lower back, "I like kissing you." 

Louis' heart jumps right away and he feels a blush on his cheeks. He shakes his head fondly and cups on hand around Harry's jaw, "You're adorable."

 

 

 

-

 

 

Louis' shower is quick when he goes. He is first startled when he sees the shelves of different shampoos, conditioners and body wash the boy uses. Many of which are a fruity flavor, but Harry has some that are or the vanilla and cinnamon  flavor.

Louis goes for the vanilla one because he has always liked that smell. Louis doesn't t question Harry about the amount of wash the boy has considering it probably makes him feel clean from the dirty hands Max had all over him. He can only imagine the washes back in Manchester, most likely tons of more than here at home.

Harry is coping.

Louis steps out the shower and towels off his hair and upper body before walking over to where his clothes are placed on the counter. He pulls his boxers up and grey joggers along, frowning when he notices that he must have left his shirt. 

He towels off his hair quickly again before hanging it up and taking a step out the door. The heated fog comes bursting out the door with Louis following behind. He sees Harry  on the edge of his bed already clad in his pajamas. He's wearing pink plaid bottoms with a white mickey mouse jumper.

Louis blushes when he comes into view of Harry, noticing this is the first time he is shirtless in front of the boy. "Oh. Hi." Harry giggles as he watches Louis walk over to his bag on the floor, his cheeks still heated red, "Forgot me shirt." 

Harry rolls his eyes but outstretches his arm like a child would when wanting to be picked up by their mother. "Will you just come here? M'tired."

Louis groans childishly but tosses his shirt back on the ground. He walks over to Harry and stands in between his legs, connecting their hands together and resting them behind his back , "Okay," Louis mumbles, leaning in to kiss Harry's lips quickly. 

Harry smiles up at Louis before he starts backing up on the bed. He lays on the spot closest to the wall while Louis takes the spot next to him. Harry hums happily as he turns on his side and rest the side of his face on Louis' bare chest, lazily throwing and arm around his stomach and a leg over his hip.

Harry closes his eyes and hums when Louis wraps an arm around his back. He then begins drawing small little patterns on Louis' belly as he begins to smile,  "I like it like this. Feel closer." 

Louis smiles, moving one of his hands to Harry's curls,  "Maybe I can squish you some more, make you feel closer." 

Louis wraps both his arms around Harry's form and squishes him close to his body. Harry's head gets tucked in to Louis' neck and he starts laughing, laying his hand flat on Louis' chest, "You're going to suffocate me."

Louis laughs, "Oh, please," then loosens his grip to having just one arm around Harry's back while he holds Harry's hand with the other, "You're the one who said it felt closer like this."

"I meant you without a shirt on silly."

"Oh," Louis mocks dumbly, "You like me shirtless, huh?" Harry blushes wildly and digs his head in to Louis; chest, groaning and biting the tough skin there.

"Hey?" Louis flinches when he feels teeth, "What was that for? Are you turning cannibal on me? I promise there are tastier people out there beside me."

Harry laughs some more and moves his head a little so he can rest his chin on Louis' chest, looking up in to his eyes, "No I'm not cannibal silly, you just keep talking so much."

"Harold, you call me almost every night to talk you to sleep."

Harry bites his lip, "Maybe I regret that now."

"Oi," Louis scowls, pinching Harry's side and giggling when he squeals, "I want to take my kiss back now, give it here."

Louis leans down and right away catches on to Harry's mouth. He gets his lip for a moment before Harry starts laughing and smiling, causing Louis to basically be kissing his teeth. "Hmm teethy," Louis teases.

Harry blushes and lightly hits Louis' chest, "Okay, now I can go to bed?"  Harry lays his head back down on Louis and tightens his arm around his waist, "M' so tired."

Louis hums in agreement and goes back to playing with Harry's curls, knowing that its one of the best ways to make the boy easily fall asleep. "Okay. Good night, baby."

Harry's heart flutters right away at the pet name, smiling as he buries his head more in to Louis. He tightens his hold again and kisses Louis' heart, "Good night," he whispers back,


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff? is that the right word? lol (;

Louis feels his body start to wake before his eyes do.The bright light casting through the room is heavy on his eyelids, giving him all the reason to keep them closed. The strong smell of kiwi and pineapple suffocate his nose, and the bed shaking under neath him to movement.  

Louis feels a warm body on his chest, almost completely on top of him that is pressing him down in to the mattress. He also feels a chin digging straight in to his chest, the uncomfortable feeling forcing now his mind to fully register he is awake, but still keeping his eyes closed as he feels Harry's stare right on his face.

Louis smiles cheekily,  "It's not nice to stare," 

"M' not staring, just looking." Harry giggles to himself, crossing his hands in front of his face as Louis leans his head back some. He can barely make out Harry's face through his cracked lids, but he sees the boy's wide, goofy grin.

Louis laughs to himself and relaxes his head again, wrapping both arms around Harry's back and pulling his body completely on top of him. Harry giggles as his legs fall lazily on either side of Louis' hips, his hands placing flat on Louis' chest so he doesn't lose balance, "Looouuuu." 

Louis opens his eyes finally and smiles, "Whaaattttt?" Louis smiles when he feels Harry giggle in to his body. He gently lays him over back on his spot and turns on his side so he can see the boy. He wraps one arm around Harry's waist when he turns on his side to face him as well, smiling as Louis stares at him. 

Louis takes a moment to admire Harry, loving the way his morning curls are brushing the sides of his face. Louis sees Harry's smile and it makes him smile because it is the most real one that he has ever seen on this boy. 

Harry's eyes are green, but they are bright. When Louis looks in them he sees comfort and happiness. Louis brings his free hand up to run his knuckles down the side of Harry's cheek, smiling when the latter closes his eyes and hums. Then Louis lets his fingers dance across his face, going under his mouth to squish his cheeks up.

Harry opens his eyes and giggles the best he can with his new found fish lips, "What are you doing?" 

"You look silly," Louis laughs, smiling as he keeps squishing Harry's mouth together. When Harry tries to smile it makes his cheeks puff out, causing Louis to start laughing some more. "Ah, you look like chipmunk," he giggles, kissing his lips quick before letting them go.

When Harry's mouth is released, his smile breaks through. His dimples are deep on his cheek and he giggles when Louis pokes one. Then Louis cups his face again, bringing it closer closer to his as he presses his mouth against Harry's, prodding his tongue through Harry's lips.

"You need to brush your teeth," Harry giggles, going in to kiss Louis again but the latter pulls back.

"Fine," Louis pout. He arches himself ready to leave the bed when Harry whines and wraps his arms around his waist. He yanks Louis back until the latter is hovering over his body, Louis' arms going on either side of Harry's head so he doesn't completely land on top of him.

"Kidding," Harry smiles cheekily, his hands resting on Louis' lower back.

Louis smirks as he lowers his head to connect his lips to Harry's, letting a soft hum escape from his mouth to Harry's mouth. Harry arches his head up some as he pushes his lips harder against  Louis', creating a loud smacking sound in the air as they dive back in for another one.

 

Harry's hands start roaming up and down Louis' back, his legs coming up to wrap around his waist. He feels Louis' tongue licking his bottom lip, so he parts lightly as Louis' slowly edges his tongue in between Harry's lips, sucking in the moan that the latter lets out.

Louis's hands shift just slightly to Harry's face, caressing his cheeks as he plants his knees on the mattress to hold Harry better. Louis then pulls back from the kiss, causing Harry to frown up at him with a tiny whine. But then Louis' lips hover over Harry's neck, letting his hot breath fan his skin until he attaches his mouth to Harry's neck.

He leaves a trail of kisses up and down the side of Harry's neck, feeling his body go more lax as he lets out a hum. Then Louis lets his tongue slip out, trailing it down Harry's neck until he is at the juncture of where it meets his shoulder. Harry closes his eyes when he feels Louis' mouth wrap the spot where his nexck and shoulder meet, teeth being sunk into the skin as Louis begins sucking on the area.

Harry lets a moan fall from his lips, and he tightens his legs around Louis. He arches his head the opposite way and closes his eyes in bliss. When Louis feels he made a good mark, he licks his tongue over the spot before kissing it again. 

Louis starts pepping kisses all up the side of Harry's neck, going to his ear and bitting down. Then he starts kissing his cheek until his lips find Harry's again, letting his tongue slip through the opening between Harry's parted lips.

Louis' body starts grinding against Harry's when the boy begins squirming around. He lets his legs fall on the mattress on the outside of Louis', and he lets out a loud moan when their groins grind together in friction.

 

Louis moves one of his hands under Harry's back, slipping underneath his shirt and letting his palm rest on the hot skin of Harry's spine. The neck one goes behind Harry's head, grasping a handful of curls as he continues kissing Harry.

It feels good to be kissing like this, moving their body together while their lips kiss in sync.

It is all going well. 

That is until Harry hits his wall.

 

"Stop," Harry yells out suddenly, yanking his head to the side which makes Louis kiss his cheek instead.

 Harry releases all his hold around Louis and tries to scoot up on the bed, trying to get himself away from Louis. Louis immediately gets off of Harry, sitting himself on the edge of the bed while he watches Harry scramble to the top corner of his bed.

Harry's back leans up against the wall. His eyes are wide and staring straight at the spot he was just laying in. He pulls his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms insecurely around them, holding himself tightly in his own embrace.  

His breaths are short and choppy, coming out in stutters as he tries to calm himself down. Tears begin to fill his eyes and they start trailing down his cheek.

"Harry?" Louis questions, his eyes scrunching up in worried.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I-I can't. Not right now," Harry's stutters, his vision clouded by bowls of tears and his voice being cracked from crying.

"Harry it's, okay. No need to cry love-"

Harry shakes his head, "You're just so nice. And careful. And safe. I-I just-"

Louis places a hand on Harry's knee, biting his lip when he feels him flinch, but soon feels okay when the boy takes a second before he relaxes, "I know, Harry. Slow remember? We both just got carried away. Okay? Breath for me, baby." 

"Yeah." Harry sighs, loosening his tight hold around his legs and taking a slow deep breath before releasing the air from his lungs. "I'm sorry."

Louis leans closer and smiles at him, caressing his cheek, "Stop apologizing. I know it's going to take time. I'm more than willing to wait for you." Harry looks up at him hopefully and relaxes when Louis continues to stare at him softly, "You're worth it."

Harry blushes and finally lets his head nuzzle against Louis' hand, "Thank You." 

 

 

-

 

 

"So." 

Louis jumped at the sudden voice behind his head. His arm instantly tightens around Harry as the latter turns his face in to his chest to start giggling. They are sitting on the couch in the living room with a random movie playing in the back ground. Louis turns his head to see what he supposes is Gemma, Harry's sister.

"You must be the boy who has made my baby brother so happy," Gemma walks around the couch and takes a seat on the table right in front of the two boys.

Harry snuggle his head more in to Louis' shirt and breathes in his scent as he continues to laugh, his hand gently holding on to the material. Louis smiles down at Harry and pulls him in more, looking up at Gemma and nodding, "Is that me?" 

Gemma rolls her eyes at him, but she still smiles approvingly, "I'm Gemma. His older sister."

"I'm Louis," he replies.

Louis looks down at Harry when he feels his head move. He sees Harry looking up just a little bit from the inch of space he is from Louis' chest. Louis sees Harry's eye peeping up at him and he playfully scrunches his nose up, feeling Harry giggle against his body. 

"Hi," Harry whispers. 

Louis returns with a smile and lets his finger bop Harry's nose thats barely being shown. Gemma laughs silently to herself and decides to leave the room, smiling to herself as she gets up.

 

 

-

 

 

"Aw, love do you have to go?" Anne complains, walking over to Louis and hugging him tightly. 

Louis pulls back with an apologetic smile, "Yeah, my family misses me enough, I just had to come here for Harry. Promised my sisters that I would return." Anne nods her head understandably, and Louis turns to walk over to Harry. He smiles at the boy and wraps and arm around his waist, pulling his taller frame in to his side.

Harry lays his head on Louis' shoulder and looks up at him, "You'll talk to me, right?"

Louis laughs, "I'd be stupid if I didn't. Plus, we have a week left, yeah? We can make it, right?" 

Harry nods his head quickly and shifts his body so he is chest to chest with Louis. He wraps his arms properly around his neck and pulls him in to a hug, burying his head into his neck.  "I'll miss you, Lou," he whispers. 

"I'll miss you more, love."  

Harry releases Louis so he can give a final goodbye to Anne, Robin and Gemma. They give him a hug and safe travels before they walk inside. Louis leans up against his truck and smiles at Harrys awkward form standing on the curb in front of him. He raises an eyebrow at the boy and hooks his fingers on a belt loop, pulling the boy up against his body.

"Hi," Louis smiles, wrapping his arms around Harry's back, letting his hands rest right above his bum. Harry moves his hands to Louis' chest, letting them rest their comfortably.

"Hi," Harry giggles.

"I'll see you when we get back yeah?" 

Harry nods his head and moes his head forward. He lets his lips hover above Louis' and lets his breath tickle his chin until he leans all the way forward and seals the gap with a kiss.

Harry kets their mouths move together innocently, just their lips resting against each other until they pull back.

 "I promise we will...One day," Harry says lightly, moving his hands to Louis' shoulders. 

"No rush," Louis reassures, smiling at the boy as he lets his arms fall from Harry's waist.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like them being together now! Makes it easier for me

Louis gets back to campus earlier than the others - along with Liam of course. Their first official game is coming up in a few, and Coach needs them back so they can get back on their normal practice routine. 

Louis and Liam walk up to the stadium with a few players following around. Liam opens the door and walks over to his locker when Coach pokes his head out the door  and signaling Louis to his office.

Louis pats Liam's back an walks over to Coach. He closes the door behind him and takes a sear across from his desk,  "Yes, Coach?"

"Tomlinson, how was your break?" Coach asks first, leaning back in his chair and resting his hands behind his head.

"Pretty good. And yours?"

"Pleasant," Coach replies with a smile. He sits back in his seat and places his elbows on top his desk, connecting his fingers under his chin, "I got a hold Simon and talked to Manchester United's manager to form up a possible contract for you-" 

Louis jumps up from his chair with a big smile on his face. His fringe falls over his eyes and he plants his hands down, looking excitedly over at Coach, "Oh wow. That is awesome, Coach. I-"

Coach bites his lip and raises his hand, indicating for Louis to stop, "Yes, but the offer may not be what you want, which is why we need to schedule a day you can get Simon out to review the contract." Coach watches Louis sit back down before continuing, "I also have more. It's not a contract, but the Doncaster Rovers had heard about you. Couple of teams around mentioned you, and they remember you back in the club days. Said they may come to a game or two and see if you fit. Heard you're from there." 

Louis smiles brightly, biting his lip and blinking up at the ceiling, "Thanks Coach. I'll email Simon after practice, and hopefully I can get this contract to go through."

 

 

-

 

 

Practice runs smoothly. The pre warm up agilities was tough and had the boys sweating, but they were able to push pass that pain and pull through. They ran a warm up lap and began doing some foot techniques to get their movement and blocking better. Afterwards they practiced different defense and offense plays.

Louis likes what he saw with his team. He sees the potential these group of boys have with they way they work together on the field. Everyone is close and have become great friends since the team has joined together this year.

The teams walk back to the locker room after practice. Showers immediately fill up before Louis has a chance to grab one, so he grabs his phone and sits down on the bench to distract himself until one opens up. Stan sees him sitting down so he comes over and joins him, smiling when Louis looks up at him.

"Hey man, how's it been?" Stan questions, patting Louis' back and then untying his shoes.

"Great mate. Finally got Harry," Louis admits happily, blushing when Stan looks at him shocked. "We're together now." Louis says slowly, suddenly scrunching his face up and huffing, "I mean I think we are together, like my boyfriend," he shrugs, "Not sure."

Stan laughs quickly and looks at him through the corner of his eye, "What do you mean you aren't sure?" 

Louis laughs nervously and places a his hand behind his neck, "Well we kissed. Said we wanted to be together, but never an official, _We are boyfriends_." 

Stan rolls his eyes and sits back up. He places his hands on his knees and looks at Loui, arching his eyebrows, "You seriously suck at this romance thing," Louis rolls his eyes and hits his shoulder, "Anyways, I wanted to tell you something about me and El." 

Louis widen his eyes "What happened?"

Stan laughs, shaking his head, "I proposed to her. It was fantastic, she wasn't even expecting it." 

Louis' mouth drops and pulls Stan to a standing position. He leans in to give the boy a hug and patting his back, "Fuck man, congrats that's awesome." 

"Yes, thank you. Happened on New Years. Cliche I know, but it was perfect."

Louis pulls back and smirks at Stan, "When's the wedding?"

Stan purses his lips and leans down to grab his shoes. He quickly tosses them in his locker and turns to look at Louis, his hand resting on his locker door,  "Not going to be big, just close friends. She hopes to get it in by the end of summer. Like I know that's crazy, but she is basically done with all her classes and has a lot of free time. Plus her Dad is wealthy, so I wouldn't be surprised if she had everything ready by tomorrow. But honestly I'd say around November. Fall wedding." 

Louis bites his lip and smiles, leaning in to give Stan another hug, "Seriously congrats man. I better see my invitation soon."

Stan thanks him again and sees Zach emerge from the showers. He gives Louis a pat on the back and brushes past him to get in the shower. Louis laughs softly to himself and sits back down on the bench, seeing his phone light up with a notification. 

Louis looks at the screen and smiles, his heart immediately fluttering with happiness when the message from Harry pops up.

 

_**Curly:**_ _Hey yooouuuu!! Please come over after your practice. I miss_ _you._

**_Louis_ : ** _Of course baby! I'm showering and then coming (:_

 

 

-

 

 

Louis practically runs up the steps to Harry's floor in the complex. He trips over the top step and stumbles forward, but quickly holding on to the railing so he doesn't completely fall flat on his face.

"Whoops," Louis giggles, standing upright and brushing his hand down his pant leg.

Louis walks up to Harry's room number. He knocks on the door and it immediately opens to a very happy curly headed boy on the other side, his grin basically breaking his face in two. 

"LOUIS," Harry cheers loudly. He rushes up to Louis and jumps in his arms. Louis laughs as he holds his arms tight around Harry's back and move him from side to side before setting him back down to the grown, brushing a curl behind his ear. Harry smiles and wraps his arms around Louis neck, "I'm so happy you're here. I missed you so much." Harry leans in right away and kisses Louis' lips, letting out a content hum when their mouths make contact.

"I can tell you have," Louis chuckles when Harry placed quick kisses to Louis' lips, almost like he could not believe Louis' lips were right there for him.

Harry giggles to himself and kisses him one more time. Louis smiles in to the kiss and pulls back, caressing Harry's cheek and giving a peck to his forward. Harry hums happily and laces his fingers with Louis, dragging him inside to where the couch is in the living room.

Louis stares at Harry with a small smile on his face - almost fond in a way that he can just watch Harry all day and be perfectly fine with it. Harry turns to look at him and blushes at being stared at, biting his lip and ducking his head down as he brushes a curl behind his head. Louis giggles softly and reaches over to grab Harry's hand, lacing their fingers together and resting them on Harry's lap.

Harry hums, turning to look at Louis, "I went to my therapist yesterday, and he said I'm doing really good. I told him a bit about Max, and I wasn't as scared as I usually am. I started with the beginning of our relationship, where he would hit me just once and then buy me off with presents. Then Dr. Gean said I seemed happy, and I told him how you finally kissed me. He said he could tell something was different in me. That's good right? That I am happy?" Harry's excitement that had build during his speech suddenly died down as he looks at Louis more worried, "That's what you want right? For me to be happy?"

Louis looks at Harry and nearly coos at how adorable and small Harry makes him out to be. He uses his free hand to caresses Harry's jaw, using his finger to gently touch Harry's lips, "Baby, I want whatever makes you feel right." Louis coots closer and moves that hand behind Harry's head, smiling softly, "But yes Haz, I love seeing you happy because you have such a beautiful smile."

Harry's beams his eyes and smiles, moving his legs so they drape over Louis', "What about you?" 

Louis looks down at Harry's legs and smiles, moving the hand behind Harry's head to place on his thighs, "Well, I'm setting up a meeting with my manager to go over a drafted contract with Man United, and I also have Doncaster Rovers interested in me."

Harry smiles brightly and leans in to kiss Louis' lips fast, wiggling in his spot, "That's so awesome, Lou." Louis nods his head and looks at Harry. Harry continues to smile and think about how wonderful this is for Louis, but then something hits him. His smile slowly starts to fade and it develops into a frown as seconds pass.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I hope you get Man United team," Harry mumbles quietly, almost desperately. 

Louis sighs, giving Harry a sad smile. Louis knows that Harry most likely wants him to go with Manchester United considering the team is in town and close to Harry. Harry is at a point where he needs someone strong to help get through this tough time, and last thing he wants is to have Louis go away and start a long distant relationship. Plus they just got together.

"Me too," Louis admits gently, leaning over to kiss Harry's lips. Harry smiles brightly and gives Louis another quick kiss, suddenly hoping off of Louis and disappearing in to the kitchen.

"Where'd ya go?" Louis whines, dropping his head to the back cushion and lolling his head to look for Harry upside down.

Harry giggles, rattling around in the kitchen and the sound being echoed to the living room, "Dr. Gean recommended these pills to take."

Louis hums as he gets up from the couch. He walks over to the desk Harry has up against his wall right before the entry way to the bedroom.He walks over there and takes a seat in the office chair, spinning around until he starts snooping the items all around. "That's good, Harry," Louis mumbles.

Harry chuckles softly as he continues to take his prescribed pills. He has to take some for his depression and bad eating habits he had developed over the year. While he is doing so Louis opens one of Harry's drawers and arches his eyebrows when he sees what is inside.

 Louis reaches in and grabs an old journal stuffed under receipts and papers. He takes it out and places the journal on his lap. He slowly opens the cover and widens his eyes when he sees what is inside.

It is lyrics written in Harry's handwriting.

 

  _ **The Story of My Life .**_

" _ ~~Painted on~~   Written in these walls are the    ~~blood stains~~    colors that I can't change."_ 

_" ~~I've got marks. Iv'e got bruises.~~  I've got scars    ~~scattered all around my skin~~  even though they can't always be seen.  ~~(emotional scars)"~~_

_"Right now I'm completely ~~helpless~~   ~~useless~~   ~~worthless~~   **defenseless**."  ~~~~~~(I have no one to save me.)~~_

_" ~~And when you're here~~  Now your here and I    ~~feels so numb~~   ~~hopeful?~~  don't feel a thing."_

_** The summertime and butterflies all belong to your creation*****_ _(My_ _favourite)_

_\- "And pain gets hard......" ~~~~~~so fucking hard~~ < lol_

_\- "And these are the reasons I'm crying out to be with you." ~~What reasons~~_

 

Louis continues to read every line in awe at the fact that these words had came from Harry. Louis knows Harry is great with writing and poetry, but he never knew how deep in thought and words he can get. Thee lyrics are beautiful, and they basically say the story of Harry's life.

Sudden polaroid photos fall out the pages of the journal and land in Louis' lap. He gasp in shock as he looks down at the pictures. He gentle picks them up and is ready to look at them when they are suddenly being snatched from his hands.

"What're you doing?" Harry shrieks, his eyes nearly in tears as he clutches the journal and photos close to his body.

Louis turns the chair quickly towards Harry and shuffles his feet closer, giving him a gently smile, "You write?" His eyes hold so much excitement as he looks at Harry. He looks hopeful and almost in admiration as he stares at Harry. Harry blinks a couple of times and relaxes his body.

"Kind of," Harry whispers, "Secret though."

"What? Why? These are super good, Harry. Why would you hide these?" Louis scoots his chair closer and grabs the journal and photos from Harry's hands. He places them on the desk behind him and then reaches out to grab the boy's hands. 

Harry shrugs, biting down on his lip as he ducks his head down to stare at his and Louis' connected hands, "Max never let me. Said it was stupid to put my focus on such a dumb dream."

Louis sighs when he looks up, growing more towards his hatred for Max. He hates how that man could ever sit there and tear Harry down. SO many things that boy has done to destroy Harry, and it breaks Louis' heart every time he hears that broken whimper from Harry whenever he relives something from Max.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry's waist and pulls him forward.The boy then plops himself on Louis' lap and pouts at him. Louis sighs sadly when he sees tears in Harry's eyes.

"Let me tell you something, you can do whatever you want, Harry. I think these are super good, and I hope you write more," Louis says reassuringly, giving Harry a smile when he nods his head. "Promise me to let me read them? Id love too very much." 

Louis' hands caress each of Harry's hips. He cautiously lets his fingers trail under Harry's shirt, his eyes watching Harry's features carefully. When Harry doesn't flinch, Louis begins using his thumb to rub soft patterns on Harry's warm skin.

"Really?" Harry asks with widen eyes, biting his lip and looking hopeful.

"Yes, sunshine," Louis laughs happily, leaning up to kiss Harry's lips. Harry smiles at Louis when he suddenly looks back at him with a secretive smirk, "Wanna know a secret?" Louis whispers, giggling when Harry wraps his arms around his neck and nods, "I used to be in a band, way back when. Actually the lead singer."

Harry opens his mouth in shock, his fingers curling around Harry's lose strands, "No way? Me too, Louis. I was in a band called _White Eskimo_. I had to quit because of Max though. But it was so fun." 

Louis furrows his eyebrows, looking up at Harry thoughtfully at the announcement of Harry's old band, "That actually sounds familiar. Have you played in any competitions?" 

Harry smiles brightly, wiggling his hips in joy and remembrance, "Yes. Only one, and we won. It was Battle Of The Bands."

Louis scoffs in a playful way, pulling Harry closer to his chest, "No way. My band was there. Called _The Rogue_. You guys beat us, I was so devastated." 

Harry laughs as he begins nodding his head. He bites down on his lip and moves his hand to caress Louis' face, "Yeah, after that I quit though because Max started to control me more and it crushed my dream to become a singer. Planned to audition for X-Factor, but he thought it was ridiculous." 

Louis chews the inside of his lip when he sees Harry's face fall. He wraps his arms tightly around the back of Harry's waist, "I'd love to hear you sing. I can tell you have a lovely singing voice. Just you talking by itself is already so mesmerizing." 

Harry smiles weakly down at Louis and nods his head, moving his hands back to Louis' hair. Louis kisses Harry's stomach, looking up at him thoughtfully, "What do you want to do then? For the future?"

Harry rests himself more in Louis' lap and lets his legs dangle off the back of the chair, "Well Max-" and Louis right away cuts him off.

"No more Max, love. What do YOU want to do?"

Harry looks at Louis and arches his eyebrows. He bites his lip and starts smiling, letting out a little giggle, "Well singing was a long shot. But I used to work in a bakery back before I moved." 

Louis hums, blinking his eyes, "Mandeville? I remember you wearing that jumper."

Harry smiles right away, "Yeah. Ever since I worked there I kind of wanted to start my own bakery. Think it would be fun. But then I also like photography, so I wouldn't mind starting my own business in that as well." Harry leans across Louis' body and reaches for the polaroids, handing them to Louis, "Look." 

Louis removes his hands from Harry's waist to grab the pictures. He smiles as he looks through them. Some are selfies of Harry by himself or with Gemma. Other's are of random flowers that are scattered around campus. 

Louis picks one of Harry's cute face and smiles up at Harry, "These are good, Haz." 

"Maybe one day..." Harry trails off, ducking his head down and twiddling his fingers in between their bodies, "I can take some of you?"

Louis looks up brightly at Harry. He places the photos back on the desk and lifts Harry's chin up with his finger, "I'd love to, baby. And maybe I can finally take you to that flower garden I mentioned awhile ago, you'd love it. Also you know you should focus more on this stuff. Uni is where you figure out what you want to do, and this is such a good idea. It's so, _Harry_." 

"I don't even know how to start my own business." Harry laughs ridiculously, shaking his head.

"Well, we can figure it out," Louis teases Harry, kisses his tummy again and tapping the top of Harry's bum for him to get off. "Thanks for telling me this stuff. I like learning more about you." 

Harry smiles at Louis and walks in between Louis' legs. He cups the latter's cheeks and leans down to meet Louis' lips up, giving them a kiss before nuzzling their noses together.

"Well, you are easy to talk to," Harry giggles, blushing when Louis starts kissing his neck again and then falling aimlessly back in Louis' arms.

Louis laughs at Harry and keeps his arms tight around his body, smiling as Harry nuzzle his head against the side of Louis' neck,  "Let's have a movie night, yeah? Lots of cuddling and ice cream." 

Harry smiles, leaning back to kiss Louis' lips again, "Yes I love- Yes I'd love that." 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Comments, Feedback, Suggestions????!!! 
> 
> Please and Thank you.


	21. Chapter 21

Louis and Harry have ended up with coming up with a little routine for them. After classes and football practice, Louis ends up taking Harry to his sessions. Louis usually ends up waiting in the front area until Harry comes out, but lately Dr. Gean had been noticing something off with Harry . 

Harry is starting to quiet himself during these sessions with Gean. In the very beginning he was so keen on getting everything that happened out to the doctor and expressing what he felt, but now when they talk the answers are short. Harry has become very vague in his replies and giving not very much detail for Dr. Gean to evaluate on. 

Whenever Max is brought up into the conversation Harry always dismisses the topic and opts to talk about something else. His words get jumbled together, and it seems like his memories are being clouded with false remembrance. Louis remembers a time when Harry always had some sort of excuse or a manipulation of a situation whenever it came to Max, and maybe that same thing is starting to happen again. 

Like certain things that tie Harry back to Max just seem to completely fog over his mind, like he has pushed it so far deep in his brain that he is purposely willing himself not to remember. And Dr. Gean believes that is very unhealthy for the boy. If he hides it in the back of his mind then that means it will always be there and itching its way to come out and haunt Harry.

Dr. Gean opens the door to his room slow. Just his body emerges as he walks over to where Louis is sitting, standing right in front of him, "Mr. Tomlinson?" he questions.

Louis' startles at the sudden approach, but he drops his phone in his pockets and looks up at Gean, his eyes quickly darting to the clock and frowning, "Yes sir? Done already?" 

Louis has noticed that the session only lasted about twenty minutes and Gean was already outside calling for Louis. Most of his session last about an hour to almost two hours. And during those times he never leaves the office at all. Just this past week and a half the session have been cutting short some. Not enough to have anyone worried, but now it is to a point where there is an evident problem.

"Well, yes. I believe Harry has hit a wall himself. He seems to have a twisted view of Max when it comes to certain things. And when I ask him about specifics, he simply won't say anything. Its like he remembers, but he forces himself not to. He likes to make excuses for Max, like that boy is still around or something." 

Louis twists his lips and sighs, shaking his head in understanding, "Yeah, I noticed how he always had these  _off_ memories of Max. Stuff not adding quite up."

Dr. Gean walks over to the front desk and pulls Harry's folders out. The papers in his hands he places neatly in the file and then puts them back, looking up and Louis and tapping his fingers on the desk, "I think it would be best if you can try and help him express whatever he is hiding; whatever he is holding back to suppress all these memories. I can't really help him if he had buried it so deep that he can't even remember. He trusts you, but because of that it may break him a bit so you have to push it hard. His anger at you wont last long, it's only side effects of what he's going through. Trust me, he will soon know that what you're doing for him is good." 

Louis puts his hands on his hips, "How do I get him to talk?" 

"Same way you always have been. Just this time pin point times he gave vague information and break it down. You really have to be forceful to get him to speak."

"Yeah I'll try," Louis sighs sadly, running a hand through his hair in knowing that this will be one of the most frustrating things he will ever have to do.

Dr Gean smiles reassuring at Louis and turns to walk out. He quickly goes back in to the room he had just exited and speaks to Harry for a moment. Soon enough Harry is walking through the door with a big smile on his face, beaming brightly at the boy.

"Louis," Harry squeals like a child, giggling as Louis gives him a small smile and opens his arms. Harry skips his way towards Louis and practically bombards him with his body. He snuggles himself up against Louis' chest and hums happily when Louis' arms go around his back.

"Hi, lovely," Louis whispers softly, leaning his head to kiss Harry's forehead.

Harry arches his head up and purses his lips for a kiss. Louis laughs quietly and leans down again to peck Harry's awaiting mouth. Afterwards Harry sighs contently and shifts himself to snuggle up in to Louis' side. He rest his head on Louis' shoulder and feels a strong warmth from where Louis has his arm around his waist.

"Until next time, Dr. Gean. Good session, yeah?" Harry cheers quietly, almost in an odd way that has Louis raising his eyebrow at him. 

"Of course. Until next time," Dr. Gean replies easily, waving at the two boys as they turn to leave the office.

 

 

-

 

 

They sits on Harry's couch with take out Chinese scattered along the coffee table in front of them. Reruns of friends is playing on the television in front of them. Louis has already had two and a half plates of food he finished while Harry barely finished his one plate. Louis still worries about Harry's eating habits, but he really is getting better in increasing the portion size. 

They both set their plates down in front of them when they finish. Louis sighs to himself looking at Harry. He still is so skinny all over his body and the cut along Harry's arm is driving Louis mad because he knows a pocket knife cut him there. Then it makes him remember about the cut down Harry's side and it sends shivers down his own spine.

Harry leans in to Louis' side when they rest up against the cushion, tossing a lazy arm across his belly and snuggling his head in to Louis' chest. Louis smiles sadly down at Harry and wraps the arm that Harry is snuggled against around his back, pulling him in tight to his chest.

Louis can not stop thinking while having Harry in his arms. His mind is racing all about Harry and those horrid marks still imprinted on his body. How they will never go away and Harry is doing whatever he can to forget about how those marks even happened.

Louis needs to get Harry to open up about how he received those marks. Because in the long run keeping that in to himself could end up damaging his own mind.Harry will still be haunted by Max if he never opens up that gate and lets him be free.

Louis knows he needs to talk to Harry. He knows that this will probably break the boy more ways than one, but it is a vital step in his recovery. He needs to let out these demons he is keeping inside of him for angels to be able to come in and save him.

Louis gulps, with a shaky breath he asks quietly, "Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry hums, rubbing the side of his face against the material of Louis' shirt and smiling to himself.

"H-How did you get the scar on your arm?" Louis questions carefully.

 

Louis can practically feel Harry leaving his body. Louis can feel the gears in Harry's head completely stop. He can see this mask that is being put over Harry's face as the boy picks himself up from Louis' side.

Harry scoots himself back and sits properly on his bum. He turns to look at Louis with his mouth pressed in a fine line, eyes hazed over in some indifferent, "It was an accident."

"How?" Louis questions him again, sitting more up right to test Harry.

"It was-"  Harry cuts himself off when he suddenly starts to frown. This fake robotic facade is starting to break, and Louis can see the truth start to crack through the walls Harry put up, "Why are you asking me this?" Harry asks restlessly.

Louis shrugs, crossing his leg over his lap, "I just want to know."

"You don't need to know," Harry retaliates with, defensively wrapping his arms around his body.

Louis cocks his head to the side and challenges the boy, pressing further, "Yes I do."

"NO!" Harry suddenly screams. He shoots up from the couch and scrambles his way closer to the arm rest, using a plush pillow to hold out in front of him.

"Harry, tell me how it happened. I know how it happened I saw it, but I want you tell me, Louis snaps at him. He bites his lip when he sees tears form in Harry's eyes and using the pillow he is holding as a shield. Louis scoots himself a little closer on the couch and sees that Harry doesn't noticed, too busy frowning down at the pillow.

"Louis, I told you it was an accident," Harry growls lowly, snapping his head up to look at Louis and narrowing his eyes at the boy, "If you saw what happen then why the bloody hell do I have to tell you?"

Louis blows out air between his lips. He runs his fingers through his hands before running them down the sides of his face. He lets out a groan and clasp his hands in his lap, raising his voice, "Because you don't know what happen. I know what he did, and you are lying to yourself. Tell yourself the truth you deserve it, okay?"

"Louis, stop. This isn't any of your business," Harry argues pitifully. He tosses the pillow down on the ground and gives it a little kick, childishly crossing his arms over his chest and pouting angrily. 

Louis sighs, placing his hand on Harry's thigh and ends up getting rejected when the boy slaps his hand away, "I can't help you if you can't give me anything." 

Harry laughs humorlessly, arching his head to the side to look angry at Louis, "I didn't ask you to help, you decided too."

Louis bites his lip to suppress his groan, but it airs out. Harry hears him and huffs, trying to sink himself further in the cushion. Louis knows it is going to take a lot more than simply asking Harry what happened, but he really did not want to have to be the bad guy here. Dr. Gean urged Louis to get this out of Harry, even if it breaks the boy and makes him upset. But they need this. They need to know what has Harry stumped.

So with this new built up confidence for the sake of Harry's mental health, Louis snaps. He stands up from his seat and towers over Harry who is still sitting on the cushion. Louis gets angry. Not at Harry, but angry at the whole situation. He is angry because he is frustrated. He is angry because he wants Harry to be happy and healthy.

"HARRY, HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT SCAR ON YOUR ARM?" Louis bellows out, scrunching his eyebrows and narrowing his eyes at the boy trying to hide himself on the couch.

Harry whimpers quietly, but the fear he feels is mixed in with anger. The tears fall down his cheek as he yells back, part of his body trying to sink into the cushions, "IT WAS WITH A KNIFE. HE CUT ME THERE." And when the words come out, Harry freezes. He slumps back and lets the tears fall down, lowering his voice as he stares at the ground, "An accident," he whispers.

"He was on top of you Harry. Right when I fell through the door he set the knife the down. It wasn't much, but enough to leave a scar and for stitches," Louis explains more calmly, relaxing his body and seeing the gears start to turn in Harry's head, "You tried to escape, but he pinned you down."

Harry gulps and darts his eyes back down to the floor. His arms are wrapped around his body and he's pushing himself in the corner of the cushion and arm rest. Louis sighs sadly and takes a seat again next to the boy, ignoring his flinch, "Harry, what happened to your hip? How did you get that scar?" 

Harry widens his eyes and quickly looks at Louis, his whole face etched in fear. He doesn't say anything for a few minutes as he turns himself to look back at the ground. He bites his lip and thinks, Louis can see it. Then Harry's face scrunches up, his mouth turned into a frown as he angrily looks up at Louis again, "Why the hell are you asking me? You know. It was an accident. I fell."

Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes, "No you didn't. I know that's not what happened. You changed the story since the first time I asked," Louis supplies lightly, "You said Max was dealing with knives and-"

Now Harry stands up from the couch, towering over Louis' sat body as he cuts his words off with a scoff, "How in the hell do you know? You weren't there."

Louis laughs frustrated. He stands up as well and takes a step closer towards Harry, but notices that he takes one back. Louis rolls his eyes and places his hands on his hips, "Because Harry you are clumsy, but you are not _that_ damn clumsy. Max didn't just accidentally let a knife hit your side. You are hiding something about the incident, and I don't understand why. Stop lying to me, Harry. Tell me what the hell happened. Why do you have that scar? Say it _now._ "

"He cut me, okay? Is that what you want? He got the knife and ran it down my side while I was screaming and crying for him to stop," Harry yells back, his body having shrunk when Louis was yelling at him. 

Harry feels defeated now. A broken sob escapes his lips and he slumps his body right on the couch again. He grabs the pillow on the floor and clutches it to his stomach. He has so much tears in his eyes that he can only seeing blurry objects around him. His face his red and he hiccups his sobs every second.

"Why, Harry? Why did he do that," Louis presses, walking closer to Harry and bending his knees to look Harry in the eye.

Harry narrows them, pushing more tears down his face, "Because of you dammit," Harry screams, throwing the pillow at Louis and seeing him stand up as the pillow hits the floor, "I defended you. I told him how great you were and he got pissed. He punched me in my eye and then I thought he left, but he grabbed the knife and dragged it down my side while I laid there whimpering in pain. He said this scar was proof that I was his and nobody else's."

Louis stumbles back on his feet when Harry utters those words. He chokes on his spit, breathing heavily out his mouth. He clutches a hand to his shirt and looks brokenly at Harry, feeling his own tears start to surface, "Why did you lie about it?" 

Harry rolls his eyes, harshly wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, "Because I have seen him be nice to me before. I thought it was jealousy. I didn't want to think he really wanted to hurt me so I always thought it was an accident. He made me believe that I was really his, and I couldn't tell you that he claimed me as his territory."

Louis shakes his head and takes in a shaky breath. He sits down on the couch and reaches for Harry's hand, but the boy flinches and buries them under his arms. Louis sighs, watching as Harry turns to look at him, "It's your fault, you know? Why I have this scar." Louis' eyes shoot over to Harry's and he frowns, but Harry ignores his looks and continues, "You came into my life and meddled, meddled, meddled. I didn't ask for your help. I didn't ask for you to be with me, and I sure as hell didn't ask you to stay."

Louis has no words to utter. He really hopes that Harry says is just the pain speaking out, Dr. Gean says that happens sometimes when he admits things. Its like a defense mechanism to make Harry feel better. But the words still hurt, but Louis remembers the cry for help from Harry, but he doesn't mention it. He sighs, "You didn't have to ask, I wanted to," hoping Harry can hear the desperation in his voice. 

Several minutes pass with no more words being spoken, and the growing tension strains Louis' head. Harry's face is scrunched up in anger and he is folding in on himself against the couch. They have miles between their bodies, and whenever Louis looks at Harry he turns his face away.

Louis lets out a sigh and drops his head back on the cushion. He bites his lip and holds himself from reaching over to grab Harry in his arms. All he wants to do right now is kiss Harry and to make him fee better, but he hates that he is the reason why there is so much tension between the two.

Harry looks over at Louis and frowns. He feels more tears in his eyes and when Louis turns to look at Harry, he quickly looks the opposite way. Harry stares at the wall and tries to blink the tears away, cursing himself when one drop falls down his cheek and he has to sniff his running nose.

Louis looks back up at the ceiling and closes his eyes. He hates that Harry is crying next to him and there is nothing he can do about it. He lets outa big breath and re opens his eyes. He gives Harry one more look and when he notices that he is still tensed and looking the other way, he stands up from the couch.

Louis slowly starts walking over towards the table by the front door. His jacket is laying on top, and although he doesn't;t want to leave Harry he feels like he has too. He feels like he needs to give Harry his space right now to recover from knocking down that wall he built up.

And maybe Louis needs space too. He hates knowing that the reason why Harry has that deathly scar on his hip is because of him. Louis knows Harry surpassed that memory for a reason. Because whenever he looks at it, he knows he got it for defending Louis. And whenever he looks at Louis, its like he can re feel that blade going down his hip.

Louis lets out another sigh and grabs his jacket. He turns his body towards the door and starts putting his arm through the sleeves. He can hear Harry shifting on the couch and movement behind him. When he turns around to grab his keys he is stumped to see Harry standing there with tears in his eyes and a sad puppy dog look on his face.

"Wha-What're you doing?" Harry whimpers, slouching his shoulders and knocking his knees together. He wraps his arms around his waist and makes himself smaller in the presence of Louis, looking down as his caved feet.

"I just think I should go. Give you some space," Louis replies softly, taking a step towards Harry and frowning at his position. 

Harry stands there and nods, not uttering any words. Louis doesnt move because he can sense something wrong. When Harry looks back up he sees Louis' face, and that is when all the tears bbuilt up in his eyes start pouring down his cheeks. "Please, don't leave. I didn't mean what I said. I want you here with me, I need you. Please, Louis. Please, don't hate me. I could never mean those words that I said. I just can't control myself right now," Harry brings his hands to his face and buries his head in them, sobbing, "Please, don't leave me." 

Louis sighs and walks over to Harry, immediately wrapping his arms around his back and bringing Harry straight to his chest. Louis rest his head on top of Harry's and starts shh'ing him softly, rubbing his hand up and down Harry's spine. Harry then buries his face in to Louis' shirt, letting his tears soak the material as he uses his hand to grip on to his shirt tightly. 

"Oh, baby," Louis airs out, "I don't hate you. You told me a lot today, and I thought you would want some space-" 

Harry immediately cuts him off and shakes his head, "No I want you here with me. I was just scared to tell you why I had the scar. I've never had anyone to tell anything to. It's hard for me." Harry sniffs a few more times and closes his eyes, burying his head deeper in to Louis' chest.

Louis' throat tightens as he tries to forget the reason of the scar. Instead he moves a hand to Harry's hair and starts threading his fingers through his curly strands,  "I'm sorry that I'm a constant reminder of why you got that scar." 

Harry shakes his head again, his grip tightening, "No, Louis you aren't." Harry lifts his head some so he his able to arch his head to look in to Louis' eyes, "The scar is just a reminder of how bad Max was to me. You are a reminder of how great you make me feel, and I couldn't be more thankful. It's just hard for me to go from such a bad relationship to such a good one. It's new and challenging, but I like it because I lo-like you. I'm sorry" 

Louis smiles sadly at Harry and nods his head. He laughs a little and cups Harry's face in his hands, desperately trying to wipe his tears away with all his fingers, "Harry Edward Styles. You have nothing to be apologizing for. I know this transition is hard and different for you, but I promise you that no matter how many times you break down - no matter how many times you lose yourself - no matter how many times of anything -I will be right there ready for you with open arms."

Harry hums, smiling softly and nodding his head, "I was just scared that you would change your mind when you found out that Max gave me the scar because I liked you. I was scared that I would lose you and I don't know, I just was scared is all. That all of this happened because of how I felt about you. I didn't want to think that." 

Louis shakes his head with a small smile, gently placing a kiss on Harry's fluttering eyes, "I would never." Louis whispers, "Just know how proud of you I am. You told me some big stuff that'll really help you with Dr. Gean. I'm so happy that you're expressing yourself. Shows the confidence, and shows the trust your have in others; even me,"

Harry giggles when Louis winks at him, finally loosening up his hands and wrapping them around Louis' arms, "I think I trusted you the minute we met. First impression instincts."

Louis hums thoughtfully, biting his lip as he looks straight in to Harry's eyes, "Well, I knew that I wanted to be with you the minute we met."

Harry's face relaxes a lot more and he feels a blush on his cheeks. He looks up at Louis and smiles at him, wrapping his arms tightly around his back. Harry leans in and lets his lips connect with Louis', letting them rest against each other and trying to thank him with such a simple gesture.

The kiss was long and well needed. It feels like everything Harry wants to say to Louis but simply can not was in this kiss. The kiss says thank you. It says how much Harry appreciate Louis' help. Every time their lips touch its like a reminder for Harry that he is safe. That he is with the right boy and the only thing Harry can do is kiss back, showing Louis just as much that he accepts what is being offered.

"Thank you for being you, Louis," Harry mutters quietly, breathing the words straight in to Louis' mouth.

 

 

-

 

 

Harry dozes of in Louis' hold. Louis is laid out flat on the couch with Harry's body laying on top of his. Harry's hand is clutching on to Louis' shirt and his head rest right on Louis' heart. One leg is thrown over Louis' hip, and he is breathing softly in rhythm to Louis' breaths.

Louis smiles down at the boy and aimlessly begins rubbing soft patterns on the boy's back. He reaches for his phone that is on the stand behind his head and decides to call up Dr. Gean. He feels it is best to inform the doctor that Harry was able to push past that wall and express what he has been holding back.

"Hello?" Dr. Gean questions.

"Hi, Dr. Gean. It's Louis Tomlinson."

"Ah Hello," Dr. Gean says happily, almost in a relieved way, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Louis takes in a deep breath and looks down at Harry laying on his body, brushing a curl off his forehead, "Well I talked to Harry about his scars. I thought maybe that could be a reason for him holding back."

"And?" 

"I believe it is." Louis admits, smiling as Harry's nose scrunches up his sleep, "He told me he got the scar on his hip because he was defending me against Max. Said he hated to think that all of this happened to him because of his feelings towards me."

Dr. Gean sighs, "I so much as figured that. I thought it might have something to do with Max and you but I wasn't sure."

"What does this mean?" Louis questions, his hands going back to Harry's back.

"It just means that now he has broken open that wall. It probably doesn't make much sense but.- He is know letting himself understand why this is all happening to him. He didn't want you to be the blame for it, but now it's something we can talk about since he finally admitted it." Louis sighs and nods to himself, letting Gean continue, "Thank you, Louis. I think this can really help with our next session."

"Yeah, I'd do whatever I can to help him," Louis looks down to Harry's sleeping face again and smiles fondly, brushing that same curl back out of Harry's face, " _Anything to make this boy smile permanently_."

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cute Harry and Louis. (;

Today Manchester University is having their first official home game of regular season against Loughborough University. The school is doing a big tailgate and parade like they do every year when the first home game of season starts up.

This is also their first game back since the break, and if this doesn't add more stress to Louis' life, he can't seem to find his jersey anywhere. He remembers he brought it home once to wash out the blood stain, but ever since then he has no idea where that darn thing went.

Louis stomps out his room and stands in front of Liam on the couch, blocking his view from the television, "Hey, scatter brains. Where's my jersey?"

Liam looks up at Louis and raises an eyebrow, laughing softly, "I don't know you twat, why would I have it?"

Louis huffs annoyed and stomps back to his room. He sits himself down on the bed and starts trying to remember what happened to his jersey, when he hears laughter coming from the bathroom. He smiles to himself knowing Harry is in there, so he gets up and walks to the door. He bites his lip and smiles fondly as he rest his body up against the door frame, seeing Harry dancing to himself in the mirror with that damn jersey on his body.

His hair is pulled back in a tiny bun and the bottoms he is wearing are like boy short undies, only covering a portion on his bum so his cute little cheeks are poking out from the bottom of the material. Their simple and a dark blue, but Louis kind of wonders if Harry would ever be in to lace and panties with bright colors to compliment his milky skin.

"So you're telling me-" Harry jumps at Louis' sharp voice, stopping his jumping to turn around and blush at Louis, "That this whole time I was going mad trying to find my jersey, you were wearing it?" 

Louis pushes himself from the door frame and walks over to Harry. He wraps his arms tight around Harry's waist and pulls him straight in to his chest. His hands are itching to get a touch of Harry's perky bum in those sinful boy shorts, but he instead digs his fingers in to Harry's back, trying to control his urges.

Harry giggles, biting his lip and wrapping his arms around Louis' neck, "Well I wanted to see how I looked." Harry steps back and tosses his hands in the air, "So how do I?"

Harry smiles and gives Louis a little twirl, giving Louis another opportunity to sees Harry's bum cheeks poking out from his boy shorts. Harry twirls again and the material of the jersey lifts up some and exposes his belly. 

"Amazing," Louis smiles, biting his lip as he lets his eyes trail all over Harry's body.

Harry stands there shyly and wraps his hands innocently behind his back. He crosses his legs over one another and flutter his eyes at Louis. His long lean legs are on full display, hairless and smoothed over by coconut lotions. 

The jersey is a little loose on Harry's body. The length is a little short on him considering he is taller than Louis, but the width of it is rather larger, and that must be due to the fact of Harry being so skinny right now. But Louis sees perfection.

Louis steps closer to cup Harry's face and kisses his lips. "Perfect," He mumbles against them, kissing Harry's lips between each word. 

"Amazing." _kiss_. "Beautiful." _Kiss_. "Just so darn adorable." _Kiss_.

Harry giggles each time he is kissed by Louis's lips. By the time Louis gets to the last kiss, Harry is smiling so big that Louis mainly kisses Harry's teeth instead of his lips.

They stares in to each other's eyes when Louis pulls back. His smile is warm and fond, loving that he can spend hours just looking at Harry and feel completely fine. Harry moves his hands to the front of Louis' shirt and grips the material. Louis smiles and moves his hands to hold on to Harry's wrist, gasping when he noticed something different.

"Baby, you're not wearing long sleeves," Louis looks down to see Harry's bare arms, the scars already having faded but the rements are still there. Harry bites his lip and looks worriedly at Louis, but Louis disregards and continues, "Most of the scars are gone. That's so good, means your getting better, love," Louis smiles brightly at Harry and kisses his lips again, laughing when Harry has a pink tint to the cheeks on his face.

Louis shakes his head fondly and continues to look in to Harry's eyes. He nearly melts in to his gaze the longer he looks, being completely locked in on those beautiful green eyes that seem brighter as the days go on. Louis' face then softens and his smile becomes smaller, he starts moving his eyes across every feature on Harry's face and tries to remember the best he can.

"What?" Harry scrunches his nose and giggles when he notices Louis looking all over his face.

Louis smiles, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist again, "I like you in my jersey. Looks good." Louis's smile grows the longer he looks at Harry, and the crinkles by his eyes pop out, "Actually, lemme take a picture of you. Need a new lock screen anyways."

Harry blushes and backs away from Louis. He puts his hands under his chin and gives a big cheeky smile, bending one foot in the air and saying, "Cheeeeese."

Louis clicks his phone and smiles at the photo. He shakes his head fondly and walks back over to Harry, holding the end of his shirt, "Now gimme my jersey back knucklehead."

Harry fakes a pout and bats his eye lashes, "Fine. I just wanted to wear something for you."

Louis rolls his eyes and quickly leaves the bathroom. He runs in to his closet as he leaves Harry standing there with a goofy look on his face.

"Where did you go?" Harry laughs, looking in the direction Louis left.

Louis comes back from the closet and tosses on of his practice shirts over at Harry. He laughs when the oy fumbles with it, but then he holds it up to read what is on the shirt. " _Man U Football_ " across the chest, and " _Tomlinson 78_ ," on the back. 

"You want me to wear this?"

Louis smiles and nods, "Of course, kitten. You are defiantly going to be that cliche person who wears his _b-boyfriend_ 's jersey to the games. It's perfect."

Louis stutters when he mentioned the  _B_ word because he honestly never really asked Harry to be his boyfriend. He likes to think they are, and he kind of hates that he never really properly asked Harry, but the latter seemed fine. Harry smiles and holds the shirt close to his chest, blushing madly.

Harry walks past Louis in to the bedroom to switch shirts. When he comes back in he is wearing the practice shirt on his body and tosses the jersey over at Louis. Louis smirks at Harry, "See you look perfect."

Harry blushes, biting his lip and looking down at the ground, "You said boyfriend."

"I did," Louis says cautiously, seeing Harry smile and looking back up at him, "That was lame wasn't it?"

Harry smiles thoughtfully, shaking his head no and giggling, "Hmm. It's never lame with you."

Louis leans in to kiss Harry's lips quickly before stripping his shirt off. Harry gasps right away when his eyes land on Louis' naked torso, it being the first time he has seen him without a shirt. Harry honestly can not believe the body Louis has been hiding under his clothes. Harry can only imagine what Louis would look like with no pants on.

Louis' skin a nice golden tan. His stomach is strong and flat, faint abs whenever he turns a certain way. His stomach is clear of Harry and just pure smooth that makes Harry want to lick his stomach up and down Louis' chest. 

Harry wants to touch so badly. Wants to rub his body all over Louis and see him naked, but he is still scared. SO he stares and dreams. Dreams of a life where he can have a naked Louis grinding his body against a naked Harry and be completely okay with that.

Louis clears his throat when he notices Harry still in a shock stare. He puts the jersey over his body and thats when Harry snaps out of his trance.

Harry walks closer to Louis and places both of his hands softly on Louis' chest while Louis wraps his arms around Harry's waist. Harry looks at Louis' number on the top left corner of the jersey and twist his lips, "Why 78?"

"It' my nan and grand dad's house number, anniversary year, the jersey number he wore."

Harry hums softly, "I like that."

Louis smiles, cocking his head to the side, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry sighs, but then is smiling shyly and ducking his head down a little, "But I like 28 more."

Louis purses his lips and looks at Harry questionably, "Why babe?"

Harry giggles quietly and blushes, biting his lips as he looks up at Harry, "It's the day we met. September 28th. Best day ever."

Louis gives Harry a cheeky smile and kisses his lips, leaving them there so they hover above Harry's, "Well, I like it now too," He whispers, kissing Harry's lips and pulling his head back. "Oh and i think I am going to ask you on a proper date now. Considering I am stupid and have yet to do that," Louis nervously states as he fumbles with the back of Harry's shirt.

Harry laughs and shakes his head, pushing his body more against Louis', "I'm already your boyfriend, though. Remember not like 3 seconds ago.."

Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes, "Yes that was lame, but I want it to be proper. So be ready, you have been warned."

 

 

 

-

 

 

Louis sits on the bench when he finishes getting the rest of his uniform on. HIs teammates are still running out the locker room to get their pre game necessities ready. 

Liam is off to the side listening to music with his eyes closed. Stan is on the phone with Eleanor like he is all the time. And Louis scans his eyes to watch everyone else do what they normally do. Louis smiles and pulls his phone out, feeling the need to text Harry because he has sort of got used to messaging the boy before his games start.

  
_**Louis:**_ _Hiiiiii baby!! x(:_

_**Curly:**_ _Aren't you supposed to be getting ready? (-;_

_**Louis:** _ _I'm already dressed. Just like to text people who are important to me before games!!!!!_

**_Curly_ : ** _Awwww you're so cheesy!!!_

 

-

 

Harry sits between Zayn and Niall. Eleanor is on the other side of Niall with her own friends, but occasionally talking to the three. They are on the first row of the fan section, being the closest ones to the field like they always are.

Louis just texted Harry that he has to talk to his team and is about to go out, so Harry pockets his phone and turns his attention to Zayn and Niall who are arguing over his body sat in the middle. They are going back and forth over what they should eat after the game. Niall wants Mexican food while Zayn claims Liam hates Mexican food and that they should get italian. Which then leads to Niall questioning how Zayn knew about Liam's hatred for Mexican food.

Soon the announcer is heard overhead and saying that the teams will be coming out on to the field. Harry clamps his hands over both of Niall and Zayn's mouths and hushes them, "Hey, Hey, Louis is coming shhhh." Harry jumps out his chair when the opposing team runs out. He bounces in his spot and leans over the railing, smiling brightly as he looks out for Louis.

Zayn laughs, patting Harry's back, "Mate, you will see him Don't worry."

Niall shoots Zayn a dirty look and frowns, "Hey, I-myself am excited to see Louis. Haven't seen much of him lately, must be this new boy that's got his full attention.

Harry giggles to himself and ducks his head down. Niall and Zayn share an amused look and begin laughing at Harry's reaction.

Man U's team is now running on to the field and Harry starts cheering loudly with the rest of the fans. They all run over to their side of the goal and begin doing warm ups. Harry smiles brightly when he spots Louis in the front leading the stretches.

"Louis," He whispers to himself. Louis looks up and see Harry smiling at him, so he smiles back and offers him a wave. Harry giggles and waves back, standing up right and just resting his hands on the rail.

Niall watches with a smile until he sees the shirt Harry is wearing. He places a hand on Harry's back and looks at him when Harry turns his head, "Tis Louis shirt'?" 

Harry nods his head right away and sits back down, "Of course it is."

 

The game runs smoothly in the first quarter. Louis scores 2 goals and looks at Harry after he made them. He patted his heart and pointed at the boy after each one, laughing when Harry tried to hide his blush. Harry felt so loved in those moments - or what he would presume to be love - and smiled every time.

When the buzzer for half time rings, both of the teams rush back to their locker rooms. Louis looks over at Harry and nods at him, running over to where he was. He climbs up on the railing and smiles when Harry stands up as well. 

Harry's places his hands in between Louis' and arches his head up to kiss Louis, smiling at him brightly.

"Hi you," Louis pinches Harry's cheeks and quickly replaces his hands on the outside of Harry's on the railing.

"Louis,"  Harry hums dreamily, "You make those goals for me?" 

"Of course, who else would they be for," Louis smiles, seeing Harry take a gulp and blush. Harry's heart is racing fast and his smile is growing wider. He is just shaken up with affection and love right now that it warms his whole body up.

Louis leans back in to kiss Harry's lips again, hopping off the railing and landing on the ground, "See you in a bit, cupcake."  

 

-

 

The game ends two to zero with the two goals being from Louis. Niall, Zayn and Harry quickly exit the arena and wait out back by the doors to the locker room. Lots of other people are gathered around as well, and some of the school's reporters started interviewing fans and some players who walked out.

The three of them stand off to the side of the curb. Niall looks up from his phone and turns to question Harry, "You good with Pasta, Harry?" 

"Yeah sure," Harry nods, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Good," Niall grumbles childishly, staring at Zayn who is smiling proudly behind him, "Because that's what we are getting, bud." 

Harry laughs when Zayn pushes Niall on the shoulder. The two end up playfully fighting each other and Harry stands there watching them with an amused face. He shakes his head when Zayn trips Niall over the curb, and then when Niall retaliates by pinching his bum.

After a few minutes pass with Niall and Zayn fighting, Louis walks out the door. He is immediately swarmed with the reporters from the school interviewing him and asking him a bunch of questions about the game. Fans of Louis' - more like little kids who love him and the school - are going up to him and asking for his autograph and to take a picture.

Harry stands there and starts biting his nails as he watches Louis. All he wants is to be with him right now, but it seems like everyone else is grabbing Louis' attention. Harry slumps his body and waits there patiently and annoyed.

Soon Louis looks up after giving a little child a hug. His eyes meet Harry's and he is immediately locked in on the boy. Harry smiles back and waves, blushing widly when Louis starts walking past all the people trying to grab his attention.

Louis walks up to Harry and wraps his arms around his waist right away, yanking him straight in to his warm chest, "Hello, love."

Harry blushes and melts further in to Louis' body, wrapping his arms around the latter's neck, "Hi." Harry giggles.

Liam is suddenly walking right up to them as well. Niall and Zayn stop their fighting and walk up to join the group of boys. Zayn low-key stands close to Liam as the latter smiles and speaks, "Alright, M'ready lets go eat."

They all walk back to the car lot together. Zayn is parked right next to Louis, and Louis still has his arms round Harry's waist. He opens the door for the boy when they get there, ushering Harry inside the passenger seat before turning to Liam, "I'll follow you. Liam ride with them.

Louis watches the other three get in Zayn's car. He nods to himself and gets in on the driver side, turning to look at Harry and smiling at him. "Harry," he says sweetly.

Harry sighs happily and leans over the console to cup Louis' jaw. He pulls Louis' face forward and starts kissing him gently on the lips, letting out a hum when Louis' slips his tongue in between his slightly parted mouth. 

Little droplets from Louis' hair runs down the side of his face and get in between his and Harry's lips kissing. Harry giggles in to the next kiss when he gets water on his tongue, pulling back and smiling at Louis.

Louis breaths air through his nose and smiles, leaning over to kiss Harry's forehead, "I missed you,"

Harry bites his lip, "Me too. Way too much."

 

-

 

They boys all get seated shortly upon arriving at the Italian restaurant. The three boys squeeze in to one side of the booth while Harry and Louis share the other. Louis lets Harry get in first since he knows that the boy likes the spot closest to the wall. Then when he slides himself in the booth, Harry is immediately crowding up against his body.

Louis turns to smile at Harry, wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning close to his ear to give him a sweet compliment. Harry blushes and starts giggling, letting his head hover around Louis' shoulder. Louis smiles and turns his face to look at Harry, getting lost in his beautiful emerald eyes.

The waitress comes to take their orders, but Harry and Louis are so lost in each other's eyes that they don't notice. Louis' hand has fallen on Harry's thigh while the other one caresses his hip. They nuzzle their noses together and press soft kisses to the corner of each other's mouths when Liam gets fed up and kicks both their shins.

"Hey," he snaps at them, "Order your drinks."

Louis looks up from Harry's eyes and blushes to himself. He sees the boy duck his head down from the corner of his eye, and Louis turns to the waitress, "We'll both take a water, please."

The waitress writes the order down and leaves. The conversation that was being discussed before the waitress came among the three boys starts to resume, "Road trip? Amusement park?" The three of them suggests. Louis pays attention for like two seconds until he feels Harry lay his hand of top of the one Louis has resting on his thigh.

Louis smiles and looks over at Harry, leaning his face in again and rubbing their noses together, giving him a kiss to the side of Harry's mouth. "I like you wearing my jersey," Louis whispers in Harry's ear, kissing his neck and pulling back to look at Harry.

Harry brings his free hand up to his mouth and starts biting his nail, a smile breaking through on his lips, "I like wearing it." Harry blushes as he then leans in close to Louis' ear, letting the hot breath of his tiny giggle fan up against Louis, "I also like it when your not wearing a shirt at all," Harry admits lowly, bringing the hand from his mouth to grip Louis' bicep with his fingers.

Louis chokes on his own spit and pulls his face back. Harry has a cheeky smile on his face and this insanely hot seductive look in his eyes that makes Louis feel antsy. "Harry!" Louis laughs, arching his eyes and smiling big.T

Harry and Louis are so caught up in each other that they have not noticed that the other three left them to go check out the bar. Instead they stay in their own little world as Harry leans his face closer to Louis', letting his lips hover right above the latter's, "What? I enjoyed my morning."

Louis splutter his own spit and chokes, "Wait, did you-?" Harry giggles menacingly and leans in to kiss Louis' mouth fast, laughing when he doesn't feel Louis kiss back.

Harry's giggling continues some more and he cups the sides of Louis' face. He continues to kiss Louis' unmoving lips until finally he feels Louis' lips caving against his own. Harry bites down on Louis' bottom lip and lets his tongue lick around the area until he slowly pushes his tongue through Louis' slightly parted mouth. 

Louis groans into the kiss and tightens his grip on Harry's thigh. He lets his tongue move around with Harrys, pushing his aside until he gets his tongue to enter in to Harry's mouth. They clash their lips together multiple times, hearing the smacking sound echo through their ears. Harry bites down on Louis' bottom lip again and holds it there.

Louis opens his eyes and sees Harry. Harry as a smirk on his face as he begins to slowly pull his face back, letting his teeth drag against the flesh of Louis' lip until he nears the end, and Louis' bottom lip plops back to his top one.

Louis pulls away and breaths heavily, arching his eyebrow, "What's gotten into you love?" 

Harry looks up from staring at Louis' lips and meets his bright blue eyes. They seem amused and curious, but also lustful. Harry bites his lip and leans his head forward again. fanning his hot breath against Louis' ear and holding on tightly to the material of his shirt, "I-I want you," he mumbles, biting down on Louis' ear lobe.

Louis freezes right there. He pulls his whole body back and looks at Harry. He sees the boy sitting there with an innocent look on his face and his blown out eyes. Harry is comfortable right now, but Louis knows his mind is still not healthy enough. Louis would love to have sex with Harry and his body, but he knows that it is still too soon to expose Harry to something like that.

Louis sighs and places his hands on Harry's shoulders, smiling sadly, "Not now, Harry. Especially not right here."

Harry groans in frustration and shrugs Louis' hands off his body. He looks down in his lap and sees a little tent in his pants from getting hard. Harry slumps his body up against the cushion of the booth and crosses his arms, letting out a huff of breath. 

Louis rolls his eyes but doesn't notice that the both of them are slightly hard.He awkwardly adjust himself and sits up straight when he sees Niall sliding himself in the seat across from theirs.

"Finished?" Niall laughs. 

Liam and Zayn slide in to the booth as well and sit close to each other. A small distance has grown between Harry and Louis, and both of their bodies are tensed from being hard in their pants. The three boys all share eye contact and then look across the table to observe Harry and Louis.

Louis is staring wide eyed down at the table with his bottom lip in a tight hold of his teeth. Harry is sitting childishly in his spot with his body slumped and arms over his chest. The air between them is super thick, a noticeable tension in the air.

Louis sighs and straightens himself up when he sees his friends back. Harry sees them as well and tries to clean his face from pouting. The food they ordered has arrived and they quickly begin eating. Louis and Harry remain silent as they fork their food while the other three continue throwing out different places they should travel to.

Louis grew uncomfortable in his pants since his bulge has not gone down any. So he awkwardly sneaks his hand down his pants to adjust himself, seeing Harry watch his every move out the corner of his eye. Louis bites his lip as he takes his hands out, trying to ignore the fact that Harry swallowed big and clenched his fork tightly.

Then Harry gets spaghetti sauce on the side of his lip. He uses his tongue to lick around his mouth until he can feel the sauce hit his tongue. Louis nearly loses his breath when he watches the way Harry's tongue flicks out of his mouth and licks around his lips.

And when Louis goes to chug down his water from having such a dry mouth from watching Harry slurp his noodles in between those precious plump lips, Harry's eyes are so focused on his Adam's apple bobbing to the water being swallowed down his throat.

 

They finish dinner shortly after their meals are gone. They walk outside to the lot and stand by each other's cars. Louis turns nervously to the boys and smiles weakly, "A-Alright, see you soon lads," Louis' voice is shaky and cracks when he speaks. The three lads start laughing because they know something is up, but Harry stands behind Louis and bits down on his knuckles to old himself together.

Louis nods his head and turns around to leave in a hasty motion. He rushes to his car with Harry following behind and they zoom out the parking lot. When the three boys are left alone, Zayn is the first to break the silence with his loud laughter, "Okay, were they horny or was that just me?" 

Liam and Niall join on laughing too. They all get in the car and start heading out for the rest of the night. Niall is in the back seat and sits himself in the middle, scooting forward and putting his hands on the back of both the seat rest, "Guess someone's getting lucky tonight," Niall teases.

Liam closes his eyes and starts laughing again, tossing his head back against the headrest, "I don't think I have ever seen Louis grit his teeth together so tight."

Zayn lets out a snort, "Shit, I don't think I have ever seen that side of Harry." He starts laughing again as he shakes his head, "I don't Louis has either."

"Hey, Harry is probably a horny bastard," Niall blurts out with no shame, nodding his head as Liam and Zayn turn to look at him, "His wank probably hasn't been pulled in forever. You think Max satisfied him? He's probably dying for Louis' hands all over him. Ready to come on the touch"

Liam grunts and smacks Niall's forehead, "Niall, what the fuck?"

"Hey, I'm just excited for the boy," Niall defensively says, leaning back in the seat and buckling himself up, "It's like he's losing his virginity all over again. What a special moment."

Zayn and Liam share a look at each other. Liam shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head. Zayn rolls his eyes and meets Niall's in the rear view mirror, "Don't think Louis would like you mentioning much about Harry and sex."

Liam starts laughing and turns his body to look at Niall in the back, "Especially how excited you are for Louis to re-take his virginity."

Zayn squints his eyes and looks thoughtfully ahead, biting his lip, "Is that even a thing? To re-take someone's virginity?"

Niall shoots up in his seat and shouts loudly, "HE CAN BE A BORN AGAIN VIRGIN."

Zayn and Liam both groan at the same time, "Niall, shut up."

 

-

 

 

The car ride takes forever.

Louis' hands cramp up because he is holding on to the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles are white. He tries to keep his eyes focused on the road, but Harry is so fidgety in his seat.

The boy his tapping his fingers on his thigh, and he his anxiously bouncing his leg in his seat. Louis grits his teeth so hard it causes a vein to stick out on his throat, forcing Harry not to think about all the ways he could lick it. 

When they arrive back to Harry's flat, they both rush out of the grow in hopes to leave the tight tension. They both aimlessly walk in to Harry's bedroom. Harry goes straight to sit on the edge of the bed, his feet planted on the floor as he digs his fingers in to his comforter. 

Louis closes the door behind him and lets out a big sigh. He sees HArry' looking down at his feet, and he ends up slumping his body up against the door.

"Not tonight," Louis sighs.

Harry furrows his eyebrows and looks up at Louis with a sad look, "Why?"

Louis shakes his head, frowning at Harry, "I think it shouldn't be tonight."

Harry groans frustrated and drops his head back to look at the ceiling. Louis smiles at him and shakes his head, pushing himself off the door but still standing in his spot, "Let's take it step by step first."

Harry looks back at Louis again and nods his head. Louis breaths slowly out his mouth as he starts walking to stand directly in front of Harry's body. Harry scrunches his eyebrows in confusion as he watches Louis stand there without doing anything. Suddenly Louis rips his shirt off and tosses it behind him, showing off his bare chest in front of Harry.

Harry smirks right away and sits himself upright, "I like where this is going."

Louis rolls his eyes but giggles, pointing at Harry, "Your turn."

Harry's face immediately drops. HE starts frowning and nervously using his fingers to pick at the comforter. His eyes are scared and his breaths become a little shaky. "I just- I don't want you to laugh."

Louis gasps and quickly walks next to sit next to Harry, using his finger to lift Harry's chin up, "Baby, I would never. But before we could do anything, you have to be comfortable with me. You can't say you want to have sex with me if you can't even take your shirt off, darling. Just trust me."

Harry offers a small smile and nods his head. He stands up slowly and turns his body so he his facing Louis. He is so used to stripping in front of Max that this should come as a breeze. But something about this moment seems so intimate that it makes him nervous. 

Louis is good and Louis compliments. This is the first time Harry will be shirtless in front of the boy, and that excites him and makes him nervous. 

Harry bits his lips and lets his hands fumble with the ends of the shirt. He starts to slowly pull the material over his head until it is completely off, tossing it off to the side and going straight to wrap his arms around his body. He is still skinny, but he has gained a few more pounds so his ribs are not as prominent as before. Louis counts it as a step forward. 

"See? Wasn't so bad," Louis smiles and makes grabby hands for Harry. Harry giggles to himself and reaches his hands out to hold Louis'. Louis pulls Harry back down on the bed and cups his cheeks, smiling proudly at him, "We won't do anything until you are like completely comfortable with being naked in front of me, yeah?."

Harry giggles at Louis and nuzzles his face in to Louis' hands, "I feel like you are already comfortable with being naked."

Louis raises his eyebrows and hums, nodding his head in agreement, "I am, but I try to hold back."

Harry blushes, biting down on his lip as he darts his eyes down. He mumbles to himself a few times before he nervously says, "Just because I'm nervous to be naked doesn't mean you have to be shy about it."

Louis laughs loudly in which causes Harry to look back up at him. He blushes some more when he sees Louis' smile on his face, "HARRY?"

Harry giggles back and shrugs his shoulder, moving his hands to be gently placed on Louis' chest, "I mean you have an amazing body. I wouldn't mind your nakedness keeping me occupied."

Louis scoffs as he lets go of Harry's face. He continues laughing at looking at the shy boy next to him who is uttering these dirty thoughts from his pretty mouth. "Are you horny?" Louis questions, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean could you blame me?," Harry asks exasperated, "You got undress in front of me this morning, kind of hard to shake that. It's been running through my system all day. I needed something to help." 

Louis starts laughing again and drops his head on to Harry's shoulders, using one hand to hold on to Harry's, "I seriously can't believe you got turned on by me changing my shirt," Louis blushes.

"It was nice. Thought I was going to have to change pants after you left," Harry teases proudly. This makes Louis snort loudly as he flops his body back on the bed and lets his loud laughter fill the silent room. 

"You know," Harry says thoughtfully, turning his head to look down at Louis' body, "Since my first step was to take my shirt off, and you have already done that, I think your next step is to take your pants off when we sleep." 

Louis opens his eyes and raises his eyebrow at Harry questionably. Harry gives him a cheeky smile and turns his body on the bed, widening his eyes in anticipation. Louis shakes his head and snorts, resting up on his elbows, "I'm actually a little nervous now. If you couldn't handle me shirtless, how are you going to handle me with just my boxers on?" Louis laughs.

"I'll make do," Harry smirks, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sure you will," Louis teases. Harry contuinues looking down at Louis' expectedly until Louis gets the hint and huffs loudly, "Fine."

Louis stands up from the bed and quickly pulls his pants down his legs until he is left on in his boxers. He plants his feet on the ground in front of Harry and poses with his hands on his hips, looking expectedly.

Harry bites his lip to hold his laugh back, but a little giggle escapes, "Maybe you should give me a minute or two, might need to relieve myself."

Louis lets out a laugh and flies himself on to the bed. Harry lets out a squeal as his body bounces with the mattress. Harry turns to watch Louis get comfy on his side of the bed and smiles when Louis looks over at him, "I think I'll just stay here and let you do what you need to do."

Harry rolls his eyes and quickly changes out of his pants and in to some pajama bottoms. Then he flies on to the bed as well nd lets giggles escape his lips as he bounces with the mattress. Louis laughs at him and opens his arms up, smiling as Harry rolls over to them.

He rest his head on Louis' bare chest and throws his arm over his stomach, patting his hand around until he finds Louis' and laces their fingers together. Harry sighs contently as he snuggles himself further in Louis' hold.

"You are so funny, Harry. Sometimes I don't even know what to do with you," Louis says with a tiny laugh, cocking his head down to look at Harry

Harry smiles cheekily, "You could always kiss me."

Louis rolls his eyes and gently pecks Harry's forehead, turning a little bit on his side and holding Harry close to his body, "Yeah Yeah you horny boy."

 

Harry smiles triumphal to himself as he lets his body calm down. The steady sound of Louis' heart beat under his ear plays a smooth symphony that puts him to sleep. Louis feels Harry body go lax in his arms and he looks down at Harry, admiring his features when he is asleep. 

Louis honestly has so much he wants to tell Harry right in this moment, just looking at his pure innocent face. Seeing Harry like this at night is like looking at a boy who had never had such a dark past. The Harry that is laying in Louis' arms right now never had his legs spread open without his consent. The Harry in Louis' arms had never been punched or beaten. This Harry is so pure and smooth. He is young and gentle.

Louis honestly wants to tell Harry how amazing he his, the fact that he wants to be happy and healthy again. He wants to tell Harry that anything he does is just adorable and amusing, even something as small as falling asleep at night. He wants to tell Harry how precious and beautiful he is, especially with the way the moon light dances across his face.

Louis wants Harry to know that his words matter to him, that every word ever spoken by Harry is kept in a secret place in Louis' heart. That everything Harry has ever done, Louis has  taken deep visual pictures of so he could remember it forever.

Like the time Harry missed his mouth when eating cereal and it got all over his pants. Or when Harry laughs so hard his entire face scrunches up. Or when Harry tripped walking up the stairs and nearly face planted on the ground. Louis remembers it all and can practically picture the scene as if it is happening all over again.

Louis wants to tell Harry how his smile lights up his world, and the fact that Louis is the main cause for Harry's smile makes his heart flutter. Louis likes Harry. He likes Harry so much he honestly doesn't know what to do with himself half the time.

Louis wants to tell Harry that he misses him every time they are apart. He misses Harry when their in class or when he has football. Hell, Louis even misses Harry when he walks to go to the bathroom. He always misses that boy when he is not around him. And when they are actually together, Louis has to pinch himself multiple times just to make sure that he is not dreaming a wonderful dream.

Louis wants to tell Harry how excited he is for him getting better. Louis sees the growth in Harry's eyes and the way he presents himself. Gosh, Louis honestly can not wait for the day he can group to Harry and touch him without feeling him flinch. Getting to surprise that boy with wonderful affection and not see him feel so stumped. He can not wait until Harry is fully ready for Louis because Louis is ready to give it all to Harry.

But most importantly, Louis wants to tell Harry how quickly he is falling in love for the boy.

Because he has fallen.

Big time

 

-


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lolololololololol

Louis scores the final goal in what turns out to be a close game against Manchester Metropolitan University. Not only is this a tough game for Louis' team, but the pressure was really on him today considering Manchester United's scouts came out to watch the boy today.

Thankfully he performed suburb. He scores 2 out of the 3 goals for Manchester University. The game had been tied the entire time 2 to 2 and within the last final seconds of the clock counting down, Louis makes his shot and scores the goal that puts them in the lead. 

When the buzzer goes off to signal the end of the game, both teams congratulate each other before they disperse back to their lockers. The fans go crazy as the Man U's side runs by to go in to the tunnel. 

Louis stays towards the back so he can run over and meet with Harry at his seat. He smiles when he sees Harry stand up and jumping for him.

"Louis, you did amazing," Harry cheers happy. He lets his eyes watch Louis climb up the railing until they are face to face, and he claps happily when Louis is right there.

"Well, you're showing off that you're here for me so I can't embarrass you by sucking," Louis teases, leaning over to kiss Harry's cheek and laughing at Harry's reaction. 

Harry blushes right away, biting down on his lip and looking down in-between their bodies. Louis smiles proudly as he admires Harry wearing one of his old practice shirts. The difference today is that it is short sleeve, and Harry is showing off his arms for the first time.

Louis smiles brightly  and reaches down to hold Harry's wrist, using his thumb to rub against Harry's faded scars, "I might not be able to eat with you guys after since the scouts are here. Coach said that they most likely want to speak with me. How about you have a lads night?" 

Harry furrows his eyebrows and bites his lip, looking unsure as he meets Louis' eyes, "You want me to? Have friends?"

Max made Harry never have friends. When they started becoming closer back in Cheshire, Max slowly got Harry to lose touch with his friends. Then when they moved to Uni Harry was never allowed to go out on his own. If Harry got close to anybody he got hell from Max.

Louis nods his heads and leans his head close to Harry, rubbing their noses together in an eskimo kiss, "Of course I want you to have friends, baby. Everyone deserves friends. Plus, since you're going to be with me all the time, it's good if you grew closer to them. Like outside of these games." 

Harry's smile grows on his face and pulls back to look at Louis, biting down on his lip and blushing, "Okay." Harry pauses and smiles some more, moving his hands around until he connects them with Louis' and laces their fingers together, "Just let me know how it goes with them. Fingers crossed."

Louis laughs lightly and nods, kisses the side of Harry's mouth, "Of course, baby." He kisses Harry's lips this time, letting their mouths rest against each other as Louis lets out a content hum.

When he pulls back, Louis is smiling at Harry. He nods his head and then jumps down from the railing to head back to the locker room. 

 

Harry sighs happily and turns to walk over to Niall and Zayn when Louis is gone back in the tunnels. He stands in the aisle as he lets the two boys walk out and lead the way up. 

"I don't think Louis is coming. He said he had some scouts to speak to," Harry announces as he follows Zayn and Niall up the stairs, letting his hand trail up the railings.

"'That's fine mate. Maybe we can hang out," Niall cheers happily, waiting at the top of the step to walk next to Harry and patting his back.

"Yeah that'd be cool," Zayn agrees, wrapping his arm around Harry's back and leading them out the exit, "We gotta initiate you into our group anyways. Since Louis likes you so much, we _have_ to bug him about. Turned him all soft and shit," Zayn laughs, opening the door and allowing Niall and Harry out first.

They walk the quick trip to the car parked out front. When they all pile inside Niall speaks up first, sitting in the back seat but pushing him forward in between Harry and Zayn, "What should we do?" Niall asks.

Harry bites his lip nervously and shrugs his shoulders. He ducks his head down to his lap and begins fiddling with his fingers. He has never really had lads to hang out with and make plans, so he is not so sure what he can help with. He feels embarrassed that Max has ripped that portion of his life out.

Zayn suddenly starts smiling and laughs, turning to look at Niall and Harry, "Let's play football, yeah? We still got some day left, and theres a park right outside campus. Should be fun."

Niall's face lights up and puts his hands on Harry and Zayn's shoulder, agreeing, "Yeah, I mean I'm horrible, and Zayn is horrible - not sure about you curls - but should be a good laugh. You seem a bit clumsy." 

Harry smiles and nods his head. He has an idea in his head and nervously looks between the two boys, biting his lip, "Maybe a picnic as well, yeah? I'm a little bit hungry." 

"Perfect," Zayn cheers, turning back to the steering wheel and pulling out his spot, "Let's stop by the grocery store and gather some accessible things. Niall text Liam." 

 

-

 

They grab lunch meat and cheese to make sandwiches for their picnic. One side is a pasta salad and the other one is just crisp. They also grab a liter of coke and a couple bottles of water. When they pull up to the park they immediately stumble out and find a picnic bench off to the side of the run down football pitch.

Niall and Harry are pulling out the food and neatly placing the items on the table when Liam is walking up with a football under his arm. "Hey, guys," he greets, giving Zayn a hug and sitting down on the bench as all the food is finally placed out.

"We got almost the whole gang here," Niall cheers out, stuffing his sandwich with a couple of slices of meat and cheese, then putting some crips on and taking a giant bite.

Zayn rolls his eyes at how disgusting Niall eats and carefully places his items on his sandwich to make sure it is not overflowing. Niall scoffs and takes another bite, having most of the food ooze out from the bread.

 

Harry smiles as he reaches out to make his own sandwich. He puts a small piece of meat and cheese on and grabs a water bottle to drink. He knows he will have to eat this whole sandwich and although that thought makes him cringe, he knows Dr. Gean said he has to start eating more to get healthy again. Harry decides one sandwich will be fine and to maybe hold off on the crisp.

Harry taks a small bite of his sandwich then turns to Liam, raising his eyebrow, "How's Louis?"

Liam nods his head and smiles at the by. He quickly finishes up chewing and wipes his mouth with a napkin, "Good. Think they are offering up a contract and stuff."

Harry smiles and cheers quietly to himself. He takes a couple of more bites of his sandwich and starts to feel full, so he sets the other half down on his plate and takes a sip of water. Everyone else is still eating so he props his head in his hands and looks up in to the sky while waiting for the time to pass.

Once the three have finish their food, they pack it all back in the bags. Zayn stands up and claps his hands together, looking at the other three, "Alright, how shall we do teams?" 

Liam stands up and drops the football to the ground, letting his foot move around on top of it, "Think me and Harry, and you and Niall."

"Sounds good to me," Niall agrees, shooting up form the bench and kicking the ball out from Liam's foot. He runs away laughing as Liam shakes his head and follows him out, Zayn and Harry laughing behind as they catch up.

The game is friendly. They end up making their own rules and ignoring what typical fouls would be considered in a normal game.

Niall is running down the field kicking the ball under his feet. The goal is wide open and Harry grumbles to himself and runs after Niall. He ends up jumping on Niall's back, causing Niall to fumble over with the both of them falling to the ground.

Liam and Zayn start laughing and run to the two boys laying on their back on the grass. They stand to their feet and Harry immediately kicks the ball towards hi designated goal and starts laughing like a maniac. Niall and Zayn share a funny look as they turn to chase after Harry, their athletic legs easily catching up to him.

"Hey, gimme that back," Harry whines as Zayn easily kicks the ball from under his foot and starts running back the other way. Harry groans as he has to start running back around to chase after Zayn. Niall ran over to Harry's side and starts pushing him and causing him to stumble.

Harr pushes Niall and gets ahead in running after Zayn. He tries to jump on his back, but his feet got caught underneath him and he tumbles forward on the ground. Niall stops running and cracks up loudly. Harry pouts and reaches his hand out to grab on to Zayn's ankle, causing him to fall as well. Liam is standing off to the side watching and shaking his head.

"Cheater," Zayn laughs and rolls over on to his back, turning his head to smile at Harry. Liam and Niall laugh and walk over to join them, standing above them and helping them up.

The sun is starting to set after hours of the lads playing football. They opted to just kick the football around easily and playing a couple of games. Louis shows up by the time the boys are packing up to leave, the orange in the sky mixing in with the dark blue.

"How nice of you to join," Liam calls out with a smile, pointing his chin up in the air.

Harry's back is facing Louis so when he noticed Liam motioning his head in that direction he turns around. Harry smiles when he sees Louis walking over, his own smile bright and happy. Harry takes off jogging in his direction and jumps in his arms, giggling when Louis huffs.

"You're here," Harry whispers happily. He wraps his arms around Louis' neck as he feels Louis' being wrapped around his back. Harry bends his legs back in the air and squeals happily, kissing the side of Louis' neck.

"Yeah I am, but seems to me that I'm just a tad late, huh?" Louis smiles, letting Harry's feel fall to the ground so he can stand up.

Harry giggles as he turns his head to see Niall and Zayn packing up the food in the car, Niall yawning as he slumps his body in the back seat. "Here," Liam teases, tossing the football in Louis' direction, "You need to teach your boy how to play. He thinks jumping on people's back and holding their ankles is the way to go."

Louis laughs and stops the ball with his foot, turning to look at Harry and furrowing his eyebrows, "Jesus, what sport do you think I play?." Harry bites his lips and blush, nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders and burying his head in the crook of Louis' neck.

"See ya later," Zayn calls out from the car, half his body inside as he waves his hand at them before getting inside. Harry and Louis call out a bye before Louis walks them both over to the bench. Louis sits himself to where his legs are on either side of the bench and to face Harry while Harry sits himself the same way. 

"Sooooo?" Harry questions, his eyes wide and smile big as he bounces in his spot. 

"Well after they left, Simon looked over the contract with me. It was a rather fair deal. Offered a good amount of cash. They said they would love for me to join their team, but this wasn't a position I was automatically going to get. I would obviously have to work for being a so called ' _starter_ ,' but overall he seemed to agree with what had been said," Louis explains, placing his hands on each of Harry's thigh. 

Harry gasps in excitement. He quickly grabs Louis' hands in his and rest them in his lap, "That's awesome, Lou," Louis beams back and smiles, leaning over to kiss Harry's cheek as Harry giggles, "Guess what?"

"What baby?" Louis asks.

"I have your present." 

Louis squints his eyes and laughs, shaking his head, "My birthday was like a month ago, tad late you think?" 

Harry shrugs his shoulders and bites down on his lip, his eyes beaming brightly as they look in to Louis', "I told you I got you one, but that was before we were together so I had to add to it."

Louis blushes at Harry, "Show me," he says sweetly, letting go of Harry's hands.

Harry smiles and looks under the bench to see that the bag he had brought is still here. He hums as he reaches inside to grab the present, handing it to Louis and bouncing in his spot childishly - his lips closed together in a small grin and eyes wide in excitement.

"Open it," He demands lightly.

Louis lets out a breathy laugh and starts to open his present slowly, biting his lip and smiling. He pulls out a framed photo of him and Harry during one of his football games. It was a moment when Louis can over to the stands to speak with Harry privately, and Zayn or Niall must have took a picture.

The picture is very cute and simple as Harry and Louis stare straight in to each other's eyes. Louis has a hand caressing Harry's cheek while Harry is smiling so big that his dimples are poking out.

Next he pulls out a CD that has ' _Harry_ ' written across. Louis smiles as he turns the CD over and reads over the 5 songs Harry had put on. There is a little note attached that reads,  _These songs remind me of you so I decided to sing them. Enjoy. x_

Louis blushes as he whispers the song titles to himself, "Thinking out Loud, Endless Love, I Wanna Dance with Somebody, Sweet Disposition, I Won't Give Up." Louis smiles to himself and shakes his head, already knowing he is putting this disk in his player to listen to Harry's voice.

Then Louis pulls out a used jumper. Louis looks up at Harry and laughs, but the boy is nodding his head and pointing at the material. Louis raises his eyebrows as he holds the jumper out in front of him, a giant smile on his face as he sees its from Battle of the Bands many years ago. Its a  _The Rouge vs White Eskimo_ one with a lightening bolt in between the two names. Louis laughs quietly.

Last Louis sees two pieces of paper at the bottom of the present. He reaches his hand inside and picks them up, bringing them to his face to read what it says. He about burst in to tears when they are two tickets to see Manchester vs Liverpool play in a well known rivalry game.

Louis sets the gifts back inside and leans over to hug Harry, smiling brightly, "I love this Harry. All of it." He pulls back from Harry and caresses his cheek, pressing a gently kiss to his lips twice before pulling back and biting his lip.

Harry shrugs and ducks his head in to his shoulder, biting his lip and blushing shyly, "I've never really given presents before so hopefully with more experience I can get better at knowing what to get." 

Louis scoffs and reaches over to hold on to one of Harry's hands, using his free one to move Harry's face up, "I think it's perfect honestly, and I love this picture. How did you.?"

Harry giggles and presses his nose against Louis' rubbing them together as he squeezes his hand against Louis', "I told Zayn I wanted photos of us together so when I got back from talking to you, he told me he took some. Said we looked like we were lost in each others little world." 

Louis smiles cheekily and shakes his head, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips. He pulls back and lets out a sigh as he sets the present on top of the table, smiling at Harry like a fool. Harry blushes bright pink and looks at Louis for a moment, then looking back out to the empty field and humming, "Wanna play?" 

Louis cocks his eyebrows up and smirks, "Are you up for it Harold?" 

"Of course I am, maybe winner can get something special." Harry winks suggestively, laughing when Louis chokes on his spit. Harry jumps up from his spot and grabs the ball with his hands, dropping it down to his feet and looking curiously at Louis. 

"How do you do that thing-" Harry cuts himself off and starts raising each leg at a time trying to demonstrate when football players bounce the balls off their knees. 

Louis laughs and stands up from the bench, bending down to grab the football. Louis bends his knee in the air and lets the football rest on top, until he motions it up and drops his leg down so the ball falls down to his feet. Harry stands there in awe as he watches Louis bounce the ball between his feet when suddenly Louis lets it fall to the floor and starts running towards the field.

"Hey." Harry screams, turning around and chasing after Louis, "This is unfair." 

Louis turns his face just a little to catch a glimpse of Harry catching up, laughing as he continues to kick the ball towards the goal. Harry groans as he tries to catch up speed in running, seeing that Louis has slowed down just a tad so he can catch up. When Harry did he immediately jumped on Louis' back, wrapping his arms and legs around his smaller body. 

"What the hell?" Louis laughs as the ball gets kicked ahead and falls forward on his hands. Harry giggles evilly and pushes his hands down on Louis' back so he falls flat on the floor. He quickly stands up from Louis' back and runs after the ball, starting to kick it to the other side.

Louis turns on his back and looks up in to the sky, laughing loudly as he slowly sits himself up. He sees Harry intently watching the ball under his feet, his eyebrows scrunched and his tongue poking out from his lips. Louis rolls his eyes fondly and stands up to his feet, easily running to catch up next to Harry's side.

"You're cheating babe," Louis giggles, pushing Harry's shoulder playfully.

"Hey, I'm doing what it takes to win," Harry breathes out heavily, focusing hard on kicking the ball towards the goal.

Harry keeps throwing one of his hands out to swat in Louis' direction, wanting to push him away. Louis laughs and swats at Harry's hand back, trying to bring his feet around to kick the ball away when Harry yelps and twirls away to deflect Louis.

Harry gets away from Louis from the twirl and starts laughing crazily. Louis huffs and follows to catch up speed again. He makes a little curve when he runs to Harry and quickly scoots Harry up in his arms right when the boy is about to kick the ball towards the goal. 

Harry yelps and somehow managed to grab the ball in his hands as Louis holds him bridal style. Louis smiles as he begins running back down the other way towards his goal, feeling his heart beat happily to Harry's loud laughter.

"What're you doing?" Harry giggles, letting his head dangle backwards as his body bounces to Louis' running. 

"M' doing what it takes to win," Louis smiles devilishly at Harry, running in to the goal post and setting Harry gently down on the ground, doing a little victory dance. "Set. Point. Match. I won," Louis cheers. 

"Isn't that tennis?" Harry rolls his eyes, placing his hands behind his body as he looks up at Louis.

"Oh, hush. You're just upset that I beat you," Louis teases, reaching his arms down to help pull Harry up.

Harry blushes and holds on to Louis' hands, but instead of being pulled up he pulls Louis down on top of his body. Louis yelps right away and plummets down above Harry, his hands planting on either side of Harry's head as he fell back to the ground. Harry smiles and wraps his hands around Louis' neck, bringing his head down to kiss his slightly sweaty lips. 

Louis melts in to it right away, letting his body go lax on top of Harry's. He drives his lips hard against Harry's, a loud smacking sound of two lips coming together consumes the quiet air around him. Louis lets his tongue explore Harry's mouth to get a taste of him, humming when he taste the sandwich he ate earlier lingering around his mouth.

Louis kisses Harry's lips one more time and pulls back, moving one hand to cradle the back of Harry's head.

Harry smiles contently and starts laughing, his eyes squinting just a little, "You literally carried me into the goal."

"Well, yes," Louis teases, looking seriously at Harry, "You kept messing with me so I thought it was my turn. Plus it was fun."

Harry rolls his eyes and yanks Louis' head down again, connecting his lips to Louis' and moaning right away. The sound goes straight in to Louis' groin as his hands fist in Harry's hair, letting his tongue lick across Harry's bottom lip before letting it push through his barely parted mouth. 

Harry arches his back up in to Louis and giggles some. He wraps his legs around Louis' waist and whimpers as he continues to kiss the boy on top of him, feeling butterflies in his stomach and warmth spread throughout their body.

The sun has completely gone down as they lay their kissing each other. They are the only two left in the park and they fill the empty air with the sounds of their moans and lips kissing. Louis pulls back for a moment to admire Harry, heart swelling with love when he sees the bright moon illuminating off of Harry's paley skin.

His eyes are bright and green, looking up at Louis with so much trust and comfort. His bottom lip is red and swollen, and is being pulled back by his teeth. His cheeks are flushed pink and his beautiful curls are sprawled across the grass.

Louis can not help but bend down and kiss his lips again, ignoring the sting he felt from when Harry bit down on his lip earlier. The kiss is quick and Louis pulls himself back again, this time standing up and hold his hands out for Harry.

Harry smiles appreciably and grabs Louis' hands, letting himself be pulled up to his feet. When his is standing right he crowds his body up against Louis' and wraps his arms around his neck, letting his lips ghost over Louis' ear, "And what do you want your prize to be?" Harry questions slyly.

Louis hums teasingly, swaying his body side to side as he grips on to Harry's hips. He leans in to give a kiss to Harry's neck and breathes hotly against his cute ear, "Get naked for me."

Louis pulls back slowly to see Harry biting down on his lip. Louis doesn't see much fear or hesitation as he looks at Harry, more want than anything. Harry's eyes darken and his pink cheeks turn red.

Harry's voice drops low as he leans in to let his lips ghost over Louis', smirking as he whispers, "Only if you do too." 

 

-

 

They arrive back to Harry's flat quickly. The trip is quiet and the air is tight. No words have been spoken as they walk in to Harry's bedroom slowly.

Louis really wants Harry to get naked for him, not to necessarily do anything sexual, but he wants Harry to be confident in his own body. Louis has dreamed for days to see Harry's beautiful lean legs clad in nothing and his bum exposed for Louis' eyes. But for now, he just wants Harry to get naked for his own benefit. It'll be a big step for the two of them.

Louis also feels nervous, which is different. He is normally very confident and cocky, can say and do anything with ease. But with Harry it is different. Harry has this affect that makes Louis feel like he wants everything to be perfect for the boy. Harry makes Louis feel like he is falling in love for the first time and trying new things for the first time.

Harry walks and sits down on the edge of the bed, taking in a deep breath. Harry has not said a single word since they left the park, and he is sitting there not making any motion other than to look down in his lap.

Louis sighs guiltily as he walks closer to Harry, standing in between his legs and lifting the boy's chin up, "Harry, I was kidding. You don't have to get naked."  

"I want to," Harry whispers, biting his lips and moving his eyes down since he cant with his head.

"You what?" Louis screeches, widening his eyes and dropping Harry's head.

Harry nods his head and takes in a deep breath before standing up on his feet. Louis steps back with his jaw still dropped and eyes still wide. Harry points to the bed and switches spots with Louis, gently pushing him down until Louis sits on the mattress.

Louis bites his lip and nervously looks up at Harry, seeing his fingers beginning to fumble with the ends of his shirt. Louis' heart twists in love and stomach bubble in pleasure as Harry easily yanks his shirt off, tossing it off to the side. Louis blows out a deep breath and starts to fidget in his seat, cursing himself for getting hard so fast from watching Harry strip.

Harry flutters his eyelashes and looks at Louis shyly. He bites his lips and feels his face blush, his hands going to the button on his pants. He lets out a big sigh before unbuttoning them, pulling the flap apart and exposing the lavender lace of his panties.

Louis' breath hitches as he sees the slight material of Harry's undergarments, gripping his hands tightly on to the covers of the bed and crossing his legs over each other to keep from squirming too much. Harry continues to pull his pants down slowly, letting his hips swivel to help get them down his bum.

Louis bites his lip as he continues watching, Harry's long lean torso glowing from the moonlight as Harry's beautiful milk thighs are on completely display. Harry holds his pants in his hands and turns around so that his bum is facing Louis, biting his lip as he bends down to grab the t shirt off the floor and placing both the clothes on top of his dresser.

He hears Louis gasp, causing him to smile. He walks back over to Louis and stands there timidly in front of him. Harry's feet are crossed over each other and his knees knocking together as he stands there. He innocently puts his hands behind his back and begins swaying himself back and forth, blushing brightly at being on full display in front of Louis.

Louis' eyes are trained on the lavender lace panties wrapping around Harry's pale hips. He licks his lips hungrily and notices that Harry is walking forward, but he can not seem to formulate words as he is still drooling over this beautiful boy

How could anyone ever lay a dirty hand on him?

Harry puts his hands on Louis' meaty thighs and pries them apart, walking to stand in between them. He puts his hands on Louis' shirt and starts to lift it over his head, laughing when he notices that Louis is still too in shock to help.

Once the shirt is off and Louis' tan torso is exposed, Harry tosses the shirt over his shoulder and smirks at Louis. He quickly runs his hands up and down Louis' chest with a blush, seeing Louis finally close his mouth as he looks up and watches Harry's every move.

 Harry then lets his fingers dance around Louis' shorts. Louis takes in a deep breath when he feels Harry start to tug down his shorts, helping him out a bit as he lifts his bum up for Harry to pull them down al the way. Harry then tosses the shorts behind his head, taking in a big breath and keeping himself from looking at both their bodies being so close.

Louis wants more than anything to move his hands all over Harry's body. He wants to feel the contrast of the rough lace against Harry's smooth bum. He wants to lick all over Harry's milky skin, but he holds back. He wants to move at Harry's pace and let him take control of what they do and how fast they do things.

Harry bites his lip and looks quickly down at Louis' hard member through his boxers, gasping and quickly looking in to Louis' again. Louis gulps loudly and feels Harry's hands go on his shoulders. He bites his lip when Harry starts pushing him back until he lays flat on the mattress, and thats when his heart starts to pick up speed.

Harry takes in a deep breath and crawls on top of Louis, straddling the latter's hips as he leans his head down to hover over Louis'. Louis presses his lips in a fine line as he feels Harry's shaved legs brush against the side of his thighs, and he refrains from gripping Harry's bum by gripping on to the covers.

No words have been exchanged, but it feels right with the hot air taking all the needed words away. Harry breathes against Louis' mouth until he lets his lips connect to Louis, pressing him on in a tight kiss. Harry's hands go straight into Louis' hair, tugging on his feathery strands the harder their kiss gets.

Harry moans softly when Louis' tongue pushes past the tightness of his closed lips, letting their tongues clash together in his own mouth. Harry's hips start rocking on top Louis' letting out another moan when their growing bugles start to rub up against each other and Harry's bum massaging right on top of Louis' dick.

Harry continues kissing Louis hard, biting down on his lip and letting soft whimpers escape his lips. Louis sucks in every sound Harry makes and continues moving his lips against Harrys. His tongue continues to lick its way in Harry's mouth and keens when their tongues dance together.

 

Harry hips start to stutter and Louis lets out a loud moan as he can feel Harry's bulge growing against his hip. His own bulge is getting hard too and his being rubbed between Harry's bum cheeks that are still clad in those sinful lavender lace panties.

Harry bites down on Louis' bottom lip and slowly pulls back, opening his eyes and watches as Louis' lip stretches until it cant no more. Louis opens his eyes when his lip falls back to his mouth, gulping when he sees the dilated eyes of Harry.

' _Oh boy_ ,' Louis thinks, the nerves in his belly at an all time high. His hands feel cramped the longer he grips on to the covers. His heart is swelling so much right now with love and his stomach is swarming with a thousand butterflies. He has never felt so nervous for doing anything sexual before.

Harry quickly digs his face against Louis' shoulder. He lets his lips wrap around Louis' collar bones and begins sucking the area, biting down and then pulling back to blow his warm air on the mark. Louis moans as his breath stutters.

Harry starts placing kisses all along Louis' neck as he starts to trail his lips down Louis' chest, licking down Louis' abdomen until Harry is sitting on Louis' legs and his face his by his bulge. Louis arches his head to see Harry staring intently at his groin, squirming a little the longer his green eyes look.

He is ready to say something, but then Harry wraps his hands around the lignin of the boxers and begins to slowly pull them down. 

' _This is it, It's happening_ ,' Louis thinks, his heart beating loudly in his chest as he begins panting and watching Harry.

The boxers are off and being tossed behind Harry's back. Harry licks his lips as he gently wraps his hand around Louis' full and beautiful dick, feeling his body twitch to the movement. Harry smiles to himself which causes Louis to giggle nervously, his eyes never leaving Harry's body.

Harry starts rubbing his thumb up and down from where he his hold Louis. Louis bites his lips as he props his elbows on the mattress and arches his body up to watch, letting his breath shudder.

Harry moves his hand up and down experimentally and blushes when he hears Louis whimper.He lets his hand grip down on the base of Louis' dick and moves his head closer to the tip, letting his lips wrap around just the head. Louis thrashes his head back on the pillow and lets out a breathy moan as Harry sucks his lips around the head of Louis' dick, and then he uses his tongue to swirl around the slit to get pre come to drip in his mouth.

Harry re wraps his mouth around Louis' head again, dragging his lips down Louis' length at a painfully slow pace and causing Louis to moan out loudly as he feels the slow drag of Harry's warm lips. Harry begins moving his hand up and down over the area his mouth can not completely cover. Louis closes his eyes and hisses when Harry flicks his wrist, feeling his fully loaded bulge resting heavily on Harry's tongue.

Harry lets his lips travel farther down Louis' length. His eyes are focused on Louis' groin and they water when Louis' dick reaches farther back in his throat. He splutters a bit, but when Harry deep throats Louis the latter lets out a loud moan and grips on to the mattress tightly. 

Harry starts bobbing his head from base to tip, hollowing out his cheeks and relaxing his throat so Louis' member can reach further down his throat. Harry's hands make their way to Louis' thighs and he digs his fingers in to the meaty flesh and tries to focus on breathing to his nose, his movements starting to speed up.

Harry pulls his lips up Louis' dick and lets his mouth wrap around the head to suck on the pre come starting to spill. He sticks his tongue out and looks his wide eyes up at Louis as he trails his tongue down then back up his length. Louis moans as he watches, biting his lips to try and contain himself but failing miserable when Harry peaks his tongue in to Louis' slit.

"Harry!" Louis moans out, moving his hands to Harry's hair and mindlessly pushing him down on his cock.

Harry acts fast as he opens his mouth and lets Louis sink down in him. The come starts spilling from Louis' dick and down Harry's throat, and when Louis is about to apologize and panic for not warning him, he pauses when he looks at Harry. 

Harry has his pink, swollen lips wrapped tightly around Louis erection, his hand gripping the base and his eyes looking up at Louis. The hot come is bubbling in Harry's mouth and he swallows it all without complaint, batting his eyelashes innocently.

Louis smiles at the sight and moves his fingers to the hollowness of Harry's cheeks, blushing when he feels his own dick resting in Harry's mouth. When Louis' orgasm is over, Harry trails his lips up Louis' lengths and pops off with a loud slurping sound. 

He smiles to himself and crawls back up Louis' body, resting lazily on top of him as he brings his face closer to the latter's. "Hi," Harry whispers.

Louis brings an arm to rest behind his head as he wraps his other arm around Harry's back. He lets out an amused laugh and blinks his eyes at Harry, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "I'm just saying, you skipped like seven steps in our process to have sex." 

Harry giggles and shrugs his shoulders. He kiss Louis' lips quickly and rolls off his body, snuggling up to Louis' side and smiling to himself, "I wanted too so badly."

Louis rolls his eyes fondly and tightens his arms tightly around Harry's body, turning his head to rest on top of Harry's and pressing a kiss to his curls, "Well, I'm glad. Because I don't think I can continue handling a sexually frustrated Harry. I already have to deal with my self."

Harry blushes and ducks his head down, mumbling shyly, "You want to have sex with me that badly?" 

Louis closes his eyes and hums, "Hmmm, I'd say make love. But yeah I do, and not in a way you think. But in a way to prove to you how much you mean to me. Romantic and passionate." Harry bites his lip and giggles, feeling Louis' hold tighten again, "But I'm not rushing you. I don't care how long it takes, I just know when we finally do it'll probably be the best I ever had." 

Harry blushes as he buries his head in to Louis' neck. He looks up and sighs happily when he sees Louis opens his eyes and looking down at him. He grabs Louis' hand and rest them together on Louis' bare chest, smiling and kissing Louis' shoulder. 

"Goodnight baby," Louis whispers.

"Goodnight," Harry hums, thinking to himself how much he has grown to love Louis and how much he can not wait until the two of them share the intimate moment of making love.

 

-


	24. Chapter 24

Louis lays flat on his back with the sun peaking in through the curtains and brightening his closed eyelids. His mind his awake but he feels as if he can not move his body or open his eyes. So he starts to think about last night while he is still in his half sleep state.

Louis is in shock and still in pure bliss at the fact Harry gave him a freaking blow job last night. Like the best blow job Louis has ever received in his life. Louis remembers the way Harry's beautiful lips looked being wrapped around him - so plump and so pink. And his green eyes wide looking and innocently, holding back tears from pleasure.

Louis hums and starts to fully register his body awake. He starts to notice that there is no warm body on or next to him, and he then starts to frown wondering where Harry is laying. He cracks his eyes open slowly to adjust to the morning light, patting around on the bed to look or feel for Harry's body.

He then opens his eyes fully and starts grumbling grumpily as he props his elbows up on the bed and arches himself up. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and begins looking around the room, seeing no sign of Harry anywhere. 

Louis frowns and hears water running. When he turns his head he sees the warm air being pushed through the cracks of Harry's washroom. Louis raises his eyebrows and flops on his back again, letting his head hit the pillow as he stares up at the ceiling.

 ' _Why's he showering?_ ' Louis thinks to himself.

Something suddenly feels off in Louis' mind as he continues to lay there on the bed while Harry showers. Thirty minutes pass and Louis is growing restless while the shower is still running. Louis huffs and gets up from the bed, going to grab his clothes to put on. He sends a quick text to the boys to let them know he needs to talk to them, then he walks over to the bed to sit on the edge of it. 

 Louis is used to waking up to butterfly kisses on his face, or to little fingers dancing across his chest, or to even wide green eyes staring at him until his own eyes open. He is used to Harry being there every time. Not to an empty bed.

Louis knows that Harry uses showers as a relief. He says whenever he feels dirty or like Max is still there he needs to shower it all down the drain. Well the past few weeks Harry has limited himself to one shower in the evening time. Sometimes he showers in the morning, but he always makes sure he wakes up in Louis' arms first before doing so. 

Louis hears the shower turn off in the washroom and he peaks his head over in the direction. He sees that the door is slightly crack so he stands up and creeps over there to look through. He sees Harry standing there in front of a mirror with his full naked body on display.

Louis smiles at the beautiful skin and shape of Harry, but then he hears little sniffles and sees Harry's reflection in the mirror. He is pouting and his eyes are wet, fat tears running down his cheeks as he starts to cover his own stomach with his arms.

Harry starts to turn his body to the side and pops his hips out. He starts letting his eyes trail up and down his side through the reflection until they finally settle on the scar Max gave him. Harry's entire face changes to a neutral state as he lets his fingers glide over the mark lightly.

Harry bites his lips and lets out a huff. He turns his back to where Louis is looking and bends down to grab his towel, Louis freaking out when he gets a full view of Harry's naked bum.

Louis widens his eyes and stumbles backwards, tripping over the trash can that sat next to the bathroom door. His bum hits the ground as he starts to rub his head from knocking it against one of Harry's dressers. 

The door to the washroom is shot open and Harry is standing there with a blank look on his face. He has pants on his legs and lone sleeve on his arms. His whole body is wrapped in a towel and a robe, and Louis frowns when he sees how fully clothed Harry is.

Louis looks up nervously at Harry and sees the boy wrapped up in his arms. Harry's eyes are wide and scared as they look down at Louis, but avoiding any where near his face. Louis gulps as he continues to sit there until Harrys moving gaze. He feels completely exposed and confused, hating that he can not make out what is going on with Harry.

Louis slowly stands up and notices Harry' taking a step back, his eyes staring at there feet and his eyebrows bent down. Louis swallows nervously as he looks at Harry carefully. The air between them is this thick band of tension that is sucking the life out of the room. Louis hates everything he is feeling right now and like the Harry he is looking at right now is the Harry that Max left behind one of his abusive nights.

Louis raises his eyebrows uncomfortably and steps back, "I need to go. I'll see you later," he tries to offer a smile, but something in the air keeps him from quirking his lips up.

 

-

 

When Louis arrives to his flat he sees Niall, Liam and Zayn sprawled out on the floor with an intent game of FIFA playing on the television. Louis barges in through the door and immediately slumps his body on the couch, grabbing a pillow and screaming in to it. "I need help," Louis groans, tossing the pillow at the boys on the floor.

Liam takes his eyes off the game between Zayn and Niall and crawls over to where Louis' head lays on the cushion of the couch, "What happened?" 

Louis pouts his lips and reaches down on the ground to grab the pillow his lazily tossed, "This morning was so weird. Like Harry completely ignored me, not even speaking a word."

Liam sighs and rest his back up against the couch, turning his head to look at Louis, "Well what happened? You fight last night?" 

Louis laughs frustratedly and pulls his hair, "No. We had a good night. Fantastic one really. He _uh_ -." Louis cuts himself off and decides to keep the blow job to himself. He feels like this was a personal moment shared between the two and something like that keeps him from spilling the deats.

Niall pauses his game quickly and hops up to the couch. He picks Louis' legs up and places them on his lap, rubbing his calves, "You had a good night, huh? What happened?" Niall smirks, seemingly having an idea.

Louis bites his lip and nervously shakes his head no, closing his mouth together in a fine line.

Liam raises his eyebrows at Louis, "Ok, seriously, Louis you have told me some pretty in detailed stuff that you have done with boys. With no shame might I add. So what makes you now want to hide it?" Liam asks curiously, watching Louis' face intently.

"I just- I feel likes its invading privacy. Like it was a special moment between us and I wouldn't want to ruin it by telling anyone," Louis mumbles shyly, his cheek rising in a blush.

Zayn smiles and crawls over to where Niall and Liam are crowding Louis, "Must've been pretty special, huh?" 

Niall laughs loudly and smacks Louis' legs, "I'm assuming one body was naked. And if I'm correct - Harry is self conscious? Yes? So that must leave you to be the naked body of last night." 

The rest of the boys start laughing as Louis continues to blush, raising himself on the side of his arm and biting his lip, "Well....." He hums.

Liam snorts and smacks Louis' shoulder, looking at him in concern as Niall and Zayn did the same. "Okay and you were afraid to tell us why?" Liam questions, "You have told us plenty before." 

Louis sighs and sits his body up on the couch, rubbing his hands down the side of his face, "I just feel like it's something to keep between us. Private you know? He's just so precious and amazing that I don't want to share any of those personal moments with anyone. I like that it's something to keep with me, something that nobody needs to know about. But I don't know."

Louis bites his lip as he takes a deep breath, his eyebrows furrowing in frustration, "Last night was fun for me. I joked at him saying I wanted him to get naked because I won a game we were playing, and he actually agreed to it. I told him I was joking, but he insisted and took the lead last night in giving me a blow job. I wasn't going to tell him no, but I wasn't also going to force him to do anything he didn't want to. It's just, when I woke up he wasn't there and he usually is. He is usually laying his body on my chest and its something I love to wake up to. But I woke up to a cold and empty bed."

Louis shakes his head and desperately looks between the three boys, "It just felt weird. Then I heard him taking a shower, and it kind of got me worried. Showers are like his- I don't know- it's like what he does when he feels like he needs to cleanse himself. Metaphorically speaking. So I thought that something bad went through his mind about last night, and that kind of got me freaking out because when I saw him this morning it was awkward and it was as if a stranger was staring at me. I didn't like it. I feel like he regrets last night so badly, and his damaged heart can't take that. I'm so worried about him, and I don't want him to leave me. I want to be with him all day everyday, and I don't like that I'm here without him and leaving him in a sketchy way. He just makes my heart so happy, but I feel like I need to give him some space and-"

Louis is sitting there losing his mind as the three boys share knowing looks at each other. Liam starts bursting out loudly and shouts, "LOUIS!" he moves his hands over to clamp over Louis' mouth, "Shut it." 

Zayn starts giggling long with Liam, and Niall shortly follows. Louis frowns as he snaps his head in everyones direction and sees that they are all making fun of him. He pouts. "Why are you laughing? This isn't funny?" Louis whines.

"M' not laughing because it's funny," Zayn speaks up, using his finger to wipe a stray tear from his eye, "M' laughing because you are so in love with this boy that it's driving you mad." 

Louis' eyes widen when he hears Zayn say those words, and he can physically feel his heart drop down to his stomach. He bites his lip and feels his breath stutter and his hands shake.

 _'Am I in love with him? I have no idea if I am. I thought I was. I think I am._ _Oh shit I am in love with him_. Louis realizes.

Niall bites his lip and snorts, being amused from Louis' face once he realized he is in love with Harry, "Aw, Louis. You love Harry. This why you're having a panic attack?" 

Louis gulps nervously and fiddles his thumbs together on his lap. He feels his face heat up in embarrassment and shakes his head, "I shouldn't have let him last night. He wasn't ready."

Liam rolls his eyes and plops himself on the spot next to Louis, grabbing his face and yanking it towards him, "You're being dumb and paranoid. Every relationship goes through a funk. He probably is just embarrassed or overwhelmed is all. I don't think he is going to leave you because _he_  initiated a blow job." 

Louis lets out a deep breath and slumps his head on the back of the cushion, staring up at the ceiling, "He just looked so different this morning. It wasn't Harry. It was a stranger. I literally felt like I was his one night stand when he walked out the bathroom and looked at me. He looked at me with the same expression I give when a boy decides to sleepover."

Zayn furrows his eyebrows and places a hand around Louis' ankle, giving him a sad smile, "Listen, don't panic. Okay? This boy just has a lot going on in his mind. Give it a day. You have spent every minute together, sometimes it is good to take a break and hang out with your friends." 

Louis giggled and finally lets his body relax against the cushion. He picks his head up and smiles at the boy, not realizing how tense he was until Niall reaches over and gives him a hug. A quick kiss on the cheek as well to make Louis grimace 

"Alright," Louis hums, cracking his knuckles, "Let's play some FIFA."

 

Louis ends up not contacting Harry all day. Which is not normal considering they are either together at the same place, or they are sending each other text messages. And it is not like Harry was making a move to contact Louis at all, so something must be wrong and maybe Harry really does need his space from Louis. 

This is one of the first nights Louis goes to bed without any Harry. His arms feel empty and his heart aches for the boy. It is probably one of the most restless sleeps he has ever had because his mind would not stop worrying about Harry and questioning why he was so off today.

 

-

 

Louis wakes up the next day around noon after he finally fell asleep in the deep morning of the night before. He is still restless from the lack of hours he got to sleep, but he still manages to grumpily get out of his bed to change in to some joggers and loose t shirt.

He cleans himself up in the washroom then heads out in to the living room to see Niall, Liam and Zayn sitting at the table with chinese food scattered around and the tv playing some random movie.

"Look who decided to join,"Niall teases, pulling a chair out for Louis when he walks over to where they are.

" Sorry," Louis mumbles and takes his seat, propping his elbows on the table and dropping his head in to his heads.

Zayn looks questionably at Louis' state and frowns, "Louis? What's going on?" 

Louis groans loudly and moves his hands away so his head hits down on the table, "He still hasn't said anything to me." Louis starts to bang his forehead on the table and lets out a sad noise when the impact starts to hurt and he can feel a red line being made in to his skin from hitting his head.

"Hey, stop that," Niall scolds, holding Louis' head gently and lifting it up.

"Louis', c'mon mate," Liam sighs tiredly, looking at Louis, "No one broke up with anyone here. You're just freaking out over nothing. You are so used to being with him every minute of the day, that you think him being away for 5 seconds means he's already over you." 

Zayn shushes Liam and gives him a scolding look. He stands up from his seat and walks over to stand next to Louis, wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him in to his body, "Liam my dear, this boy is madly in love, for the first time might I add. His heart doesn't know how to handle being away from its soulmate." 

Niall giggles at them and places a hand on Louis back. Louis lifts his face away from his hands and looks at Zayn with a scowl, "Zayn, I've been in love before. For five years if you so kindly remember."

Zayn tuts and rubs Louis' back, shaking his head to Louis' comment, "Nah. You and I both know that what you had with your ex is nothing compared to what you have with Harry."

Louis hums happily and feels himself finally smile. At least he does have that to look upon.

 

The rest of the day is spent with Louis moping around the flat over Harry. The boys try to cheer him up with movies, video games and even beer - but his mind is distracted with confusion over his strange situation with Harry.

Louis checks his phone almost every five seconds to see if there is a missed call or even a missed text message. His phone remained blank all day and that only grows to Louis' frustration. He adores the background he has of Harry though. SO although he is not directly talking to the boy, the picture of Harry with flowers in his hair and wearing a sea foam green jumper is good enough to make him smile.

"Alright," Zayn calls out from his spot on the floor, "Think we are going to head out." Liam stands up from the ground first and offers his hands out for Zayn. Zayn smiles up at him and lets his body be pulled up by Liam. Niall frowns and holds his hands up, pouting when Liam and Zayn walk the other way and leave Niall to fend for himself.

"Yeah, it's late, think I'm going to crash," Louis offers weakly with a fake yawn, taking a few steps towards his bedroom.

Niall scoffs loudly and stands up. He walks over to where Liam and Zayn are standing behind the couch and decides to stand in between them and Louis. "It's only 10:30," he announces.

Louis looks at Niall and crosses his arms stubbornly over his chest, rolling his eyes, "Being a student football player is exhausting, Okay?" 

Louis turns to look at Liam for any sort of help, but he gets none. Liam starts laughing and walks over to the counter in the kitchen to grab his keys and then walks back over to Zayn's side, "I'm going to go with Zayn actually. You bore me when you're like this." 

Louis scoffs at Liam as he walks over to give him a hug. Then Zayn and Niall are saying goodbye, and soon enough Louis is standing in the middle of his flat all alone. He lets out a big sigh and walks over to the couch again, letting his body fall straight on to the cushion.

Louis reaches for the remote and changes the channel to something less boring. Friends comes on and he smiles to himself in remembering all those hours him and Harry spent watching the show. Harry has never seen it so the both of them had started over for the boy.

Louis sits watching the television for a few hours until his eyes are drooping so much he is having trouble staying awake. When he turns his head to look at the digital watch, it reads midnight. 

Louis sighs as he turns the tv off and gets up off the couch. He starts turning the lights off in the flat and is ready to go back in to his room when someone starts knocking on the door. Louis furrows his eyebrows and heads over there, opening up the door and widening his eyes at seeing who stands there.

 

Harry stands there with his head ducked down to his chest, causing his curly hair to fall in front of his face. His arms are wrapped tightly across his belly, and Louis can see his fingers digging in to his hips. Harry starts sniffling, and that is when Louis realizes he is recovering from crying.

Louis widens his eyes and takes a step towards Harry, carefully putting his hands on the back of Harry's shoulders, "Harry? What's wrong?" 

Harry shakes his head a few times, his curls bouncing from side to side before he slowly looks up. His eyes are loaded with tears, some falling down his cherry red face. His teeth are biting down on his bottom lip harshly, and there is a little bit of blood on the flesh. Louis hushes him gently and ushers him inside the flat, closing the door softly behind.

"I-I." Harry starts, but is cut off by his hiccups, "You're-You're mad at me." Harry stumbles out his words between every hiccup, but Louis can make out what he sys easily.

Louis gasp right away and pulls Harry's body close to his, resting his head on top of Harry's and burying his nose in the boy's curls, "Harry, I'm not mad at you. I could never. Where did you get that?"

Harry calms his breathing first by taking deep breaths. He blinks his eyes a few times and sniffs, looking sadly at Louis, "You told me you had to go, but you never came back. And you didn't talk to me all day. I-I thought you left me." 

Louis' heart clenches when he sees how broken and sad Harry looks. He begins cooing at the boy and goes to cup his face, peppering his tear stained cheeks with multiple kisses.He can not believe he let Harry go two days with thinking that. 

"Oh, baby. I didn't leave you. I could never. I just got scared that something happened from the night before that would make you want to have some space."

Harry closes his eyes, causing the tears forming in the corner of his eyes to fall down his cheek. He reopened them quickly, shaking his head no and giving a little sniff, "No I wanted you there. I just- I couldn't-" Harry stumbles over his words and frowns, getting cut off because he is not thinking coherently right now.

"What baby what?" Louis scoots closer to Harry's body and uses his thumb to pad the tears away that fall down Harry's face..

Harry sighs shakily and takes a slow step back from Louis, losing the gentle grip on his cheeks.  Harry bites his lip and looks back down again, but this time his face is holding a worried look. Louis starts making incoherent sounds as he is confused to what is going on, but when he notices where Harry's eyes are, he gulps.

They are trained on to his forearms, and when Louis looks carefully he can see red dampness in Harry's shirt from where he is pressing his arms up against the material. Louis gasps loudly and looks brokenly at Harry, feeling the tears in his eyes.

"Harry! What happened? Why did you do this?" Louis whines, gently grabbing on to Harry's wrist and frowning when he feel the boy flinch. Louis carefully pulls Harry's arms away from his body and looks down at the fresh marks all over.

Louis can not believe what he sees. Harry has two fingernail imprints on each forearm with a deep cut underneath the both of them from what looks to be from a thin, sharp object. Louis thought Harry was doing good with cutting. He hasn't seen any since their friends giving, and thats about two months.

But the doctor did warn that Harry may have some relapses in his dark times, and that Louis needs to be there to assure him he is okay. Louis bites his lip and feels his heart pained at the thought of Harry hurting himself. He hates knowing that a blade or a knife has made its way in to Harry's skin and left permeant bruises in his mind.

' _Why do you have to be so sad Harry Styles. You are seriously the greatest person in the world_ ' Louis thinks to himself.

Louis sighs and caresses Harry's arms to his chest, scooting his body closer until they were mere centimeters apart, "What happened, love?"

Harry sniffs and shrugs his shoulders, biting down on his lip and nervously looking at Louis, "I had a nightmare... About Max... I couldn't sleep because every time I closed my eyes I would see him. I was scared, and I couldn't find anything to bring me back from it. You-You were asleep."

Harry coughs his sobs and sighs, "I got scared that you were him. It was night time, and I couldn't sleep. I kept picturing it..I kept picturing it." Harry shakes his head and begins bawling again.

Louis lets go of Harry's arms to wrap his own around Harry's back. He cradles the boy close to his chest and slowly sit them down on the ground, pulling the boy in to the dip of his lap and rubbing safety and comfort on to his back. 

"What'd you picture?" Louis asks lowly.

Harry closes his eyes and leans his ear up against Louis' chest, his hands gripping on to Louis' shirt, "He forced me to...He choked me with _it_. Multiple times. I could never breath, and I thought i would pass out from lack of breathing."

Harry reopened his eyes and lets out a shaky breath, "Whenever. He would just throw himself in my mouth until _it_ was nearly down my throat, choking me with no way to get free. He'd grab my head and hold it down so I wouldn't be able to escape. And when he would come, it never went down right and I would end up choking on it and causing me to spit it up...He's only ever done it so extreme one time that it made me to faint." 

Louis hates when Harry tells him these things. He hates having to pull himself together to be strong for the boy. When he hears just how horrible Max was to Harry, Louis wants to cry. He wants to scream and he wants to yell of ever allowing someone to lay a hand on this precious boy. 

Harry is honestly amazing. He is so cute and bubbly. He is smart and charming. Louis does not understand how someone can spread his legs and damaged his body. Louis hates knowing that he has to sit there and listen to all this constant abuse Harry went through, and knowing he can not do anything to stop or prevent it from ever happening to him.

"I wanted to do it, Louis. It was just after that scared me. It reminded me. I mean you were so nice and satisfying, and you didn't even want me to because you didn't think I was ready. I've never had that. I have always had a person who forced my head down and never someone who looked at me with such caring eyes," Harry says slowly. moving his face up so he can see Louis.

"I thought you were Max, and I froze," Harry admits shamefully, "The nightmares seemed so real that I thought I had dreamt everything with you. I had to shower to make myself feel clean again. I didn't want to think that giving you a blow would taint my mind to Max."

Harry pauses for a moment and starts to cry again, burying his head back in to Louis' chest, "And When I saw you in the morning I didn't know what to do. I had already given my self the nail marks. I was trying to wake myself up from this nightmare, but didn't know that I was already awake." Harry's eyes are just waterfalls, tears continuously falling down his face, "You left and I got scared. You were never Max. And I hated how that he crept into my mind and could poison me with his presence. So I did this." Harry lifts up his arm to show Louis the two small cuts by his nail imprints.

Louis sighs and pulls Harry in closer, "Baby, listen to me. If you ever have night mares, wake me up okay? I don't want you to go through that alone. It's going to happen, but when it does I need you to let me know." Harry sighs and nods his head weakly. "M' serious. I can't have you going through this again, angel. You're doing so good, but when it gets tough for you to handle you need to let me know so I can make it easier, yeah?" 

Harry takes in a deep breath of Louis' warm scent and smiles weakly, closing his eyes and snuggling his head more, "Yeah." 

"Good," Louis replied, kissing the top of Harry's head.

Louis pats Harry's back and slowly starts to stand the both of them up. Harry opens his eyes and gets on to his feet in front of Louis, quickly leaning in to kiss his lips.

Louis smiles and grabs on to Harry's hand, lacing their fingers together and guiding them to his bedroom. Louis lays on his side of the bed and watches as Harry crawls in on the other side timidly.

They both lay on their sides facing each other. Louis leans to cup the side of Harry's face and pressing a gently kiss to his lips. Harry hums and feels Louis wrapping his arm across his waist and being pulled up against his chest.

Harry smiles right away and wrap his arms and legs around Louis body. He feels warm and safe again in the comfort of Louis' arms. His head is tucked under Louis' chin and he is breathing in straight from his scent so every part of Louis can seep its way in to Harry's pores.

 

And that is how they fall asleep that night. Completely wrapped in each other's arms like they properly should be.

 

-

 

It is around 4 in the morning when one of them wakes up.

Harry springs his body up in the bed when a vivid image of Max runs through his dreams. He grabs the pillow he was just laying on and brings it up to his face, crying straight in to it. He mumbles incoherently and screeches loudly at the pain he is feeling.

The pain is not physical pain that can be washed away with Neosporin or peroxide. This is the kind of pain in Harry's mind that is imbedded in to every of his brain so he relives every night mare over and over again.

He feels Max's hands all over his body right now. He feels Max's fingers digging bruises in to his skin. Those claws ripping open his thighs and abusing his love. The words are ringing through Harry's ears at a reminder of who is really is and who he really belongs to. 

The beatings. The abuse. The harsh words. The touching. The kissing. The fear. This all runs through Harry's head in this moment and causing every part of his body to ache and hurt. He needs a new pain. Needs something to distract him from his own tainted mind.

Harry throws the pillow across the room and stands up from the bed. His cries are loud and his sobs are broken. Harry heads straight for the washroom, making a ruckus as he keeps bumping in to everything he passes because he can not see straight. He turns the light on and his hands shakily move things around to find what he wants.

Louis' eyes open right away with the loud sounds Harry is making. He sees the empty side of the bed and the washroom light turned on. He can faintlly see Harry scrambling around through the crack of the door and hear his cries.

Louis panics right away and springs up from the bed. He runs in to the bathroom and stands straight in front of Harry, putting his hands out to prevent the boy from finding any razors or sharp objects. "No no no, you can do this You don't need to hurt yourself. You are stronger than that. Just let the tears out." 

Harry struggles as he tries to push past Louis, but in this state he is so weak. Louis' hands are on his shoulders trying to steady him, but Harry will not stop shaking. His tears are running down his face and he keeps trying to reach around the latter, "I can't. I can't. It's hurting me." 

Louis' heart melts seeing Harry struggling this internal battle with himself. HE starts cooing and yanks Harry in to his arms, holding him tightly in a hug. "Harry, I got you. I will always have you, my love. Breathe for me."

Harry stands there tensed as he lets the tears fall down. Louis rest his head on top of Harry's and starts playing with his curls in one hand and rubs Harry's back with the other. "You can do this, baby. Do it for me. Do it for yourself," Louis starts shushing Harry quietly and continuing to comfort him.

Harry's breathing starts to calm down some and he nods his head against Louis' chest. Louis whispers him an  _okay_ and guides them back to the bed. He crawls in on his side first and then brings Harry down on top of his body.

 

"I got you," Louis whispers as he feels Harry's body relax on top of his. Harry hums quietly and and digs his head straight in to the juncture of Loui' neck and shoulder. Louis smiles and wraps his arms tightly around Harry's lower back, pressing a kiss to the side of his head when he feels his teary hiccups. 

"See I got you, sunshine. I always have, and I always will." 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

Days start to go by better for Harry.

After Harry's episode and relapse, Louis enforces that Harry up his count in going to visit Dr. Gean. He used to visit just twice a week, but now he goes about every single day for an hour session. And Dr. Gean had prescribe new medication for Harry that helps him sleep better at night and will control his mood and temptations a bit better.

When Louis finds out about the new medicine, he grows worried for Harry. The fact that he has also had an episode and relapse makes Louis feel like Harry's recovery is taking a massive step back. But Dr. Gean has reassured that what happened with Harry is completely normal and is actually a great step to becoming healthier.

He told Louis that Harry broke open a wall that flushes all these emotions out from the boy. Once Harry told Louis about the scar on his hip, he was then able to express all that he's been hiding behind the wall he has built over the years.

Harry can now define the pure difference in his relation with Louis to the relation he had with Max.  Every pain, scar, cut, bruise that he received makes sense to him now that he opened the flood gate that Max indeed was intentionally trying to hurt him. Harry tried to block that all out because he hates that he would ever let himself get into a relationship with someone who would lay a hand on him. Then to let Max continue to use Harry's feeling for Louis to fuel his abuse even more.

"He just needed to let it out," Dr. Gean explains to Louis, "What he told you had triggered a crack in his wall, but the night you spent with him just caused it to come tumbling down. He had hid everything for such a long time that now because it's all coming out, it's overwhelming him. I think what I prescribed him is helping a bunch, but I think what you're doing is a big bonus. Yeah it's a cliche thing to say, but when you have been dragged down for so long and one person comes in to make everything feel so safe, it really can help a lot."

Dr Gean pauses and reaches over to grab some files from his drawer, "We re ran some scans on his brain to check the activity going on, and I must say he has improved a lot. If you look at this first x-Ray when it was taken back a while ago, the brain activity is completely filled with a blue-green color. This is what a diagnosed depressed brain looks like. Then we took another scan when he first started seeing me in January, wanna say mid January. If you look at these scans, you can see some yellow blotches throughout the brain. And if you compare them all to the one I took a few days ago, you can see the improvement from X-Ray 1 to X-Ray 3. The recent X-Ray shows a lot of yellow-orange blotches with only little glimpse of blue. This is what a non-depressed person's brain is supposed to look like. He is improving greatly, I think now it's just trying to manage all the emotions that're flowing out of him, and I think with my treatments, and you by his side, he will get through this quicker than ever. He has already showed much improvement in such a short amount of time. It's really a miraculously thing to watch. To see a hurt boy heal. Harry really is very lucky to have you Louis, you are making this all so possible for him."

 

-

 

Louis sighs the morning of Harry's birthday. It is still early in the morning and Harry resting heavily against the side of his body. Louis opens his eyes and looks up aas he starts twirling his fingers through Harry's curls.

He begins to think about all that he has planned for Harry today, and a smile grows on his face. Louis thinks it is about time to start getting ready so he turns his head to kiss Harry's forehead. He gently pulls Harry's off his body and slowly easies himself out of the bed, giggling quietly when Harry lets out a groan and curls in on himself. He walks over to the drawers and begins looking for clothes.

"What are you doing?" Harry whines, sitting himself up on the bed and rubbing his eyes. Louis turns his head and smiles, going back to finding clothes. Harry picks himself up off the bed and wraps his arms around Louis' neck from behind and drapes his body on his back.

Louis laughs and stands up straight, bringing his arms behind his body to wrap around Harry, "I need you to get dressed. Have somewhere I need you to be." 

Harry groans annoyed and kisses Louis' neck. He picks his body off of Louis and walks over to the washroom to clean himself up. He doesnt feel the need to shower right now considering he took one last night, so he just freshens himself with lotion and body spray. 

He ties his hair up in a loose bun as he pulls his black skinnies over his legs and a white t shirt over his torso. Since it is February and still a bit chilly he wraps himself in his long, black cardigan and clads his feet in his tan suede boots.

When he walks out Louis smiles from his spot by the bed. His hair is in a messy fringe across his forehand. He wears black skinnies with adidas white high tops. His white shirt is clingy on to his small chest with a jean jacket covering him.  

Louis shuffles his feet to Harry and cups his face, "Hi, baby."

"Where we going?" Harry ask right away, pouting his lips at Louis in hopes of giving him to spill the details.

Louis leans in to kiss Harry's cheek then moves his hands to instead connect his and Harry''s fingers together. He starts to lead them out the room when he says, "I'll show you." 

 

Louis drives Harry to the University's green garden right outside of campus. The place is covered in green grass with a variety of different flower patches that students are growing. The trees are of different sorts, some even growing fruits. Within the patches of colorful flowers is a handmade river that flows to a bigger pond out behind all the flowers with a rock waterfall. ([Flower Park](http://eskipaper.com/images/flower-park-1.jpg))

They get out the car with the day still hidden behind the moon in the sky. Louis jogs over to the passenger side of the car and quickly opens the door for Harry, offering him a hand and pulling him out carefully.

Louis holds Harry's hand in one hand while he has a box for Harry's present in the arm of the other. Louis starts to walk them both towards the garden out in front when he notices Harry's slow and languish movements. Louis smiles as he stops to let Harry catch up with their arms, and when he does Louis wraps his arm around Harry's waist and walks them slower.

Harry is still adjusting to being awake this early and keeps yawning like a kitten. His  stray hairs are messy around his head and he looks like a tired puppy with his eyes barely open. Luis leads them further in to the little garden area until he is on top of one of the hills.

He stands Harry in front of him and smiles as he looks past the boy. Harry has his head ducked a little while continuing to rub his tired eyes with his hands. Louis moves his eyes back over to Harry and giggles, leaning in to peck his nose.

"Harry, look," Louis whispers, pointing behind Harry's body.

Harry squints his eyes and slowly turns his body around, gasping as he finally lets his eyes survey the whole garden out in front of him. Louis watches his reaction with a proud smile. He walks closer to Harry's back until it hits his chest, and he wraps his arms around Harry's belly, pressing light kisses to his neck.

The sun is start to slowly peak through the trees. The orange in the sky giving in a warm glow to the area. The water in the river is a crystal clear blue and makes the rainbows of flowers look fresher and more beautiful. Tulips, roses, lilies, dasiies, hollies, chrysanthemums, all flowers known to made in this flower park.

"Hey," Louis whispers, twisting Harry in his arms and holding his hand in between their bodies. Harry looks up in to Louis' eyes with a smile on his lips and tears in his eyes, in complete awe that Louis had brought them here. Louis reaches down to grab the box and gently places it in Harry's arms, smiling at the boy, "Open it." 

Harry lets out a happy breath and laughs. He quickly wipes his eyes and opens the box in his hands. He peaks inside and then gasps as he looks back up at Louis, more tears starting to roll down his face.

"LOUIS," Harry screeches as he pulls out Canon EOS 5D photography camera. Harry is in shock as he sets the box in Louis' hands as he delicately holds the camera. His jaw is dropped and eyes wide as he turns the device over and over again to get a look at every single feature on this camera.

"What-Why-" Harry stumbles, looking up at Louis and smiling. Louis giggles at his reaction and quickly leans in to kiss his lips, pulling back and setting the box down on the ground.

"It's to capture perfect moments so you have them forever," Louis says shyly, grabbing the camera from Harry and bringing it up to his eyes as he turns it on. "Smile my love." 

"Noooo," Harry laughs wetly, the tears staining his cheeks as his smile is bright on his lips. He shyly hides his face behind his hand and uses the other one to block himself from the camera. Louis giggles when he sees the blush on Harry's cheeks and gets ready to take the photo of his beautiful boy. 

 _Click_... 

"See now this-" Louis says proudly, bringing the camera screen down to admire the photo, "This is a photo of a boy who is in a place that's almost as equally as beautiful as he is. And he is so happy that he finally got a camera to capture all the things that radiate his beauty." Louis smiles and turns the camera over to Harry, smiling when he sees his blush and tears, "Take your first photo."

Harry bites his lip and nods, wiping a tear from his eye as he grabs the camera in his hands. "Okay," he whispers. Harry shakily brings the camera up to his eye and faces the lens over in the direction of the flower park with the sun rising in the distance. 

He sticks his tongue out and clicks the button, giggling when he pulls away to see the photo. He smiles at the beautiful warm sunsets contrasting with the bright pretty flowers on the ground. He wraps the camera strap around his neck and turns towards Louis. Harry sits his bum down on the ground and giggles when Louis follows suit right across from him.

Louis watches him the warm eyes and a soft smile. Harry bushes when he notices that he is being watched and ducks his head down. He bites his lip and pushes a stray hair behind his ear and looks back up at Louis. He smiles brightly at Louis, his cute dimples popping out on each cheek and is ready to speak when Louis cuts him off.

"I love you, Harry," he blurts out, still in a warm daze.

Harry's eyes widen right away as he freezes straight in his spot. This is the first time he has ever truly heard those words being said to him. It feels like honey in his heart and love in his blood. He feels like a completely different person knowing that someone like him can be loved.

Because Harry is loved by someone. And not just by anyone, but by someone that Harry wants to be loved by. He is loved by someone who saved him and makes him feel comfortable in his own skin. He feels happy and beautiful right now. He feels like one of the flowers out in the park and that he is the prettiest of them all just by hearing three simple words.

_Louis. Louis Tomlinson loves Harry. Harry Styles._

Harry doesn't even know what to say. He is in complete shock to formulate any words to reply to Louis. He doesn't notice the dropped smile on Louis' face and the way he starts to shift uncomfortably at the silence Harry has brought upon by his shocked state.

Louis bites his lip and continues to look at Harry slightly amused and slightly nervous. Harry then brings the camera up to his face again and takes a quick picture of Louis' face, giggling when he sets the camera back down.

Louis relaxes and starts to laugh, scratching the back of his neck, "What was that for?" 

Harry moves the camera to hang around his back as he scoots himself closer to Louis' body. He sits himself up and plops in to Louis' lap, straddling his waist as he moves his legs behind Louis' back. Louis arms go straight to Harry's waist and he looks up at Harry as the boy starts to smile goofily again.  

"It's a picture perfect memory. You told me that you love me," Harry says lightly, tears in his eyes. He wraps his arms around Louis' neck and moves his head forward until their foreheads are resting against one another's, "I love you, too."

Harry moves his face lower so he can capture Louis' lips in a sweet kiss. He lets theirs mouths move together so easily as he feels Louis' tongue start to prod its way between his closed lips. Harry giggles and sucks in Louis' tongue, loving the way he can still taste the fresh mint of both their toothpaste.

Louis pulls back moments later and smiles at Harry. He quickly kisses his nose and then ushers him to get off his lap. Harry stands up and holds on to his camera as Louis starts to lead the way through the flower park once the sun is fully up in the sky.

They follow the trail along the river and stop so Harry can take pictures of the flowers next to him. Louis keeps an arm wrapped around Harry's waist and points out things he should take pictures of. Harry points the camera up ahead towards the river then up above of the tree's leaves. 

Then Harry starts to take pictures of Louis' face and his body. Whenever Louis is bending down to admire a flower Harry will snap a picture. Or whenever Louis is walking ahead because he finds something fascination, Harry will snap a picture.

"Stop taking pictures of me," Louis laughs when Harry puts the camera right close to Louis' face and clicks the button. He tosses his hands up and tries to defeat the lens, but Harry easily gets a picture of Louis' laughing face.

Harry rolls his eyes and giggles, handing the camera to Louis and continuing to walk down the sidewalk, "You're just so pretty. I like taking pictures of you." 

Louis blushes and quickly pulls the camera up to his face to take a picture of the side of Harry's face with all the flowers in the background. He smiles to himself and lens over to kiss Harry's cheek, reaching the camera out to take a photo of that. 

 

-

 

After a couple of hours spending time in the park and taking pictures of one another, they finally head back to have lunch at Harry's place.

Louis opens the front door with a smirk on his face as he lets Harry through first. Harry freezes when he steps inside and sees his whole place decorated for his birthday. Blown balloons are scattered all along the ground. 

There is a big  _Happy Birthday_ banner hanging above Harry's TV, and there are various colorful stringers hanging from the ceiling of the room with confetti everywhere.

"Louis, I'm only turning 19, it doesn't require all of this," Harry teases, walking a few paces forward and then turning around to look at Louis with a smile. 

Louis rolls his eyes and pulls Harry in to his side, kissing the side of his face, "Hey, it's your last year as a teenager my love. You must embrace it." Harry giggles as he places his head on Louis' shoulder, smiling fondly at Louis, "Plus, I love you so I have to make everything for you over the top."

Harry bites his lip and blushes. He moves his eyes down as he repeats those words in his head and mumbles those words to himself. He honestly still can not believe Louis said he loved him just this morning. It feels very fairytale romance to have those three words circulating through his mind all day.

Louis leads Harry over to the dining table and pulls the chair out for him. Harry sits down and Louis runs to the kitchen to grab the bag he left there and brought it over to Harry, "Open it." 

Harry sighs as he takes the bag in his lap, "Louis-" Harry tries to protest, but Louis crouches down in between Harry's legs and kisses his lips.

"Just open it dear. I got to start cooking lunch soon," Louis says with a smile, placing his hands on Harry's thighs and kissing his cheek.

Harry widens his eyes and gasp, "You're cooking for me? Have you ever cooked before?," Harry giggles when Louis hits his leg playfully before standing up on his feet. 

"No," Louis snorts, sitting down in the chair next to Harry's, "But i figured if I were to try for my first time I would do it for you. So don't laugh at me. I'm making my Mum's special." 

Harry bites his lip and blushes. He shakes his head fondly and goes back to the present, beginning to pull the tissue paper out of the bag. Harry feels around until a rough leathery surface reaches his fingertips. He grabs on to the item and pulls it out to be a brown journal with an antique anchor embroiled in the bottom left corner.

Harry gasps in awe as he dances his fingers along the stitching of the anchor, looking up at Louis curiously, "Why an anchor?" 

Louis smiles at Harry and places his hands on Harry's thighs again, "Well it means a lot. I think the one that caught to me was that it represented an end to a long journey, but also hope in future existence."  

Harry blushes and leans in to kiss Louis' lips right away, cupping his face and nuzzling their noses together. Louis smiles and kisses Harry's lips again before pulling back and standing on his feet. "Lemme cook for you now. Go off in the living room while I make you the best meal EVER."

Louis kisses the top of Harry's head and walks in to the kitchen to prepare the meal. Harry watches him go with a bite to his lip before he picks up his journal and camera, walking over to sit on the couch. He places the items next to him on the cushion and blows out air, smiling happily down to his lap.

His phone starts ringing from his pocket, and Harry picks it up to see his mom calling. He cheers quietly to himself as he presses answer, smiling brightly as he greets her, "Hi, mummy."

_"Happy Birthday baby boy."_

"Mum," Harry groans, dropping his head on the cushion, "Don't call me that."

 _"Hey, you are still my baby. Even at nineteen."_ Anne teases, _"What did you get dear?"_

Harry smiles to himself as he remembers the box his family had sent him yesterday. Anne bought him a pair of new shoes to add to his already growing collection. Robin bought him some new cologne that was a bit feminine than most because it had a fruity sent. Harry remembers the day over break when he pointed it out at the store. And Gemma got Harry a ring with dancing bears embodied around the band and told Harry that she has a matching one.

Harry smiles when his eyes land on the two presents Louis got him sitting right next to him. He picks up the journal with one hand and opens the pages, "Louis got me a photography camera, and a journal with an anchor. And he took me to this flower park with bunch of flowers and a cute river. It was really pretty, mum."

 _"I remember him asking me about the camera,"_ Anne notes more to herself before she chirps up, _"The park sounds lovely though. What's the best part of your day then? Anything else going on?"_

Harry bites back his smile and cocks his head back to see Louis working the stove. Harry blushes and turns forward again, lowering his voice, "Well, Louis told me that he loves me. Probably the best thing about today," Harry sighs dreamily and slumps against the cushions, "But he's making me lunch right now and he's never cooked before. Quite an amazing day."

 _"That is just too adorable,"_ Anne coo, causing Harry to blush, _"Well enjoy the rest of your day, honey. Hope you bring Louis by soon.."_

"Yes of course," Harry giggles as he hears Louis rummaging through the plates in the cabinet, "Alright, mum. I think Louis is almost done. Bye, love you."

"Love you more, baby. See you soon."

 

-

 

"Ta-Da, " Louis cheers, placing a plate in front of Harry. Harry raises his eyes - impressed - about how beautifully displayed the food is in front of him. Louis quickly rounds the table and tables his spot across from Harry, smiling proudly, "It's chicken wrapped in Parma ham stuffed with mozzarella cheese and a side of some homemade mash."

Harry looks at Louis and starts giggling, using his knife to cut through the chicken, "You could call it something you know? Like parma chicken or something easier." 

Louis shrugs his shoulders at Harry. He intently watches as the boy slowly cuts his food. Harry looks up and raises an eyebrow, giggling when Louis looks expectedly at the boy. Harry huffs and finally forks a piece of chicken, running it through his mash before popping it in his mouth. 

"Wow," Harry exclaims, "This is actually good Louis." Harry praises Louis and starts feeding himself more food with  happy smile on his face.

Louis scoffs playfully and stabs his chicken, accusingly pointing it at Harry, "As if I were going to disappoint." 

Harry shakes his head and giggles, moving his foot under the table to wrap around Louis' ankle, "Never." 

Louis smiles and blows a kiss to Harry's direction. He laughs when Harry blushes and stuffs a bite in to his mouth. They start to eat in a comfortable silence as Harry's keeps his foot hooked around Louis' ankle.

"You talk to your mum?" Louis asks after awhile. Harry looks up and nods at Louis, smiling at him. "Awesome, what did she have to say? Anything good?"

Harry giggles and wipes his mouth with his napkin, moving his foot up and down Louis' calf for affection, "No. She just wanted to say Happy Birthday to me. And about visiting her."

"You should," Louis agrees. He points his fork over at Harry and smiles at the boy when he feels Harry's other foot come wrap around the same ankle, "Spend more time with them. And me too, with my own family." Louis coughs, "We spend a lot of time together."

Harry takes another bite of chicken and laughs at Louis, "Yeah you're right, but I'm not complaining about the time I spend with you."

Louis smirks at Harry. Harry giggles innocently and plants his hands on the table, leaning over and smiling when Louis does the same. Their lips meet in a sweet kiss in the middle, and Harry hums contently when he can feel Louis move his mouth rhythmically against his own.

 

-

 

Harry's birthday draws to an end, and the two boys head in to Harry's bedroom for the night.

After lunch Louis and Harry met up with the boys so they can see Harry for his birthday. They bought him gift cards to some clothing stores and even pitched in some money to get Harry a new bracelet. 

When they finished the lads, Louis took Harry to the campus bakery. Since he did not make Harry dessert and can not bake, he decided to buy the boy a cute cupcake. He put a candle in the middle of the icing and softly sang Harry happy birthday, while taking out the camera and snapping photos of the adorable birthday boy.

Louis takes his shirt and pants off and crawls in to bed with just his boxers on. Harry blushes at Louis laying out on the bed and then walks over to the washroom to do his nightly routines before bed. He takes a quick shower with only rubbing his body twice with his vanilla and kiwi soap. He coats his hair in a warm coconut flavor and shaves his leg bare again.

He steps out the shower and grabs one of his mint colored towels. He dries off his hair before doing the same to his body. Harry then walks over to the mirror and admires his naked body in the reflection, biting down on his lips as he turns to the side to admire his bum.

He blushes and shakes his head. He brought a pair of boy short panties to wear to bed since he is starting to feel more comfortable in his own skin. He pulls the panties up his legs and lets the waistline slap against his hips.

The boy short undies are simple black that come down just past his groin. It covers the majority of his bum, but the bottoms of his cheeks do pop out just a little. Harry smiles and rubs some cotton candy lotion on to his legs and arms, grabbing his oversized monkey pajama shirt to throw on his torso.

Harry finally strolls out the room with a shy look on his face. He sees Louis perched on the edge of the bed with his legs slightly open and his eyes focused on his phone. Harry takes in a deep breath as he walks over to where Louis is, standing in between his legs and letting the tiny droplets of water from his curls land on Louis' thigh.

Louis tosses his phone to the side and looks up at Harry when he notices the freshly smooth thighs in front of his face. He offers the boy a smile when he notices the nervous look on Harry's face. 

He goes to say something, but then Harry is crowding his body up against Louis chest and cupping his face. He arches his body down as he feels Louis arch up, crashing their lips together in a hungry kiss.

Louis lets out a moan right away when Harry's body is pushing up against his. Louis' arms wrap around the back of Harry's waist and pulls him impossibly closer than before. Harry puts more force in to the next kiss and ends up pushing Louis back on  to the bed with his own body falling forward on the latter. 

Harry lets his legs rest on either side of Louis' hips as he pushes his tongue through the tight hole of Louis' slightly parted lips. Harry starts running his hands up and down Louis' chest, using one finger to tweak Louis' nipple then letting his palm rest right on top of Louis' growing bulge.

Louis moans loudly and Harry swallows it down with his next kiss, licking all over the walls in his mouth and tasting his minty toothpaste. Harry's body moves on its own accord as his hips start to rock back and forth on top of Louis. Their groans get louder when Harry's bum is massaging right over Louis' bulge, only driving him more mad.

Louis moans when he feels more heat to his groin and he knows he needs to stop this before it goes any further. Harry's body moving on top of his is enough to make him come right away, but it is not the time for them to be doing stuff like this. Harry just gave Louis a blow job not that long ago and that did not turn out quite well.

"Harry," Louis moans in an attempt to stop him, trailing his hands up Harry's back and feeling him shiver under the touch. Harry hums lightly and moves his lips to Louis' neck, trailing kisses up until he meets his lips again and pushes his tongue in Louis' mouth. Louis keens at the feeling and melts against Harry, but then Harry's hands are traveling down his chest again, and then he starts to grip the waistline of Louis' boxers. 

 _Ok no_.

"Harry," Louis yelps as he pulls his face to the side and hearing Harry whine as his lips hit the side of his mouth. Louis props his elbows behind his back and arches himself, "You don't have to do this babe."

Harry puts his hands flat on the mattress and pouts at Louis, his lips extra pink and plump, "I want to though. I need you so badly." Louis smiles and moves his hand up to Harry's cheek to push back one of his lose wet curls.

He giggles almost shyly, "You want me?" 

Harry nods his head desperately, his curls bouncing in front of his face and causing Louis to giggle. Harry's pout continues, "Yeeessss," Harry whines, "I love you, and You love me and-" 

Louis starts giggling and flops back down on the bed, holding Harry tightly on top of him and starts singing, "And we're a happy fam-I-ly, with a great big hug," he squeezes Harry tight in his arms, "and a kiss from me to you," Louis leans up and kisses Harry's lips that are giggling, "Won't you say you love-me-too," Louis pinches Harry's cheeks and kisses his lips again.

Harry's laugh is soft and cute. He buries his head agains Louis' neck and kisses his shoulder. He pulls back and smiles, rolling off the boy and instead snuggling up to his side, humming when Louis lifts his arm up for Harry. 

"I do. I love you," Harry whispers, resting his ear on Louis' shoulder.

"Good," Louis hums, rubbing his hand up and down Harry's back, "So maybe we will another night. When it's for sure that you're ready, okay?" 

Harry closes his eyes and smiles, letting out a sigh and tightening his arm around Louis' stomach, "Louis, I'm ready to have sex with you. I just told you that I wanted you." 

Louis blushes and bites down on his lip, smiling as he watches Harry's sleepy face, "Okay well maybe I need to be ready, yeah?"

"Oh really?" Harry teases. He opens his eyes and places his forearm on Louis' chest so he can shift himself to look Louis in the eye. "Coming from the boy who told me that he's sexually frustrated over not having slept with me yet?" 

Louis laughs and shakes his head. He leans up to kiss Harry's lips and then pats him to lay back down on his chest, "Okay, don't tease," Louis jokes, "I just wasn't expecting you to be ready any time soon. Plus, you make me horny super fast so knowing that you're willing now just freaks me out love." 

Harry laughs softly and closes his eyes again, feeling Louis' free hand coming to connect with the one draped over his stomach. "Hey touché," Harry mumbles.

They laugh to themselves until they quietly start to shimmer down in their spots. Their bodies start to relax as they lay in each other's arms. The only thing heard is the soft breathing from the two and an occasional car driving by the flat.

Louis honestly doesn't exactly know why he turned Harry down from sex. He thinks back to when Harry gave Louis a blow job. Everything was fine that night, but in the morning is when Harry had flashbacks about Max.

Louis is terrified that when they actually have sex that Harry will have the same reaction, and Louis doesn't want that. He wants to make sure Harry is more mentally ready so they do not have a repeat of Harry having an episode about remembering Max.

 Louis then starts to think about Harry's desperation about them having sex just minutes before laying down, and he begins giggling out of nowhere.

Harry squeezes Louis' hand that he is holding and starts to groan loudly, burying his head in to Louis' chest, "Why are you laughing?"

Louis smiles at Harry's low raspy tired voice. He wraps his arms fully around Harry's body and yanks him up so he is laying fully on his body. Harry giggles and keeps his head tucked in Louis' neck.

Louis shakes his head fondly and kisses the back of Harry's curls, laying his hands flat on Harry's back. "I'm just so madly - deeply in love with you Harry that I just denied to have sex with you."

Harry pulls his head back and cracks his eyes open to look down at Louis. He starts giggling when Louis is tiredly looking at him with a goofy smile.

 "Well I'm in love with a boy who just sang me Barney," Harry teases with a smile, leaning forward so their noses rub against each other, "And who also just denied sex to a very horny Harry." 

Harry leans all the way and presses a quick kiss to Louis' lips, giggling when Louis playfully bit his lip. Harry pulls back and leans his head over Louis', curls falling down in his face.

 "It's a win-win my dear love," Louis smiles, brushing Harry's hair behind his head and cupping his face, "Two dummies in love."

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware!! (-;

Louis lays sideways on the couch with his back against the armrest. Harry is sat in between his legs with his back up against Louis' chest. Louis watches the television while Harry is writing down in his new journal that Louis had given him for his birthday. 

Harry leans back sometimes and rests his head on Louis' shoulder, tapping the pen to his mouth as he thinks. Louis smiles and kisses the side of his face, tightening his arms that are wrapped around Harry's belly before going back to the television. 

 "Baby?" Louis questions quietly, furrowing his eyebrows.

Harry drops his pen and journal on his lap. He leans his head back again on Louis' shoulder and turns his face to look up at Louis, giving him a lazy smile, "Hmm.?"

"Go on a date with me," Louis says, moving his eyes to Harry's, "The 22nd."

Harry rolls his eyes and giggles at Louis. One hand cups the side of Louis' jaw while the other brings the pen to his mouth, biting down on the cap, "Louis, you don't have to ask me. We already said I love you."

Louis bites his lip and smiles. His arms tighten around Harry and pulls him closer to his chest, nuzzling his face to the side of Harry's, "Yesss, but I'm old fashion. I'm going to take you on a date, and declare you as my official boyfriend. Not some lame way where I blurt it out in the bathroom."

"That _was_ very romantic," Harry teases, turning his head more and kissing Louis' lips quickly, "Fine," he agrees.

 

-

 

They both decide to get ready at their own place.

Louis insists to Harry that he will do a proper first date and pick Harry up from his flat. Despite the fact that Louis has received a blow job and an  _i love you_ from the boy, he really wants to do this boyfriend thing right. He wants Harry to have the best date ever and be asked in the sweetest way ever to be Louis' boyfriend.

Liam is helping Louis get ready for the date. First he informs Louis to go take a shower because he should smell fresh when he sees Harry, and he advises that he washes his body at least twice. While Louis showers Liam decides to pick Louis' out fit for him.

He pulls out Louis' signature black skinnies and a pair of black shoes. He rummages around Louis' closet for one of his nicer shirts and smiles when he spots a collared button up shirt that has blue stripes as the design. 

Louis quickly changes in to his outfit while Liam starts to work on his hair. He runs it under the blow dryer and gets it dry before quiffing it back in a nice hairstyle. Louis smiles as he admires himself in the mirror. He has some stubble on along his jaw, and he runs a hand over it. He sprays some cologne on his body and bids a Liam a goodbye as he heads out to Harry's.

Louis gets to Harry's front door in a fast blur. He stands there and shifts on both his feet in excitement. He is nervous but also so over joyed that this is the first time him and Harry are going on a proper date.

Harry opens the door wide and smiles cheekily at Louis, biting his lip as he admires Louis in his outfit. Louis nearly falls to his knees when he sees how ethereal Harry looks in his outfit. He looks like a goddess is what Louis concludes to.

Louis' eyes start at his feet, smiling when Harry is wearing his new tan boots Anne got him for his birthday. Then Louis moves his eyes up to Harry's legs, licking his lips when he sees those long legs being squeezed in to a pair of tight black skinnies. Louis wonders what Harry is wearing under those pants, but he bites his lip to keep his mind clear.

Then his eyes travel to Harry's torso. He is wear a peach colored blouse that is a little bit see through and Louis can see Harry's faint tattoos through the material. Harry has the top two buttons undone exposing his chest tattoos, and a cross necklace is laying in between his two pecs. Louis eyes continue up and he loves the way the peach shirt compliments Harry's milky skin, and how his wonderful curls are extra curly today and falling right under his ear.

Louis is so in love. 

 "Hi, my beautiful love," Louis greets happily. He pulls his hands from behind his back and hands Harry a cluster of purple Aster flowers. He remembers reading about they are a talisman of love and a symbol of love and trust. 

Harry smiles and grabs the flowers with a big smile. He brings them up to his nose and smells them sweetly. He looks up to Louis and leans in to kiss his lips, but Louis turns his face causing Harry to kiss his cheek.

"Looouuu," Harry whines, pouting like an adorable frog.

"It's not the end of the night love, be patient," Louis giggles. Harry huffs and quickly sets the flowers in a vase with water. He reaches for his wallet and keys and meets Louis at the door again. Louis smiles as he holds his arm out for Harry, smiling when Harry shyly loops his arm through. "You ready babe?" Louis asks.

Harry bites his lip and nods, following Louis out the complex, "Yes," He cheers excitedly, "Never been on a first date before."

"Well be prepared," Louis teases, opening the door to his truck and ushering Harry inside, "You shall see the wonders of a proper date Louis Tomlinson will give."

Harry giggles as Louis closes his door and runs around to get in the drivers side. Harry squeals happily in his seat and starts to bounce like a child. Louis rolls his eyes fondly and reaches a hand over the console to hold Harry's hand, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing his knuckles.

Harry blushes at the gesture and rest up against the head rest, looking out the window as Louis starts driving them down the road. After a few minutes of riding in silence with the soft melodies of Stevie Knicks on the CD, Louis pulls up to restaurant that is bricked in black. 

"17 Black?" Harry questions.

Louis hums as he pulls in to the lot. He finds a spot in the front row and parks his car there, turning to look at Harry with a smile, "Yeah, it is brand new. They just built it a few months ago. Great reviews."

Harry nods his head and unbuckling his seat belt when Louis quickly rushes out of his seat and out the car. Harry laughs quietly to himself as Louis opens the car door for him, holding out his head and smiling when Harry laces their fingers together. 

Louis leads them inside and offers his name for the reservation. They follow the lady throughout the isles of the place and admire what is around. To the left of the hostess is a big bar area with different taps of beers and a sushi bar. Straight ahead and to the right is the actual restaurant. It is covered in a velvety red cloth and the lights are dimmed low.

Harry and Louis arrive at their table in a back room that is surrounded by different racks of wine. There is a fine white clothe over the round table with a tiny candle and a single rose in a vase. Louis pulls the chair out for Harry and lets the boy sit down, seeing him blush at the gesture and laughing.

"Fancy," Harry giggles, pushing himself closer to the table as Louis sits across from him, "Why this place?"

Louis shrugs his shoulders as he hands Harry a menu, "Zayn says his Uncle is a manager here and that he recommends it." 

Harry nods his head and starts looking over what he wants to order. Louis starts by ordering a glass of red wine for the each of them and a bruschetta as an appetizer. For their meals Harry gets the tilapia with rice as the side and Louis gets a fliet with mash on the side.

When their food comes they quickly start eating, aimlessly talking about nonsense. Harry's blushing under the attention Louis is giving him, being called cute and beautiful every five seconds as his heart beating faster. His foot then goes over to Louis' ankle and hooks around him, rubbing his boot up and down Louis' leg slyly.

"I love you, Harry," Louis then blurts out, after taking a bite of his steak and sipping his wine. He looks over at Harry and smiles warmly, propping his elbow on the table and resting his head dreamily in his hands. 

"Looou," Harry whines, using his other foot to lightly hit Louis' leg before hooking it around his ankle.

"M' serious," Louis whines, reaching his hand over the table to lace their fingers together, "You make me have butterflies. All the time."

"You make smile," Harry says lowly, feeling a smile on his face and a blush on his cheeks. He shyly looks down at the table and pushes a curl behind his ear as he bites his lip, "Everyday with something new you say or do. I always end up smiling," Harry looks up at Louis and blinks, "Like tonight."

"Good," Louis whispers, kissing the back of Harry's hand, "I only ever want to see you smile."

Harry giggles cutely and shakes his head, eyes looking timidly at the rose in the middle of the two, "Well as long as i'm with you then I'll always be smiling."

"Sap," Louis jokes.

Harry looks up and squints his eyes playfully, "You love it."

Louis nods his head agreeingly, squeezing Harry's hand and wrapping his free leg around Harry's, "That I do." Louis lets go of Harry's hand and shifts himself on the couch so he can pull something out of his pocket. Harry eyes him questionably and then frowns when Louis pulls out a box and hands it to him across the table.

"Louis, what's this?" Harry whines, childishly grabbing the box and fiddling it with his hands.

"Just open it, baby." 

Harry blushes and nods. He bites his lip and opens the box, gasping when he sees what is inside. He carefully pulls out a silver chain necklace with a heart pendant. Harry smiles as he opens the pendant up and sees a picture of him and Louis kissing at the flower park just a few weeks ago for his birthday.  

Harry blushes as he puts the necklace around his neck and lets his fingers dance around the chain until he is holding the pendant in his hand, looking up at Louis with a smile, "What's this for?"

"I love you," Louis easily says, "So now if I am not around you or something, you'll always have apart of my love with you wherever you go." Louis blushes shyly and shrugs, "A bit of a reminder I suppose."

Harry giggles to himself as he ducks his head down to look at the pendant. He looks back up at Louis and reaches across to hold his hand, feeling happy tears in his eyes, "I love you. More than words can describe."

"Not as much as I love you," Louis says stubbornly, shaking his head.

Harry twists his lips in thought, "Debatable."

Louis raises an eyebrow at Harry and leans on the table, "Are you challenging me Styles?"

"Possibly," Harry test, smirking at Louis and leaning back in his chair, "But I know you're stubborn so it won't be much of a fight."

Louis laughs and nods his head, letting go of Harry's hand and leaning back in the chair, "Now that's my boy. Know me so well."

Harry bites his lip and blushes, shyly asking, "So does this officially mean we are boyfriends?"

Louis nods, "You betcha, _boyfriend_."

 

-

 

They arrive back to Harry's flat quickly. Louis opens the front door for Harry and right when he closes it behind the boy, he is being pinned up against the wall. Harry pushes his body up against Louis' and cups his face, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Louis'. Louis hums right away and moves his hands to Harry's back, running them up and down his spine as he starts to prod his tongue between Harry's lips.

Louis pulls Harry in closer to his chest and fist his hands against Harry's shirt. He continues licking around Harry's mouth and kisses away the moan that Harry ushers out. Their lips easily move easily together at a bruising pace. Harry pulls on Louis' hair and pushes his leg up against Louis' hip, prompting him to do something more with despearate whines.

"Louis," Harry moans, feeling Louis' dry lips trail over to Harry's neck. "Please." 

Louis move his hand down to hold under Harry's thigh. His lips are working hard on Harry's neck and sucking on the sensitive skin, lapping his tongue around and blowing cool air on the area when he notices a bruising purple mark.  He continues kissing up Harry's neck when Louis gets his other hand to hold Harry's other thigh and lifts him up around his waist, moving his hands to Harry's bum.

Harry squeals loudly, biting down on his lip as he wraps his legs tightly around Louis' back. His hands fist in Louis' hair as he searches for Louis' mouth and starts kissing his lips again. Louis hums and pushes himself off the wall. He starts walking towards Harry's room and the when his knees hit the mattress, he gently lays Harry down on his back.

He kisses the boy at this angle for a few seconds before he is crawling on top of him and straddling his waist. He moves his hands to the side of Harry's face and pushes a curl back while leaning in to continue kissing his lips. 

Harry's hands trail down Louis' back until they get under his shirt, gripping the material and pulling back from the kiss so Louis' shirt is off. Harry hums and leans up to kiss around Louis' nipple, letting his hands trail down Louis' stomach until they reach the waist line of his pants.

Louis goes back in to kiss Harry's lips again, getting his fingers to work fast on Harry's buttons until they were all done. Harry lifts his back off the bed and lets Louis slide his shift off his shoulder, shivering when Louis trails his lips down Harry's neck to his  bare shoulder.

Louis then pulls back hastily and stands up. Harry opens his eyes and frowns, but then smiles when he sees Louis taking his pants off. So Harry does the same to himself and throws them on the ground until he is just left in his panties. 

Louis in his boxers stands at the end of the bed, looking down at Harry's exposed body and licking his lips when he sees what panties Harry is wearing. They are pink lace panties that show through Harry's skin. Their is white stitching along the lining and a cute bow at the top.

Louis groans and plops his body back on top of Harry, wrapping his arms under Harry's back and letting their lips connect again. Harry mewls when he feels Louis bite down on his lip and sticking his tongue through, beginning to wrap his legs around Louis' waist. 

Louis' hips start grinding on top of Harry's and they both moan at the growing friction of their bulges rubbing up against each other. Harry moves his hands down Louis' strong back until they slip under Louis' boxers. Harry's hands cup each of Louis' bum cheeks and he squeezes them harshly before yanking them down Louis' muscular legs.

Louis moans as Harry pants are tickling his ear. He moves his lips back to Harry's neck and starts kissing his exposed skin as Harry continues to shudder. Louis bites down on Harry's ear and kisses the underside, feeling Harry grab his hands and placing them on his groin. 

"Ta-take mine off," Harry stutters, rocking his body under Louis' as he feels Louis' hand grip the thin material of his panties. 

Louis stops kissing and pulls back from Harry's neck. He bites his lip as he surveys Harry's face, seeing if there is any hesitation or doubt. He doesn't. And his nerves only grow more in thinking about what this night could possible lead to with the way Harry is acting.

"Ha-Harry?" Louis questions, cupping the side of Harry's jaw gently.

 "Please, Louis, "Harry begs, wrapping his legs around Louis' waist and and gripping his biceps, "I need you so badly. Please, don't make me wait any longer." Harry licks his lips quickly ad arches his back up to get his mouth right by Louis' ear, "I need you in me babe," he whispers, biting down on his ear lobe.

Louis whimpers loudly and nods his head quickly at Harry. Louis sits back on Harry's thighs and takes a second to admire the boy's beautiful body. Harry blushes under his gaze and smile, ruttnig his hips up to get Louis' attention.

Louis smiles as he runs his hands down Harry's chest, letting his fingers tweak with his perky nipples until they are dancing around the waistline of Harry's panties. Harry bites his lip when he feels Louis' hands slide under the thin material, trailing around the back until Harry lifts his bum a little and Louis is gripping his pale cheeks.

Harry shudders when he feels Louis' thin fingers digging in to the meat of his ass. Then Louis is slowly pulling the panties down Harry's legs slowly, lusting over the way this pink lace contrast with Harry's milky white skin. When the panties are thrown on the floor behind Louis, Harry reaches over to grab lube from his drawer. 

He hands the bottle over to Louis and giggles when the latter looks at him questionably, his eyebrows raised as he grabs the bottle. Harry blushes, "I told you that I needed you."

Louis laughs lovingly and leans down to kiss Harry's lips. He rolls over on to his back and smiles over at Harry, looking at him questionably until Harry gets the idea and rolls over to straddle Louis' stomach. Louis smiles and splays his hands flat on Harry's thighs, looking up at him with a smirk, "Condoms?"

Harry blinks his green eyes innocently as he bites his lip. He looks down see Louis' hard length poking up in between his ass cheeks and he blushes, looking back at Louis, "I want to feel you." Harry widens his eyes and looks worried, "If-If that's okay? I have never felt it like that, and I love you. Like I'm clean, but like if-"

Louis closes his eyes as he lets out a groan. He grips Harry's waist and pulls him down flushed against his chest, kissing him whole heartedly. Harry moans right away and he feels Louis' hard dick rub up against his bum. Louis holds him tight and kisses him, then pulling him back to look in Harry's eyes, "Harry, the minute you told me that you wanted me I went out to make sure I was good. Horny Harry drove me crazy, and I was ready for the minute you were 100% sure."

Harry blushes at Louis and it makes the latter laugh fondly. Louis smiles as he cups Harry's face, rubbing his thumb on his smooth skin, "I just wasn't expecting our first time to be-"

Harry bites his lip and quickly leans down to shut Louis up with a kiss. Louis giggles and kisses Harry back right away, sneaking his tongue in to Harry's mouth. Louis holds his arms tight around Harry's waist and flips them back over so Harry is on his back.

Harry squeals and lets giggle slip in to their next kiss. Louis simultaneously moves his lips against Harry's as he reaches for the lube. He starts trailing kisses down Harry's chest and loves the way Harry's body reacts by arching his back off the bed. 

Harry's hands fist in Louis' hair as he starts kissing Harry's inner thigh. Louis is about to lube his fingers up and stick a finger inside of Harry when he gets a good view of his fluttering pink hole. Louis licks his lips and buries his face straight in between Harry's bum cheeks. Harrys eyes fly open and he clenches his legs around Louis' head, looking down at him. 

"What are you- Ahhh," Harry's questioning gets cut off by a moan rippling out his lips when Louis licks a fat strip along the rim to his hole. Louis smirks as he starts nibbling on the left side of Harry's inner cheek. He kisses around the area before moving his tongue back to Harry's hole, licking around under his slips his tongue through the tight heat.

Harrys eyes widen in pure bliss and he parts his mouth. His legs are squirming all around Louis' leg as he feels Louis' velvety tongue explore all the walls inside his rim. Louis slurps up around the area and starts prodding his tongue in and out of Harry, feeling Harry's hands squeeze fistful of his hair.

"Oh Louis- _fuck,_ " Harry yells loudly, biting down on his lip.

Louis hums and can feel Harry shiver as the vibration runs up Harry's spine. Louis continues to move his tongue in and out of Harry, moving his hands to Harry's cheek and gripping them hard as he pulls them apart. Harry mewls loudly and then suddenly whimpers when Louis pulls his face back.

Harry frowns when he looks down, but then Louis' head is going back in between his ass cheeks as a lubed finger is being pressed against his wet and tight hole. "Let me know if I need to stop-" Louis warns, but is cut off right away.

"An-another," Harry screams, clenching his legs around Louis' head and arching his back off the bed and digging his fingers in Louis' head.. 

Louis obliges and adds another finger, along with slipping his tongue through to get Harry nice and wet for his cock. He slowly slips in the third finger with just the tip of his tongue licking around the area. He starts scissoring his fingers and loves the way Harry feels around them. He hears Harry whimpering and his body beginning to still, so Louis pulls his face back and looks up, "Don't come now, love. We still have more."

"Louis, please now," Harry begs desperately, his eyes filled with tears from the immense amount of pleasure bubbling in his system that he is trying to hold in. Louis kisses the inside of Harry's legs when he pulls back and sees the redness in between them.

He sits back on his legs and looks down at Harry, smiling at his blissed out face. His green eyes are hidden behind dilated pupils. His plump swollen lips under a tight hold of his teeth. His face flushed pink and his curls a mess around his head.

Louis leans over and quickly kisses Harry's lips, "So beautiful my baby boy." He sits back on his legs and and grips his member, lubing himself up with lube. When his member is slicked up and scoots himself closer to Harry, holding his dick and rubbing it teasingly around Harry's rim and smirking when he sees Harry tense.

"Lou. Lou pleeaaassseee," Harry whines out, trying to ground his bum against Louis' hard erection but groaning when Louis continues to move it around instead of pushing in.

Louis hums teasingly, "What do you want, baby?"

"I want you," Harry begs, looking desperately at Louis.

Louis raises his eyebrows, pushing a little bit of his tip in and feeling Harry tense. He lets out a moan and Louis quickly pulls back, slapping his dick on Harry's ass, "How?"

"I-in m-me," Harry stutters, the sweat forming on his forehead starting to bubble down his face, "I want you in me."

Louis bites is lip and leans forward so that his mouth is fanning hot breath over Harry's ear, his dick resting cleaning in between Harry's crack. "Is that all you got?" Louis questions hotly, kissing the side of his neck.

Harry tilts his head back to get a strain on his neck. He feels Louis' tongue licking his neck and the head of his dick tickling right around his rim, just teasing to be pushed in.

 "Louis," Harry whines desperately, moving his hands around Louis' neck and digging his fingers in to the meat of his shoulders, "I need you. I need you now," His voice comes out in a weak whimper, being a few octaves higher.

Louis smirks and sucks on Harry's neck, pushing himself in just a little so the very tip of his dick is enveloped in the tight muscle of Harry's entrance. Harry shudders and bites his lip, digging his fingers harder in to Louis' back.

"I've been waiting for so long, Louis. I need," Harry lets out a heavy breath and whines, "- _god_  LOUIS PLEASE STICK IT IN." 

Louis smirks and starts to push himself in slowly. Harry lets out a sudden gasp as the head enters him more, feeling the way he is clenching around Louis and tossing his head back against the pillow. Louis continues to move in slowly while working his lips all along Harry's neck. Harry is whimpering loudly and wrapping his legs around Louis' waist, letting in deep breaths until Louis pushes past that last ring of muscles and he bottoms out completely.

Harry gasps out loudly as a moan slips. His nail are creating crescent marks in Louis' back and he takes a moment to slow his breathing down and adjust to Louis' thick size. Louis moves his lips to Harry's and starts kissing him until the boy is ready. 

When Harry nods for Louis to move, Louis starts off slow. His passion in every movement with his thrust fill Harry up with warmth and ecstasy. Louis presses kisses all over Harry's face and his body, mumbling how beautiful and good he is. He moves his hips back and forth, letting the slow drag of his dick rub up against Harry's tight walls until he is barely brushing past Harry's prostate.

Then Louis starts to pick up speed. He plants his hands on either side of Harry's face and snaps his hips faster and harder in to Harry, moving his body around to hit Harry in every way. Harry moans and bites his lip, closing his eyes and arching his body in to Louis thrusts.

"Oooooh," Harry moans loudly, digging his heel in to Louis' bum and driving him farther inside. Louis groin starts slamming against Harry's bum creating a loud smacking sound of their skins.  Harry is a whimpering mess, and Louis brings his hands to Harry's and laces them together, slamming them down on the mattress as he thrust deep inside Harry.

Louis bends down completely, their sweaty bodies rubbing together, and Louis kisses Harry's lips again. His movements are hard inside Harry, loving the sound of the bed creaking and the headboard hitting the wall. The loud pants coming from each other's mouths and the sharp sound of skin hitting against each other fills the night air of the heated room.

Soft, " _Oh Louis'_ ," escapes from Harry's mouth straight in to Louis' mouth, driving him to push quicker in to Harry and seeing his body shake with every movement. Harry feels on the verge of exploding, but he wants to drag this out as long as possible. Louis hasn't touched his hard dick or has let Harry, just Louis' stomach rubbing up against him the only friction he is receiving.

"Harry," Louis moans when Harry bites down on his lip. He moves his head and drops it down to look between their rocking bodies, licking his lips as he sees his own dick appearing and disappearing in Harry's tight bum. 

Harry moves his hands down to Louis' bum and squeezes each of his cheeks tightly, digging his fingers in to the warm flesh. Louis moans and drops his head back, thrusting harder into Harry until he moves his hands to grip the boy's waist.

Harry whimpers when Louis holds his bottom half closer to his, hitting Harry at a new angle that immediately gets his dick to pound up against Harry's prostate. Harry moans loudly as his mouth goes slack. His body relaxes and he lets out a loud moan as he clenches all around Louis and spills in between their bodies.

"Lo-Louis, _fuck_." Harry moans during his orgasm, runnings his nails down Louis' back. Louis moans loudly and drops himself on Harry again, quickening up his pace as he feels his own orgasm reach.

He spills inside of Harry, moaning his name loudly after feeling the way Harry's tight whole clenched around his dick. He breaths heavily in to Harrys mouth as he plants a kiss there, feeling one of Harry's hand squeeze his ass while the other cups Louis' face.

Louis is soft now, still inside of Harry as he makes no motion to move. The feeling is sensitive, but Louis doesn't;t want this to end at all. He runs his dry finger through the come on Harry's stomach, smiling when Harry opens his eyes and looks at him. Louis moves his fingers to Harry's mouth and pushes his digits in between Harry's sinful lips, moaning when Harry starts to suck them like he would a dick.

"I want you to come again my love," Louis demands, pulling his fingers out of Harry's mouth and smirking. Louis slowly pulls his body out of Harry and smiles when he whimpers at the loss. He rolls on to his back and yanks Harry up on his waist, holding his thin thighs in his hands.

Louis smirks up at him and starts to pump his member in front of Harry, knowing very well he is getting hard again. "Ride me baby." 

Harry smiles down at Louis' wanking and starts to wank himself. When he sees Louis hard again he quickly pulls his hands over to Louis and grips his member. He rises up on his thighs and hover his bum over Louis' poking dick. Come is leaking out of Harry's ass and on to Louis' groin, but he doesn't mind as he easily settles himself down on Louis' cock. 

"FU-UCK," Louis hisses, gripping Harry's waist. He slides in easily with Harry's hole still being stretched and wet from his come.

Harry giggles lightly and plants his hands on Louis' chest. He starts moving his hips around to get a feel of Louis inside of him from this position. Harry bites his lip and closes his eyes. He starts to rise up slowly until Louis is about to slip out, then quickly slams back down on his lap, the both of them letting out a loud moan.

Once Harry gets a slow steady pace in bouncing, he starts to go at a faster pace, rising and falling quickly. Louis' hands hold on to Harry's hips and helps guide him up and down on his dick. They both let out soft moans at the feeling of their bouncing movements, Harry's bum jiggling every time he slams back down on Louis.

Harry leans his body down to where his ass his arching out. He starts kissing Louis and moans loudly when he starts snapping his hips at this new angle, feeling this warm bubbly pleasure go straight to his groin.

"Lou-Louis, Oh God- _fuck me_ ," Harry moans in to his mouth squeezing his eyes closed and and gripping on to the head board as Louis starts thrusting up in to Harry.

Harry is panting loudly with Louis driving his hips up in to his body. He bites down hard on his lip and he feels one of Louis' hands hold his waist while the other one starts pumping him in rhythm with each of his thrust up.

Harry is screaming loudly as he comes between the two of them, not as powerful as his first but he gets enough on his stomach. He collapse straight on Louis' chest in exhaustion, humming as he feels Louis continue to thrust until he coming another time inside of Harry, his hole filled to a brim with Louis' stuff.

Harry is seeing stars as Louis lays him on the spot next to him. His mind is fuzzy, and his head is spinning. He is smiling dopey, and he doesn't even register Louis cleaning him up until he finally comes back down from his orgasm and he is tucked under Louis' arm.

Harry smiles and snuggles up against Louis' chest, wrapping an arm and a leg around Louis' body, "I love you, Louis." 

Louis hums warmly and turns on his side, pulling Harry's chest up against his and tucking him under his head. He smiles at Harry and brushes his hair out of his sweaty forehead, "Oh baby boy not as much as I love you."

Harry smiles slowly and peaks his eyes up from Louis' chest, seeing those warm blue eyes looking down at him, "Promise me this is forever?" he questions shyly.

Louis gulps and nods, kissing Harry's head, "I promise, angel." 

 

-

 

The morning light is slowly peaking through the closed curtains. Louis' body aches to a brim and he feels his eyes slowly start to open. He has to adjust to the early morning sun having a single ray shining across the bed. 

Louis looks down and smiles when he sees Harry still tucked under his chin. Harry's arm his thrown over his waist and his leg is trapped in between Louis. ' _So beautiful_.' he thinks to himself. 

Louis counts it as something that Harry didn't wake up and freak out like last time. He is still here cuddling Louis. Louis smiles and pushes a curl behind Harry's ear, letting his hand rest on the side of his face as he leans in to kiss his swollen lips.

Harry lets out a groan and nuzzles his head against Louis'. His lips search for another kiss and Louis starts to giggle. Harry hears the sound register more, and he slowly starts to open his eyes, causing Luis to smile at seeing those beautiful green eyes that are sparkling in the sunlight.. 

"Good morning, gorgeous," Louis mumbles, a smile playing his lips.

"Morning," Harry croaks, his voice a mixture of sleepy and raspy.

Louis giggles as Harry relaxes more in to Louis' hand. Louis takes the time to admire Harry's face, wanting to know what he looks like after sex. Harry is glowing with happiness right now. His neck is littered in love bites along with his chest. His lips are extra red and plump from the amount of kissing last night. His skin is glossy and pale, a little bit flushed pink. His eyes are sparkling and green, looking at Louis with love and admiration.

"I like this post sex state you have," Louis blurts out, kissing Harry's nose, "Kind of turns me on." 

Harry giggles and tries to hide his head against Louis' chest, squeezing the bicep he is holding on to, "Stop," Harry whines.

"Aww, sweetheart," Louis coos happily, cupping the sides of Harry's face and forcing him to look up, "It's cute, and I love you. Everything about you is adorable."

Harry blushes and leans his lips in to give Louis a closed lip kiss, humming contently and pulling back.  Louis smiles at the boy and pads his thumb agains Harry's smooth skin, staring deep into his crystal eyes, "How are you?"

Harry bites his lip, "Bit sore," Harry looks down at the opening to see his naked body under the covers, looking up at Louis, "Bit bruised up too."

Louis blushes and scoots himself closer to Harry, "Sorry about that."

"I like it," Harry giggles nervously, blinking up at Louis, "They are love marks."

"They will always and only ever be love marks," Louis reassures him, kissing Harry's nose quickly.

Harry nods his head and brings his arm to loop through Louis, smiling, "I know that."

Louis smiles and then arches his head back to look ar his naked back. He starts giggling and turns to Harry again, nuzzling their noses together, "You know you scratched my back." He turns a little to show the scratch marks Harry left there and giggles, turning back so he is facing Harry again.

"I did that?" Harry asks worriedly, frowning at Louis nervously.

"I like it." Louis admits with a smirk, moving his arms to wrap around Harry's shoulders, "Almost like you couldn't much handle it."

Harry blushes right away, ducking down to hide his face, "It just felt so good. I had to do something."

Louis hums happily and kisses Harry's head, cuddling him close to his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too, Lou."

 

-

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is still recovering and has insecurities about his relationship with Louis. ):

~~~~"How was your relationship with Max?" Dr. Gean asks.

"Abusive."

"How?"

"He _uh -_ he would hit me whenever I didn't listen to him. Leave bruises and marks on me. Sometimes he wold yell mean things at me to that would make me cry. Also-"

Dr. Gean frowns when Harry pauses, "Also?"

"He would like force himself on me," Harry mumbles, playing with his fingers on his lap while Dr. was writing things down, "Spread my legs without my permission. Touch me. No was never an option."

"Did you understand the actions that Mr. Max did to you during?"

"No," Harry whispers.

"Is there a reason for that?" 

"Well, he would always apologize or buy me something. I still held on to the sweet boy he was before he turned bad, so I just hoped I would get that Max again. I was blind."

"The first night he force himself, explain please."

Harry nods his head and sighs, "It was after I told my parents about our relationship with him. First they didn't accept me with him and kept trying to drive us apart. I was upset, and Max got angry about that. He said I needed to get my mind off of people who couldn't accept who I was. So right when I graduated college he convinced me to leave for Uni right away since no one wanted us back home."

Harry pauses and takes a moment. Dr. Gean supports him and gives Harry a tissue before he continues with his story, letting out another sigh, "Right around June-ish. He took me to a Uni party, said he knew a couple of the lads there. He drank a lot, I didn't. He kept touching me, and I felt uncomfortable, but he told me it's what couples are supposed to do. We had never done anything before hand other than kiss because he knew I wanted to respect my body more since it was tossed around during school. Well, he made me feel stupid. He grabbed my bum that nigh,t and I flinched away. He used to grab it before but it was playful, but that night it was _different_. That's how he got mad."

Harry sighs again and uses another tissue to wipe his eyes, blowing out air through his mouth and looking up at the Dr., "He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a room. He threw me on the bed and didn't care that I was crying. Said it was all apart of being in a relationship, and that I owed him for having him by my side. That's when he did it. He made fun of my body and my reasoning for not wanting to have sex. I struggled to break free and he used that as a kinky way to get off." 

 

"And now? How do you feel about it now?"

"What do you mean? About being touched? Or sex?"

"Either," Dr. Gean shrugs.

"He raped me, I guess. It's weird to admit it now because I couldn't then. It felt normal then, but now I know. I feel clean now. I mean before i used to have to take about five showers a day so his dirty hands wouldn't stay on my body. I didn't even realize taking that many showers in a day was not normal. But, I don't think about it much anymore unless I am triggered with it. I think Louis helped me forget about that because of the way he treats me."

"And Sex?" Dr. Gean asks.

Harry blushes, "Sex doesn't scare me. It used to, but Louis was always so cautious and waited. I think that is what helped me get over it because he actually cared about my no. He is careful with me and always makes sure it is something I want. He is safe and I love him."

"So you two-?"

"Yeah," Harry nods, "It was safe. I didn't freak out because he was there the whole time and took care of me. I trust him."

"Why was it easy for you to accept Louis? You said he slept around a bit before you. Why were you so trusting in him?" 

"Not sure," Harry mumbles, "He just always showed an interest in me. I noticed he put an effort into being my friend. It meant a lot. He also stopped sleeping around when we started talking more, and I just assumed that he got his priorities straight. That maybe I was it."

"You trusted him because you feel like you bettered him?" 

"In a way yeah. He opened up to me, and he settled down. It was for me, and I have never felt so important to somebody ever."

Dr. Gean hums and smiles, writing down on the notepad ad then looking up at Harry, "How's eating?"

"Better. Last week Louis got me to eating three meals a day. Not necessarily full plates, but I am eating a little bit more than normal."

"You look good," Dr. notices, "Finally getting more meat on those bones. Ease in to adding more to your portions, and you will be good. You look very healthy."

"Thank you." 

"Cutting?"

"Not since-" Harry draws out, "I have come close a few times when I have a bad night, but Louis is always there to save me from being weak."

"That's not you being weak, Harry. That's you being strong enough to fight the urge. Nightmares?"

"When I am alone they come. But when Louis is there he holds me, and I feel safe from them."

"Panic attacks?"

"Only if I am triggered." 

"Since Louis came into your life, he has helped you a lot," Dr. Gean notes, "Given you love, safety, security. Do you believe he is the main reason for you getting better?"

"Partly. But he also made me want to get better for myself. But he did help a lot."

Dr. Gean nods and crosses his arms, "Is there anything you are scared of? Like with Louis?"

"That he will leave me," Harry sighs.

"Why do you fear that?"

Harry pouts his lips and bites his lip. He slouches in his chair and mumbles, "Because I feel like I am too much for him sometimes. That he will find someone easier."

"Okay," Dr. Gean mumbles, "If you had to pin point the most life changing day of your life, what day would you chose?"

"September 28," Harry says right away.

"Why?"

" _It's the day Louis Tomlinson walked into my life_." 

 

-

 

Louis' feels a coldness to his body which causes himself to stir awake at three in morning.

His eyes start to flutter open when he registers that there is emptiness on the spot next to his. His hand flies out to feel the lingering heat of Harry's body off the mattress. Louis angles his head up to see the light flickering through the cracked door of the washroom. 

As his ears adjust to the silence, he can finally focus on the tiny sobs coming from the room over. Louis groans as he drags himself up from the bed, slowly padding his tired body across the floor until he is opening the door to the washroom. 

He rubs his eyes tiredly as he walks through the door. His eyes get used to the light in the bathroom, and he frowns when he sees Harry sitting on the floor. His knees are pressed his chest and his head is buried in to his eyes crying in to them.

"What's wrong, lovely? Why are you crying?" Louis asks softly, placing a hand on Harry's back and on his knee.

Harry shakes his head as best as he can and sniffles his nose. A broken sound emits from his throat, and Louis frowns right away. Louis feels his heart melt every time a sob comes from Harry. He wraps his arms tight around Harry's body and pulls him up against his chest, opening his legs so Harry can sit in between them.

"C'mon, tell me," Louis mumbles, resting his head on top of Harry's, "You can trust me baby." 

Harry nods his head slowly and removes his hands from his face. He rest his ear against Louis' chest and sighs, "I never _met_ his parents." 

Louis swallows when he remembers mentioning to Harry about meeting his parents. Harry seemed like he was on board with the idea, but when Louis goes back to that moment he can now see the hesitation in Harry's stature.He should have known.

Their school is going to Doncaster on Thursday to play in a tournament that weekend they participate in every year. Louis saw it as perfect opportunity to bring Harry along and have him meet his family. He should have made sure Harry was on board before springing this idea.

Harry looks up at Louis and bites his lip, melting in to Louis' arms that tighten around his back, "I just-I just don't know how to act. I don't want to be an embarrassment."

Louis scoffs loudly and buries his face in to Harry's curls, "Oh, darling. You are never an embarrassment. What makes you think that?"

Harry mumbles lowly to himself and shakes his shoulders, "I never met his parent because he said they would never want to meet a pus-" Harry pauses to cough instead of saying the word he hates hearing the most, "Yeah, and that I would just ruin everything and be a shame to them all." 

Louis runs his fingers through Harry's curls and kisses his forehead, "See,love remember that I am Louis. Remember that I love you. So when I tell you that my family will love you, I need you to trust me. I'm not even so bit concerned as to how you'll act around them because if it was so easy for me to fall for you, I have a high feeling that they will too." 

Harry laughs wetly and rubs the tears from his eyes. He looks up at Loui and smiles at him, his cheeks stained with tears, "Yeah?"

Louis scoffs playfully and leans down to kiss Harry's salty lips, "Of course," He kisses him again and smiles when Harry giggles, "Now let's get back to bed, no more tears coming from you."

Louis pats Harry's back and they both stand up to their feet. Louis kisses Harry's lips again and laces their hands together, guiding them back in to the bedroom, "You are way too beautiful to be shedding any tears. I like seeing those happy green eyes, okkay?"

Harry giggles and nods his head. They go back on to the bed and instantly cuddle up in one another. Louis presses his chest to Harry's back and brings him in close, leaning over to kiss his face.

"I love you, Louis," Harry whispers, holding on to Louis' wrist that are wrapped around his stomach.

"I love you too, cupcake." 

 

-

 

It is the morning that Manchester University's footie team takes the bus to Doncaster.

Zayn and Niall plan on going either Thursday night or Friday morning up to Doncaster considering their classes, but Harry is riding with Eleanor this morning so he can be by Louis' side. It is still early in the morning, and they have a couple more hours until Louis needs to be at the stadium to leave.

"Hey, I almost forgot," Harry shoots up from Louis' arms and sprints outside his bedroom. Louis groans at having the empty body leave his arms. He hears Harry rummaging around the drawers of his desk, and he is quite sad that he wakes up early to cuddle with Harry and the boy is making a ruckus. 

"Do you love me or what?" Harry cheers loudly as he walks back in to the room, laughing at Louis' grumbly body.

Louis grumbles at Harry's chirpy voice and puts his forearm over his eyes, trying to will himself back to sleep. He hears nothing around him for a few seconds and thinks Harry is gone, but then he is bombarded. Harry jumps on to Louis' body and straddles his waist, wiggling around on top of him.

 Louis' eyes shoot open when he feels Harry's bare thighs against his and the smooth white cheekster panties on his hum, and Louis moves his arm off his face to get a look, "Okay I do love you sitting on top of me." Louis giggles at Harry's happy face and wraps an arm around the back of Harry's waist to hold him still, rubbing his fingers around his hip.

"I got us these tickets," Harry cheers, holding them up in the air to show Louis, "It was for your birthday and for Christmas, but I had to wait for my mum to help me out." 

Harry hands Louis the two tickets and it takes a moment for Louis to start reading them. When he sees that they are for the Leeds festival for August, he starts squealing like a little girl, pressing the tickets close to his heart.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," Harry blushes lightly, biting his lip and smiling. 

"I have always wanted to go," Louis nearly cries, being so overly joyed right now, "What the hell, Haz? I could kiss you right now," Louis beams brightly, putting the tickets on the stand and gripping Harry's waist.

"Then kiss me you fool." 

That is enough for Louis to drag Harry down against his chest and connecting their lips together. Louis bites down on Harry's lip and easily slides his tongue through Harry's lips. He holds Harry's back tightly to himself and rolls them over so Harry is on his back.

Harry opens his mouth in a gasp and easily closes them back around Louis' tongue. He runs his hands up and down Louis' hot back and wraps his legs around Louis' waist. Louis hums contently and lets one hand curl in Harry's hair while the other rubs down Harry's lean side. 

Their bodies start to rock against one another. Harry's thin panties makes Louis' growing bulge in his boxers rub easily against his own member with barely friction. He moans loudly as he dips back up for another kiss with Louis, whimpering sounds that has Louis rocking faster.

"Lou-" Harry mumbles quickly, trying to turn his face but Louis' lips capture his in another kiss. Harry starts giggling and yanks Louis' hair back by the hair, looking dazedly at the boy on top of him as he pants heavily, "Can we?"

Louis raises his eyebrow and smirks, running his hands down Harry's stomach until they slip under Harry's panties. "Can weeee?" Louis teases.

"Don't tease me, you know what I mean," Harry groans, playfully slapping Louis' chest.

"Use your words baby boy."

"Fine," Harry pouts, batting his eyelashes innocently at Louis "Can you- _my boyfriend_ \- make wonderful love to me?"

Louis hums thoughtfully and drops his head down to Harry's neck, wrapping his lips around Harry's collarbone and sucking around the bone. Harry lets out a weak moan and clenches his legs tight against Louis' waist, digging his nails in to Louis' biceps. 

Louis giggles some more and starts moving his kisses all along Harry's neck. He stops to make another mark right on the underside of Harry's ear and licks the spot, blowing his warm air over the mark and feeling Harry shiver underneath him.

"Ple-Please, Louis," Harry begs desperately.

Louis hums some more, wanting to tease Harry to a max. He picks his head up and kisses the corner of Harry's lips, moving to the other side of Harry's neck and beginning to suck a mark on the clear skin there.

"Louis," Harry moans, arching his head to the side, "I need you now please."

Louis does not feel like caving in just yet. He trails his kisses down Harry's neck until he reaches his shoulders. He sucks a mark on the other collarbone and then moves his lips further down. Harry is whimper and spewing incoherent words. Louis latches his mouth around one of Harry's nipples and begins to suck, using his tongue to swivel around the nub. 

" _Gah Dammit, Louis,_ " Harry groans frustrated, "Please touch me, - Jesus _fuck me_." 

Louis stops sucking on Harry's nipple and pulls off. He moves his head to look at Harry and bites down on his lip to see his boyfriend in pure blisss. He eyes are clenched shut tightly with his mouth slightly parted. His back is arching off the bed to get friction going between their two bulges, and his hands are leaving imprints on Louis' bicep. 

"Oh, baby I will." Louis smirks.

Harry opens his eyes and finally relaxes, sighing in relief as Louis starts to shed them of their bottoms. 

 

And that is how their morning goes.

Love, passion; nothing can describe the feeling two lovers sharing such an intimate moment between one another.

Louis goes slowly this time, entering Harry. He takes his time to feel the way his member dragged inside Harry and savoring every sound the boy made when Louis hit the right spot. And when Louis came first inside Harry, he begged the boy not to come. 

Louis wanted to make Harry have the best orgasm ever after giving Louis tickets. He first licked his own come from Harry's ass and then sunk his mouth down Harry's dick. He let the boy go at his own pace and thrust up into his throat whenever he pleased. 

And when Harry's drip came in Louis' mouth, he felt in utter bliss when Louis swallowed every bit of him down.

Yeah it was a great morning for them. 

 

-

 

Harry and Louis meet Liam, Niall and Zayn in the parking lot of the stadium. The bus is being loaded with equipment and some players. Lots of students are gathered around in their cars to follow the bus to Doncaster.

Harry and Louis are wrapped around each other as they walk to meet their friends. If the love bites on both their necks, or the limp in Harry's walk, or the clingy way they are to each other is anything to go by, it is quite evident they had just recovered from sex. Their cheeks are still flushed pink with glossy eyes. Hair is quite messy, and their movements are languid.

"Why can't I just ride with you?" Harry pouts, turning completely around to rest his chest up against Louis' and resting his head on the latter's shoulder.

"I wish," Louis pouts, wrapping his arms tight around Harry's back, "I just don't think I can handle a couple hour drive with you sitting next to me like this." Harry giggles in to Louis neck and smiles. Louis shakes his head fondly and lowers his arms to rest right above the plump of the boy's bum.

Harry bites his lip and moves his face so his mouth is fanning over Louis' ear. He licks his lips and then bites down on Louis' ear, dropping his voice down low and raspy, "You probably wouldn't be able to handle me giving you road he-" 

Harry is cut off when Stan walks by and pats Louis on the back, causing both Harry and Louis to flinch. "Looks like someone had a good morning, heh?" Stan teases them both.

Harry and Louis' eyes meet quickly, and they begin laughing. Louis leans over to kiss Harry's forehead and cuddles him close to his body, nuzzling his head to Harry's.  "Hey man, nothing you an Eleanor probably haven't done," Louis wits back.

"Yeah yeah," Stan dismisses, "Well El is waiting in her car when your ready H. She'll follow so it'll be like your almost in the same vehicle," Stan laughs as he walks over to where El is.El waves over in their direction before diverting her attention to Stan.

Harry smiles at El then looks back uo at Louis, hugging him tightly, "Okay, maybe I should let you go now." 

Louis pouts but nods in agreement. He kisses Harry's lips and bends down to pick his bag up, walking towards the bus and turning to Harry quickly before getting on, "I love you my beautiful. See you soon." 

Harry blushes at the pet name and smiles, whispering shyly, "I love you, too." Harry then turns to walk over to where El is sitting in her car. He smiles and hops inside.

Louis is ready to get on the bus when Zayn and Niall come by his side. The stand on the other side of the bus door and stare at Louis with a knowing look, causing Louis to roll his eyes and step aside to talk to them.

"What are you buggars looking at?" Louis asks, standing in front of Niall and Zayn.

Niall giggles and shakes his head, "You two just seem very touchy this morning."

Louis widens his eyes and immediately closes his lips together. This causes Niall to start laughing even more and for Zayn to groan annoyingly. He pushes Louis and frowns, "Come on. What happened? You finally tell him you loved him."

"Yes," Louis blushes, forgetting to tell the boys about certain details of his relationship with Harry, "And we might have-" Louis lingers the last part, rolling his eyes to the sky and shifting his body weight.

Niall lets out a squeal and nearly topples Louis over as he jumps in his space. Louis groans and pushes Niall off, fixing up his shirt as Niall starts bouncing on his feet. "WHAT? Why haven't you told me this?" he asks.

Louis rolls his eyes and laughs lightly, "Niall, this isn't something I just have to share with my friends."

"Still," Niall pouts, nudging Zayn's shoulder, "You had sex with him. No wonder he kept touching you."

"OK enough," Louis laughs, tossing his free hand up, "I need to go. See you lads this weekend yeah?"

Niall and Zayn nod at Louis as they go in to hug him. They bid him a goodbye and head back to their cars parked across the lot. Louis sighs and finally walks on the bus. He sees and open spot behind Stan and across Liam, so he goes to claim that spot.

When he sits down he stuffs his bag under the seat and slumps against the cushion, blowing air up his face to make the piece of hair fly out of his face. Liam all of a sudden pops in to Louis' seat, getting his face in to Louis'.

"Soo," he drags out, "You fucked this morning," Liam blurts out, punching Louis' arm.

"Ok.-And?" Louis tries to ask annoyed, but he his blushing madly and he is biting his smile back.

"Nothing, nothing," Liam says defensively, but then is wiggling around his seat like he is talking gossip,  "Just now that you have, does Harry have any - you know, kinks? Or specialties?"

Louis scoffs and his cheeks blush a bright red. He avoids looking at Liam and nervously laughs, "Well he is loud.- very vocal. Very horny."

Liam's jaw drops and he chokes. He looks at Louis like he is a winner and starts clapping his hands, applauding the boy in front of him, "Nice. You got a screamer."

"Okay, stop," Louis groans, slapping hand to his face and shaking his head.

"What?" Liam squeaks, raising his eyebrows, "Don't act like it doesn't work for you."

"Hey, Hey ok," Louis puts his hands up in surrenderence, "I just don't like talking about what Harry does in bed. He's starting to feel confident in his body, He doesn't need to have the whole world know what he's like in bed." 

Liam widens his eyes and lets out a sound. He slumps the side of his shoulder against the chair and smiles at Louis, placing a hand on his leg, "Obviously it's got you gone."

"Oh, Liam it's the best," Louis admits, sitting on the edge of his seat and turning to Liam with a giant dopey smile, "He begs for me. He wants it so badly I don't even know what to do with myself anymore." 

"Well, Harry sounds frisky," Liam notes, patting Louis on the leg and pulling back to look at him thoughtfully, "Maybe find out what else he likes in bed, and you can make the sex even better."

Louis raises his eyebrows in thought when suddenly he is blurting out, "I told him that I loved him."

Liam scoffs and hits Louis straight in the chest. "What the fuck?" Louis whines and cradles the spot he was hit in. Liam starts laughing and shakes his head, running a hand through his fringe, "And you're telling me this now? Jesus, Lou. Tell me more."

"Well, it slipped out the first time I said it, but then I said it again and it felt right," Louis admits happily, starting to smile at the memory, "I took him on a date not that long ago. The 22nd I believe. That was when we-" Louis trails off, rolling his eyes as he sees Liam's very interested face, "There. That's enough for you."

Liam laughs happily and tosses himself back in the seat, smiling at Louis, "Damn, Louis. I'm proud of you. Truth."

 

-

 

They team does not have much time when they arrive at the hotel. Louis is thankful that he is roomed with Stan because that just means Harry can stay with Louis while Stan sneaks off to go with El. But they quickly had to check in and go straight to the stadium to warm up for their upcoming game against a Uni team from Bradford.

Eleanor and Harry are walking down the steps of the stadium until they are at the bottom row of the first sections. A couple of other students from Manchester are there as well and begin to fill the stands.

"I'm so excited, I haven't been to a game in a while," Eleanor cheers happily. She walks down the aisle and takes the first open seat that is second from the aisle. "Plus I haven't spent much time with you so this should be fun. Bonding over our sexy boyfriends, yeah?"

"Oh yeah definitely, El," Harry jokes back, sitting down in the aisle seat and giggling, "Should be some good fun." 

Eleanor nods her head and smiles at Harry. She looks out on to the field and starts to look around the stadium. Harry's eyes catch on to the ring that is shining bright on her ring finger, and he hums contently. 

He feels his phone buzz in his pocket, and he quickly pulls the device out. He first smiles at the background picture of him and Louis kissing at the flower park they went to on his birthday. He finds the picture so cute. 

Harry unlocks his phone and smiles as he presses the message from Louis, smiling brightly as he reads it.

 

_**Lou <3: **_ _Hi my love!! I miss you. :( <3_

_**Harry:**_ _Dont get me started PLEASE. I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole ride here._

_**Lou <3: ** _ _Hmmmmm. What were you thinking about baby(;_

_**Harry:** L_ _ets just say I had to do what I can to hide my raging boner from Eleanor._

_**Harry:**_ _It sucks when you have sex with me the way you do and then I have to be separated from you FOR HOURS._

_**Harry:**_ _I just wanted to touch myself to be quite honest_.

 

Okay so Harry is horny. The images of Louis' naked body from this morning run rapid through his head, and the way Louis grinded his body against his own makes Harry's knees go weak. And it sucks that Harry didn't get to cuddle with Louis after they have sex. 

They usually do that which helps Harry come down from his sex high, but that never happened. So...

 

_**Lou <3: ** _ _Ok ur not being fair to me, but don't worry baby boy I can easily make that up to you tonight. (;_

_**Lou <3: **Tell me something else tho, I can't go out their with a hard on now can I?????? These goods are for you only my dear._

_**Harry:**_ _Oh Right. Ummmm, Eleanor accidentally ran over a skunk )-: the car ride smelt like horrid shit._

_**Lou <3: **_ _Hahahah x Ok beautiful, that works for me._

_**Harry:**_ _Hey using the death of innocent animals is not something you can use to soften up._

_**Lou <3: ** _ _See you my love(; xxx_

 

Harry chuckles at his phone and fondly shakes his head. He pockets his phone and runs a finger through his hair, groaning loudly and deciding to just put his hair up in a bun. El looks at him and laughs, using her fingers to push her bangs from her eyes. 

Harry catches her ring again and raising his eyebrows, "Hey El, are you nervous?" he asks, motioning to El's engagement ring on her finger.

"In a way," she admits truthfully, "Like I'm nervous because I'm, _hello_ I'm fucking getting married," she giggles, smiling at Harry and shrugging nonchalantly, "But it's Stan. He makes my heart happy in so many ways that I know this nervous feeling is just because I'm going to marry the love of my life."

Harry hums thoughtfully and is soon frowning, dropping his gaze down to floor and loosing his happy mood for some odd reason, "I hope I get what you and Stan have one day," Harry mumbles.

He doesn't realize those words came out sadly and almost defeatedly. El looks over at Harry and frowns at the boy. She places a hand on the back of his shoulder and smiles when Harry looks up at her, "Harry, you already have it. With Louis. Probably have even more with him than me and Stan to be honest."

Harry sighs dreamily and drops his head into his hands, blinking fast so he doesn't cry, "I dunno. M' scared he's going to leave me one day." 

El widens her eyes and gasps, "Where is this coming from?" she questions seriously, cupping Harry's face and turning it so that they can look at each other, "That boy loves you to the moon and back."

"I don't know," Harry shrugs, biting down on his lip and ducking his head down when El releases her hold, "Just sometimes those things creep into my head. M' scared."

"Don't be," El' tuts, nudging Harry's shoulder and smiling at him, "Louis is kind of a prick, and if you can make him be a softie then you must be important enough to give him a proper reason for the change in attitude."

Harry finally feels a smile on his face and nods at El. He hates when he gets in to these moods where he sees the downside or negatives to things. It comes and goes all the time and usually Louis is there to save him. 

He has had plenty about his relationship with Louis, but has never told the latter. So maybe hearing an outside source like El is beneficial. Because she sees what Harry can't see. And if she sees that Louis loves Harry more than Harry actually thinks, then he is okay with that.

 Harry's mind freezes when he looks up in to the field. He sees Louis standing across the pitch staring at him with a smile. Harry blushes and waves at Louis, giggling when they boy blows him a kiss.

Okay so maybe Louis is not going to leave Harry  _now,_ but he knows it is going to happen. And whether that is tomorrow or next week or next month, Harry is just going to enjoy the moment he is living in now with having Louis' heart. Because he doesn't know how long that is going to last, so better enjoy that now.

 

"GO LOUIS!!!" Harry jumps up right away when Louis kicks the ball in to the goal. He is clapping proudly for Louis as Louis is being congratulated by his team.

When Louis breaks free from them he looks over at Harry and smiles. Harry gives him two thumbs up and Louis can't help but pat his heart three times and point towards Harry, indicating that the goal is made for him.

Harry smiles brightly with his heart swelling with love. He blows Louis a kiss and all he can think about right now is,

   _Please don't leave me,_

_Not yet anyway,_

_I still love you so much._

_You can leave at some point,_

_Just not yet please._! ' 

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and Kudos please!! xx


	28. Chapter 28

Manchester University wins their two morning games on Friday and do not play again until Saturday for the Championship series. With this little break from the rest of the day their Coach has decided they can have some free time before curfew.

Louis sees this as perfect opportunity to visit his family that lives on five minutes away from where they are staying. He drags Harry to take a taxi and begin their short journey there, having Harry sitting nervously in his seat the whole ride. 

"Lou-Louis I don't think this is a good idea," Harry whines right when they get to the front porch. He grabs on to Louis' wrist and pulls him back, nervously blinking his eyes and biting down on his lip.

"Oh, love don't worry. I really want you to meet them. You are super important to me and I want them to know the boy I am in love with," Louis eases sweetly. He uses his free hand to cup the side of Harry's jaw, smiling at him when Harry nuzzles his hand in to Louis' palm.

Harry blushes and nods his head. Louis smiles and kisses his nose as he pulls Harry up the stairs to the front door. Harry pulls Louis back one more time and blinks his eyes, "I just don't want you to get upset with me. I might mess up."

Louis laughs softly and shakes his head at the boy. He still holds their hands together and leans in to kiss his lips, rubbing their noses together in a sweet eskimo kiss, "You can't possibly mess up, sweet angel. I'm such a klutz myself. Trust me the Tomlinson's don't judge, you'll fit right in." 

Harry blows a raspberry out his lips. He gives a confident nod when Louis is looking at him and then slumps his shoulders when Louis turns to knock on the door. They wait a few seconds until a door is opened and a women with blue eyes is standing on the other side with a bright smile. Harry immediately hides himself behind Louis' back and looks down at his feet.

"My baby, you're here," Jay greets excitingly, walking over to Louis and wrapping him tight in her arms. Harry steps back a little but manages to keep Louis' hand in his, smiling sweetly at the scene as Louis uses his one hand to wrap around his mom.

"Hi, mum," Louis muffles in to her neck, giggling when she squeals in his ear.

Jay smiles over Louis' shoulder and looks up to see Harry's sweet green eyes watching them. She smiles and pulls back, "Ooh, and who is this Lou?" 

Louis turns his body around and smiles at Harry, squeezing his hand tightly. Jay come's next to Louis side and smiles at Harry, carefully wrapping his arms around her son's neck.

"M' Harry," Harry mumbles shyly, biting down on his lip and blushing lightly. Louis smiles fondly at him as he sees Harry's free hand nervously playing with the hem of his shirt and the tip of his boot scuffing along the wooden porch.

"Oh, beautiful boy there Louis," Jay cheers, eyeing Louis with a smile before looking back at Harry.

Louis smiles proudly and pulls Harry closer to his body, kissing the side of his face and staring fondly at the boy, "He sure is."

"Come on over here, love. I'm Jay," Jay greets him polity. She opens her arms for Harry and laughs softly when he practically falls in to her embrace. Jay smiles and pats his back as Harry rest his cheek on her shoulder.

Louis smiles at them and moves to where he can see Harry's face. Harry his smiling so brightly that his dimples pop out. Louis feels his heart swell with so much love and admiration with the boy that he can't help but reach his hand out to caress Harry's forehead.

Harry opens his eyes and smiles at Louis, mouthing the words, ' _Thank you._ ' 

 

-

 

"Alright, food is served," Jay announces, as she puts the last plate on the table. Daisy and Phoebe were all over Harry and Louis and making them play little games with them. Louis smiles as he watches Harry indulge them, but Jay turns to the two twins, "Girls give your brother and Harry some space." 

Daisy and Phoebe pull back with a blush and decide to sit down. Daisy sits on the left side of Harry and Phoebe sits on the right. Fizzy and Lottie are sat on the opposite end with Louis in between them, Harry across from him. Jay is at the end of one side of the table with Ernest while Dan is on the other end with Doris.

"Oh, Harry I love your hair. Are you going to grow it more?" Lottie notes, eyeing Harry's hair before looking at Louis' hair, "Seems like Louis' is longer too."

Daisy cheers as she brings her finger up to Harry's hair, twirling her finger through one of his curls. Phoebe smiles and does the same, playing with the ends of Harry's hair that reaches down to his chin right now.

"Very curly, too," Fizzy says with a smile, "I love it."

Harry giggles as his forks moves around the spaghetti on his place, biting down on his lip as he looks up at Lottie. "Maybe. Not sure yet."  

He shrugs his shoulders and takes a bite of the spaghetti. He turns towards Louis and sees him smiling, nodding his head because this is actually a conversation the two have had in the past. About Harry growing his hair out or cutting it shorter.

 

* * *

 

" _Your hair is getting long, dear," Louis notes, twirling the long curls of Harry's hair. He hums thoughtfully as Harry sits in between his legs on the floor, their little picnic all packed up to the side as Louis admires his beautiful boy._

_Harry widens his eyes and immediately turns his head to face Louis, panic written over his face as he bites down harsh on his bottom lip, "Not too long is it?" he worries._

_"No, no, no love," Louis quickly responds, moving his other hand to hold Harry's face in his palm, "It's perfect. I like any hair on you."_

_"Y-You don't think it looks too girly?" Harry questions scared. He bites on his lip again and looks down, blinking his eyes quickly to hold the tears back._

_Louis smiles sweetly and kisses Harry's nose, getting his eyes to look back up,"I think it looks good however way you wear it. Babe it's your hair, you shouldn't care what people think."_

_"I want it longer," Harry mumbles, placing his hands on Louis' thighs and squeezing them, "I'm just scared people will think I'm trying to be a girl. Max always yelled at me when it went past my ear."_

_Louis huffs at hearing about Max and moves his arms back around Harry's stomach. He pulls his back flushed against his chest and rest his head over Harry's shoulder, frowning, "Grow it long then, baby. Max is an arsehole and doesn't realize your beautiful. No judgement on growing it out I swear. I love it."_

_Harry sighs and brings his face back so his cheek rubs against Louis', resting his head against his, "M' scared tho. I want it down to here," Harry motions to right past his shoulder, "To donate it. But I'll probably get things thrown at me for that."_

_Louis sighs and turns his lips to kiss the side of Harry's face. He reaches for Harry's hands and laces them together on Harry's belly, nuzzling his head against the boy's, "No, love. No one does that. Max lied to you. I think you'd still look hot as fuck even if you were bald or hair down to your arse if I'm being honest."_

_Harry giggles and scrunches up his body with his laughs. He relaxes himself more in to Louis and smiles, "Will you grow it with me?"_

_"Off course my love," Louis whispers, "Not sure if I can pull off a bun like you, but I'd love to."_

_Harry smiles, closing his arms and basking in Louis' warmth, "Thank you."_

 

* * *

 

Lunch goes lovely. Phoebe and Daisy would not leave Harry alone the whole time and kept making him giggle under their attention. They loved messing with him and playing with his hair, cuddling up to his side as they ate. 

Lottie and Fizzy kept asking a bunch of questions to Harry. Then they would ask questions to Louis about Harry and gush every time their brother said something sweet about the boy. The two girls kept throwing compliments towards the boy and making him melt under the lovely attention.

When lunch is closer the kids all go in to the living room. Harry and Louis are sat on the couch with Fizzy and Lottie watching a movie. Phoebe, Daisy, Ernest, and Doris are all on the floor playing with cars and coloring in books. 

Jay walks in to the room with Dan behind her dressed in fancy clothes. Louis looks up and smiles, although seeing a frown on his mother's face as she fixes the necklace around her neck.

"M' sorry my love, but me and Dan had planned on going over to the neighbors tonight for their engagement dinner," She says sadly, "And the girls are supposed to go to a birthday party for the family down the street. Maybe you can show Harry around a bit before we come back to see you off?"

Louis hums as he drawls Harry closer to his chest, smiling down at Harry as he wraps his arm tightly around the latter's belly as he looks back up to Jay, "It's fine, mum. I can give Harry a tour of the lovely Doncaster, and maybe take him back to my school," Louis turns his attention back to Harry, "You good with that love?" 

Harry looks up at Louis and nods. The finalize their plans and all the girls get up from the floor. Jay grabs Doris and Dan grabs Ernest in their arms since they will be going with them. Fizzy and Lottie stand from the couch and get the two other twins to stand.

Phoebe and Daisy quickly go over to Harry and give him a big hug, kissing his face before walking with Fizzy and Lottie out the door. When Harry and Louis are finally alone, Louis leans over to kiss Harry's lips sweetly.

"Want to see my room?" Louis questions, already grabbing Harry's hands and leading him up the steps to his old room.

The room is painted in a cool gray color with a wood flooring. His mattress sits on the ground up against the far wall of the room, a window right at the end of the mattress. He has typical band posters hung up and some football stars he looks up to - Beckham, Ronaldo, Messi. 

A bookshelf right by the bedroom door is littered in many CD's and a couple of books scattered on the shelves. On the top shelf are a bunch of football trophies and awards he won when he was younger.

Right across the bed is Louis' dresser with a mini TV on the top. He has a couple of picture frames of his family in them. His desk on the other side of the door is a mess. Scattered with a bunch of note books and papers that he never cared to throw away.

The night stand next to Louis mattress has a lamp, but next to the lamp is a picture frame with Louis and a bunch of boy's holding instruments. Harry hums and walks over to it, picking the frame up and admiring it, "Was this your band?" 

Louis looks over Harry's shoulder and raises his eyebrow. He lets out a hum and sits down on the edge of his bed, "Hmm, yes."

Harry smiles and sets the frame down. He feels Louis' hands grabbing on to his wrist and is being dragged to stand in between Louis' open legs. Harry giggles as Louis begins dropping soft kisses up Harry's arms, slowly moving his own hands to Harry's back and trailing them up under Harry's shirt to feel his hot, fiery skin under his palm.

"Louis," Harry whines, biting his bottom lip, "What are you doing?" Harry whines when Louis' lips meet his neck. He gets pushed against Louis' chest by Louis' arms pulling him forward, and Harry easily wraps his legs around Louis' lap to straddle him.

"We need to-" Louis starts, leaning in to kiss Harry's lips, "Christen my childhood bed," he kisses Harry again quickly, "It's a right of passage." 

Harry laughs loudly, leaning his head back some as Louis sees perfect opportunity to connect his lips to Harry's exposed strained neck. Harry giggles and wraps his arms around Louis' neck, closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath. 

"Louis, we can't do that. This place is filled with your fam- _ah_." Harry's cut off when one of Louis' hands travels to the front of his stomach. He uses his fingers to dance down Harry's front until he is slowly slipping his hand through Harry's jeans, barely touching Harry's growing bulge.

"I say screw that," Louis starts, leaning back up to kiss Harry's lips, "And let's make love." 

Harry opens his eyes and lets a moan slip out when Louis dances his fingers around Harry's tip and his mouth sucking on Harry's neck. He bites his lip and pushes his chest up against Louis, causing the latter to fall back on the bed. Harry smiles and falls forward as well, feeling Louis' hands move out of his jeans to rest on his bum.

"I love you, Harry," Louis whispers sweetly, kissing Harry's lips as he begins to undo Harry's button. Harry helps him get his jeans off his body, shimming his weight on top of Louis until he is just left in his white lace panties with cute ruffles along the lining.

Louis groans loudly when he looks down to see the beautiful panties on Harry's bum. Harry giggles at his reaction and starts to pull Louis' sweats off, helping him lift his legs off until Louis is laying bare bottom on the bed. Louis looks up at Harry and reaches his hand under his pillow, grabbing out a bottle of lube and laughing when Harry raises an eyebrow.

Louis shrugs and begins to coat his fingers, pulling Harry up closer to his face so he can start kissing the boy as he pushes in the first finger in to Harry's awaiting rim.

Harry moans at the tight feeling entering his ring of muscle. He bites down on Louis' lip and kisses him quickly, breathing straight in to his mouth, "I-I love you, too." 

Louis flips them over when he feels Harry is stretched. He has Harry on his hands and knees this time to try something new.

He starts off slow with the movement, loving how easy it his for the drag of his cock inside of Harry. To feel every way Harry's tight muscle clenches around his hard erection. But the constant moans and " _Faster, faster_ ," escaping Harry's innocent mouth makes Louis want to thrust in deeper.

Louis' hands are gripping hard on to Harry's waist, drawing him back every time he thrust forward. Harry moans loudly as he feels his arms wobble and then collapse. HIs chest his resting on the mattress with his ass in the air, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead as tiny little  _oh's_ slip from his mouth.

Louis smiles at Harry's blissed face and thrust in deeper, making his groin go right up against Harry's bum and swirling his hips until he pulls back and does it again. He sees the way Harry's back arches every time he pushes himself in just right, feeling Harry shudder underneath his body.

Right before Louis comes he lays his chest flat on Harry's back, panting deep in to his ear. Harry whimpers weakly and turns his head, kissing Louis' lips as he feels Louis' hands go straight to his hard member. 

 

When they finish screaming each other's name in ecstasy and are all cleaned up from Louis' rag, they lay back down on the bed. Louis is breathing heavily with his chest rising and falling quickly. Harry lays on his side cuddle up against Louis, his head resting on the beating sound of Louis' heart.

Their bodies are sweaty and sticking together, but they don't mind. Harry's breathing is coming out heavy and he tries using Louis' breath to help calm his. Harry lays with his head down and starts to frown, beginning to think about so many things that it makes his eyes water.

The silence is almost deafening right now. Louis can sense something is wrong with Harry just by the stature of his body. He can faintly see the frown on Harry's face and his tense body laying up against his own.

What's the matter, love?" Louis whispers, "I can practically hear your thoughts right now," he shuts his eyes and uses his hand to run through Harry's hair.

"Um..Its just.. I've never-" Harry stutters nervously, bringing his fingers up to his mouth and biting down on his nails.

Louis opens his eyes and arches his neck to look down at Harry, staring at him in mock shock, "What? don't tell me you're a virgin." 

Harry giggles at Louis joke and removes his fingers from his mouth, beginning to trace patterns on Louis' chest," No. I wish but no. It's just, I've never had like - Like its never been meaningful."

Harry lets out a deep breath and sighs. He feels Louis' arm tighten around his back, and he smiles weakly. Harry then decides to roll his body on top of Louis, laying down on his chest and looking down at his face nervously, "It's always been painful. They just had sex and left. And Max, I'm pretty sure I was never conscious when we did it. I just never understood why sex was so amazing. Like why people liked it. It wasn't fun for me - But you make it fun - I've never had it like you, it's so-"

"Passionate?" Louis smiles, "Amazing? Best love making in the world?"

Harry bites his lip and drops his head in to Louis' neck. He begins to giggle and nod, "Yes." He looks up with a blush on his cheeks, smiling down at Louis' soft, warm face, "Just thank you, Louis. For showing me real love."

Louis sighs and kisses the boy's lips sweetly, reassuring him just how much he really means to him before taking a quick nap.

 

-

 

"Oh my _goodness_!" Harry screeches loudly with a laugh following, "LOUIS, these are sex toys!" Harry laughs. He pulls the box from out Louis' closet and looks inside. He starts giggling some more as he carefully rummages his hands around to see inside.

"Oh no, Harry," Louis groans loudly, "Please stop," he whines embarrassed, grabbing the pillow Harry just slept on and covering his face to hide his red face.

Harry bites his lip and tries not to laugh, but he puffs out air and begins giggling, "Why haven't you told me about these?" Harry questions curiously. He walks back over to the bed and uses his free hand to spread Louis' legs. Louis lifts the pillow to eye Harry, and he sees the boy sitting down in between them with the box on the mattress in front of him.

Louis groans and covers the pillow back over his face, closing his legs a little to touch Harry's thighs, "Because I completely forgot about them. You should, too," Louis mumbles, grumblingly incoherently as he continues to hide his face.

"Oh, shush. Don't be embarrassed." Harry smiles. He looks in to the box again and bites his lip as he pulls the items out, whispering whatever he grabs and setting them down on the mattress, "Dildo. Plug. Vibrator. Cuffs. Beads. Flavored lube, wow."

"Harry," Louis groans loudly, tossing the pillow aside and sitting back on his elbows, "You don't have to say what's in the box out loud."

Harry starts giggling cutely and tosses the items back in to the box. He sets the box to the side and sits back on his knees, placing his hands on his thighs as he looking innocently at Louis, "When were you in this? And don't lie to me."

Louis groans again and sits up on his bum, planting his back against his wall, "I brought them back over winter break. Didn't really need them anymore."

Harry raises an eyebrow and nods his head, continuing for Louis to continue. Louis rolls his eyes and stubbornly crosses his arms over his chest." _Fine,_ " He huffs.

"After you caught me and that bloke in the hallway that one day, I like hit a wall," Louis admits, his eyebrows furrowed, "I sent the bloke home, and I couldn't have sex with anyone anymore. So I brought these back because- I don't know, I just couldn't do it with anyone. I wanted you. Those guys and these things weren't it for me."

Harry smiles shyly and ducks his head. He shuffles his knees closer to Louis, stilling being in between his legs. Louis smiles and reaches over to hold Harry's hands. Harry looks back up and bites his lip thoughtfully, "Okay, now why haven't we used anything?"

Louis widens his eyes as he watches Harry's face. He gulps loudly as Harry scoots himself even closer and moving his knees to either side of Louis' thighs. He wraps his arms around Louis' neck and gives a soft kiss to his jaw, "I've never used them. You can be my first," Harry mumbles, pulling back to look at Louis, "Tell me what do you like?"

"What?" Louis questions confused, moving his hands to rest on Harry's bum that are back in those sinfully white panties.

"Kinks," Harry says, "I know you like it when I beg or am desperate for you. And you like it rough or when I leave marks on your back," Harry says easily, seeing Louis' face flush pink, "I also gotta find out what I like for you too," Harry notes more to himself, "This can literally turn our sex life upside down." 

Harry is not being fair Louis concludes. The way the boy is talking is easily sending pleasurable heat down to his dick that now feels like is being suffocated by his boxers and Harry's weight, "Harry -" Louis chokes.

Louis is cut off by Lottie's loud voice screaming for him from downstairs, "LOUIS GET DOWN HERE, WE ARE BACK."Louis flinches abruptly and hits his head against the wall. HE groans and rubs his hurt spot, looking up at Harry and seeing him giggling.

Harry kisses Louis' nose and hops off the boy. He reaches for his jeans and pulls them up his long legs. He walks over to the mirror to fix himself up while Louis slowly gets up from his spot, adjusting himself in his boxers while grabbing his sweats.

Louis runs a hand through his fringe and is ready to walk out the door when Harry skips to him and holds his hand, pulling him back, "We are not finished with this conversation."

 

-

 

Louis and Harry are taking turns hugging each of the girls. Daisy and Phoebe are nearly in tears as they hug Harry and quickly run their fingers through his hair one more time for good measures.

They stand outside waiting for the taxi to come by and pick the two boys up as they continue their goodbyes. Lottie and Fiizzy are next to hug the boys and pull back when Jay walks up to Louis.

She gives him a big hug and kisses his cheek, "We will make it to your game tomorrow."

Louis smiles cheekily and nods his head. Jay moves over to Harry and gives him a hug and a kiss as well, laughing when he blushes at the attention. Fizzy walks up to Louis one more time and pushes his arm, playfully pointing to him

"Yeah. You better kick some booty or Daisy here will show you up,"Fizzy jokes, laughing when Louis rolls his eyes. They give another round of quick hugs before the taxi is pulling up to the curb. Harry reaches down to grab a bag and follows Louis in the back seat.

The family stands there and waves the two boys off until they disappear around the road. When they get back to the hotel, Louis sneaks Harry up in to his room. Stan is staying with El in a room she had rented in the same hotel.

After getting cleaned up and teeth brushed they both flop on the same bed. Louis rest his back against the headboard and checks his phone for any missed messages from his friends. Harry hums happily as he skips over towards the bed, jumping on the mattress and crowding up to Louis' side. 

"Guess what?" Harry giggles, leaning in close to Louis' ear..

"Hm?" Louis hums, setting his phone to the side and turning to look at Harry.

"I grabbed the stuff from the box," Harry whispers quickly, bursting in to giggles as he falls over on the side of the bed. His face is scrunched up in laughs as he bends his body and holds his stomach, the loudness of his laugh echoing all over the room like what he did is the funniest thing.

Louis wants to find a way to be annoyed with Harry, but seeing the way he is laughing his ass off for doing something so mischievous makes him fall even more in love with the boy. So Louis starts laughing himself. He grips Harry's waist and holds him on his back as he rolls over on top of him, begining to tickle his side, "You suck, you know that? Why are you being so sneaky to me?"

Harry's laughs become louder and more sporadic. His body is squirming all around the bed as his face is radiating pure happiness, "Maybe- _haha_ \- maybe if you win tomorrow I'll let you try a toy."

Louis groans loudly and plops back on his side of the bed, making Harry bounce a little on the bed as the boy rest up on his side and wiping the tears from his eyes. Louis props his arm behind his head and looks at Harry, pouting at the boy, "You aren't being fair. Have fun sleeping without me tonight."

Louis closes his eyes stubbornly and crosses his arms over his chest. Harry frowns as a pathetic whimper escapes his lips. He quickly scrambles against Louis' side and grabs his arms, wrapping one arm around his back and shoving his face in to Louis'.

Louis opens his eyes a little and sees Harry's worried eyes at him, panic written all over his face, "I'm only making fun of you. I just want you to have as much fun as me. I didn't mean for you to get upset. I promise."

Louis frowns as he sees Harry's face. He coos lightly and wraps Harry up tightly against his side, pulling him on top of his body so that Harry is laying flat on his chest, "Oh baby boy, I have fun. I just don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

Harry nods his head at Louis and finally smiles. He lets out a sigh and leans down to kiss Louis' cheek, "Trust me, I want it all with you." 

 

-

 

"GOOOAAAALLLL," Niall jumps up, along with the rest of the fans from Manchester's side. Everyone starts cheering loudly and hugging one another. Manchester is finally up a point against a tough team from London who always wins this tournament, so this game is quite a nail biter.

"Louis is on fire right now," Zayn yells out, pumping his hands up in the air. Everyone sits down then when the game continues and the cheering dies die to watch the ball continue going back and forth, "What you got him on Harry?" Zayn jokes to Harry, turning to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

Harry blushes brightly, biting down on his lip to look away from Zayn and Niall looking at him with an amused smile, but seeing Eleanor looking at him with a smile. Harry ducks his head down and shrugs, trying to avoid the detail of him promising Louis a present if he wins today.

"I think you two are so cute," Eleanor cheers, clapping her hands and turning towards the field.

Harry smiles, rolling his eyes and grabbing El's left hand to show her ring, "Speak for yourself Miss _-It's-Almost-My-Wedding-_ Eleanor Calder.

El laughs laughs lightly and sets her hand down. They go back to watching the game when Niall stands up a little bit ad squints his eyes across the field. He takes his sear again and leans over Zayn and Harry, yelling out, "Hey, aren't those Doncater Rover scouts here today?"

El widens his eyes and leans over to see Niall, nodding her head, "Yeah, Stan said they were coming today to watch our team."

Harry shifts his eyes across the field and sees the scouts. He bites his lip when he sees them watching Louis intently and tries not to think much of it. Instead Harry turns his head a little to see the Tomlinsons a few sections up and over. He smiles at them and goes back to the boys, "Louis' family is here," he points out.

Niall and Zayn gasp loudly as they stand up and turn towards the family. They start waving and calling them out loudly, causing Harry to laugh at them. Suddenly the attention is back on the field when Louis steals the ball from the London's player, running to an open shot towards the goal and furthering their lead in the game.

"YEAH, BABY," Harry cheers loudly, jumping up in his seat and hugging the two boys by him. Louis looks up in the stands and finds Harry cheering, the boy wearing his Tomlinson shirt proud on his body.

Harry honestly can not wait until they get back to the hotel room tonight. 

 

-

 

They place first in this tournament. Which means that they have a bid the the postseason championship series. All the fans were going crazy and dancing around the parking lot. The band was playing music as players and families reunite on the curb.

Louis walks from the locker room and quickly takes pictures with some younger fans. HE signs some autographs on their shirts and quickly makes his way past them when he sees Harry happily  waiting for him by the curb.

Louis smiles brightly at Harry when they make eye contact. When Louis gets closer, Harry starts running towards him. Louis laughs and opens his arms as Harry jumps in them, squeezing the boy tight against his chest. 

"Louis," Harry beams happily, squishing his face against Louis' neck.

"Hi, baby," Louis replies. He sets Harry down on his feet and leans in to kiss his cheek, pulling him back in to hug Harry's body.

They hold each other in their warm embrace for a few seconds. Louis' eyes scan across the lot and see some of the Doncaster scouts approaching his Coach. He frowns while watching them talk, and he widens his eyes when they all suddenly look over at him. 

Liam is soon walking out from the locker room and approached Harry and Louis, along with Niall, Zayn and El who are talking, "Hey lads," Liam greets, "Oh and El of course." 

Louis pulls back from Harry and kisses his cheek. He wraps his arm around his waist and walks them over to the little group that is forming by Liam. Liam smiles at them and gives them a quick wave as he walks over towards Zayn's side, "casually" wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"Man you two were on fire tonight," Niall yells loudly, jumping on both of his feet and excitedly staring at both Liam and Louis

"Seriously," Zayn agrees, nodding his head and easily slumping against Liam's side, "Liam blocked every ball single ball. And shit, Louis scored all three goals. You guys rocked," Zayn boast, blushes deeply when Liam squeezes his arms tighter.

"Well we wanted a kick ass season," Stan soon says when he approaches the group, walking over to El, "So that we shall give," he finishes, smiling at El and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Exactly," Louis agrees as he turns to smirk at Harry's blushing face, "Motivation to win these games, yeah?"

Harry bites his lip and nods, leaning over to kiss Louis' lips.

 

-

 

They get back to the hotel after the team had a quick meeting. Stan sneaks off back to El's room while Louis sneaks Harry back to his room. They take a quick shower together, despite Louis already taken one, and then sit over on the bed. 

Since it was a long day Harry decided they can relax from the night and do stuff in the morning or the next day. Which is perfect because Louis wants to tell Harry about the scouts that came to visit the game.

Louis' back is up against the headboard with his legs slightly open. He wears only boxers right now as Harry's bum is sat in between Louis' thighs with his own legs casually thrown over Louis'. Harry wears only a loose t shirt with comfortable navy blue boy short undies, resting his hands on Louis' shoulders.

"The Rover scout offered for me. It was good too," Louis admits, smiling at Harry and resting his hands on the tops of Harry's bum, "Says I will be the starting forward since they have had trouble having a reliable one. Offers me full benefits. The pay is good, like really good for not being Premier League. And the upfront pay is enough for me getting right out of Uni. He also said that I didn't need to hide myself - like my sexuality, doesn't bother him."

Harry frowns and plays with the little hairs on the back of Louis' neck,"What? Did Manchester have a problem with you being gay?"

"I'm not sure," Louis hums thoughtfully, "Just said it's something on the list of things to talk about."

Harry sighs loudly, shifting his eyes to the ceiling to think. It is selfish for Harry to think this, but he really wants Louis to stay with the Manchester offer. Harry hates to think that if Louis takes Doncaster then he would be about three hours away from him.

Harry hates to think that Louis would be away in Doncaster while his loser bum is stuck in Manchester going to Uni. It is like the perfect out for Louis to take to leave Harry, and Harry hates to think that. But he can not help it. He is still so insecure that Louis will leave him, and he is nervous that it will happen if he goes to Doncaster. Louis would be more free.

Harry looks back down to Louis to try and show no worry, offering Louis a weak smile. "What would you do with the money? You know?"

"Hmmm," Louis hums thoughtfully, squeezing his hands on Harry's bum, "Probably buy you everything you wanted. Spoil you until you're sick."

"Louis, I'm serious," Harry blushes lightly, playfully hitting Louis chest.

"As I am too," Louis whines, pulling Harry closer to his chest and squeezing his bum again, "I love to spoil you, even better if I actually have the money. Plus, I would also build us a beautiful house. Always wanted to live in London." 

Harry smiles, biting down on his lip as he stares at Louis, "London's quite- big." 

Louis snorts and shakes his head, laughing up at Harry, "What?"

"I like it," Harry admits truthfully, continuing to play with Louis' hair, "It was the first place I visited outside of Holmes. I'm down." 

"Yeah, Yeah," Louis mumbles, holding Harry tightly as he rolls the boy on to his back.

Harry squeals loudly and starts to giggle when Louis begins kissing his soft pink lips. 

 

- 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda running out on this. Like I have ideas, but it's for once Louis graduate. So think I'm wrapping up on this and will be starting the next series. (-:

**** University of Manchester's footie team clenches a spot in the running for the 25th Annual Gold Cup Championship Bracket. Star player Louis Tomlinson helps lead the team to victory in the Doncaster Silver Cup Tournament, earning them their running for the title. ****

 

**-**

 

Simon places the two contracts side by side on the table and looks up at Louis, "I think what Doncaster is offering is better than Manchester. You have to remember that Man United is in the premier league, that's the top league. The money may be better, but it's not a guarantee that you'll even play. Rovers are offering you up on the spot." 

Louis sighs as he places a hand on his forehead, rubbing the stress lines he feels, "I just- Manchester United had always been the dream, you know?"

"I get that Louis, but they don't nearly offer as much as Doncaster does. Not money wise I mean," Simon sighs, slumping back in his seat, "I think Doncaster is the way to go, and plus you can always get pulled up to the premiere league. Maybe get a few years in, and then Manchester will pull you up when they feel like you can be someone to fully fit their field"

They continue looking over all the aspects of the contracts before coming to a final decision. They speak about the pros and cons and deal with Louis' battle of going Manchester or going Doncaster. He knows which on is the best offer, but part of his decision is surrounded by Harry.

He knows he shouldn't worry about Harry considering this is his dream. But if he goes to Doncaster then he will be leaving Harry here. The problem is though he wouldn't have fun at Manchester. Sure he likes the challenge, but he wants to play now. Who knows if he would even play at Man United, he doesn't want to waste his time.

He decides Doncaster. And he only hopes Harry is okay with the decision.

"Looks like you got your future set," Simon smiles, watching Louis sign the Doncaster line.

 

**-**

 

 **"** Hey Lou, how'd it go?" Harry greets when he opens the door. He hugs Louis tightly and then drags him over to the couch. He sits next to the latter and tosses his legs in Louis' lap, smiling when he places his warm hands on his calves.

"Well," Louis starts, nerves bubbling in his system, "Think I'm going with Doncaster. Going to make an official statement and what not." 

Louis can see Harry trying to be happy. He can see those tears being pushed back with a fake smile on his lips. Louis wants to be excited too, but he understands Harry's reaction. HE seems proud and happy for Louis, but its the fact they will be apart that makes his heart break. And Louis hates that he can see that in Harry.

"Oh," Harry mumbles, frowning for just a second before smiling weakly, "That's great. Good for you." Harry leans in to kiss Louis' lips, wanting to rest his mouth against Louis' so he can forever remember the way he taste.

"Yeah," Louis hums, pulling his lips a little bit back and smiling weakly at Harry as well, "It's pretty great."

 

-

 

 **"And Manchester U takes on the first win as they head deeper into the Gold Cup Championship Series. Will they manage to remain an undefeated season to the top? Or will they burn out and their season early**?" 

 

-

 

"We will share the 13'in please," Louis orders to the waitress, smiling at her as he hands the menu back. He turns back to look at Harry and sees him pouting his eyes staring out the window with his body slouched in the chair. 

Louis knows something is wrong with Harry. He has noticed that Harry is pouting and frowning all the time unless Louis catches him, then he quickly smiles. It started when Louis mentioned becoming a part of the Doncaster team.

Louis thought Harry was okay with that and maybe he is, but Louis is also scared he might have triggered something with Harry. HE really fears that Harry is taking multiple steps backwards when he has been doing so good on recovering.

Louis sighs and reaches across the table to hold on to Harry's hand, offering him a smile when Harry looks his way. "What's on your mind love?" Louis asks, brining their conjoined hands up to kiss the back of his knuckles.

"Nothing. Promise," Harry says quickly. He squeezes Louis' hand and slowly hooks his foot around Louis' ankle to prove he is okay.

Louis raises his eyebrow and continues looking at Harry, "Are you sure, sweetheart?" 

Harry smiles fakely and nods, rubbing his boot up Louis' calf, "Yes I am sure. Let's just enjoy our pizza, yeah?"

Louis hums and stares at Harry worriedly, rubbing his thumb on the back of Harry's hand. Louis knows Harry's mind wonders a million miles a minute, but every time he reaches for words Harry shuts him out.

It's not like they're fighting, they still express their love to each other like any couple will do. It's the talking part that is suddenly the hardest part to deal with right now. And Louis doesn't even know how it came to be like that. One day they are fine, and the next day Harry shuts him down with conversations.

It's only a problem because Harry is making it apparent to keep Louis away from his mind. It drives Louis mad.

What the hell happened in such a short amount of time?

 

-

 

Louis' team is heading in to two more games until they reach the championship. They are blowing past all their opponents with breeze and making it farther than they have ever in the past. Liam is exception in blocking the balls, only giving up two goals so far in about four games.

Louis is scoring like crazy. HE has been averaging about three goals per game and hit four just this past one. Everyone is happy and cheering loudly for their team.. 

The morning of Louis' first game before the championship Harry bribes Louis with a blow job if he were to win, reminding him of whats to come home to if he won their game.

 

* * *

_"You know," Harry speaks quickly, dropping down to his knees in front of Louis and unbuckling his pants, "We haven't done much in over a few hours," Harry smirks as he drags Louis' bottoms down to his ankles._

_Harry licks his lips as he looks up at Louis,seeing his flustered face, "And I think if you win tonight," Harry reaches his hand over to grab Louis' length, wrapping his fingers carefully around his hard boner. Louis lets out a sharp gasp when Harry touches him and slumps his body against the wall. "You could have such a fantastic prize."_

_Louis tosses his head back and bites his lip, moving his fingers to Harry's hair, "This sure is a way to get me ready for a game."_

_Harry giggles, kissing Louis' tip that is bubbling with pre come, "This gets me ready for tonight," Harry teases, looking up at Louis and locking their eyes. He quickly wraps his lips around the head of Louis' cock and lets his mouth drag down slowly until his nose nuzzles against Louis' pubic hair, and his dick is tickling the back of Harry's throat._

_"Oh god, Harry," Louis squeezes his eyes shut, gripping Harry's hair and pushing back and forth on his dick, "You are seriously the best baby boy."_

* * *

  

Louis plays his best this game. With the image of his dick resting in Harry's mouth from just that morning running through his head makes him so ready for tonight. He loves dealing with a horny Harry and if getting to that means playing good, then fuck he will play amazing.

"Goooaaaalllll," Niall nearly cries, throwing his pom poms in the air and turning to hug Zayn. Harry is jumping up and down in his seat, holding a Louis sign up in his hands and laughing loudly as he sees the team crowding Louis for making the winning goal.

"They Won. They Won," Zayn cries in to Niall's chest, jumping down in each other's arms. He holds one hand in the air with sign made for Liam and starts waving it around. Everyone on their side of the stadium is very loud and cheering happily.

When the teams congratulate each other, they start to disperse back in to the tunnels. Harry smiles brightly and runs down the aisle to the closest part by the tunnels. Harry sets his feet on the railing and leans over, biting his lip as he looks for Louis.

As expected, Louis quickly runs over to Harry. He pulls himself up to where his face is right by Harry's and kisses his lips fast. "Hi, you," Louis greets. Harry giggles, resting his forehead against Louis' sweaty one and cupping the side of his jaw while the other one holds on to Louis' bicep.

"You killed them, Lou," Harry cheers, "Like literally. You scored so many- _ah_."

Louis cuts Harry off by pressing his lips right on to Harry's. Harry stumbles a little and Louis has to move his hand around to hold on to Harry's waist. He bites dow on the boy's lip and shoves his tongue through his parted mouth, licking his way inside Harry's mouth. Louis smiles and pulls pack, dropping his hand to Harry's bum, "Remember what you promised for tonight if I won, my love." 

Harry twitches and pulls his head back, biting his lips as he makes his eyes look seductively at Louis, "Trust me, I could never forget."

Louis raises his eyebrows and actually feels his dick twitch to Harry. Harry bites his lip again and nods his head at Louis, excitement building up in his system for what he has planned for Louis tonight. He honestly can not wait for it.

Harry gives another kiss to Louis' nice, sweaty lips. Louis hums appreciatingly and pulls back, hopping off the rails and running to go back to shower in the lockers. Harry blushes as he watches Louis run off, smiling down to himself and clasping his hands in front of his body.

He giggles quietly to himself and walks back over to where the lads are. The are just now exiting their seats and walking up the stairs. When they make it to the top, Niall rushes to Harry's side and wraps an arm around his shoulder, "I like you like this Harry."

Harry raises his eyebrows and turns to look at Niall, laughing, "What do you mean?"

Niall shrugs, walking through the doors and smiling at Harry, "You seem very happy. Very in love."

Zayn laughs at Niall's comment and leads them over to the side of the lot. Harry looks up at Niall and blushes, biting his lip and staring at the door the players will be coming out from, "Well it's because I am happy, and I am love. Happily in love to be exact."

"Good mate," Zayn congratulates, patting Harry's back when Niall loses his arm from it, "It's all that Louis wanted for you. Just extra glad that he's the one making you feel this way."

Harry blushes, looking up when he sees Louis opening the door and walking out, "Yeah. Me too." 

 

-

 

They barely make it inside Harry's flat before clothes are being ripped off.  Louis has Harry pinned against the front door, sinking his thigh in between Harry's legs as he pressed his lips against Harry's. Harry moans loudly as he uses Louis' leg to rub his hard on against.

Once they quickly fling their shirts to the ground, Louis grips Harry's hips and yanks him from the wall. He begins kissing him down the hallway backwards until the reach in to the bedroom. Louis guides Harry back with him until the back of his knees hit the mattress.

Louis slowly falls back on to the bed with a moan, bringing Harry up to straddle his waist. The kiss continues to be sloppy with their tongues fighting their way in to both mouths when Harry suddenly pulls back and stares down at Louis. 

"What?" Louis ask, rubbing his hands down Harry's back until he is gripping his ass.

Harry giggles, blushing at Louis and popping his bum out for him, "I wanna try something." Harry leans over to open his drawer by the be. He grabs some bondage wrist restraints and a silky eye cover up and holds them in front of Louis' face, "From the box."

"Ha-Harry," Louis gasp breathlessly. His hands grip tighter on to Harry's bum and his cock twitches with pleasure at the thought of what Harry is going to do. "Wha-"

"Shhhhh," Harry whispers, leaning his body down to run his finger down Louis' lips, "You won the game, now let me give you your prize," he speaks lowly. Harry bites his lip as he stare straight in to LOuis' eyes, snapping his hips a little bit as they rested over Louis' dick, giggling when he feels it grow.

Louis hisses and squeezes Harrys ass, bucking his hips up. Harry laughs and pulls off of Louis, standing on the side of the bed and slowly pulling his pants down. Louis turns his head to watch, licking his lips as he quickly yanks down his own pants and boxers in one go.

Harry smiles evilly at Louis as he starts shimming his hips until his jeans fall to the ground. Louis groans loudly when he sees Harry's milky body clad in a black lace thong. The front of the material is a triangle shape to cover Harry's groin that can easily be seen through the thin lace.

The straps that go around his hips are paper thin. And when Harry turns his body around slowly for Louis to get view, Louis moans and wraps his hands around his dick. Harry's thong comes to bow right above his bum, the ribbons falling delicately along his smooth cheeks.

Harry bites his lip when he turns back around and slowly wraps his legs on either side of Louis hips. Louis' hands immediately goes straight to Harry's bum and digs his fingers into the meaty flesh. Harry tsk's at him and grips his arms tightly, throwing them above his head.

Louis' heart races to a max. Harry smirks as he reaches over to grab the bondage restraints and ties Louis' hands to the bars of the headboard. Luis breathing increases as he looks at Harry with anticipation. His hearts flutters a lot because this is the first time he has ever been tied up.

Usually he is the one to tie the boys up whenever he has done bondage, but something like this with Harry honestly makes his dick rise in pleasure and his heart fill with more love.

Harry smiles at Louis and slowly turns his body around on his lap. His head is turned towards the side so he can watch himself and watch Louis' reaction. He starts by rocking his hips on Louis' stomach, giggling when he feels Louis' breath stutter.

Harry's ass is right there in Louis' face, and he can not touch. It is driving him mad and he ruts his hips up in to the air to find friction for his cock that is poking up in front of Harry. Harry bites his lip and looks right at Louis, moving one of his hands to the bow on his thong. He slowly pulls the string and feels the panties fall off of him, landing straight on to Louis.

Louis moans when the thing comes off. He pulls at his restraints and whimpers lowly. Harry giggles and sits back ups again, turning around so now his hard dick is in Louis' face while is bum rest up against Louis' hard member.

Harry leans in to kiss Louis' lips, popping his bum out and rubbing himself along Louis' dick and moaning when Louis tries to thrust up in him. He giggles and pulls back from the kiss, sneakingly bringing the eye fold up to cover Louis' eyes.

"Don't speak. Just be loud," Harry demands, kissing Louis' lips again.

Louis hums at Harry and suddenly gasp when he feels Harry start to finger himself right on top of his body. Louis pulls hard at the restraints when he hears the slipper sound of Harry's lubed up fingers entering his pink hole. He can feel the movement on his stomach, but he can not see. He can hear Harry moaning and his beautiful whimpers, and it drives Louis mad to know he can not see how fucking sexy Harry looks right now.

Suddenly the short rapid breaths of Harry and the fingers entering his body stop. Louis picks his head up from the pillow and bites his lip in anticipation. He feels Harry's mouth start to lick around his dick, and then his lubed up hand jerking him off.

Louis moans loudly at feeling Harry hardening him up ripe. He can feel Harry's legs start to rise up and the firm hold Harry's hands on his dick. Louis knew Harry was about to sink down on him at any minute, he just didn't know when-

"Fuck!" Louis screams loudly, the veins in his arms popping out when he pulls at the restraints. Harry sat himself right down on Louis' groin with a loud slap to the skin without any warning. Harry then begins rolling his hips around, getting a feel of Louis inside him before he starts with little bounces. 

"Haarrrryy," Louis whines out, tightening his legs together when Harry bounces on his dick in all the right ways.

Harry giggles as he leans over to place his hands on Louis' chest to change the angle a bit, arching his back and picking up his speed as Louis begins hitting Harry in a new way. Harry screams out loudly and digs his fingers in to Louis chest, the way his body is angled has Louis' dick hitting right up on his prostate.

The room echoes with the loud sound of Harry's ass slamming straight on to Louis' groin. The skin on skin contact making a stinging sound and the loud, filthy moans from the two boys being the music to their ears.

Harry lays his stomach flat on Louis' chest and hovers his mouth right above Louis, snapping his hips repeatedly at the even newer angle and moaning straight in to Louis' mouth, "Oh god, Louis." Louis leans up to find Harry's lips and immediately bites down on them, slipping his tongue through sloppily.

"M' already close," Harry pants, letting out a broken whimper and leaning himself up on his hands again, "This-This angle hits me just right. Don't come." 

"Oh, fuck me, Harry," Louis moans loudly, sloppily snapping his hips up at the same time Harry bounces down.

Louis pulls at the restraints again and lets out a loud grunt. Harry continues bouncing on Louis as he whimpers in pure bliss. Louis grows more frustrated the longer he can not see Harry, but somehow he manages to still feel turned on at the same time.

He likes the mystery. He likes how challenging it is to keep his hands to himself and his eyes blinded. One of his favorite things is to enjoy Harry during sex. He loves seeing the way Harry comes undone, so it drives him mad to know that he sees nothing but dark and hands that can not run over the smooth body.

Harry sits himself back up in an angle, having his hands putting pressure down on Louis' chest as he rolls his hips back and forth. Louis continues lazily rutting his hips against Harry's bum which causes him to bounce a little to his rocking motion. He moans loudly when Louis hits his prostate, jaw going slaw and body tensing up.

"Lou- I-," Harry whimpers, biting his lip and leaning his head back.

"Harry," Louis pants out, rolling his hips up and around to get deeper inside of Harry, "Please, let me see you."

Harry lets a tiny little scream out, making Louis snap up harder. His finger nails are digging in to the meat of Louis' chest, starting to bounce again on Louis' dick when he gains enough energy to reach his orgasm.

"Harry, please," Louis begs desperately, pulling on the restraints extra hard, "I need to see you. Don't come without me looking baby."

Harry giggles at Louis' state and leans down to kiss him, pulling back and laughing when Louis' lips seek more and grunt in frustration. Harry continues bouncing hard on Louis, his fully hard dick slapping against Louis' belly.

Harry's bounces become eratic as his orgasm is on its peak. His legs are weakening and one hand lazily goes to his full member and starts pumping himself to his sloppy bounces. Louis grunts loudly when he hears Harry, bucking his hips up as hard as he can and hears Harry let out a scream before warm come is shooting on to his belly. 

"Whoops," Harry mumbles, heavy in breath as he looks down at Louis with a blush.

Harry smiles brightly as he feels Louis thrusting his hips up in tiny little movements. Harry feels the muscles in Louis groin tense, and he knows Louis is about to release. So Harry starts swirling his hips around on Louis, bringing his fingers through his come on Louis' belly and sticking them between his lips.

"Suck me," Harry says lightly, biting his lips as he watches Louis eagerly suck on his fingers. Harry smiles and grounds his bum hard against Louis, causing his legs to collapse from being planted on the mattress. Louis' bottom half falls back to the mattress, and he is instantly coming straight in to Harry, arching his back and moaning around Harry's fingers. 

"Oh, fuck Harry," Louis breathes when Harry pulls his fingers out.  

Harry bites his lip and pulls himself off of Louis, both of them wincing from the sensitivity. He settles his bum on Louis' stomach, not minding Louis' coming that is leaking from his bum. He reaches over to untie Louis' hands first, giggling when they go straight to his bum.

Next he goes for the eye cover and takes them off slowly. Harry smiles when he sees glossy blue eyes staring back at him. 

"Hi," Harry whispers, bending down to attach his lips to Louis', moaning in to Louis' mouth when he tightens his hold on his bum. 

Louis thought his face would be more wrecked than Harry's, but when Harry pulls back to smile down at him, Louis nearly chokes that he did not get to witness Harry looking like that. His face is beautifully pale, flushed in patches of pink. 

His green eyes are dilated and bright, glossy from crying in pleasure. His lips are red, the bottom one a little swollen and plump. His hair is tangled together on top of his head, his curls flying in multiple directions.

Louis pouts at Harry, shaking Harry's bum cheeks in his hands, "It kills me not seeing you come. You know that."

"Well," Harry sighs, shrugging his shoulders, "I wanted to try and be in control, give you what you deserve. Is that Okay?"he then asks shyly, biting his lip nervously.

Louis giggles as he places a hand on Harry's back and pushes him flat down on his stomach. He then wraps his arms tightly around Harry's body and hugs him tightly to his chest, "Oh, you can take control any time you want. You made me feel so good baby boy." 

Harry hums and smiles,, "Good," he mutters, leaning down and letting his lips make contact with Louis before moving them over to his ear, breathing hotly, "Now how about this time you watch me come."

Harry pulls back with a smirk, biting down on his bottom lip and blinking his eyes innocently. "You hungry?" Harry teases.

Louis starts laughing as he quickly arches up to kiss Harry's lips. He has Harry lay down on his knees with bum in the air and chest on the mattress. Harry smiles down in to the actress and grips on to the sheets when he feels Louis scoot up behind him.

Louis licks his lips as he grabs both Harry's ass cheeks in his hands, kneading them around and feeling the jiggle flesh under his fingers. He smiles to himself as he pulls Harry's cheeks apart, bringing his face close and kissing the inside of Harry's thigh.

Louis licks up Harry's rim and feels him push back on his face, giggling in to Harry's bum, "I love you Harry."

 

-

 

Harry stands in front of the mirror completely naked. He has a pout on his face as he twirls around to look at every part of his body, settling on the scar down his side before looking back at the rest.

He turns to where he can see himself in the mirror. He arches his bum to the side to see the plumpness, but then he moves back to his stomach and frowns. When he looks back up in the mirror he sees Louis standing in the archway of the door, a fond smile on his face and arms crossed over his body.

"M' fat now," Harry whines, ducking his head down and wrapping his arms around himself.

Louis scoffs and pushes himself off the door. He walks closer to Harry's back and removes Harry's arms so that he can wrap his arms around Harry's stomach. He leans up and presses a kiss to Harry's neck, hooking his chin of Harry's shoulder, "You aren't fat sweet cheeks. You just have the weight back that you lost. 'S cause you're eating now, baby! I love it." 

Harry bites his lip and shakes his hand, putting his hands lightly on Louis' wrists, "I just don't want to be fat. Max always said I looked fat. and now I am. I don't want to be too heavy for you." 

"Oh, Princess," Louis giggles, stepping back from Harry and quickly picking his naked body up bridal style, smiling down at his blushing face. "See you aren't heavy to me. You're the same gorgeous model who I fell in love with months ago." 

Louis leans down and kisses Harry's lips. He then kisses his nose and makes Harry laugh, smiling fondly down at the boy as Harry wraps his arms around Louis' neck, "As long as you say so-"

"No my darling, not if I say so. You have to be comfortable in your own skin. I can only tell you so man times about how beautiful you are before you start to finally see it yourself. But if I have to tell you everyday until one day you believe me, then I will," Louis says lightly, kissing Harry's nose again, "Because you're beautiful, drop dead gorgeous." 

Harry giggles and nods his head, nuzzling himself against Louis' chest. Louis laughs and walks out the washroom, turning the light on and carefully laying on the bed. Harry rolls himself off of Louis' body and cuddles up against Louis' side, feeling Louis wrap and arm around his body and pulling him closer.

Harry suddenly giggles, using his finger to draw patterns on Louis' chest, "You know I am taller than you. Shouldn't it make sense for me to pick you up?"

Louis rolls his eyes and pulls Harry on top of him again, resting his hands right above Harry's bum. He points his nose up against Harry's and smiles, shaking his head fondly, "Makes sense. But between you and I, I really like the way your arse feels against me when I carry you."

Harry hums thoughtfully, inching his face closer to Louis' and tangling his fingers in Louis' feathery hair. "Maybe I like the way your hands feel on me, too," Harry teases with bite to his lip.

"You're the one with good hands babe," Louis snorts, pecking Harry's mouth quickly.

Harry blushes and slaps Louis' chest playfully,, "Stop it."

"M' serious," Louis laughs, tightening his arms, "Your hands know how to do my body just right. Especially in certain areas," Louis smirks, moving his eyes down in between their bodies to indicate he is talking about his dick. 

Harry laughs quietly until it turns in to a sigh. He stops smiling and looks thoughtfully at Louis, muttering lowly, "You say I'm beautiful."

It comes out as a statement when Harry says that, almost foreign to his own ears. He is not used to being called beautiful and pretty and gorgeous. And although his heart flutters and his smile grows wider, it is strange for him to hear all the time when he is so used to being called ugly.

"Yes. And?" Louis questions, raising an eyebrow up at Harry and slowly letting his fingers dance around on Harry's back.

"Why do you say it so much?"

Louis bites his lip and smiles, "Because you are. Incredibly beautiful," Louis says easily, with no hesitation as he draws Harry closer to his body, "Your eyes are so green, so bright. Every time I look at you I get lost in the oasis of them. Pools of beautiful green is what they are.  Plus your smile, it's so big and so dimply. I love how gorgeous it makes you look when all you do is wear it. I love seeing you smile, probably my favorite part of the day is whenever I get to see your amazing smile. And your hair. Boy do I love to mess with these curls," Louis blew some air to the curls falling down on Harry's face, causing the boy to giggle in return, "Just everything about you. Seriously. Sometimes I can't help but stare at you. Like I sit there and think, _Wow this boy is mine. This beautiful boy who could go off an be a model is actually mine_. I'm the luckiest." 

Harry doesn't realize he starts crying until Louis moves his hand over to swipe the tear falling down his cheek. Harry laughs wetly as he offers a weak smile, puffing air out his lips "Sorry. I just- I wasn't expecting that."

"Good," Louis states, kissing Harry's lips sweetly, "Because I will always surprise you with stuff like that. Reminding you of how perfect you are."

Harry giggles and blushes light, looking down between their bodies and pouting over at Louis, "I'm still naked, and you aren't."

"Well I like you naked," Louis wits back.

Harry blushes as he picks his body up a little. He bites down on his lip as he looks straight in to Louis' eyes, trailing a hand down to cup Louis though his tight boxers, "I like you naked too," Harry mumbles lowly, leaning closer to Louis, "With me," He whispers, kissing Louis' lips and digging his hand deeper against Harry's bulge, "Especially inside me."

Louis groans and drops his head back, "Harry, you can't do this to me," Louis whines desperately, "I'm already getting sore. Pretty sure I have been getting more of a workout in bed rather than at practice."

Harry giggles as he removes his hand from Louis's bulge and brings them up to rest on Louis' chest. He lays his head down in the crook of Louis' neck, closing his eyes and nuzzling himself against the warm body underneath him. Louis smiles as he wraps his arms tighter around Harry, closing his eyes as well. 

Harry mumbles tiredly, "Good. Best exercise is always at _home_."

 

-

 

"OH MY FUCKING GOSH," Niall yells out loudly, standing on top of his seat in the stadium as he begins cheering loudly in to the air.

Zayn jumps up from his seat and turns to hug Harry, "WE HAVE ONE MORE GAME. ONE MORE," He yells out, jumping up and down with Harry in their spots.

"Yay Yay Yay! They could win it." Harry cheers as well, pulling back from Zayn so Zayn can pick Niall up and spin him around. Harry smiles as he turns to make loving eye contact with Louis once he celebrated with his team for making the final goal that ensured the win. 

Louis smiles brightly at Harry and blows him a kiss, pointing his finger at the boy before running over to his team. Harry sighs dreamily and blushes, holding a hand to his heart as he feels it swell with even more love.

"Harry," Niall states, catching his breath as he pats Harry's back, "I don't know what you're doing to Louis, but whatever it is it's got him on fire." 

Harry bites his lip and follows Zayn and Niall up the stairs, mumbling quietly, "I don't do anything to him. It's all Louis I promise." Harry blushes when he sees Niall turn his head to give a look.

They quickly make it outside and stand around the sidewalk for Liam and Louis to come from the doors. Lots of people are gathered around the area to see the players as well. Zayn stands across from Harry and smiles at him.

"I've never seen Louis this happy," he notes, "Seriously think you're a main reason as to why he's kicking arse." 

"Noooo," Harry whines, hiding his head in his hands as he starts blushing again, "He's always been good. Not because of me," Harry smiles when he hears the two boys giggling. He pulls his hands away and looks up at them, biting his lip thoughtfully, "Maybe he has his own motivation."

Zayn shrugs his shoulder and pats Harry's shoulder, "I just think you give him a reason to. Like he's got teams looking at him now. It's no coincidence." 

"Yeah," Harry suddenly mumbles, dropping his smile to a frown and stuffing his hands in to his pockets, "Well he's going to play for Doncaster now so-"

"You don't want him to?" Niall questions confused, raising his eyebrows in concerned.

"I do," Harry mumbles, biting his lip and looking down at his shoes, "Just scared is all." 

Before Niall and Zayn can press any more on the topic, Liam and Louis are joining the group. Niall gives them both big hugs and sloppy kisses to each of their cheeks. Louis slaps him and immediately goes over to Harry and brings him in to his side.

Zayn laughs and walks over to Liam, giving him a hug and subtly staying to the boy. Niall shrugs his shoulder and begins skipping to the car. Liam rolls his eyes and wraps an arm around Zayn's shoulder as he begins to follow them, Louis and Harry behind them as well. 

When the three boys are far enough ahead on the trip to the car, Louis slows him and Harry down. Harry looks up at him questioning when Louis smirks at him, quickly kissing his lips, "So what's my prize tonight sweet cheeks?" 

Louis pinches Harry's bum quickly and smiles when Harry giggles. "Hmmm. Was thinking maybe it's your turn to decided what toy to use on me," Harry replies, biting his lip and looking innocently at Louis with his bright green eyes.

Louis laughs whole heartedly and smiles, tucking Harry against him tighter,  "Jesus Harry, with all these prizes I don't think I'll ever lose another game."

Harry blushes and relaxes his head on Louis'shoulder, seeing the boys getting in the car, "Let's hope not. I love victory sex."

Louis smiles and kisses the side of Harry's cheek, "I love you, baby. Now let's hurry this dinner up, I'd like to experiment with you tonight."

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol so yeah! I have this one and one more then I wil start the sequel.
> 
> Also Louis let's out some big info, sorry if it's out of the blue idk, I just kind of thought of it and thought maybe it'll work.  
> The end gets pretty heated if you know what I mean! (;

Today the team has a day off from the championship series. Since they only have the semi finals to play they get the next few days off to enjoy their rest before they battle for first place. So today is the day that Manchester United plays against Liverpool in the rivalry game.

Tomorrow is when Louis and his team will be playing in the semi finals and then hopefully the championship. Since he is not sure how long tonight will last with the footie match, he decides he wants to go ahead and pack his uniforms since they have to leave early in the morning

"Harry, where's my jersey? I need to get my uniform ready for tomo-" Louis runs in to the bathroom to see if Harry had an idea to where the jersey is, but Louis stops in his tracks when he see Harry sitting on the floor crying in to his knees.

 _He is wearing the jersey_.

"Harry? Baby? Why are you crying?" Louis questions sadly.

He runs next to Harry and sits his body down next to the boys. He wraps his arms around Harry's back and easily pulls him in to his chest, rubbing his hand up and down his spine. Louis frowns hearing Harry sob in to his shirt, his heart breaking in to pieces at seeing his beautiful boy shedding tears.

"It..It doesn't fit anymore," Harry whines, shoving his face in to Louis' chest and letting out a sob.

Louis frowns as he pulls his head back, letting his eyes roam around Harrys torso as he takes in the shirt clinging to his upper body. Harry is right. The jersey doesn't fit him anymore. The shirt is snug around his stomach and riding up to peak a little bit of Harry's belly. His arms are straining from the sleeves and tight around his chest.

Before the shirt fit loosely around Harry's body. There was so much room when Harry used to put it on that now since it is clinging to him makes him feel fat. Louis sees nothing wrong with it. Harry is still actually pretty skinny for someone who is basically 6 ft, but he did grow some meat on his bone since he has been eating some more.

"Harry, it doesn't fit because if you haven't realized I am a midget. You are tall and beautiful and fit. The shirt is not supposed to fit you, silly boy. I'm smaller," Louis tries to ease, running his hands through Harry's curls and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Hary pauses his crying and sniffs. He picks his head up and looks at Louis, his watery green eyes making him seem smaller, "Fit?" Harry questions.

Louis laughs, leaning his face closer to Harry's and rubbing their noses together sweetly, "Yeess."

Louis smiles as he stands them both up to their feet. He faces Harry towards the mirror and stands behind his body, running his hands up and down his side, "You are fit, look."

Louis first takes the jersey off of Harry's body, pressing a kiss to his shoulders before taking his shirt off. Honestly Louis didn't see a point in being shirtless, but it somehow felt right to expose Harry to his own beauty.

Louis looks at Harry through the reflection and doesn't think he will ever get over how much Harry's glorious body has changed. He looks so good now, so defined, so beautiful. All Louis wants is for Harry to realize how amazing his body is and how amazing he is in general.

Louis bites his bottom lip, trying not to get turned on by his shirtless boyfriend, which was a struggle of course. Harry has a body of a goddess. Louis steps closer to Harry's back and wraps his arms around Harry's stomach, hooking his chin over Harry's shoulder and smiling at him through the reflecting, letting hid hands run warmly over Harry's belly.

"See? Beautiful," Louis starts, kissing Harry's neck, "You have muscle. You're arms are amazing and your hands, perfect for grabbing my arse, no?" Louis teases, smiling when Harry giggles as he wipes some of his tears away.

"Your thighs, don't even get me started on those. They are phenomenal. Very flexible too," Louis says hotly, bringing his hands down to grip Harry's thighs, causing the boy to blush.

"Oh, and your arse," Louis hums thoughtfully, slowly trailing his hands down Harry's back, "It has gotten so much bigger. Let me just tell you how amazing it is to look at from behind." Louis moves his hand to grip each of Harry's cheeks, jiggling them around and smiling when Harry bites his lip.

"And your belly," Louis sings, bringing his arms back to place on Harry's stomach, "Hmmmm," Louis hums, smoothly turning Harry around so that they can face each other. What moments ago was a crying Harry, is now a smiley, red cheeked one. He places his hands on Louis' bare chest and urging him to continue. "Now your belly I love. It's so flat, and you now have definite curves. And, i bet you're one sit up away from having abs; I've seen them. When you do certain things, they are there. And once you get them, OH we will be having the fittest sex ever."

Harry snorts, shaking his head and letting a tiny laugh bellow out, "What does that even mean?" 

Louis scrunches his nose up, pinching Harry's nose, "It means that you're hot. Beautiful. Sexy. I can't keep my hands off of you." 

Harry grins widely, having his dimples pop out of his cheek, "Then don't," Harry mumbles, leaning  down to meet Louis' desperate lips.

  

-

 

"Woah, I've never been in a big arena," Harry says in awe, following Louis down the steps as he looks around the entire arena.

Harry hears Louis laugh at him and he hits his back playfully. Louis turns his head back and smiles, continuing down the steps until they are in the second section of the first floor. "Yeah it's pretty cool," Louis says brightly, stopping at their aisle and grabbing the attention in front of an older woman sitting down at the aisle seat.

"Hey ma'am you mind taking our photo?" Louis questions sweetly. She nods her head at them and grabs Louis' phone.

Harry and Louis stood down a couple of steps with the field behind them as she took a couple of pictures. Louis has is arm wrapped tightly around Harry's waist as Harry cuddles in to his side. On the last click of the photo Harry surprises Louis with a kiss on the cheek, giggling when he feels Louis' face change to a shocked one.

"Thanks ma'am," Louis says while grabbing the phone. He smiles at the lady and grabs Harry's hand as they walk down the aisle to get to their seats a few down, "You're silly you know that."

Harry giggles and takes the spot next to Louis, smiling and grabbing his hand, "Mean. I wanted to kiss you."

Louis turns to look at Harry and purses his lips at him, silently asking for a kiss. Harry smiles brightly and leans over to grab his lips in a sweet kiss, humming when they make contact. Harry pulls back and rest his hand on Louis' face, smiling brightly at him and kissing his lips again. 

Harry pulls the rest up that is separating him and Louis on the seats. He pulls Louis' arm up and cuddles in to his side as Louis' arm falls lazily around Harry's shoulder. Harry giggles when Louis gives him a funny look, shrugging up at Louis and lacing his fingers together with Louis' hand on his shoulder.

"Is it strange being here?" Harry asks Louis, resting his head on Louis' arm, "You know after you didn't take their offer?" 

Louis shrugs his shrugs, "Nah. I love Man United. Maybe one day I'll get to play for them." 

"Hopefully," Harry breathes out, crossing his fingers in hopes that it does come true for him and Louis.

 

Manchester United ended up winning 2 to 1 against Liverpool. As typical the game is very close the entire time which had Louis and Harry on the edges of their seats. The two do have a blast though.

They share a bag of popcorn and cotton candy during the game. Louis orders a beer for the both of them and ends up drinking most of Harrys' since he wasn't that in to it. They took lots of selfies with each other and went crazy the two times Manchester scored. Louis honestly could not have had a better person to go with.

Louis really wants to celebrate the win of Manchester United with Harry, but the team departs in the evening to head over to Wolverhampton for the semi finals against Leeds. Leeds University is a team that is always in the championship series, and they have about six titles to their school.

Their game is being played on neutral territory at Molineux Stadium around morning time. If they win this game then they play the championship game at Wembley Stadium in London. 

Louis gets to spend a few a hours hours with Harry back at Harry's flat. They don't do much other than eat dinner and watch a movie to pass time. Since Louis is rooming with Stan again he knows that he will be able to sneak Harry in his room while Stan goes off with Eleanor.

When it is time to go, Louis drives them both to the lot of the stadium. A big bus is already out front with a bunch of the team gathered around it. The school news is taking pictures and doing interviews of some of the players.

Niall and Zayn are over by Zayn's car talking to Liam. Harry is going to ride with them over to Wolverhampton and meet up with Louis at night. They both get out the car and meet up with the boys to talk to them for a bit. 

Louis and Harry go off about the game they just witness and laugh whenever Niall goes crazy. Soon Liam and Zayn kind of tail off to the side and start talking privately while Louis and Niall share a knowing look. 

Niall shoos Harry and Louis away because he knows they want a moment and goes back to wait in the car. Louis smiles at Harry and reaches for his hand, leading him over towards the doors of the bus.

"I'll see you there," Harry says sweetly, resting his body up against the bus. Louis smiles and pulls Harry closer, feeling Harry's hands wrap around his bicep.

"Thank you for the game," Louis whispers, kissing Harry's nose and rubbing Harry's arm gently, "Really it was super fun." 

Harry bites his bottom lip and starts smiling brightly, yanking Louis closer until their chests are touching, "Anything for you." He leans in slowly and lets his lips wrap around Louis', humming happily as they meet in a sweet kiss. When Harry pulls back he smiles, resting his forehead against Louis'.

"Look babe," Louis suddenly says, giggling mischievously as he pulls his head away to grab his phone from his pocket. He unlocks the screen and shows Harry. 

"What's this?" Harry giggles, cocking his head to the side and grabbing Louis' phone, looking at his lock screen."It's me."

Louis giggles, seeing Harry's bright smile on his face and the softness in his green eyes. Louis' home screen is a picture of Harry posed in one of his jersey's. Harry's pose was in a mid ballerina twirl. His hands were connected above his head. A goofy smile on his face that shows his dimples and bright eyes. 

He has one leg bent in the air while the other one is tippy toed on the ground, and his body is turned in a way that shows he is about to twirl. Louis smiles at remembering when he asked Harry to pose. He quickly took that picture and wanted it as his lock screen so he can look at it whenever he wants. He loves it.

"Yes it is you," Louis teases, grabbing his phone again and cupping Harry's face, "Being a clumsy ballerina."

"Hey," Harry pouts his bottom lip, drooping his eyes like a puppy, "I was giving you a show."

"I know, baby," Louis laughs, unlocking his phone and showing Harry his home screen this time, "Look at this one."

The home screen is a picture of the two of them. Louis remembers when Niall took it a couple a weeks ago at a lads night when they were tipsy, Niall would not put his camera down at all that night.

The picture is of Louis behind Harry's back, his chest up against him. Louis' arm is wrapped loosely around Harry's neck and pulling back, pressing a squishy kiss to Harry's cheek. Harry is laughing in the picture with his face scrunched up like a chipmunks would be.

It's my favorite," Louis smiles, "You look cute."

Harry rolls his eyes and laughs at Louis, handing him the phone back, "I look ridiculous."

"You look adorable," Louis says sweetly, smiling at Harry and cupping both sides of his face, "Smothered in my kiss."

"Okay, fine," Harry resides, scooting closers to Louis' body again.

Harry wraps his arms around Louis' back and pulls him in to a tight hug. He lets out a content sigh when he feels Louis' arms around his waist and tightening his arms. Harry smiles and pulls his face back a little to look at Louis, biting his lip before leaning back in to give him a sweet kiss.

"See you babe," Harry mumbles.

"Love you Hazza."

 

-

 

The game is around eleven in the morning. The team has to meet at the stadium around nine and begin warming up at ten-ish

Louis had trouble in wanting to get up from his bed because he was spooning Harry's back to his chest and their bodies were so warm against one another's. But at least Harry is better at getting up for the both of them and starts by spreading butterflies kisses along Louis' face.

When Louis grumpily wakes up they head downstairs to enjoy breakfast with the team in the hotel. Then Louis snuck Harry back up to their room and decides to spend a few minutes snogging him before the bus leaves for the field. 

Louis and the team arrive at the field when the time comes and they get ready in the locker room. The team is bustling around and getting their items ready before they go out. The players get dressed and aimlessly chatter around until the Coach comes out and gets the team's attention. They all gather around him as he stands up on the bench in the middle of the locker room holding his clipboard. 

"Alright guys, we are so to being one step for the gold. I need you lot to focus. I need you to work hard as a team. That is the most important, remember you guys are a team. Not only that, but have fun," Coach says with a smile, seeing his players looking at each other.

He clears his throat again to grab their attention, "Just remember this is some of you guy's last time wearing this uniform and last time playing on the field. I want you to go out there with no regrets. Be the team that you have been all season. We were undefeated all season because you guys played with laughs and calmness. Remember that," Coach finishes.

He puts his hand out in the middle and waits until the players all add their hands in as well. They do a quick chant and yellow Manchester before Coach has to go outside to the field. 

When he is gone the players sit down on the bench for the last few minutes before they have to go out as well. Some listen to music. Some talk to each other. Some sit on the bench in silence. Louis goes over to grab his phone and smiles when he sees he has a message from Harry.

He takes his seat on the bench and opens up the app, choking on his spit when he reads Harry's message.

 

 **_Curly <3_: **S _ooooo if you win... (-; *[Click Image](https://larryspineapple-nsfw.tumblr.com/image/149521742957)*_

 

Louis gulps as he clicks on the image Harry had sent. His face immediately blushes a deep red and he has to close his legs quickly together and squirm around in his seat. He bites his lip as he admires the picture, trying his best not to get hard at Harry.

He sends a naked photo of himself. Harry's back is resting on top of the counter up against the mirror, his upper half clad in a cute sweater that is hiked up his stomach. His hair is loose hanging curly down below his ear and his bottom lip pulled under his teeth.

He looks to have used a sharpie to draw a cute little  _L_ on his bum. The hand that is not holding the camera is resting on his thigh, that Louis notices is shaved smoothly and glistening in a oil.

Louis bites his lip as he starts typing, shaking his head and smiling brightly.

 

 **_Louis:_ ** _You can't do that to me. How am I supposed to focus now??? :/_

 _**Curly <3: ** _ _Motivation for whats to come tonight if you win love!!!!! Seeee youuuu! xxx (-;_

 

_-_

 

Manchester University's side runs out on to the field whenever they are announced. The entire fan section stands up and starts cheering loudly, some using noise makers. Niall and Zayn starts cheering as well wearing a custom shirt for Louis and Liam.

Harry claps loudly and waves his pom poms in the air, seeing Louis running out on the fielding blushing when Louis looks over at the fans and starts waving. Harry's shirt is customed as well. The back as  _Tomlinson 78_ , and printed on the front has  _#1 Fan_ with a heart outlined around the words.

"There he his," Niall points out to Louis, who is leading the team in warm ups. He nudges Harry's shoulders and smiles when Harry starts jumping in his spot. 

"Louis," Harry squeaks out, biting his lip as he sits down.

He watches Louis as he starts stretching his legs and bouncing around on each leg. His movements are a little stiff at the moment, and Harry starts blushing when he remembers that he sent the boy a nude right before going out. 

Louis reaches his hand down to adjust his bulge, and Harry notices a little bit of a boner peaking out. He starts giggling to himself when Louis finally looks up at him. Louis starts shaking his head, pointing at Harry accusingly before running a lap with his team.

Yeah, Harry feels proud.

 

The game starts quickly after warm ups. Leeds and Manchester are running around in circles with the ball. Liam is being aggressive in blocking the balls that are being shot his way, and thankfully he only had to do that three times whenever Leeds had the possession.

Louis goes to kick in a few goals as well, but once he gets the ball stolen and the next one the goalie barely stops it. The two teams just keep running back and forth on the field with close goal shots, but none making it through to the net. It is a nail biter and has the whole crowd engaged and on the edge of their seats.

"This is intense man," Zayn breaths out, slumping back in his seat after the whole fan side were just cheering when Stan stole the ball but then got it stolen back. "They need to step up their game a bit."

Niall groans and nods his head, "I know. _Ugh_ , Harry get Tommo to step up his game," he says with a nervous laugh, slapping Harry's arm lightly.

"I have tried my best," Harry whines, blushing profusely and looking back to the field with a bite to his lip. 

Zayn and Niall give each other a quick look as they turn their eyes to Harry. Niall nudges Zayn's shoulder when they see the blush on Harry's face and his lip held under his tooth. Zayn turns to look at Niall and raises his eyebrow, silently coming to the conclusion that Harry has done more than just  _try._  

"Well what did you do?" Zayn teases, looking over at Harry.

Harry closes his mouth and tries to hold his smile, his cheeks shading pinker as he ducks his head down in to his lap, "Just sent motivational stuff."

Niall raises his eyes and leans in, smirking, "How motivational?"

"Just - Stuff," Harry coughs, gulping and looking back up to the field.

Niall and Zayn look back at each other and cover their hands as they try to stifle their knowing laughters. 

 

Half time chimes with the score still being tied at zero. Both teams are running back in to their designated dug outs with stressed looks on their faces.

Harry looks up meets Louis' eyes, biting his lip when Louis shakes his head sadly. Harry sighs but understands,sllumping back in his seat to talk to the boys. Louis sighs annoyed and follows his team in the tunnels, clenching his fist by his side as he mumbles incoherently. 

He really wants to talk to Harry and use some words of encouragement, but he knows this is not the right time to go over there. Coach is not the happiness at the moment. He stumbles in to the locker room last behind all the players and makes eye contact with Louis, nodding his head swiftly.

 "Dammit," Louis yells once Coach goes into the office. His balled up fist slam into the locker, creating a loud sound. "I just want to win so fucking badly. It's our year, and we deserve it." 

Alex sighs as he walks next to Louis, clamping a hand on his back calmly. "Hey lad, we got this. We can try a few new moves we have been practicing.Throw them off a bit since they know what to expect. We got this. We are a team." He smiles at Louis and walks over to the loo.

Stan laughs as he comes up to them as well, sitting in front of Louis on the bench, "Plus, you aren't the only one who has to impress a certain someone in the stands." 

Louis starts laughing and nodding his head, "Fair enough," he mumbles. He finally feels his body relax as he takes a deep breath. He sits down next to Stan on the bench and smiles when Stan pats his back calmly. "Yeah you're right, we are a great team."

Liam nods, pointing his finger acusingly at Louis, "Exactly, so stop playing like arse. Otherwise Harry will stop giving you his."

"Oi," Louis snaps, reaching out to  punch Liam's belly, "Shut your trap you twat. None of your business. Plus," Louis drops his head and mumbles softly to himself, "M' not even playing like arse.'

"I beg to differ," Liam teases, biting back his laugh when he sees Louis look up and childishly stick his tongue out at him.

Stan laughs and stands up between the both of them, putting his hands in the air, "Okay, you two. Keep the love to a bare minimum please. You might turn us all into hopeless romantics," he teases. 

Liam snorts, rolling his eyes and lazily slapping Stan's hand, "Please, I'd never marry this bloke." Louis widens his eyes at Liam and chokes on his own spit. Liam realizes what he says and stares at Louis worriedly, biting his lip and shaking his head nervously, "Sorry mate. Went to far."

Louis sighs loudly and plasters a fake smile, standing up to his feet, "I need to message Harry before he head out."

Stan looks over at Liam and raises his eyebrow. Liam shakes his head to drop the topic, blowing out air and going to his locker. Louis bites his lip as he rushes to his locker to grab his phone, instantly smiling when he sees the cute lock screen of his adorable boyfriend.

He may not got to message Harry for long, but at least he has photos to look at to calm him down. 

 

-

 

"C'mon, C'mom, C'mon," Harry mumbles nervously to himself. He is sat on the edge of his seat, leg bouncing and nails being bitten by his teeth.

Alex is stood wide open by the corner side of the goal. Stan passes Louis the ball and the cheers get louder for Manchester's side. Louis runs around the field with concentration as he maneuvers around Leed's players. He sees Stan open and kicks it to him, but a player swoops by and shoulder checks Stan and steals the ball.

Loud groans are heard from Manchester's fans as Leeds regains possession of the ball. Niall and Zayn are standing up with their hands over their mouths, and Harry continues sitting down everything to calm his nerves from watching the game.

But when the Leed's player turns to start running the opposite way, Stan is right there to kick it right under the opponents feet. He runs back towards his goal and concentrates on avoiding any Leeds. The crows starts rising again and cheers loudly.

Louis is calling out for Stan to pass it to him. Stan nods and does a fake out twist, causing the player in front of him to stumble over his feet and trip. The setback gives Stan an edge and he quickly passes it to Louis. Louis immediately sees his shot and kicks the ball right away towards the net when it comes towards him.

"GOOOAAAALLL."

Everyone erupts in loud cheers on Manchester's side. Niall, Zayn and Harry jump up loudly and hug each other. Louis pumps his fist in the air and runs around in circles, laughing when Alex and Stan come up to him and hold him up in the air.

His teammates continue patting his back and congratulating his goal. Louis smiles and looks out to the fans, catching Harry's eyes and pointing at him. Harry blushes and gives him a thumbs up, rolling his eyes fondly when Louis mouths  _That was for you, baby_.

Harry bites his lip and shakes his head shyly. He sits back down with the rest of the fans when the celebrating is over, and the game continues on.

 

It remains 1 to 0 for the majority of the game. Leeds comes close to scoring shortly after Louis' goal, but Liam did a superman dive to his right to stop the ball from going in. Everyone on Manchester's side goes wild at the save, and Zayn more than anyone is cheering the loudest for him.

The ball gets under Louis' control again with a few minutes left. He looks up ahead of the field and can feel another shot being in his eyes.

Louis maintains his steady feet control of the ball as he does a couple of fake outs to get past the other players. He sees Alex off to the side with not many players near him considering the opponents are starting to tackle in on him. 

Louis gets Alex's attention and is ready to kick the ball to him, but right when he goes for the kick he falls. A Leeds player is fast approaching Louis and the ball, but when he goes to slide kick the ball fro under Louis' control, he accidentally misses and gets his cleats caught on to Louis' calf and knee. 

The player sliders forward and falls on his back. Louis yelps as he body flings forward in the air and flipping over to land on his stomach. Louis closes his eyes at the impact and lays flat on the floor, groaning out in pain.

Gasps are heard all over the stadium from impact to fall, even from Leeds side. Louis bites his lip and turns on to his back, grabbing his right leg in his leg and pulling it up to his chest, groaning in pain.

He honestly feels like throwing up. Louis in this moment can not recall a time that he has ever been hurt this badly in a game that made him want to cry. Usually he gets tackled to his back or an occasionally cleat mark to his leg, but he never had his knee get hit this badly.

Louis feels like knives are being stabbed all around his knee cap, a steady thumping beat around the area. He lays still for a moment and keeps his eyes closed. He takes in deep breaths to try and feel anything in his leg, but at the moment he feels nothing.

Harry shoots up from his seat and already has tears in his eyes. He grips the railings tightly and leans over, "Louis?," He yells, "He's hurt? Why did that boy do that?" He frantically asks, looking at the lads then back on the field with a worried face, "Is he OK? Oh my gosh. He won't be able to play. Louis?"

"Hey, Harry breath," Zayn soothes, reaching a hand up to pat Harry's back, "Trust me, this isn't the first time this boy has fallen like that."

"Yeah, Louis'll be fine," Niall reassures as well, looping his arms through Harry's, "The last thing he needs or wants is his boyfriend worrying about him. He'll just get stressed from that. I know the lad." Niall bites his lip and looks out on the field, really hoping that Louis is okay and nothing too serious happened.

"I just hope he's Okay," Harry mumbles. He loosens his grip on the railing and sits back down on the seat. He sits on the edge and goes back to biting his nails, blinking his eyes rapidly.

The trainers from both teams and from the arena run over towards Louis to check on Louis. The teams are huddled off to the side while the game is still on pause. Coach rushes over to where the trainers are looking at Louis and checks up on him.

A few seconds pass and the trainers get Louis to standing on his feet. The crowd starts clapping for him and he jogs around a little. Coach calls Louis and the tea back over and starts talking to him. Since there is only a few moments left in the game, Coach decides he wants to sit Louis just to be safe.

Louis is upset because this could obviously be his last game, but he understands that making sure his leg is okay is the safer option. So he sits off to the side while the trainers start doing some movements with him as the game continues on.

Harry watches Louis on the bench the majority of the time, have a nervous look on his face as he watches the trainers and Louis. Louis seems to be fine because he is yelling at his team and cheering them on loudly. 

Even though Louis is sitting, he seems to be enjoying himself. Coach ends up sitting by him and going over which plays they should try to play out. Louis is yelling out names and trying to help the best he can while sitting off to the side.

There is a reason why he is captain, and this is the main reason. 

 The timer buzzes all around the area and Manchester University wins 1 to 0. The fan sections breaks out in to loud cheers again with their pom poms waving in the air and noise makers creating loud sounds. 

The announcer calls out Leeds to receive third place as Manchester moves on to the championship. They all stay for Leeds to receive the awards, and when they finish both teams rush back to their lockers. The trainers help Louis back into the tunnels, and Harry sighs nervously as he watches Louis' face scrunch in pain with each step.

 It takes a few minutes as Niall, Zayn and Harry are standing outside the arena.They wait along with the other family members and fans of the players as the area fills up quickly with them.

Louis makes it out the locker room with a limp, being bombarded with little fans and some school reporters talking to him. He explains his fall and says nothing to serious has happened. He may get some swelling around the area, but should be fine within a day or so.

He iced it in the locker room and continued with stretching it out. The trainers gave him some pain pills so he feels a lot better right now. The area around the knee cap is taped around the hold the muscles together. 

When Louis finally steps away from the crowd and sees Harry in his peripheral, he starts limping his way towards him. Harry gasp loudly and rushes toward Louis, wrapping his arms tight around his waist and kissing all over his face. 

"Harry,"  Louis laughs fondly, pressing a hand on Harry's lower back, "M' fine. Nothing is broken. Just bruised." 

Harry pulls his head back from being tucked in Louis' neck and frantically cups his face, his own being rushed with tears, "Please, Please, Please, pleeaassseeeee don't lie to me." 

Louis smiles big and giggles at his boyfriend. His free hand starts wiping the tears away from Harry's eyes, "M' not. I promise my love," Louis reassures, kissing Harry's nose and squeezing him tight to his chest.

Harry and Louis are cut off when the whole team storms out the locker. Louis' head turns towards them and starts laughing. Harry smiles at Louis and kisses his cheek, backing away when the team is coming around to cheer with Louis.

Harry laughs as he steps off to the side, clapping his hands happily as he sees the team and Louis parading their win around the parking lot. Zayn and Niall come up next to Harry and start cheering along the team, hooting and hollering in joy.

"He scored the ONLY goal," Liam yells out, holding Louis' hand and raising it in the air, "He's a stud, my best friend, Louis Tomlinson everybody."

The high Liam is on gets the whole team rowdy as well. A couple of the boys start to raise Louis in the air, continuing to cheer loudly as they hold Louis up high. Louis is laughing loudly and pumping his feet. The whole team starts chanting,  _Championship,_ on repeat and everyone in the lot starts to join in.

When Louis is set back down the band starts playing the school song. The team is dancing and jumping around. A couple of the fans join in on the celebration with the team.

Harry watches it all with a warm smile on his face.

He watches the way the team sets Louis down carefully, like he is their most prize possession. He watches the team start to dance in celebration. And he watches the way Louis is radiating with pure happiness with the giant smile on his face.

He then watches as the fans mingle in with the players. He sees this red head that looks familiar to him, thinking that his name is Eric. The smile on Harry's face soon frowns as he watches this boy walk up to Louis, Harry biting his lip when he knows that this is for sure the guy that Louis has hooked up with a few times. 

Harry knew Louis slept around a bit, but why was Eric always there?

Harry frowns and feels tears in his eyes while he watches Eric pull Louis off to the side. He grips on to Louis' arm and leans in closely to his ear, seemly trying to be seductive in the way his body language leans in towards the latter.

"I know you're spoken for," Eric giggles in to Louis' ear, Louis frowning in his spot, "But when you're tired of playing house with your wife, I'll be waiting."

Eric teases Louis by licking his tongue up his neck. Louis' eyes widen right away and he freezes, Eric ignoring him as he bites down on his ear and whispers, "You know no one can beat my celebratory prizes." Eric pulls back and places his hands on his hip, winking at Louis, "Say hi to your wife for me."

Eric smirks and pats Louis' chest, turning and walking away. Harry is still standing there in shock at watching Eric and Luis interact. The tears are held back in his eyes, but they are threatening to fall.

Eric sees Harry and laughs to himself, brushing past the boy and purposely bumping his shoulder harshly. Harry winces and bites his lip, a couple of tears falling down as he holds the shoulder Eric just bumped.

 Louis on the other hand, is freaking out. The words run through his mind on repeat as he feels his body completely frozen in his spot. ' _Wife? Harry my wife? We aren't married? That's like years from now... Does he think we are? No Louis calm down, don't freak yourself out_.'

Louis takes a deep breath to calm himself before he has his own panic attack about this.. Marriage freaks Louis out for certain reasons, and Eric obviously knows this which is why he took a jab out at Louis and Harry..

Just hearing someone call Harry Louis his wife really makes his stomach turn. Being his wife means marriage, and Louis hates that Eric used that reference as an insult to make him feel nervous. He wouldn't mind thinking of marriage if it is on his own accord and when he is ready, but twice today marriage is used against him.

Louis runs a hand over his face and sighs. He blows air out his lips and sees Harry walk over to Liam, Niall and Zayn. He tries to put on a smile as he walks over to them, "You guys ready?" 

The lads cheer happily and began nodding. Zayn and Niall are already arguing over where they should go eat for the night. Liam is subtly leaning in closer to Zayn and choosing his side. Harry remains in his spot with his head ducked down.

Louis frowns as he turns to look at him. He has a feeling Harry saw the interaction he just had with Eric and sighs sadly. Harry is slumped on his feet, hands wrapped around his back and eyes staring straight at his feet.

"Hey that was nothing," Louis whispers, wrapping an arm around Harry's back and suing him in close, "I told him off. He just caught me by surprise is all."

Harry nods his head and looks up at Louis. He offers him a fake smile and quickly kisses his lips, maybe not so much believing his words but it is nothing something to worry about now.

 

-

 

The championship game is finally here.

Louis tries his best to get over the incident with Eric and the word wife being used as an insult. It is harder at night for him not to freak out the most because that is when Harry lays in his arm. They kiss each other and mumble I love you's before sleeping, and its then that word runs through his head.

 _Wife, Wife, Wife, Wife_.

Louis does not want to think about that. At least he doesn't want to hear those words and having it make him cringe. He wishes he can hear the word wife or marriage and be completely normal about it. He hates how such a wonderful moment in someones life and something that is a dream to experience with a lover is ruined to him due to personal reasons. 

The morning of the championship he is nearly fed up with his mind worrying about Harry and the word wife.

He sighs heavily and he slowly pulls himself out of Harry's grasp. When he is on his feet he looks down at the boy and sees him grab a pillow off to the side to clutch to him. He is sprawled out on the bed on his stomach and puffing soft breaths from his mouth.

Luis sighs and creeps out of the room. He shuts the door lightly and sees Liam on the couch watching football. Louis rolls his eyes as he starts walking towards the couch. For years Louis has made fun of Liam's pre game ritual.

Every morning before any game Liam always wakes up early to watch football. He says he likes to see the way different goalies go after the ball and thinks if he can do that as well. He sees it is like studying before the test, and he feels more prepared when the game starts up.

"Wow rise and shine buddy," Liam teases when he sees Louis slump himself on the couch, "Sun's not even out," he teases, lowering the volume on the television.

"Couldn't sleep," Louis mumbles half heartedly. He grabs a pillow off to the side and covers his face, suddenly screaming in to the material as his body slumps against the cushions.

"Ok fine," Liam snaps, pausing the tv and gripping the pillow from Louis' face, "What's wrong? I can tell sleep hasn't been your friend considering you got bags under your eyes." 

Louis rolls his eyes and looks up at Liam, placing his hands on his belly and sighing, "Eric won't leave me alone. He got in my head. Called Harry _my wife_." 

The way the word  _wife_ rolls off Louis tongue makes him shiver. How come when he says that word it sounds so horrid? Like nails scratching down a chalk board. He hates that it has come down to this, and he groans loudly.

"He's just a prick who wants to get boned," Liam says annoyed, patting Louis' shoulder and rolling his eyes, "He's probably thinking that your relationship with Harry isn't serious."

"But it is serious," Louis whines, dropping his head on the back of the couch and covering his eyes with his forearms.

"Yeah but Louis," Liam scolds, turning his body towards Louis, "You have to remember that before Harry, you never had a real relationship _since_. You slept around. With Eric the most. You haven't even told Harry have you?"

"Told him what?" Louis questions dumbly, removing his arms and raising his eyebrow at Liam.

Liam rolls his eyes and slaps Louis' thigh, "Don't be an idiot," He sighs, "You know what I'm talking about."

Louis grumbles, "Ok no I haven't." Louis looks up and sees Liam scolding. He huffs in return and sits up straight, now looking at Liam with desperate eyes, "How am I supposed to?  Hey, Harry. Pause our snogging session for a mo', but this boy who you always see around me - I once proposed to. We were young but we've been together for such a long time, so I thought  _why the hell not_. Well when I caught him cheating on me, we broke up. But don't worry, we ended up coming with a friends with benefits deal because I was still in love with him and sex helped with the pain."  

Liam rolls his eyes and slaps Louis again, "Not like that," he scolds, softening his eyes at Louis, "But every time Harry sees you two together his entire mood changes. He's hurt because he knows something, you get him thinking. If you love this boy as much as you say you do, then you owe him. If you can't do him the courtesy of that, then you really are the prick you make yourself out to be. You might be my best friend Lou, but Harry is a good lad. I won't let you hurt him. He's been hurt one too many times and has a heart of gold. I won't let you do that to him. He's a good lad."

With that Liam pushes himself off the couch, walking back in to his room. 

" _Ugh,_ " Louis groans frustrated, grabbing the pillow again and clutching it to his chest.

He honestly thought he wouldn't have to tell Harry any of this. Sure he has told him a gist of the situation about being heart broken, but he never thought the mention of Eric and the whole situation was a topic he wanted to discuss with Harry.

Eric left Louis alone the majority of the time with his relationship with Harry. Like why all of a sudden does he have to show up again? Louis doesn't need that constant reminder of his past coming up to suck his happiness away. Louis is in love again, he doesn't need nor want Eric taunting him with their past. 

Louis gets up from the couch and walks back in to the room. He stills sees Harry laying on his belly with the pillow under neath him. Louis smiles softly and crawls in on his side of the bed.

Harry's body stirs a little, but he ends up smacking his lips and humming in his sleep. Louis giggles and gently rolls on to Harry's back, half of his chest laying on the boy. Harry hums again and Louis giggles lightly as he presses a gentle kiss to Harry's forehead, wrapping his arms loosely around Harry's naked back. 

"Lou?" Harry whispers, fluttering his eyes open slowly and suddenly feeling Louis' warm body on top of his.

"I love you, Harry," Louis mumbles against Harry's face. Harry hums happily and turns his head at an angle to see Louis' better, fluttering his eyelashes as Louis uses his hand to cup the side of his cheek. "So, So , So much it consumes me. Never forget that, yeah?"

Harry smiles sleepily and nods the best he can, nuzzling his head against Louis' hand, "Love you too."

And that is all Louis needs to hear. Because right now all that matters is that him and Harry are in love. Eric should not matter and the past should not matter. 

All that matters is Harry and Louis now.

 

-

 

"Go baby gooooooo," Harry screams loudly, jumping up from his seat at the same time the rest of Manchester's side stands up.

Manchester is playing against Oxford in the championship game at Wembley stadium in London. The game is much like last one where the score is remain less and the ball going back and forth between the players.

Louis just so happens to steal a ball being kicked towards an Oxford player. They were already near Manchester's goal and lost the ball when Stan was fumbling with it, but Louis was quick on his feet to recover the turn over.

"Ahh, I can't watch," Niall whines. He's on his feet as well and quickly covers his eyes, but he still cracks them open so he can peek his eyes through the opening.

Zayn is in the middle and gripping on to both of Niall's and Harry's shirts. He starts jumping up and down, biting down on his lip as Louis continues running closer to the net.

"GOOOAAAALLLLLL." 

Manchester's side erupts in loud cheers when the ball hits the back of the net. Niall and Zayn throw their hands up in the air and hug each other tightly. Harry is waving his Louis sign all around in the air and screaming so loudly.

The three of them pass hugs around as Louis is being picked up by a few of his teammates. He gets his back patted and bum swatted at after running around the area. He stops and turns to look for Harry,suddenly catching his glittering eyes and pats his heart at him before returning to the game.

"Ugh, I Love him so much," Harry blurts out loudly. He slams himself back in to his seat and smiles brightly, letting out a happy sigh.

Zayn laughs, turning to Harry and smiling, "That boy loves you too, mate," he says lightly, patting Harry on the back.

"I know," Harry whispers, biting down on his lip and quickly throwing two thumbs up to Louis when he looks their way.

Niall shakes his head and laughs too, smiling between Louis and Harry, "You two are so cute."

"You really are," Zayn agrees.

 The halftime buzzers through the stadium and the score ends up being tied at 1-1. Liam is unfortunately unable to block a goal that is shot his way. He jumped over to the top left corner of the net and felt the ball nearly brush his fingertips. 

No worries though because Manchester has the whole second half to catch up the lead. Both teams start running off to the field, and Harry stands up when he sees Louis nodding at him. He blushes and blows Louis a kiss, walking from his seat to stand at the end of the aisle. 

Louis smiles and jogs over to the wall. He hoist himself up on the railing and immediately wraps his arms around Harry's lower back, pulling him as close as he can with the divider in between them.

"Hey you," Louis mumbles, arching his head and capturing Harry's sun burnt lips against his sweaty ones. Harry hums happily and places his hand on Louis' face, pulling back from the kiss and resting his forehead against Louis'. 

Harry starts smirking at Louis as their breaths mingle between one another. He shifts his face until his mouth his hovering right over Louis' ear, fanning his hot breath against it,"If you score another goal," Harry mumbles, biting his lip, "You get to see what I'm wearing under my jeans." 

Louis freezes, eyes going wide as he stares up at the stairs behind Harry. He bites his lips and groans deep in his throat. He gulps largely and pulls back from Harry's face, childishly pouting at him. "I hate you," Louis jokes.

"I love you," Harry hums happily. He leans in to capture Louis' lips in a heated kiss, nibbling down on his bottom lip and slipping his tongue through Louis' mouth.

Louis pulls back with a daze and smiles flustered at Harry. He shakes his head fondly and quickly kisses Harry's forehead before having to run back in to the tunnels.

Harry giggles to himself as he jumps off the railing as well. He walks back over to Zayn and Niall and sits back in his seat, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Man I hope they win," Niall breaths out, adjusting the glasses on his face as he sips his beer slowly.

"Me too," Harry agrees, "I want this for Louis."

Harry sighs as he starts looking around the pitch. He hears Eleanor's voice a couple of rows behind him so he turns and catches her eye. They wave at each other quickly before Harry starts roaming around the area again.

Harry freezes right away when he turns his head and he catches Eric staring at him. Harry widens his eyes and quickly looks forward again, frowning as he nervously connected his fingers together. He bites his lip and turns to Zayn, "That Eric boy is staring at me. M' scared. He looks like he wants to kill me." 

Zayn rolls his eyes and places a hand on Harry's back, "Doesn't seem to get the memo that Louis is happy with you. Ignore it mate, he's jealous." 

 

The players run back on the field when halftime is up.

The game quickly starts up again with the ball running back and forth on the field much like the first half. Oxford's side starts getting on their feet when on of their players is running towards Liam.They pass the ball between one another and set up for a shot. 

When the Oxford players rear his leg back the whole stadium nearly goes quiet for a second as they watch the ball go in the top left corner, much like the goal they made earlier.

"BLOCKE," Zayn yells loudly, standing up on his feet and covering his mouth. 

Liam's body did a massive superman dive to the left side where the ball was shot, but this time he marked his jump right and was able to stop the ball with his hands. Manchester's side went crazy and stood up as massive yells were echoing around the whole arena.

"LIAM STOPPED IT OH MY GOSH," Niall cries, on his feet as he starts shaking Zayn's shoulders and jumping up an down.

Manchester's side continue to get louder as Manchester regains possession over the ball. Alex has it at first and is running down towards their side. He passes it to Louis, and Louis begins maneuvering his way through the field.

He is about to be doubled teamed by Oxford's players when he quickly kicks the ball in between them over towards Stan. Louis loses those players and runs off to find a new position as Stan kicks the ball around to find a good spot.

Louis runs about a few feet away until he is angled off to the side of the goal. Stan sees Louis and gives him a look before pulling out one of their plays. Stan makes an impressive fake out to kick it back to Alex who is just shy a few feet, but his quick feet cause Oxford's player to slip on the grass.

Stan laughs and easily kicks it to Louis, watching Louis' feet fumble with the ball and make his way closer to the goal.

The stadium roars loudly.

"GO LOUIS GO," everyone yells loudly, standing on their feet and waving their items in the air.

Louis pushes past an Oxford player and angles himself towards the side of the goal. He makes it seem like he is going to aim for the spot of the net he is closest to - the right side, but when he goes to kick the ball he curves his foot in a way that makes the ball fly straight until it suddenly makes a little "U" to the left side of the net.

"GOOOAAAALLLL."

The sudden sound of the buzzer goes off right when the ball brushes past the goalies diving hands and hits the back of the net. It seems like time stops in that moment when the stadium realizes that Manchester just won the championship for the first time in their program's history. 

Balloons and confetti are suddenly being dropped from the ceiling. The sound of fireworks start going off in the sky, and everyone jumps from their seats on to the field. Zayn and Niall quickly hop over the railing. Zayn goes straight to Liam and jumps in his arms, pressing sloppy kisses all over his face.

Harry squeals loudly and jumps over as yell. He sees a bunch of players running around hugging each other, but suddenly he sees Louis. Louis smiles brightly and opens his arms in  the spot he stands. Harry bites his lip and starts jogging, laughing loudly as he jumps himself against Louis, suddenly crying in happiness.

"Louis," Harry cheers, wrapping his legs tight around Louis' waist and his arms tight around Louis' neck. Louis laughs and holds Harry tightly his chest, spinning in circles happily.

He sets Harry back down on his feet and keeps his hands rested on Harry's back, smiling at him so happily. Harry looks up, flakes of confetti stuck to his hair and eyelashes. He blinks his eyes a couple of times and cups Louis' face, "You won, Louis. You're a champion," Harry cheers.

"I know, baby," Louis cries back, pulling Harry flushed against his chest, "I'm so happy that you're here with me. I scored those goals for you by the way."

Harry blushes right away and brings Louis' head closer to his. He crashes their lips together in a warm kiss, humming happily as their lips move together so easily. When they pull back Louis smiles at Harry, kissing his nose and giving him a warm hug to enjoy this moment with his boyfriend.

Harry is buzzing with happiness and jumps in his spot. Louis giggles at his boy and runs a hand up and down Harry's back, letting his eyes survey around. He sees everyone wrapped up in someones arms crying. Niall is with a couple of the football players. Zayn is with Liam much like Louis is with Harry. Stan is with El.

And then Louis sees Eric. Their eyes meet in a fiery gaze, and a small smirk makes its way on to Eric's face before he turns away. Louis closes his eyes and buries his nose in Harry's curls, taking in a deep breath of his fruity smell and smiling in to his hold.

Once the celebration calms down, the director of the championship series calls for the teams to stand on the line as it is time to present the trophies for the champions of Manchester and the runner up of Oxford.

That's right baby, Manchester wins the Championship.

 

-

 

"Louisss," Harry giggles in to his hand, a warm blush on his cheeks as he feels Louis pressing his body up against his and lips being kissed all over his face. Harry smiles as his back hits the wall and he continuously tries to unlock the door to his flat, but having trouble focusing.

"I just-" Louis pauses, leaning in to kiss Harry's lips again and moving his hands down to Harry's bum, "Love you-," _Kiss_ , "So Much-," _Kiss_ , "I want you-" _Kiss_.

The last kiss lingers some. Harry moans right away and goes to cup Louis' face as Louis' hands squeeze his ass. Louis smirks and goes back in to kiss Harry, nibbling on his bottom lip and moving his tongue through Harry's mouth. 

 

Harry quickly gets the key in the hole of the door and yanks it open. He grips Louis' shirt and guide Louis through the door by walking backwards. Their mouths are still moving against one another, and when the door shuts Harry is immediately slamming Louis up against it.

He presses fast kisses against Louis' mouth until he moves to Louis' sweaty neck. The heat between their body rises as pleasure bubbles straight down their spines to their growing cocks. Harry begins sucking on an area of Louis' neck as his hands go to Louis' pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them below his bum.

Harry looks up and smirks at Louis, opening his mouth as he trails his hot breath down Louis' body. He crouches down in front of the latter and presses his mouth against Louis' boxers while his hands continue pulling Louis' pants down all the way.

When Louis lifts his feet out the pants legs, Harry begins to tear the boxers off Louis' body. He lets those drop to the floor and then looks up at Louis, purposely making his eyes wide and innocent.

"Winner winner chicken dinner," Harry teases, gripping Louis' loaded bulge in his hand and letting his mouth suck around the tip.

Louis snorts, fisting his hands against the wall, "What? If I'm the winner shouldn't I be getting the dinner?"

Harry raises his eye brows challenging, "Don't worry, you'll get your turn. We have all night, champion."

Harry winks at Louis and immediately wraps his mouth around the head of Louis' dick, letting his lips travel down as his tongue glides smoothly down the skin. Louis' breath stutters as his hands go straight to Harry's hair, biting down on his lip when he sees Harry hollowing his cheeks out. Harry hums and then starts sinking lower on Louis, relaxing his throat until his face is nearly to LOuis' groin and begins bobbing his head to a steady beat.

"Harry," Louis gasps, barely a whisper.

Harry bobs his quickly as his lips grow plump from rubbing up and down Louis' dick. He moans loudly around Louis as some spit dribbles out his mouth and mixes in with the pre come bubbling from the slit. 

Louis looks down and feels his knees go weak when Harry looks up at him. Harry continues bobbing as he fingers tap on Louis' hips, indicating that he wanted the boy to start thrusting in to his mouth.

Louis bites his lip and closes his eyes, dropping his head against the wall and letting his hips thrust. Harry chokes at first and splutters around LOuis, but then he gets the hang of Louis fucking his mouth and the hands gripping tightly to his hair.

"Harry!" Louis moans loudly as he spills his hot come down Harry's throat without warning. He is breathing heavily as he drags Harry up by his hair, pulling his face straight to his and kissing his slobber plump lips.  

"That was amazing," Louis breaths, moving his hands to Harry's shirt and frowning, "Why aren't we naked?" 

Harry giggles, biting his head and tilting his head, "Let's fix that." His voice cracks when he speaks, jaw a little tense from Louis. Louis smiles cockily and feels triumph that he made Harry sound and look like that from just his dick thrusting in to Harry's mouth.

Harry pulls Louis' shirt off first, kissing both his pecs before pulling back. He looks Louis in the eyes and shed his shirt first, blushing when Louis' hands immediately go to his waist. 

Harry bites his lip when he gets to the button of his pants, slowly undoing them as he drags the jeans down his legs. Louis gasps and nearly comes again when he sees the panties Harry have on today, making his long, smooth legs seem like heaven and sex.

Around Harry's lower waist is an elastic red trim that wraps around him with a cute little red bow on the front. Three  exposed elastic bands  fall down the sides of the trim and connect to the panty lining. The panties are a dark red with a black lace design around. The material is thin and comes around to his back into another little bow, dropping to a thong down Harry's crack.

Two straps in the back and in the front with adjustable straps connect the panty to the stockings falling down his long legs. A red see through material with the matching black lace stitched to the top of the stockings

Louis all but growls as his hand drop down to Harry's bare bum, digging his fingers in to the meaty flesh and pulling him straight in. His lips immediately find ways to Harry's and he doesn't hesitate to lift the boy up in his arms. Harry moans right away and lets his legs wrap tightly around Louis' waist, letting his lips move against Louis.

Louis starts guiding them to Harry's room. He licks his way through Harry's mouth and gently drops him on the mattress, hovering on top of his laid out body and digging his fingers in to Harry's perfect thighs.

"Put your legs up," Louis mutter's against Harry's lips, moving down to the side of his neck and sucking on the area under his ear. Harry arches his back off the bed and moans loudly, letting his legs easily fly up to Louis' shoulders.

Louis breaths hotly over the mark he makes on Harry's neck. He quickly bends forward again to kiss Harry, moving his hands to Harry's smooth thighs and letting his fingers dance around. "My turn for dinner," Louis whispers hotly in to Harry's mouth.

Harry breaths heavily and closes his eyes when Louis starts trailing kisses from Harry's chest, continuing all the way down until his lips are making contact to Harry's pale cheeks. Louis smiles when he sees the lingerie still on Harry's body, the dark red on his body making him look even more sinful.

Louis lets his lip suck on the inner thigh of Harry. Harry gasp loudly and clenches his legs, digging his hands in to the sheets and arching his back. Louis smiles and pulls back when the mark is purple. He grabs the thong material resting between Harry's cheeks, and he pulls it to the side.

Harry lets out a breath of air when he feels the warm in the room brush against his pink hole. Louis licks his lips as he uses his hands to open Harry's bum cheeks wide and keeping the thong to the side as he buries his face in deep. He starts by licking up around the area, taking in the way Harry is squirming on the bed.

Then he starts prodding his tongue through the tight heat, moaning at the way Harry's muscle completely envelops his velvety tongue. He starts thrusting his tongue in and out while Harry starts patting around for the lube.

He has trouble focusing and handing Louis the bottle. His body is wiggling around with tiny whimpers leaving his mouth. Louis smiles as he continues nibbling and licking, easily coating his fingers up and pressing his finger in along side his tongue. A loud moan erupts from Harry and his legs easily fall open even wider, stretching himself out to fit more of Louis' fingers and tongue.

When Harry is stretched good Louis drops his legs down to the bed. He looks up and smiles at Harry's flushed face and bitten lips. His hair is a mess all over his face, and the front of his panties are dripping with pre come from his trapped dick. 

Louis wants to set it free, but the thought of fucking Harry with his lingerie still on makes him moan loudly. He decides he wants the stockings at least, so he leans his body over and undoes the bow of the elastic trim. Harry's eyes open as he watches Louis undress him.

Next Louis goes to the panties. He un adjusts the straps that connect to the stockings and easily lifts Harry's bum to pull the thong down. All that is left of Harry is the dark red see through stockings with the black lace, and Louis mouth waters to a max.

 

"Okay, baby," Louis whispers, quickly kissing Harry's lips. 

He pulls back again and reaches under Harry's thighs, fingers digging in his meaty flesh and tossing his sinful legs over his shoulder. Harry bites his lip and watches as Louis settles on his legs, lubing his dick up nice and then tickling the tip around Harry's fluttering hole.

Harry gasp when Louis starts pushing the head in past the first ring of muscle. He drops his head back on the pillow and fists on to the covers. He arches his back off the bed and squirms his bottom half to get more of Louis in him. One of Louis' han grips Harry's hip while the other grips his thigh. He takes in a deep breath and pushes all the way in, brushing past the tight muscle and slapping his groin against Harry. 

"OH GOD, LOUIS," Harry yells out loudly, squealing in his throat and moving his hips around to Louis' rolling his.

Louis smirks and begins pulling himself out. He barely leaves the head in until he his thrusting back deep inside Harry, rolling his hips when he is flushed up against Harry's ass. Harry moans loudly as his body is pushed up, his legs wrapping tight around Louis as his deeps thrust become in a smooth rhythm. 

"Har-Harder, please. I need more. I want-"Harry whines, in pure bliss to even formulate words as his body basically trembles to Louis' thrust.

Louis cuts Harry off by grabbing both sides of Harry's waist. He pulls his body back and then slams himself forward hard as he pulls Harry with him so their skins make a loud slapping sound when they hit. Harry yelps as his whole body moves up in the impact, the headboard to his bed ramming against the wall as Louis continues going hard. 

"LOU," Harry moans desperately, arching his back and whining deep in his throat. 

Louis drops Harry's leg from his shoulders and bends himself over to start kissing Harry on the lips, giggling when Harry's desperate mouth meets his, and he is wrapping his arms around Louis' flexing back. Louis uses one hand to tangle in Harry's hair while the other travels between their bodies to pump Harry through his orgasm. 

"M' Close," They both moan at the same time.

Louis pulls back and looks down at Harry, the both of them laughing as he leans back down to kiss Harry again, their tongues meeting in a slobbery mess. Louis grunts loudly and plants his hand down on the side of Harry's head, speeding up his thrust and using the sound of his groin smacking against Harry's bum as fuel to go harder - his other hand still pumping Harry.

Louis angles one of his thrust up in to Harry and hits him hard, right on the his prostate that has his nails digging straight in to LOuis' back. "Louis," Harry moans out, arching off the bed and releasing his heavy load on both of their bellies. 

Harry's body relaxes back on the bed as he catches his breath, but body still being rocked by Louis to reach his own orgasm. Harry smiles lazily at Louis and hums when his lips connect to the side of his neck, sucking a mark there. 

Harry moves his hands to Louis' back and feels the scratches he left down during his orgasm. He moves his hands to Louis' bum and squeezes them hard, feeling Louis shudder as he starts spilling his load in to Harry, completely filling him up with his second orgasm for the night.

Louis' body gives out and he completely falls flat on Harry's stomach, not minding the sticky substance that gets on him. He buries his head in Harry's curls and breathes in his fruity and smelly scent. Harry smiles at Louis and wraps his arms around his neck, kissing the side of his face.

"Wow," Louis mumbles, pulling back from Harry's neck and kissing his neck. He slowly pulls himself out of Harry's bum and rolls flat on his back, reaching over to drag Harry to his side.

"That was amazing," Harry whispers, leaning his head on Louis' chest and hiding his blush by digging his face in to Louis' neck. "But like I said we still have all night."

Louis giggles, rubbing his hand down Harry's sweaty back and breathing heavily, "I hope you know I really enjoyed what was under your jeans." 

Harry bites his lip and looks up at Louis hopefully, "Yeah?" Louis nods his head at Harry and stares at him wide eyed. Harry giggles and rolls half his body on top of Louis', hovering his face above Louis', "Wore that the whole game. Just for you. Just for your eyes."

"I love you so so much, Harry," Louis blurts out, leaning up to kiss Harry's lips and pulling him flushed against his chest, "So madly, deeply in love with you."

 "I love you more." 

 

-


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first story (,:  
>  after this I'll start the 2nd part! Enjoy! Hope y'all like it, just tried to write something that I would want to read myself and hope that it was what you all wanted. Thanks for everything and leaving feedback and kudos. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I live in America so I know like "breaks" are different. I'm not sure when graduation is, I saw that it was in July, some in May, even April, tbh I don't know, I think I'm going to wing it honestly. Probably June, like beginning of June.

The end of the term is starting to come quicker than Louis has expected.

Once football is over, he piles his he'd in to the books to study for finals and trains for when he goes off with Doncaster. Stan also received and offer from Doncaster so Louis is glad he gets a friend to experience this journey with. And mainly someone to train with.

They started having training dates where they would go practice and then go straight in to studying. Their friend ship grew quickly once they realized they are both becoming a Rover.

Liam decides that he will stay an extra year in Manchester to take a couple of business classes. Niall and Louis know that it is because of Zayn, he only has one more year left anyways. The plan is for the lads to move to London once they graduate, it has always been the dream. 

Liam really wants to be a lawyer so thankfully he finds an internship in Manchester, but when he goes out to London he wants to hopefully start up his own firm. Which is why he is taking extra classes to help with that. Zayn wants to be a vet and has found an internship at a shelter for over the summer and in to the next year. Niall decides that he would like to be an engineer and work with computers for some unknown reason.

Harry finishes up his core classes this year but decides his major will be in the business area since he wants to own his bakery. He decides to also sign up for bakery classes that the school provides. And with that he also takes some photography classes to get a better understanding of that as well since he also wants to own a studio. 

Louis sticks with his business management major as well. He knows he will need a degree in case football does crash for him, but even then he hopes to have enough money to manage a team. He has always enjoyed football so if it ever came to a time where he cant play, he would still like to have a part of it. Even if it is managing a team.

 

With just a couple weeks left in school, the football team will usually host a banquet for the team as a final get together. The players get to brings their friends and family to come watch the event. It is usually a time to reminisce over season and admire the seniors who will be graduating.

Coach will give a speech and a couple of the post season awards will be announced along with the team awards. Louis decides that he wants to bring Harry as his date for the event that is tonight, so they get ready together.

 Louis and Harry decide to get ready at Harry's flat, not that it was up for discussion since Louis spends most of his time there anyways. Not like Liam is complaining or anything. Louis has heard that Zayn's been over there the majority of the time.

They take a shower with one another in Harry's washroom. Louis is more calm in about getting ready since he has don't this banquet for years. Harry on the other hand is freaknig out and stressing over what to wear. His room is a disaster with clothes thrown every where and his naked body running out around frantically.

Louis is in the bathroom laughing at his boy while he gets ready. He blow dries his hair to get it nice and feathery for tonight. He grabs his boxers and black dress pants and pulls them up his legs. He grabs his Aegean colored striped and smooths the ruffles out before tossing it over his head, tucking the bottom of the shirt in to his pants. 

He grabs his brush and runs it through his hair. He ruffles it around and them pushes it back in to a quiff, Harry's favorite style. He grabs some cologne and dabs some on to his body, hearing a crash form the other side of the door.

"Harry, when I come out, I better see some clothes picked out," Louis giggles, putting deodorant on then finally stepping out the door.

His smile fades when looks to see Harry sitting on the edge of the bed. His clothes are all over the place. His body is only wearing a pair of navy blue cheekster panties, but his head is buried into his hands, and he seems to be crying in them.

"Harry?" Louis whispers concerned, walking over to sit next to Harry. HE places a hand on Harry's thigh then on hiss back, seeing his face slowly start to pick up. 

"Last time...Last time I went to one of these I was with Max," Harry mumbles, blinking his wet eyes at Louis, "It's the first time you saw the stuff of my wrist.-" Harry looks down and rubs his wrist. The scars are still there, but they are so faded and show the strength Harry has put up with through the months.

Harry bites his lip and looks up at Louis, "He pushed me against the door handle after you hugged me. It bruised my back." Harry gulps and looks back down, "He kept touching me while you spoke. Your voice was calming, but he kept saying nonsense about you. ' _He doesn't want you. Nobody wants a slut be thankful you have me_ ,' he dragged me out. Before you came outside, he dug his nails in my sides. He threw my head against the window and shoved himself in my mouth. He did stuff that night to me. Punched me in the eye cause I defended you. That was the night I think he scraped my side."

"Harry you don't have to -" Louis starts sadly, but then Harry looks up at him again and smiles weakily, wiping his eyes.

"No M'fine," Harry says, resting his hand on top of Louis', "Just thinking. A lot has changed since then, seems like a lifetime ago. I don't feel sad or scared. I look at my wrist and there's nothing there anymore. Thank you."

Harry leans over to press a sweet kiss to Louis' lips, smiling at Louis when he pulls back. Louis looks at Harry and feels warm, moving his hand up to Harry's face gently, "M' just glad this time around I get to call you mine. Hold your hand, embarrass you with love and kisses."

Harry giggles she Louis puts his fingers on both side of his cheeks and squishes them together to make Harry have fish lips. Louis smiles and leans over to kiss him again, laughing when Harry is not able to kiss back. 

"Okay, fine let's get you ready now," Louis finalizes. He stands up from the bed and claps his hands together, motioning for Harry to get up. 

Harry grumbles and grabs Louis' hand, dragging him in to the closet. "Help meeee," he whines.

Louis rolls his eyes and leans his body against the frame of the closest door. He crosses his arms over his chest and laughs while watching Harry fumble through more clothes, "You don't need help. You're the one who dresses like a model all the time."

Harry sets the hanger he has in his hand back on the rack. He groans loudly and turns to face Louis, pouting his lips, "I know, but I'm going as your date."

Louis snorts, shrugging his shoulders, "We've been on dates before, baby doll."

"Yes," Harry sighs dramatically, "But this is like an outing date. With friends and family." Louis continues looking at Harry amusedly. Harry whines and slumps his shoulders, stomping his feet childishly. Louis laughs at him and watches as Harry sands back up and pops his hips out, "I just want to look good next to you is all."

"Oh my love," Louis smiles, walking over to Harry and running his hands around Harry's smooth back, "Haz, you always look good. But if you want to coordinate, I say maybe a pale blue shirt. It'll go with my stripes. Actually-" Louis mumbles, turning his head to the side to see a shirt that catches his eyes.

He removes himself from Harry and walks to the back of the closet and pulls out a baby blue sheer button up blouse, a bit see through in the material., "Wear this one, I like it," Louis says, handing the hanger to Harry.

Harry bites his lip and nods his head, "Okay," he leans forward and kisses Louis' lips.

"Now go get dressed silly," Louis jokes, "I can't have you show up in only panties. That's for me only," Louis smiles, smacking Harry's ass when he scurries by. 

 

-

 

"Oh, Louis my baby," Jay cheers loudly, walking quickly to Louis who is waiting for them outside the ballroom, "I'm so proud of you!!" She starts kissing Louis' cheek and hugging him tightly to her body, laughing happily, "I cant believe you won it all, my baby boy." 

Louis blushes, rubbing his hands up and down her back, "Hi, mummy."

"Oh," Jay says happily, pulling back from Louis and seeing Harry standing behind him shyly, "And the beautiful Harry Styles." She captures Harry in aswarm hug and presses a kiss to his cheek. 

"Hi, Jay," Harry blushes, hugging her back and unconsciously going back to Louis' side. 

"Where's everyone?" Louis' asks his mom, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist and pulling him in to his side.

"They are all seated with Liam and his family, let's go my dear," Jay announces. She motions her hands inside through the door and starts walking.

They follow Jay inside and see the whole place packed with players and their families. Louis' table is up front and is scattered with all his siblings and Dan. Alongside with Liam and his parents there. Zayn is sat next to Liam and their outfits coordinate in a way, and Louis laughs to himself.

"So Harry, Louis told me you are in to photography," Lottie immediately says when they take their seats. "Ever thought about opening your own gallery?" 

Harry and Louis take a seat next to one another. Daisy and Phoebe sit next to Harry while Lottie and Fizzy sit next to Louis. Dan and Jay have the twins by them. Liam and Zayn sit across from Harry and Louis, and Liam's parents are next to Liam.

Harry looks over at Lottie and smiles, shrugging his shoulder, "Maybe. I like it a lot. I always wanted one so who knows."

"Hey mate," Liam calls out to get Harry's attention, "I can maybe help with that. I know some people who are going to help me with my own firm, so I can name drop you to them." 

"Wow," Harry beams, nodding his head happily, "That would be cool." Harry turns to Louis and blushes right away when he sees the boy already looking at him. Harry smiles and rest his head against Louis', snuggling up against his side as he feels Louis' arm wrap around his waist.

"Yeah I think I saw some of your photos," Fizzy says, pulling out her phone to pull up the pictures Louis has sent her, "Louis sends us some every now and then." She hands her phone over to Harry, and he grabs it and starts looking. He smiles as he scrolls through and feels Louis rest his free hand on his thigh.

"Oh yeah," Lottie gasps, grabbing the phone from Harry when he passes it back, "I like the ones you took in the park with all the flowers. Those are so pretty."

Harry blushes, biting his lip as he looks up at Louis then to the two girls, "Yeah, those were my first photos. I have taken a bunch more. I'd love to show you sometime."

"Definitely," Lottie and Fizzy cheer in sync, looking at one another before laughing. 

Louis smiles at his sisters and mouths them a little _thank you_ as he sees Harry beaming with brightness. Then everyone is cut off when Niall is walking up and slapping Louis on the back, then going over to hug the back of Harry's neck 

"The pretty one is here," Niall announces, walking over to Liam and Zayn and sitting next to them. Louis raises his eyebrow and looks at Niall, both them sharing a look before Niall shrugs his shoulders.

"Liam invited both of us," Zayn says casually, taking a sip of water, "It would be rude to only invite one of us. Right, NI?"

Niall snorts around his glass and looks over at Louis, sharing a knowing look, "Yeah, right."

 

Harry smilies at them before Phoebe and Daisy start grabbing his attention again. Niall and Louis talk across the table while Liam and Zayn whisper to each other, which goes noticed buy Niall and Louis. Jay and Dan are feeding the babies who started o get rowdy, and Lottie and Fizzy are playing on their phones.

Louis sighs and settles back in his seat. He looks around the room and sees all his teammates having a good time with one another. He catches Stan's table and smiles over at them, deciding that he wants to go over and talk to them quickly. 

 Louis turns his head to get close to Harry's ear, squeezing his waist to grab his attention, "Hey, I'll be back love."

Harry looks at him and nods. He quickly puckers his lips for a kiss, and Louis laughs as he leans over to kiss them. He then pushes himself back from the table and escuses himself to walk over to Stan's table.

"Hey, Lou," Stan greets, standing up from his seat to hug Louis.

"Hey mate. Hey El; Mr and Mrs. Lucas," Louis greets. He kisses El's cheek before going over to Stan's parents and giving them a hug. He walks back over to Stan and stands behind his chair, placing his hands on both of his shoulders.

"Hi, dear. Have you started your training son?" Mrs. Lucas asks accusingly, giving Louis the motherly eye that makes him laugh.

"Of course," Louis says proudly, like no was even the answer. He pats Stan's shoulders and laughs, "I always have to out do Stan in everything." 

El laughs loudly and leans over to kiss Stan's cheek. Mr. Lucas agrees with Louis in which makes Stan pout. He turns his body around and glares at Louis, "Oi, I take that as a challenge Tommo,"

El giggles, looking up at Louis pleadingly, "Lou, kick his arse in to shape. He thinks because he is a champion that it's beers an pizza everyday."

Stan scoffs as his parents and Louis start laughing. He turns his head to El and frowns, "I take that to full offense my dear."

Louis shrugs his shoulders, "Can't help you there, El," He laughs, "Must take in all the bad food we can before we have to be health freaks."

"See at least Tommo here understands me," Stan says happily, reaching his hand back for Louis to smack.

Louis laughs and says his goodbye before seeing Coach walk up to the stage. Louis pats Stan's back one more time before turning to head back towards his table, smiling when he sees Daisy sitting on Harry's lap.

"Alright everyone, take your seats. I have a few things to say," Coach says in the microphone.

Louis smiles and slides in to his seat, kissing Harry's cheek and rewrapping his arm around his waist. Harry whispers a quiet hello as he passes Daisy over to Louis' lap. Harry then reaches over and picks Phoebe up to sit on him, looking over at Louis and blushes.

"So this was a fantastic season. We are the Gold Cup champs with an undefeated season," The cCoach announces proudly, hearing everyone in the room start clapping and cheering loudly, "I just want to say how proud I am of these boys, er I mean Men. They overcame any obstacle that came their way with hard work and dedication. I'm so lucky to have a team like this. You all made history for this school. I'm going to miss all the ones graduating, you have left your name on this school ground, and I hope with all my heart that this final year had been the best of all."

Coach's voice cracks towards the end and his eyes glisten with tears. Louis pouts up at Coach and even feels himself start to tear up as well. When he looks at Liam they both share a look that shows happiness for what the season was, but also sadness that it is over.

Harry leans over to kiss Louis' cheek, placing a comforting hand on his thigh. 

"And now I get to do the honor in presenting the MVP award of the season voted by the football directors of our conference. This player - I am proud to say - wholly deserves this award. For his selfless antics and for putting his team before himself. He is a great player on the field, but what really matter is that he is a great player on the sidelines. Whenever he is on the bench I get no complaints. He is up cheering for his teammates and helping out the best he can. The MVP award for this season goes to our very own captain, Louis Tomlinson."

Harry cheers happily and kisses Louis' lips quickly. Everyone starts clapping for Louis as he sets Phoebe to Lottie and stands up in his seat. Jay screams loudly and pulls her phone out, filming Louis walking up to the stage.

When Louis is on stage he gives Coach a hug, sniffling his nose as the tears build up in his eyes. "Thanks, Coach," He mumbles to him.

Coach nods his head and places his hands on his shoulders, looking Louis deep in the eyes, "Hey, you will make it to the premier league. I know you will."

Louis smiles brightly and nods his head, grabbing the plaque that is on the podium and holding it up proudly.

 

-

 

A couple more awards are presented throughout the banquet. Zach gets newcomer of the year. Liam gets MVP goalie and most goals blocked. Louis receives another award for most goals scored in the season. Stan received MVP for defense and an award for being a good assister for Louis' goals. 

The banquet continues on with people starting to eat food while a montage of the past season is played up on the projector. They show videos of the seniors when they were just freshman and laugh at how embarrassing they are. 

At one point everyone gets up from the table and starts mingling around the area. The trophies they won are on display so Louis' family goes to admire them. Louis loses Harry but just simply thinks he is with his family while he talks to some of teammates.

But when he notices that he does not see Harry anywhere he rushes to where his family looking at a scrap book that some of the younger players made for the older players. Louis rushes to his mom's side and taps her shoulder, looking worriedly at her.

"Hey, mum have you seen Harry?" Louis ask. She shakes her head no and continues looking at the book. Louis sighs and walks over to Lottie, who is sitting at the table with Fizzy on her phone. "You guys seen Harry?" 

They both mumble a no.

Louis groans dramatically and continues scanning his eyes around. Liam, Niall, and Zayn are still eating food at the table so they wouldn't know. He runs a hand through his face as he turns his body towards the exit. Louis relaxes his shoulders when he sees Harry walking through the doors towards him, a bright smile on his face.

"Harry, where have you been?" Louis whines, cupping Harry's face, "Worried me sick."

Harry giggles and pulls out a bouquet of flowers. He has two laurels in them which means ambition and success. A primrose which is eternal love which is what Harry desires with Louis. A yellow poppy that means wealth and success. A dandelion that means overcoming hardship, which Harry knows they both have overcame.

Louis drops his hands from Harry's face and smiles, grabbing the flowers' from Harry's hands. "Here," Harry mumbles, quickly telling Louis what each flower means.

Louis sighs and smells the flowers, smiling warmly at Harry, "You are seriously too adorable. I love you so much." Louis kisses Harry's lips and wraps his free arm around Harry's waist as he walks them back over to his family. He sees them packing up and figures its about time to leave. 

"Well we are going to head back to the hotel," Jay says with a laugh, putting the sleeping twins in to their strollers. She walks over to Louis and smiles at the flowers before giving him a hug, "Goodbye my dear boys. Enjoy your moment, Louis. You deserve it."

Jay kisses them both on the cheek and rolls the stroller out. Louis and Harry follow behind to say by to the girls. Dan and Jay help Ernest and Doriss in to the car seat while Phoebe, Daisy, Lottie, and Fizzy pass their hugs and goodbyes around.

Once they all get settled in the van, Jay walks back over to Harry and Louis, "I'll see you later, love. Need to get the girls to calm down and go to bed. Probably had a bit too much sweets tonight."

Louis laughs at Jay, "I agree, the twins are bouncing off the walls."

"Yeah they are," Jay hugs Louis one more time and mumbles happily against his ear, "Congrats baby. I'm so proud of you."

 

-

 

Harry thinks that Louis is driving them back to their flat. Harry is sitting happily in his seat with he bouquet of flowers in his hands. He plays with petals to pass time, and when he looks up he sees that Louis has pulled up to a tattoo parlor.

Louis turns the truck off and looks at Harry with a smirk, getting out the car and meeting Harry out front.

"Louis, why are we here?" Harry asks quickly, rushing to Louis' side with his hands still holding on to the flowers. 

"I want to get one," Louis mumbles, opening the door for Harry to walk through and following behind him inside the tattoo parlor.

"But you hate tattoos," Harry voices, furrowing his eyebrows and standing confusedly at the front desk while looking at Louis.

"I like yours," Louis retaliates with. When Harry still looks at him Louis sighs, walking over to the boy and kissing his face, "Well someone kind of changed my mind."

Harry's face softens and he blushes, wrapping both hands around the flowers and holding them out in front. Louis giggles at him and walks up to the lady behind the counter. He pulls a piece of paper from his back pocket and hands it to here, "This please, right here."

Louis stretches out his arm and points to the spot on the underside of his right forearm. Louis gasps and rushes towards LOuis' side, hooking his chin over Louis shoulder to see what he is getting tattooed. 

"Louis!!! I drew that," Harry boasts.

 

* * *

 

_"What are you drawing, love?" Louis questions as he wraps his arms around Harry's chest. Harry sat on the dining chair while doodling in his new journal._

_He bites his lip and smiles, turning his head to look at Louis_. " _It's you," Harry giggles, pulling the journal higher for Louis, "On a skateboard. You told me its one of the first things you fell in love with."_

_Louis giggles and lets his fingers dance over the drawing, laughing in to Harry's hair, "Harry, since when do I look like a stick figure?"_

_Harry shrugs his shoulder and sets the journal on the table. He wraps his arms around Louis' hands resting on his chest and snuggling his head against Louis', "I can't draw okay? I just figured since I have a tattoo maybe you'll finally get one, make it this."_

_"It's cute," Louis notes thoughtfully, biting his lip and kissing Harry's ear, "I might, but you gotta draw me some more stuff alright."_

_Harry nods his head and laughs, grabbing the journal again to start flipping through the pages. Louis smiles as he watches the cute little doodles Harry drew on the pages. He comes across a tic tac toe one with three x's going diagonal, and he pauses Harry's flipping to laugh._

_"Harry you can't play tic tac toe by yourself, love," Louis teases, resting his head on top of Harry's and laughing at the boy._

_"I wanted to win, and I did," Harry pouts, arching his head back to look up at Louis._

_"You're a dork and I love you. Draw me more stuff," Louis says happily, arching his downwards and kissing Harry the best he can from this angle._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry smiles as he follows Louis over to the chair. He sets the flowers on top of the bar on the side and sits down next to Louis, immediately going to grab his hand, "I can't believe you're getting it"

"Yeah well," Louis shrugs nonchalantly, bringing their conjoined hands up to his mouth, "I love you." 

Harry giggles and makes sure Louis is looking at him. "Don't be scared," Harry whispers, right when the gun is being turned on and etching closer to his arm.

Louis shakes his head and laughs, resting himself in the chair more as he distracts himself with Harry's pretty eyes, "I'm not scared. I'm excited. Can't wait to already get more."

Harry squeals, biting his lip and stomping his feet happily on the ground, "Does this mean I can draw you more tattoos?"

"Of course," Louis laughs, biting his lip when he feels the pain now of the gun, but not showing it on his face as he smiles at his boy, "Maybe my next one will be you playing tic tac toe by yourself." 

"Hey," Harry pouts dramatically, squeezing Louis' hand, "I wanted to make sure I won, and I did."

"Hmm, Okay." Louis hums, winking his eye and giggling at Harry, "I just think you are super cute and adorable, and you always do super cute and adorable things that I want to cherish forever."

"Then do it, " Harry mumbles shyly, a blush on his cheeks.

"Duh."

 

-

 

It is finally graduation.

Since Jay decided on getting hotel for the week to stay, Louis and Harry have spent the majority of their time with them. They took the girls around campus to give them the grand tour, even showed them both their places.

They went out to lunch almost ever day, and Harry even got to cook Louis' family one night. Louis didn't think it was possible to fall even more with Harry, but he swore he did with the way he so easily fell with his family.

Louis also ends up getting another tattoo on his arm. Since this new growing love for the boy increased within the week, he decided to get the word  _Oops_ on his arm by the skateboard. Harry was nearly in tears when he saw it, but nervous in a way because he knew something about those words that made his heart flutter in his chest.

 

_"Why did you get it?" Harry asks nervously, biting his lip and feeling a warm blush on his cheeks. He loves the tattoo, but for some reason is nervous for what Louis has to say about it._

_"Because, I know tattoos for your boyfriend or whatever is like the worst idea ever," Louis explains, rolling his eyes, "But I know in 50 years whether we are together or not, I'll always remember this. How I felt with you. It's just a reminder for me that I have such an amazing love that I'll never take for granted. Its the first word you said to me, the moment my entire life changed."_

 

That is why on the morning of Louis' graduation, he hops out of bed. He runs around to Louis' side and jumps on his belly. HE straddles Louis' was it and starts wiggling his body, biting his lip as he starts giggling.

"Haarrrrry," Louis whines, grabbing Harry's pillow and shoving it in his face, groaning in to the cushion.

"Wake up, wake up. It's the big day!!!!" Harry cheer loudly, bouncing a few more times before leaning over and resting down on Louis' chest.

"Harry you're being cute and cuddly," Louis mumbles lowly, throwing the pillow to the side and wrapping his arms around Harry's back, "How is that supposed to make me want to get up?" Harry giggles against Louis and bites down on Louis' chest, smiling when Louis starts to rise, "Alright, Alright I'll get up." 

Harry cheers happily and presses a kiss to Louis' lips. He gets off Louis and hurriedly goes to get ready. Both their outfits are already set up on the chair so it does not take much to get ready.

Louis wears a mesh grey collared top with black jeans and shoes. Harry is in his black skinnies with those fancy tan boots. He quickly puts on his cream colored blouse and a black cardigan over his body. He ruffles up his curls and jumps out the washroom.

"Love, won't you be a tad hot with that jacket?" Louis questions, buttoning his pants and the top collar of his shirt.

"M'fine," Harry rushes out, jumping his way to where Louis is standing, "I got to go meet your mum and find a seat. Niall and Zayn are coming too, so I'll see you once you graduate." Harry smiles and rushes to give Louis a quick kiss, skipping out the doorway with a lingering, "Bye, Babe." 

Louis giggled to himself as he continued to get ready, "Ahhh, why am I in love with such a dork," he called out to the ceiling. 

 

-

 

 

"Louis Tomlinson."

Louis Tomlinson smiles as he walks across the stage to receive his diploma. The stadium is clapping and Harry tries his hardest to be the loudest, but the majority of the people there were being loud themselves.

The graduation ends shortly after Louis' name is called. Louis sees Liam and gives him a quick hug before they both go to their families. Louis smiles and walks out the auditorium to find his family. He sees Niall and Zayn walking over to Liam,smiling when Zayn kisses Liam's neck.

When Louis spots his family all his sisters hug him tightly. He is laughing loudly and hugging them back, smiling brightly. He goes over to his mom and kisses her cheek as he hugs her as well, handing her the diploma in his hand.

He sees Harry bouncing on his feet in front of him, clapping his hands in front of his chest. Louis laughs as he walks over to Harry.

"Baby, what has gotten into you?" Louis questions with a laugh. He tries placing his hands on Harry's hips to calm his body down, but he ends up stumbling over his feet as Harry pushes himself forward into Louis' chest.

Harry smiles cheeckily as he wraps his arms around Louis' neck, "If I show you something, promise not to freak out.. Because I'm sure excited and I'm scared that-"

Louis rolls his eyes as he presses a kiss to Harry's lips, ignoring his sister's groan. He opens his eyes and looks at Harry, fisting his hands in the back of Harry's shirt, "Hey just show me. Stop thinking."

Harry bites back his dimply smile and removes his left arm from being wrapped around Louis' neck. He pulls the sleeve of the cardigan off and exposes his bicep to Louis, biting his lip and looking nervously at Louis. 

Louis gasps as he removes his hands from Harry's waist, going to caress the new tattoo on Harry's arm, "Hi," he whispers, letting his fingers trace over the ink. 

"What you said made me think about it," Harry smiles, shrugging the rest of the cardigan off, "And I agreed. You changed my life too, Louis. I never knew such a simple word from your mouth could save my life. I like the way you make me feel, and it's something I want to always remember."

Louis smiles and wraps his arms around Harry's back again, kissing his lips, "Oh you sap." 

Harry rolls his eyes and presses his forehead against Louis', "Well, I love you." 

"Not as much as I love you," Louis argues back, kissing Harry's lips sweetly. 

"Ok, Ok, enough boys," Jayy calls out, laughing when Louis and Harry snap back from one another, "Now smile while I get of picture of you two," Jay pulls his phone out and holds it landscape to get Louis and Harry in the frame. Louis giggles as he pulls Harry in to his side, laughing as he puts his cap on Harry's head. "Ok. 1 2 3 Cheese."

"Cheeeeesseeee," They call out cheekily.

Jay giggles and looks at the photo and nods. She pulls her phone back up and aims it towards the two, "Okay, now funny one."

Harry and Louis look at each other in panic. Louis bites his lip as Harry shrugs his shoulders. But then suddenly Harry is scooping Louis up bridal style, laughing when Louis squeaks.

"Harry!" he whines.

"Just smile. Happy Graduate." Harry laughs, smiling when Louis reaches up to fix the cap on his head.

 

-

 

Louis only has a week left in Manchester before he has to head back to Doncaster. Considering he needs to pack up his flat and everything.

The Coach and Manager  of the Rovers offer to meet up with Louis to give him an upfront pay, this is basically to help him in out buying a flat. Louis is excited for this next part of his life, but he hates that he will be away from Harry. He is so used to seeing that boy every day that now being hours apart will be a difficult change. Thats is boy.

They basically spend the last week together with just them. Having sex almost every day and savoring the way their bodies work together. Remembering the way their lips taste when they kiss. Always being tangled up in the sheets to remain as close as possible. 

Zayn, Niall and Liam call out that for the last night they would very much like to celebrate with Louis and Stan. Go out for drinks and spend their last few moments together before Uni is past the boys who graduated.

It takes forever to convince Harry and Louis to go. Since the two just want to be together and savor their limited days, it was hard to convince them. But then they agreed because Louis does need to spend time with his friends and enjoy a night out with the lads.

The end up going to a club right outside of campus. They used to go all the time when they were a few years younger. Mainly before footie season. They get inside an all gather around in a booth. 

"Shots all around, yeah?" Stan questions. When everyone nods their heads he walks over to the bar to order them all some. 

The other lads are sitting in the booth and looking at the menu in what to order. Harry and Louis are in their own little world, lips tangling together and hands roaming their bodies. Their thighs are pressed together, and one of Harry's legs is thrown of Louis'. 

Louis has his arm wrapped around Harry's waist while the other one holds Harry's hand and rest on the boy's thighs. Niall and Zayn share a look and obviously can see the amounts of sex the two boys have had just by looking at their faces and body language. 

"Please stop being so gross, _bleh,_ " Liam whines dramatically, faking a gag and kicking Louis' shin.

"Um hello," Louis snaps, turning his head to the lads and raising his eyes, "I have to go back to Doncaster tomorrow. I won't see him as much." Louis then mumbles sadly, turning back to Harry and kissing his nose.

"Well shit," Zayn exclaims, laughing at the two boys, "Maybe we should have left out two in bed." 

"I agree," Stan suddenly says. He laughs when Louis gives him a glare, but then Stan is holding up the tray of shots and is passing them around. They each grab one and hold them up in the air, calling out a cheers and downing the shot. 

 

The night drifts on smoothly.

Harry and Louis find themselves making their way to the dance floor to relive some of the heated tension between their bodies. Harry gladly rubs his crotch all over Louis' and fanning his hot breath over the boy's mouth.

Louis' hands are running all down Harry's side, going to his bum and squeezing his cheeks. When their groins get too heated for their pants to handle, Louis drags Harry to the washroom. Louis pushes Harry up against the wall in one of the stalls and drops to his knees.

He sucks Harry's dick off sloppily while wanking his own dick to relive the pleasure.  

After Harry shoots himself down Louis' throat, he buckles his pants up and helps Louis stand. His breath is coming out choppy, but he sighs and turns to Louis, "I was thinking."

"Oh no," Louis jokes, using a tissue to clean his hands as he buttons his pants, "What's been going on in that pretty head of yours?"

Harry giggles, shaking his head and resting his head back on the wall, "It's not bad, promise," 

He reaches his hands out and grabs on to the collar of Louis' shirt. He pulls him closer until their chest are breathing heavily against one another's. Louis smiles ad wraps his arms around Harry's waist, "Ok, shoot."

Harry opens his mouth to speak, but then closes it and frowns. He moves his head around a little until he looks back at Louis, suddenly blushing a lot, "Um- Have you ever like- recorded yourself?"

Louis widens his eyes and freezes, "What?"

"Like," Harry blinks his eyes and takes a deep breath, "With sex. Recorded yourself having sex?"

"A sex tape?" Louis asks confusedly.

"Yeah," Harry mumbles out, dropping his eyes down to in between their bodies.

Louis suddenly starts blushing and thinking of all the ways he can record him and Harry. Fuck the thought of rewatching the way he can make Harry fall apart really makes his stomach and heart happy. He squeezes his hands tightly around Harry's waist and brings his finger under Harry's chin, lifting his head up.

"Actually no," Louis admits, "Can't say I have."

Harry lets out a nervous laugh and tilts his head to the side, "We should. Make one I mean."

Louis chooses on his breath and laughs, amused, "What?"

"I'm serious," Harry whines, yanking Louis' shirt, "I like having sex with you, and I'm sure it would be fun to watch."

"Harry!," Louis squealed, not believing that these words are even coming from this wonderful boy in front of him, "You can't tell me something like this and expect me to not drag your sexy arse back to the flat."

Harry giggles and bites his lip, blinking his green eyes at Louis, "I don't mean now. I just thinking about it this week. Like I have never done it, and I trust you."

Louis smirks and pushes his hands against Harry's back so he falls forwards on to his chest. He leans close to Harry and lets his mouth hover of the latter's, "Oh we defiantly will then."

 

They leave the bathroom to go back to the booth. Stan is out on the dance floor with Niall and dancing crazily around. Liam and Zayn are off to the side and talking to one another, giggling happily in each other's ears. 

Louis lets Harrys slide in to the booth first and smiles while watching Liam and Zayn. Suddentl Zayn is patting Liam's back and walking over to a small patio outside. Louis raises his eyebrows and turns to Harry quickly.

"I'll be right back, going to talk to Zayn," he announces. Harry nods his head and kisses Louis' lips as he gets up to leave.

Louis pushes his way to the door and steps outside to see Zayn sitting in a chair. He has a cigarette between his lips and ready to light. Louis smiles at Zayn and goes to sit next to him, letting out a relieved sigh.

"Hey, want one?" Zayn offers, holding out the packet to Louis.

Louis cocks his head back and shakes his hands in front of his body. Zayn shrugs his shoulders and puts them back in his pocket. "Nah I don't do it anymore as much," Louis admits softly.

Zayn puffs out smoke and starts laughing, turning his head to look at Louis, "I know. It's cause loverboy's got you all tied up, huh?" 

Louis blushes bright red and bites his lip, ducking his head down, "I just like him a lot ok. Like in love. I can't help it. Never felt like this before."

Zayn taps his cigarette in the glass and turns more to Louis, arching his eyebrows, "At your game, he asked about Eric you know. He was giving Harry the death stare the entire time you two were together, straight up look liked he wanted to end him."

Louis frowns deeply and looks up, his lips turned down, "That fucking prick. I told him I'm with Harry. I don't understand why it even matters. He cheated on ME!" Louis scoffs annoyed, throwing his hands in the air..

"Have you told Harry yet?" Zayn questions, eyeing Louis slowly. 

"Not entirely," Louis admits sheepishly, "He knows that I had an Ex who cheated on me. That's about it."

"Well mate," Zayn sighs, patting Louis' leg, "I hope you know what you're doing then."

" I am Zayner," Louis says weakly, not even believing his own words, "No need to worry about me." Louis then pauses as he looks at Zayn thoughtfully, "You'll watch him right? Like when I'm gone?"

Zayn rolls his eyes and takes another drag of his cigarette, "Of course mate. He's not just your boyfriend now, he's one of the lads. I'd never leave him out."

Louis sighs in relief, laughing happily "Good. I just didn't want him to be alone."

"You think Niall would let that happen?"

Louis snorts, shaking his head as he looks up in to the sky, "No never."

 

-

 

Harry's body feels good. His toes are tingling in his shoes and his eyes glimmering to the lights. His hair is a little sweaty so he ties it up in a bun. Harry wants to go out and do something to relive the energy in his body.

He really wants to go back to the flat and be fucked by Louis, but he thinks Louis really needs to enjoy his time with his friends. So Harry gets up from the booth and decides he is going to go dance with Liam, Niall and Stan since they are having a blast on the dance floor.

He gets up and starts walking towards them. He edges off to the side of the dance floor on the other side of the fencing. He lets his hands trail over the railing when suddenly someone behind him taps his shoulder.

"Harry?" The voice asks.

Harry's entire body freeze when the sound of the person is echoing straight through his head.

He feels his stomach dropping down. His hands starting to tremble. The healed scars on his body suddenly starting to burn harshly. His eyes welling up with tears and vivid memories of the past. He lets out a shaky breath as his hands go down to grip the railing, willing himself not to pass out. 

"Harry," the voice calls again, grabbing on to Harry's shoulder.

Harry flinches and feels pain shoot down his body. The bruises seem to come back in this moment and he can not see anything other than the darkness and demonns in his eyes. 

Harry takes in shaky breath and turns his head, gasping, " _Max_." 

 

 

Harry rushes back to the booth when he gets himself away from Max. His tears are gone but his face is etched in worry. He sees Louis sitting down with Zayn as they share a drink together. Harry bites his lip and smiles to himself, sliding up next to Louis' body.

Louis turns his head and looks at Harry, dopily smiling at Harry, "Hi, b-baby," He slurs, bringing his arm around Harry's waist and resting his hands on Harry's bum.

And it seems like seeing Max never happened. Louis has that affect on him. The affect of being so developed in love and warmth that it consumes all of Harry in to it. Harry smiles and leans his body against Louis' happily, resting his head on Louis' head.

Niall, Liam and Stan come walking back to the booth and join Loui and Zayn sitting. Harry smiles at them and continues to push Max to the back of his mind. Because why worry?

Harry is happy now. He has friends here that will protect him and make him smile. He has a boyfriend that is wrapped around him who is madly in love with him. Harry feels invincible with himself being surround by safety and comfort of his friends.

And as Harry looks down at Louis, love emitting straight from their bodies, he can't think of anything better than this.

 Harry doesn't care about Max anymore. Those words of  _Save Me_ are a distant memory that is clouded with happiness and love. He has his Louis, his wonderful boyfriend on his arm. He has his friends, who do whatever they can to make Harry happy.

And most importantly Harry has himself. He has nothing to worry about. He is happy and in love.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol is it ok I left that cliff hanger at the end of this series? Lol why not!!


End file.
